Save Me
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Até onde você iria para ter a pessoa que ama ao seu lado?" - Yune x Kai x Miyavi - The GazettExMiyavi - YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE e Miyavi não me pertence. Eles pertencem a si mesmos e a PSC. E convenhamos que se pertencessem eu não estaria escrevendo fics.

**Sinopse: **Até onde você iria para ter a pessoa que ama ao seu lado? Yune x Kai x Miyavi - The GazettExMiyavi - YAOI

**Notas 1**: Essa fic começou a ser escrita antes do Miyavi começar a formar a própria família. Pensei em parar mas depois resolvi continuar a ideia.

**Notas 2:** Essa fic começou a ser postada no Nyah Fanfiction originalmente em 28/01/2009 mas foi excluída devido as novas regras.

**Notas 3:** Fic betada por Kaline Bogard

* * *

**SAVE ME**

_**Capítulo I: Tentativa**_

Som em meio ao silêncio.

Som agudo, estridente, mas que durou pouco. A mão logo tratou de fazer com que acabasse. Num movimento curto e calculado o som do despertador foi cessado e o silêncio novamente imperou.

Longe do estado de letargia típica das primeiras horas, levantou-se rapidamente da cama, como se não houvesse dormido, ou por hábito acordasse sempre neste horário. Dirigindo-se para frente a passos calmos, rompeu a penumbra dominante quando abriu a persiana, revelando uma porta de vidro que dava para uma varanda.

Seus olhos negros não fizeram caso pela claridade. Com poucos passos já estava do lado de fora, repousando a mão sobre a grade, observando. Olhando ao redor, um sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto, satisfeito com o que seus olhos encontraram.

Céu azul claro, sem nuvens. O sol dourado e brilhante espalhando seu calor de forma amena e agradável. Belas aves pousadas na grama verde: casais, desfrutando do bom tempo.

Um prenúncio: um dia perfeito para ficar perto de seu amor.

Animado, foi ao banheiro e tomou um longo banho, realizando a higiene pessoal de forma impecável. Após esses longos minutos, deixou seus cômodos pessoais, indo para a cozinha. Tinha tudo planejado... Faria uma bela surpresa para ele: uma bela surpresa na forma de café da manhã... mas não uma bandeja comum. Seria uma refeição digna de reis.

Com movimentos precisos preparou suco, chá, torradas; escolheu frutas e pães. Com copos e xícaras especiais, posicionou todos os elementos diversas vezes até encontrar uma combinação perfeita... E o toque final: um pequeno vaso com flores.

Afastou-se para conferir o resultado e soube que a demora tinha valido a pena. Preparara uma verdadeira obra de arte. Uma verdadeira festa de cores e sabores com tudo o que ele gostava. Uma bela refeição, em todos os sentidos.

Mas ainda não estava tudo pronto. Num último preparo, foi até o espelho, conferindo sua aparência mediante o julgamento proporcionado por seu reflexo. Com alguns toques, ajeitou seu cabelo até que ficasse da forma desejada, e com algumas gotas de perfume no pescoço, finalmente considerou-se digno de se mostrar a ele.

Olhou para o relógio. Bem a tempo: exatamente no horário que costumava ir vê-lo.

Pegou a bandeja e levou-a para a sala em direção a um tapete. Com um leve chute deslocou o tecido para o lado, revelando um alçapão. Ao abri-lo, desceu um lance de escadas por um corredor estreito até chegar a outra porta. Equilibrou o peso da bandeja em uma das mãos e com a outra retirou um chaveiro que estava em seu bolso. Destrancou-a e abriu, revelando após esse ato algo que pareceu um novo mundo.

Descendo um lance de escadas, seus passos eram bem mais silenciosos, cuidadosos, quase na ponta dos pés, numa tentativa de não fazer barulho. Ao terminar de descer os degraus, colocou a bandeja na mesa ao lado para ter as mãos livres. Com mais dois passos ficou mais próximo dele, do rapaz deitado na cama, meio encolhido, ainda coberto pela manta que deixara ali na visita anterior. Olhos fechados. Parecia dormir.

Sorriu com essa possibilidade. Seria um grande avanço, afinal desde o dia em que o levou ele mal conseguia fechar os olhos. Só conseguia relaxar depois que lhe dava algum remédio, e o efeito do último comprimido certamente já havia passado. Seu sono já era natural... um bom sinal.

Chegou a pensar se não era melhor deixá-lo dormir, mas bastou observá-lo melhor para mudar de idéia. Ele perdera muito peso, estava magro demais. Não podia ignorar. Precisava comer... não queria que adoecesse.

Não que se importasse em cuidar dele. Nunca reclamaria disso, afinal cuidar do seu amor era o que mais queria fazer, mas certamente preferia mimá-lo que vê-lo adoecer.

Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, tocando–lhe ombro de leve.

– Yukee... Yukee, acorde.

Não houve resposta nem movimento de sua parte. Um chamado em vão. Talvez realmente estivesse cansado. Sentiu pena de ter deacordá-lo, mas faria com que o esforço que seria para ele valesse a pena.

– Yukee, vamos meu amor. Não me ignore desse jeito, hum?

Tocou novamente em seu ombro e elevou o tom de voz para chamá-lo, percebendo que dessa vez teria uma resposta. Viu-o abrir os olhos e retesar o corpo ao reconhecer sua presença e esse reconhecimento transformando os belos traços de seu rosto numa expressão que não era a sua favorita.

Ignorou solenemente sua primeira reação, sorrindo para ele, animado.

– Bom dia, amor! Conseguiu dormir bem dessa vez? – por breves instantes esperou uma resposta que não veio. Nunca vinha, mas tentou não se importar com isso e continuou – Eu nem ia te acordar, mas fiz isso por que vim trazer o seu café. – apontou para a bandeja –Preparei tudo o que você gosta: tem chá, suco, pães, frutas...

– Não estou com fome. – disse o rapaz, em sua primeira manifestação audível naquela manhã. Voz rouca, mas firme.

– Como não? Não comeu quase nada ontem! Tenta comer alguma coisinha pelo menos... desse jeito vai acabar doente, meu amor.

– Eu não sou seu amor, e já disse que não estou com forme.

– Ah... mas o que é isso? Não vamos começar a essa hora... vamos dar uma trégua. – disse, repreendendo-o suavemente, ignorando a agressividade.

Estendeu sua mão, querendo tocá-lo. Um carinho em sua face, mas que ele rejeitava. Viu-o tentando se afastar, virar o rosto para evitar o toque, mas não fez caso de sua reação e continuou acarinhando a face pálida.

– Está um belo dia lá fora. Assim que acabarmos de comer, podemos dar um passeio no jardim, o que acha?

– Ie... não quero.

– Certo, melhor ainda. – disse, aproximando-se perigosamente, buscando seu ouvido como se quisesse contar um segredo. – Podemos ficar aqui mesmo... podemos fazer muita coisa pra passar o tempo. – sussurrou lascivo, afundando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, tentando beijá-lo.

– IE! – gritou o rapaz, reagindo mal ao seu toque, empurrando-o.

Brutalmente afastado, o homem irritou-se. A cada dia que passava parecia ser mais difícil. Não devia ser assim. Não foi desse modo que planejara.

–Então vai ser assim, Yutaka? Prefere complicar as coisas?

A pergunta veio num tom de voz ameaçador, mas com o intuito de obter uma reação conciliadora, um pedido de desculpas talvez, mas não foi o que aconteceu. O rapaz apenas o olhava, e em seus olhos havia um brilho estranho. Sabia que aquilo era ódio.

O mesmo olhar desde o primeiro dia.

Não conseguia entender. Já tinha se passado tanto tempo... não era mais pra ser assim.

Deu-se por vencido. Aquele era mais um dia perdido.

– Tudo bem. Se não quer comer comigo, então não vai comer nada.

Levantou-se, pegando a bandeja e indo embora, subindo as escadas a passos pesados e batendo a porta, furioso. Trancou-o novamente, e voltou para a sala, fechando o alçapão e colocando o tapete de volta ao lugar, com um chute nada gentil.

Voltou para a cozinha. Colocou a bandeja sobre a bancada de mármore, observando cuidadosamente o que havia preparado.

Tanto capricho... tanto cuidado... pra nada! Absolutamente nada.

Raiva!

Irritado, sua mão rapidamente fechou-se no copo de suco, atirando-o contra a parede, fazendo com que o vidro se espatifasse num som alto e agudo, deixando que milhares de cacos se espalhassem pelo chão e que o líquido vermelho maculasse a pureza do azulejo branco.

Não se importou com a bagunça causada por sua fúria. Estava irritado demais pra pensar nisso. Nada o tirava mais do sério que a rejeição. Justamente o que Yutaka estava fazendo.

Não devia ser assim. Não mesmo, afinal estavam tão próximos! Yutaka já deveria ter aceitado... certo: as coisas tinham acontecido de forma um tanto brusca, verdade, mas tinha sido para o bem dele.

Sim, estava demorando demais, não podia negar, mas sabia que precisava ser paciente. A resistência não ia durar para sempre. Yutaka com certeza acabaria entendendo, e era essa convicção que lhe dava forças pra esperar.

Era uma questão de tempo. Quando finalmente entendesse, estaria ao seu lado pronto para fazê-lo feliz.

Uma questão de tempo. Apenas tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAVE ME**

_**Capítulo 2: Percepções**_

Abriu novamente os olhos, fechados com força ao prever o estrondo da porta. Sabia que o tinha irritado... bastante dessa vez. Os passos ruidosos na escada, a porta fechada com força... um novo som vindo ao longe, como se fosse algo se quebrando.

É, realmente conseguira irritá-lo. Mas estava aliviado por saber que ele tinha ido embora. Não agüentava mais ouvir sua voz.

Suspirou. Talvez o melhor para si naquele lugar fosse ficar sozinho, por mais que a solidão pudesse ser enlouquecedora. Certamente a loucura pela solidão era menos nociva que a loucura de Yune.

Olhou para o alto. Tontura. Quis mexer-se, mas seu corpo parecia pesado. Não se alarmou, já esperava por isso, afinal as coisas não aconteciam de outra forma. Efeito tardio de sedativos que ele lhe dava hora ou outra. Não conseguia evitá-los: tentara, de todas as formas mas logo percebia que não havia alternativas.

Lutando contra seu próprio corpo, quis levantar. Um esforço que lhe parecia muito grande, mas tinha de ser feito. Virando-se de lado, apoiou-se em seus braços, fazendo força para erguer-se. A medida que conseguia, tentava agarrar-se na cabeceira da cama, numa forma de ter apoio e conseguir ir adiante, e mesmo quando finalmente pôde sentar-se, ainda permaneceu agarrado a ela, como se pudesse evitar que caísse.

Visão escura, tudo a sua volta parecia dançar... uma dança estranha, mas da qual era espectador fiel. Não que quisesse presenciar aquele espetáculo, mas simplesmente não podia fugir disso. Forçava-se a apreciá-lo com mais intensidade por que sentia que somente esperar que passasse faria tudo parecer pior. Forçar seu organismo a lutar contra os sedativos era muito mais digno.

Respiração pesada, as batidas do coração descompassadas. Normal. Efeito do esforço, mas logo iria passar, assim como a sensação de que o mundo estava girando. Por pior que parecesse, continuava tentando reagir, por que a simples idéia de ceder lhe parecia trágico.

Olhou para o lado, encostando-se na cama, soltando a cabeceira, tentando normalizar a respiração. O suor brotava dos poros em sua testa, formando minúsculas gotas. Era capaz de senti-las: uma percepção que lhe parecia nova. Coisas que até pouco tempo talvez nãoconseguisse sentir, ou talvez apenas não tivesse disposição para perceber. Lá fora havia outras alternativas, o que não era mais o caso. Agora que perdera tudo e estava confinado entre quatro paredes, restava sua lucidez, seus sentidos e sua imaginação.

Não havia relógio. Não tinha noção das horas.

Nada de janelas. Não havia luz natural. Não sabia se era dia ou noite.

Não tinha noção de tempo. Tentou medi-lo de alguma forma, mas Yune frustrou todas as tentativas de ter o mínimo de controle. Tudo parecia muito longe do seu alcance. Justamente aquelas coisas que ditavam a rotina de qualquer pessoa.

Não sabia onde estava, ou há quanto tempo estava ali trancado. Aquele parecia ser o porão de uma casa ou de um prédio, um lugar adaptado para ser um quarto com banheiro. Era limpo, organizado, relativamente espaçoso. Montado para proporcionar conforto a quem estivesse ali, embora não houvesse conforto possível para ele, naquele momento.

Yune havia o trancado ali e isolado do mundo. Não havia rádio, jornal ou TV. Sabia apenas o que ele lhe dizia, e não era nada que lhe interessava. Apenas uma pessoa, apenas um nome... mas sabia que jamais ouviria uma palavra de Yune a seu respeito.

Miyavi.

Sim, era nele que pensava. Todo o tempo, era nele que pensava. Em Miyavi. Para ele eram os seus pensamentos de carinho, amor, saudade e esperança. E também de temor.

"_Será que ele acha que eu o abandonei_?"

"_Será que tem raiva de mim? Será que ele me odeia?_"

Esses pensamentos o atormentavam. Sentia-se mal só de pensar que poderia estar fazendo-o sofrer. Tinha medo de que Miyavi tivesse idéias erradas ao seu respeito. Medo que ele o odiasse.

Amava-o mais que tudo. Rezava todos os dias para que Miyavi não o desprezasse, pensando que o abandonara quando na verdade estava ali justamente por amá-lo. E era esse amor que o fazia suportar o egoísmo de Yune sem ceder. Sua arma para não sucumbia à loucura.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 3: Represálias**

O som do relógio ecoou exatamente no horário programado. Cessou rapidamente ao comando da mão firme de Yune, irritado com o barulho estridente. Não precisava dele, afinal já estava acordado há horas.

Estava fazendo planos, traçando estratégias. Isso ocupou sua noite, deixando-o sem tempo e disposição para dormir. De qualquer forma, não se importava em passar uma noite acordado porque pensar em Kai era ótimo, mesmo que ele estivesse sendo intransigente. Na verdade, sua teimosia chegava a ser divertida... isso por que tinha certeza do resultado final. Era óbvio que ele ia ceder. Yutaka podia ser teimoso mas sabia que aquele era um jogo que não duraria.

Yutaka estava bravo, sabia disso. Yune já esperava e sabia que ia passar. Kai não conseguia ter raiva de ninguém, estava acima de suas forças e o seu perdão era apenas uma questão de tempo. Logo entederia que fizera aquilo por amor. Que tudo era para o seu bem.

Mas até lá, divertia-se com sua teimosia. Adorava vê-lo irritadinho, vermelho. Era tão bonito quanto vê-lo sorrindo. Além disso, crises eram parte da vida de qualquer casal. Com eles não seria diferente. Briguinhas como aquelas davam fôlego a uma relação, e deixavam uma reconciliação ainda melhor.

Yune mal podia esperar para que este dia chegasse. Sonhava com Kai quase todas as noites. Desejava-o. Seu corpo pedia desesperadamente pelo dele. Não via a hora de poder tocá-lo, desfrutar de seu corpo bem torneado, ver no rosto dele todo o prazer que ia proporcionar. Queria ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome na hora H e tê-lo apenas para si...

Desejava-o, mas precisava esquecer esse tipo de desejo pelo menos por algum tempo. Tinha de ter paciência. Prometera a si mesmo que não iria tocá-lo até o dia em que ele o desejasse também. Queria que Kai o entendesse e também o amasse. Só assim poderiam ser felizes.

Até lá tinha de controlar as sensações que o seu moreninho lhe despertava, satisfazendo-se apenas com seus sonhos impuros. Teria de se contentar com o papel do romântico que busca o perdão do amado... um papel que teria bem mais gosto em desempenhar se ele colaborasse.

Certo. Tudo bem. A vida era mesmo feita de pequenas rejeições. Elas tornavam as vitórias bem mais saborosas, e por isso não temia a demora. Não tinha importância. Uma hora isso ia acabar. Tinha a certeza de sua vitória. Yutaka lhe pertencia.

Sempre teve tudo aquilo que quis. Não importava o preço. Não importava o tempo. Ali era ele quem fazia o tempo. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

"Eu posso esperar, Kai. Só não me faça esperar muito."

Piscou, olhando rapidamente para o relógio. Era hora de cuidar do seu amor. Provavelmente devia estar morrendo de fome.

Levantou-se rápido, encaminhando-se para abrir a persiana e se deparar com a paisagem mostrada através da porta de vidro: uma bela manhã. Era uma das vantagens de se ter uma casa no campo. Silêncio, espaço, ar puro e privacidade. Sem vizinhos: era o lugar perfeito para um jovem casal viver. O lugar dos sonhos.

Escolhera o lugar certo. Seriam felizes ali exatamente como planejara. Nada poderia mudar isso.

**Porão**

O jovem abriu seus olhos mais uma vez após outra dentre incontáveis tentativas inúteis de dormir.

Rolou pelo colchão, mudando de posição tantas vezes que mal podia acreditar, sem conseguir permanecer muito tempo em qualquer uma delas. Tinha sono, estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. Tentar levantar não era de grande ajuda, fazendo-o sentir-se pior do que já estava. Sentia-se fraco demais para tentar mais que isso.

Seu estômago doía. Fome. Não sabia há quanto tempo não comia mas imaginava que deveria ser tempo demais. Sentia um gosto ruim em sua saliva, tinha vontade de vomitar, mas tentava esquecer disso.

Respirou fundo, permanecendo deitado, esperando que passasse, perdendo-se em pensamentos aleatórios.

Será que os monges sentiam a mesma coisa quando jejuavam?

Será que era noite?

"O que o Myv está fazendo a uma hora dessas?"

Por que as coisas tinham que acontecer daquele jeito?

"Pare de pensar nisso! É justamente o que o Yune espera! gritou para si mesmo.

Fechou os olhos, apertando-os, repetindo as palavras para si como se fosse um mantra. Não podia fraquejar. Era isso que Yune queria. Precisava ser forte, não podia desistir.

O barulho na porta assustou-o, tirando-o do transe instantaneamente, assustando-o embora não fosse inesperado. Yune estava vindo. Kai podia ouvir o tilintar das chaves.

Sua presença era tudo o que não precisava.

**Perto**

Yune descia as escadas. A medida que se aproximava da porta, ouvia o tilintar agudo da corrente que mantinha Kai "seguro" naquele lugar secreto.

"Será que o meu anjinho já estava aprontando alguma coisa?" pensou, divertido. Fosse o que fosse, não ia demorar para descobrir.

Não estava carregando nenhuma bandeja pesada. Havia apenas um sanduíche e um suco. Nada de obras de arte: apenas realidade por que não podia demorar. Kai devia estar com muita fome, afinal não comera nada no dia anterior.

Destrancou a porta, desceu mais alguns degraus. Do alto da escada viu-o encolhido, virado para o lado oposto. Acordado, certamente, talvez fingindo o contrário, como quase sempre fazia.

Mais alguns passos e já estava próximo da cama, percebendo que desta vez ele não forjava o sono. Kai estava acordado, os olhos vermelhos bem abertos. Na certa mal conseguira cochilar.

– Olá, Yuukee... – deu-lhe um beijo na testa, sentindo-o estremecer. – Dormiu bem?

Sem resposta. Kai apenas olhou-o. Estava pálido, tinha olheiras, parecia cansado; Yune sabia a resposta, mas a pergunta era um capricho seu. Tolice talvez.

– Eu não vim pra incomodar. Só trazer esse lanche. Deve estar com fome, não é mesmo?

Não, não era tolice. Ironia no máximo, afinal não lhe levava comida desde o fatídico café da manhã.

Diziam que o jejum clareava a mente. Foi pensando nisso que deixou-o sem comer. Talvez com a mente limpa, Kai pudesse refletir melhor sobre tudo.

Não, não o estava maltratando. De forma alguma. Foi apenas por um dia, algumas horas a mais. Nunca deixaria seu amor passando fome. Não queria vê-lo doente... mas sabia por experiência própria que, aquilo que parecia ser maldade poderia ser um ato de amor.

E Yune o amava. Ninguém poderia pôr isso em dúvida.

– Já estou saindo. – disse-lhe, com voz suave – Pode comer em paz. Volto mais tarde pra buscar a louça. Coma tudo, amor.

Afastou-se dele com o coração partido. Não queria se afastar, mas era hora de ser compreensivo e deixá-lo um pouco. Yutaka ainda não aceitava sua presença, rejeitando-o e reagindo mal. Era melhor não contrariá-lo. Não queria deixá-lo nervoso. Não queria que Kai tivesse motivos para ter raiva.

Precisava controlar sua vontade, conter seus desejos. Ser prudente. A pressa não levava a nada. Tinha de ser frio o suficiente para lembrar que a recompensa viria. Era o que pensava enquanto subia as escadas.

Além disso, talvez não demorasse tanto. Apenas poucos minutos e poderia voltar. Dependia apenas de Kai.

"Um pouco de privacidade há de fazer bem", pensou, trancando a porta.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:** Um capítulo um pouco mais explicativo.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 4. Um passado**

**Porão**

Era aquilo mesmo? Yune veio só trazer comida e foi embora?

O jovem estava confuso com aquilo. Yune sempre ficava mais tempo ali, tentando se aproximar, forçando a sua situação. Suas visitas nunca eram tão rápidas.

Devia respirar aliviado? Talvez sim, por não ter de ouvir sua voz quando se sentia tão mal... mas uma atitude dessas, partindo dele?

Não, não podia acreditar. Com Yune tudo tinha uma segunda intenção. Tudo tinha um preço. Nada era de graça... e aquele gesto... ele estava planejando alguma coisa.

O moreno levantou o corpo num esforço que pareceu árduo, e sentou-se. Abriu o sanduíche, cheirando-o, procurando atentamente por algo que não sabia bem o que era: calmantes, sedativos... qualquer coisa. Mas a aparência era normal. O cheiro também.

Fez o mesmo com o suco, e o resultado foi idêntico.

Não conseguia entender.

_"O que eu faço?"_

Seu estômago deu o aviso. Uma forte pontada de dor que o fez encolher-se. Sua visão também deu uma resposta, ao desfocar-se por breves instantes. Sentia-se fraco demais pra ficar pensando muito, mas tinha medo do que Yune poderia querer. Os riscos eram muito altos.

Preferiu não arriscar. Voltou a deitar, virando para o lado oposto ao lanche, tentando ignorar o fato de que mal conseguia levantar o corpo sem ficar tonto.

Mas sua teimosia não durou muito. Por mais irracional que parecesse, precisava comer. Não podia lutar se estivesse doente, morto. Se quisesse reagir, precisava correr os riscos, mesmo se viessem em um ato tão banal quanto vital.

_"Arriscar... filosofia de Miyavi" _pensou, saudoso num pequeno lampejo de felicidade em meio a fraqueza, permitindo-se um pequeno sorriso. Era bem a cara dele.

"_Você precisa correr riscos, Kai. Se quer uma coisa, precisa se arriscar por ela_". Era isso que ele costumava lhe dizer.

Ele tinha razão. Se queria mesmo sair dali, precisava correr riscos, e se era assim, aquela era a hora para começar.

_"Por você, amor"_ pensou. E bastaram poucos minutos para que no prato não restassem mais do que migalhas.

**Casa**

Sentado no sofá da sala, Yune olhava fixamente para o antigo relógio na parede. Acompanhando cada movimento dos ponteiros, esperava francamente que pudessem ser mais rápidos.

Irônico? Talvez fosse. Sempre dizia para Kai que o tempo não existia naquele lugar, que ali não poderia medi-lo por relógios e cronômetros e sim por seus atos, que eram eles que faziam seu próprio tempo...

... e agora estava ali, desejando que os ponteiros fossem generosos, apegando-se a esperanças vãs.

Sim, às vezes queria que eles agissem a seu favor, hora mais velozes, hora mais serenos. Gostaria de ficar mais perto do seu moreninho, queria não se lembrar do quanto estava demorando para que ele o aceitasse.

Três meses. Era o quanto aquilo estava durando. O tempo que estavam ali, naquele lugar, naquele ato que certamente era a sua maior declaração de amor. Meses que se arrastavam por cada dia de rejeição, que o entristecia. Por mais que fosse insistente e tivesse a certeza de que aquilo não duraria, sentia-se menor.

Odiava essa sensação de fraqueza, de falta. A cada pequena rejeição sentia-se humilhado.

Será que não merecia ser feliz com quem _escolhera_ para si?

Yune sempre teve a certeza de que seria com ele, desde a primeira vez que o viu, nove anos atrás. Tinha dezoito anos quando a família de Kai se mudou para a casa ao lado da sua. Magro, rosto de anjo, um lindo sorriso. Uke Yutaka, seu novo vizinho tinha dezessete anos e era amante de música. Foi tudo o que soube quando o viu, pela janela de seu quarto e pelos comentários de sua mãe, sobre a nova família. Ele estava ajudando a mãe a tirar as caixas do carro, usando fones de ouvido, e aparentemente absorto naquele som.

Não foi difícil aproximar-se dele. Além da política de boa vizinhança do bairro, que fez com que fossem apresentados, o destino conspirou muito em favor dos dois. Além de vizinhos, ainda eram colegas de classe: estudavam na mesma sala. Fatos que colocaram Yune em uma situação privilegiada. Foi seu guia, mostrando-lhe o lugar, apresentando as pessoas. Descobriu interesses em comum, como a musica: o elo mais forte entre eles.

Logo, tornaram-se os _melhores amigos_. Estavam sempre juntos. Confiavam um no outro como normalmente os amigos confiavam, mas Yune sempre soube que sentia algo a mais por Kai. Se na primeira vez que o vira, sentira atração, agora que o conhecia melhor, podia dizer que era amor.

Descobriu-se apaixonado por Yutaka, seu melhor amigo.

Sem dúvida estava em uma situação privilegiada. Sempre esteve, afinal conhecia-o melhor do que ninguém. Mas o privilégio ao mesmo tempo era uma armadilha.

Como se declarar ao seu melhor _amigo_?

Yune não o fez. Não queria arriscar acabar com a proximidade e com o vínculo que havia construído. Não jogaria _tudo_ fora por pressa.

Já que mão podia se declarar, teve de se contentar com a amizade, embora ela não fosse mais o suficiente. Amizade pressupunha alguma distância no fim de um dia, um convívio limitado, e isso o obrigou a usar de outras armas.

Todas as noites, o espiava usando um telescópio. Kai costumava deixar a janela de seu quarto aberta. Saía do banho já vestido ou, para o seu deleite, enrolado na toalha. Geralmente ligava o som e usava o computador por poucas horas, duas no máximo. Depois, deitava-se, pronto para dormir, enrolando-se nas cobertas quase como uma criança.

Como conseguia ver tanta coisa? Colocando o telescópio nas posições mais mirabolantes, arriscando quebrá-lo, mas num sacrifício que valia a pena. O instrumento, antes usado para ver as estrelas e ver suas vizinhas em sua intimidade, agora tinha um uso mais nobre: descobrir como era afinal o seu mundo. Aquele mundo particular ao qual ainda não tinha acesso.

_Ainda._

Anos se passaram. Yune continuava apaixonado. Kai ainda era o seu melhor amigo, mas muito já tinha mudado. Eram jovens adultos longe da casa dos pais. Dividiam um apartamento, afinal estudavam na mesma Universidade.

Agora finalmente fazia parte do seu mundo. Não precisava mais espioná-lo ou disfarçar o fato de que sabia muito sobre ele. Sempre soube o que Kai gostava de comer, os sites que usava na Internet, as músicas do seu Ipod... morarem juntos apenas lhe trouxe os pretextos corretos, além de maior controle sobre seus passos.

Sim, controle. Sempre estavam juntos, e portanto sabia praticamente tudo o que lhe acontecia, além de conhecer todos com quem ele se relacionava. A vida fora daquele bairro, longe daqueles que conhecia poderia oferecer muitos riscos para um relacionamento como aquele, que ainda estava por começar, então Yune o protegia de todas as formas: tinha _contatos_ dentro de onde ele trabalhava, dos locais que Kai costumava freqüentar, conhecia todos os seus amigos._ Todos_ os que se aproximavam de seu anjo passavam antes por seu crivo. Investigava cada um deles e tratava de _afastar_ aqueles que representassem quaisquer ameaças.

Tudo muito discreto, para não dizer realmente por baixo dos panos. Nunca deixou que Kai percebesse sua interferência. O moreno não entendia por que as pessoas acabavam se afastando, ou simplesmente desaparecendo depois de um tempo. Fato que o magoava profundamente.

Yune entendia isso. Quem não ficaria magoado se uma pessoa passasse a te evitar depois de um encontro, ou um beijo?

Não podia impedir que Kai se sentisse atraído por alguém, nem protegê-lo dos olhares de cobiça, raramente percebidos por seu alvo. Também não podia impedir que acontecessem encontros. Seria irracional de sua parte tomar uma atitude dessas. O que podia fazer, e fez, foi _impedir_ que tais histórias se transformassem em realidade.

Bem... Yutaka sentia-se solitário. Então, concedia-lhe alguns bons momentos, mas nunca algo mais sério. Nada mais que alguns beijos, nada mais que isso. Às vezes sentia-se canalha por fazê-lo sofrer, vê-lo triste achando que tinha feito algo de errado, sofrendo pela solidão, sentindo-se rejeitado. Yune o consolava nos dias em que a tristeza falava mais alto, oferecendo seu ombro amigo enquanto ria-se por dentro, lembrando das dificuldades que tinha para afastar todos os que pareciam hipnotizados por seus encantos.

Kai parecia não ter qualquer percepção sobre si mesmo. Não percebia o quanto era desejado, não fazia idéia dos olhares do qual era alvo. Luxúria, encanto, inocência. Tudo aquilo em seus olhos, em seus sorrisos, dados tão naturalmente que era encantador. Atraia a atenção pelo jeito incomum, por sua beleza, da qual mal se dava conta.

Alheio, indefeso... por isso tinha de ser protegido. Precisava garantir a fidelidade, assegurar que ele lhe pertencia. Ele lhe pertencia, assim como pertencia a Kai. E seu anjo era fiel, ainda que não soubesse disso.

Numa forma de compensá-lo, fazia de tudo para agradá-lo, atendendo aos seus anseios ainda que ele nunca pedisse nada. Tanto das formas mais comuns, fazendo seus gostos mais simples, quanto naquilo que o moreno ainda tentava manter em segredo. Tentava, por quenão conseguia mantê-los, não com Yune por perto. Sabia que seu anjinho tinha sonhos, acalentados somente para si e para mais ninguém, nem mesmo seu melhor amigo. Isso obrigava Yune a espioná-lo. Não que fosse tão difícil: bastava esperá-lo dormir ou sair do apartamento, para usar o computador e descobrir quais em quais sites ele estava navegando. Isso poderia fornecer uma boa pista... e de fato aconteceu. Tudo relacionado a música e instrumentos musicais e formação de bandas. Era isso: _uma banda_. Esse era o _sonho _de Kai. E Yune decidiu que isso se tornaria realidade.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do sorriso de Yutaka naquele dia em que lhe fizera a proposta, alegando que era um desejo seu, um projeto de adolescência do qual fazia questão que o melhor amigo fizesse parte, afinal não podiam ter uma banda sem um baterista: justamente o instrumento que Kai tocava. Um apelo ao qual o moreninho não resistiu, e nem teria como. Certamente aquilo era mais do que chegou a sonhar. Yune também se lembrava de como o abraço dado por Kai foi forte, grato. Sentiu seu cheiro, a força de seus braços e temeu não resistir naquela ocasião, como foi obrigado a fazer tantas vezes. Resistiu por pensar que agora sim estariam mais próximos doque nunca, e que poderia investir de verdade e se declarar.

Mas o destino encarregou-se de estragar tudo. O sorriso e os planos de Yune foram alterados por aquela ousadia. Justamente por essa idéia as coisas saíram de seu controle e o perdera. Foi seu próprio plano que dera a brecha para que ele aparecesse... o maldito.

Mas estava tudo bem. Ainda havia conserto. Ainda podia ter o seu amor, afinal era pra isso que estavam ali.

Pouco mais de dois meses já haviam se passado desde que dera fim naquela história. Já podiam esquecer tudo e serem felizes. Ainda tinham chances. _Todas_ as chances. Bastava apenas uma palavra de Kai.

Uma palavra apenas: bastava que ele dissesse _"sim."_

Sabia que aconteceria, mas o tempo não parecia passar. Os relógios o atormentavam... se Kai lhe dissesse... aquilo que queria ouvir, poderiam esquecer tudo e recomeçar!

Relógios. Os ponteiros continuavam se arrastando. _Apenas Kai_ podia fazê-los parar.

Yune ia esperar. Estava disposto a isso. só não sabia quanto tempo poderia suportar a espera sem fazer com que as coisas acontecessem por _suas próprias mãos._

ooOOoo


	5. Chapter 5

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 5. Culpa**

"Tempo.. há quanto tempo estou aqui?"

O jovem estava deitado, olhando para o teto. Seu ato mais freqüente desde que chegara ali. Olhava para o teto como se fosse o céu, e uma divindade pudesse lhe oferecer uma resposta.

Sabia que isso não aconteceria. Aquela pergunta não seria respondida. Não podia medir o tempo, era contra as regras. Sabia que ele passava por suas percepções... elas lhe diziam que estava ali há uma eternidade.

Mas quanto tempo era uma eternidade? Qual era a medida do eterno? Tudo muito relativo: poderiam ser minutos, horas, dias... anos. Poderia ser todas as partículas que mediam o tempo.

Não podia medi-lo, mas sabia que ali o tinha de sobra, embora aquilo lhe fosse infligido como uma tortura. Tortura psicológica: esse era o joguinho de Yune, de gato e rato. Era isso que ele planejava: enlouquecê-lo com o ócio. Aquilo era um jogo, e o prêmio era a sua sanidade.

Sim, pois só a perdendo para ceder a ele. Não era um brinquedo que mudava de mãos quando era conveniente. Yune não era o seu dono... mas não tinha armas para lutar contra isso. Aquele jogo pertencia a Yune, que fazia as próprias regras e se tornava deus: controlando o que comia, o que podia ver, seu sono, seus passos.

Yune só não controlava uma coisa: sua mente, suas lembranças. Era tudo que o jovem tinha, e a elas que se apegava, como se fossem tudo o que tinha de mais valioso na vida.

"Myv..." pensou, formando em sua mente a imagem de seu namorado. A lembrança de seu cantor tatuado às vezes lhe fazia esquecer o que passava naquele lugar. Lembrar dele era bom, aquecia um pouco seus dias naquele porão... lhe fazia ter um pouco de felicidade...

... mas também lhe despertavam raiva. Não de Miyavi! Nunca! Mas sim de Yune, por estar fazendo tudo aquilo. E de si mesmo, por nunca ter se dado conta daquela obsessão da qual era alvo.

"É tudo minha culpa.", pensou, culpando-se por nunca ter percebido. Sempre estiveram tão próximos! Foram amigos durante tantos anos, chegaram até a dividir um apartamento!

Era quando pensava nisso que sentia a raiva, mais de si mesmo que de seu seqüestrador. Uma raiva tão grande que chegava a doer.

"Foi minha culpa. Eu mesmo acabei com a minha felicidade."

Por cegueira. Estava tão feliz que não foi capaz de enxergar aquilo que talvez fosse óbvio.

Ah... mas era tão feliz com Miyavi... como nunca fora em toda a vida. Ele foi o único a não se afastar depois de uma conversa ou um beijo. Fez-lhe acreditar que o problema pudesse ser os outros e não si mesmo como sempre achara. Dava-lhe um abraço quando o percebia triste, sussurrando palavras doces. Cantava para ele quando estavam a sós, dizia que o amava para quem quisesse ouvir... tantas coisas! Tantos bons momentos!

"Kami sama, eu merecia mesmo tanta felicidade?"

E agora? o que Miyavi deveria estar pensando? Que tinha sido abandonado?

"Céus, se for isso, ele deve me odiar!"

Encolheu-se na cama, pensando nessa possibilidade. Tinha vontade de sumir só por supor que poderia tê-lo magoado.

Era sempre assim. Sempre fazia alguma coisa errada e acabava afastando as pessoas. Por seu egoísmo, sua cegueira, ferira justamente aquele que amava.

"Gomen, Myv, gomen. Não me odeie, onegai." Chorou, enquanto fazia um apelo desesperado a alguma divindade que levasse seus pensamentos até ele. Se Miyavi o odiasse, não sabia se poderia agüentar.

Talvez não merecesse a felicidade... mas quem sabe não pudesse ter ao menos um alento?

"Não me odeie, Myv, onegai."

Precisava se apegar a alguma coisa para poder lutar. Só podia se apegar ao seu amor por ele. Tinha apenas o amor e as lembranças para sobreviver.

Repetiu as palavras num sussurro inaudível. Só ele deveria entendê-las. Precisava acreditar.

Repetiu o apelo até que o cansaço o vencesse e não sentisse mais as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Até que começasse a se sentir sonolento, anestesiado, sem descobrir se era pela tristeza ou pelos remédios com os quais Yune o dopava.

Não se importou em saber, pois fosse o que fosse, deveria lutar contra isso. Continuou então a repetir as frases até que não houvesse voz e sim os movimentos de seus lábios. Até que suas pálpebras pesassem demais para manter seus olhos abertos.

"Onegai, Myv... não me esqueça."

ooOOoo


	6. Chapter 6

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 6. Tentação**

Meia hora. Foi o tempo que se passou desde a hora em que descera para levar o lanche. Tentou lembrar-se da dose de remédio que pôs no suco e no sanduíche, tentando precisar o quanto levaria para fazer o efeito.

Se Kai já tivesse comido, provavelmente deveria estar dormindo, mas precisava pensar no quanto ele teria demorado para tocar nos alimentos. Óbvio que tentaria resistir, mas sem sucesso. Devia ter ponderado sobre o que fazer, crendo que seria dopado.

Mas não, Yune não o dopava... o remédio era _apenas_ para que ele conseguisse descansar um pouco. Dormir, nem que fosse por poucas horas. _Dopar_ não era o termo adequado. Soava pesado aos seus ouvidos. _Pejorativo._

Bom, a dose não fora grande. Yutaka parecia tão fraquinho que não valeria a pena. Tinha medo de que uma quantidade maior pudesse lhe fazer mal.

Esperou. E mais uma vez olhou para o relógio. Quarenta minutos. Isso já parecia ser o suficiente.

Levantou-se do sofá, pegou as chaves do local secreto. Retirou o tapete, passou pelo alçapão, indo em direção ao seu amor, descendo os degraus necessários para estar junto a ele.

Abriu a porta, desceu mais um lance de escadas, e logo já pôde vê-lo. Estava imóvel, certamente adormecido. Viu-o de longe, mas não se contentava com essa distância, podendo estar mais perto. Aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao seu lado, observando o seu rosto... vermelho.

_"Ele chorou."_ Foi o pensamento que veio a sua cabeça. _"De novo"_

Aborreceu-se pensando nisso. Era o passado que voltava para acabar com a felicidade. Miyavi, como sempre, querendo estragar tudo.

_"Maldito"._

Sim, fora Miyavi. Ele quem acabara com os sonhos e estragara tudo o que havia demorado anos para construir. Por culpa daquele infeliz, fora _obrigado_ a fazer as coisas daquela forma.

Quando Miyavi surgira, Yune não quis que ele se aproximasse, mas Kai insistira em tê-lo na banda depois de ouvi-lo cantar. Teve um mal pressentimento logo que os viu, trocando cumprimentos, logo ao perceber como o forasteiro olhava para o seu anjinho: mirando profundamente em seus olhos, lascivos.

Assim que o viu, intuiu que seria uma ameaça. Sabendo disso, tentou proteger seu moreninho... mas ele insistia que o tal cara era alguém legal. Rejeitou seus cuidados. E deixou-se envolver por aquele ser, ultrapassando os limites que sempre impôs.

Teve de usar suas armas para lutar contra aquele desconhecido, mas descobriu que seria muito mais difícil do que poderia imaginar. Yune não se alterou exatamente por vê-los se beijando... conseguia entender isso, afinal poderia ser apenas uma atração carnal... mas percebeu o tamanho de sua armadilha quando viu o estranho pegando sua mão, o cuidado, a delicadeza dos gestos e das palavras... do mesmo modo como Yune agia com Kai.

O estranho estava cortejando Kai_... o seu_ _Kai._

Naquele momento entendeu que Miyavi não seria qualquer adversário. Não era uma mera atração e sim paixão. Havia um sentimento: e era perigoso. Yune precisava parar isso e ele tentou, de todas as formas.

Se teve de fazer tudo aquilo, foi por culpa de Miyavi. Yune tentara, mas o maldito não recuou. O estranho não se preocupou, nem mediu as conseqüências. Se Yutaka estava sofrendo, Miyavi era o culpado. Ele não o amava de verdade. Seu moreninho caíra numa armadilha!

Mas não condenava seu moreno por isso. Seu anjo apenas acreditara nas palavras doces e nas promessas. Ele era puro, estava carente e acreditou! Yune sabia disso tudo e por isso o perdoava.

Sim, perdoava. Em parte tudo aquilo também era sua culpa, claro que perdoava. Afinal, acreditava naquele amor, que aquela relação poderia dar certo. Por isso uma atitude tão drástica.

Estava fazendo tudo o que podia. O possível e o impossível. Agora dependia de Yutaka. Estavam ali para deixar o passado para trás... mas ele precisava esquecê-lo! Estavam ali para pensar no futuro!

Yune pensava nesse futuro todos os dias. Lembrava das histórias, lembrava de quando tudo tinha começado, fazia planos, tinha desejos. Sonhava com Kai quase todas as noites. Queria tomá-lo, sentir seu gosto, desfrutar de todas as surpresas e tesouros que seu moreninho lhe reservava.

Adormecido, Kai permanecia alheio aos pensamentos do homem sentado ao seu lado, ignorando o fato de sua simples presença despertar-lhe tanto o instinto quanto o desejo.

Yune inclinou-se sobre ele, buscando seus lábios, beijando-o ainda que não pudesse sentir. Exigindo, mas não muito, porque sabia que não seria correspondido.

As mãos levantaram a camisa do rapaz inconsciente enquanto percorriam a cintura, seu tato se deliciando por simplesmente tocar-lhe o abdômen. Enquanto o beijava, sentir o cheiro dele, o inebriando, fazendo com que implorasse por mais. O rosto angelical de seu amor permanecia inalterado, mas a face levemente avermelhada fez com que lembrasse de seu pranto. Isso o fez parar, por mais que não quisesse.

Não queria parar, queria ir adiante porque seu desejo era imenso, incontrolável. Poderia sim, continuar, afinal Kai estava dormindo e nem saberia o que aconteceu... mas não. Algo o impedia. O seu próprio amor ou seu orgulho, não sabia dizer. Simplesmente queria que fosse completo: que ele o correspondesse e o desejasse tanto quanto o desejava também.

Pararia por ali. Amava-o demais para fazer algo que pudesse machucá-lo. Queria que o momento fosse único, sublime.

Então, assim o fez, afastando-se do rapaz inerte. Não podia impedir seus desejos carnais, mas poderia dar vazão a eles de outra forma.

E assim o fez, por si mesmo e pelas próprias mãos... mas era o nome de Kai que estava em seus lábios, aos gritos, aos sussurros. Era por isso que se controlava e esperava, rindo da doce ironia: o seu anjo sagrado, santificado... seu vício, perdição, o pecado de todas as noites.

Anjo, demônio. Razão, insanidade. Sua vida... a própria vida.

Yutaka... _seu_ Yutaka.

_"Você me pertence." _

ooOOoo

* * *

**Continua**


	7. Chapter 7

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 7. Lacunas**

Abriu os olhos lentamente.

A consciência vinha para ele de forma devagar. Lento demais, mais do que gostaria... mas aceitava de bom grado, apenas esperando que ela o tomasse de forma plena, espantando a letargia que tomava conta de seu corpo.

Talvez essa letargia demorasse mais a passar. Talvez sequer passasse. Aquela poderia ser mais uma vez em que as forças pareciam deixá-lo, pondo-o a mercê. Mais do que já estava.

Sabia qual a razão daquilo. Não precisava de muito esforço para descobrir. Era o óbvio: Yune o dopara outra vez.

_"Ele esteve aqui"_ pensou, enquanto franzia o rosto numa expressão de nojo ao se dar conta do gosto ruim em sua boca. Não sabia do que era, tinha medo de imaginar o que fosse. Muitas coisas estavam em sua mente, possibilidades e hipóteses fora de ordem, das quais temia tentar colocá-los no devido lugar.

Os pensamentos não eram bons. Estavam longe de assim o serem. Eram tenebrosos, além de sua imaginação, mas totalmente coerentes. Não podiam ser os sedativos, afinal não fora a primeira vez que Yune o fez adormecer sob efeito desses remédios... e nunca acordara com aquele gosto ruim.

_"Ele esteve aqui..."_

Sua própria voz ecoou em sua mente num tom de alerta. Era clara a razão daquele lanche. Dopá-lo para que não se desse conta de sua visita... aproveitar de seu sono...

_"Não pode ser! Yune não seria capaz..."_

Seria?

Como as coisas podiam ter chegado_ àquele_ ponto?

Quis sentar, e com esforço o fez, mas sentiu a cabeça doer. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a pontada, para depois abri-los novamente, insistindo em permanecer sentado, sem se entregar ao torpor, ainda que se sentisse mal. Sabia que deixar-se levar apenas faria com que tudo parecesse pior.

Tentar reagir lhe parecia mais digno. Menos humilhante.

Tentando fazer com que aquele torpor passasse mais rápido, quis retomar os pensamentos que teve antes que o sono o levasse. Por mais sedativos que tivesse ingerido, e mais densa que fosse a névoa que o levou a inconsciência, tinha certeza do que estava em sua cabeça.

Myv... era ele. O dono de seus melhores sentimentos, de suas melhores lembranças. Estava tentando lembrar dos bons momentos para amenizar a dor, mas as recordações o fizeram chorar. Foi naquele momento que tudo parecera longe demais e acabou adormecendo.

Sim, foi deste modo que tudo acontecera. A dor que veio com as lembranças também ajudaram os remédios a fazerem o efeito esperado, tornando o torpor ainda pior, fazendo tudo parecer ainda mais distante.

Doía pensar que estava longe de tudo, sentir que o mesmo acontecia com as lembranças: justamente as únicas armas que tinha para lutar.

Sua visão escureceu, e para não cair o rapaz segurou-se na cama. Sentia-se fraco.

_"Será que ele aumentou a dose do remédio?"_

Não dava pra saber. Era mais uma pergunta que ficava no ar, numa forma de Yune manter o controle. Yune controlava tudo, inclusive o que Kai podia saber. Seu algoz sabia o quanto desconhecer aquilo que se passava ao redor poderia irritá-lo e minar sua confiança... e Kai precisava admitir: era _difícil demais lutar_ naquelas condições.

Abaixou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para a roupa de cama, os lençóis azuis de tom suave, tentando se lembrar das coisas, montar o quebra-cabeça... mas mal conseguia pensar! Havia _tantos_ brancos,_ tantas_ lacunas!

Lembrava-se: era de manhã, bem cedo. Sua cama ainda estava quente e não tinha a menor vontade de levantar-se dela. Sentia cansaço pelo trabalho no dia anterior, e aquele era o seu dia de folga. Podia ficar ali o dia inteiro se quisesse, dormindo, como era de sua vontade, mas tinha outros planos: queria fazer uma surpresa para Miyavi, seu namorado. Um jantar para comemorar uma data especial: um ano de namoro. Um momento que pudessem se lembrar com carinho mais tarde.

Foram esses pensamentos que o incentivaram a deixar a proteção do edredom quente. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito, e para isso, estava decidido, teria que acordar cedo.

Levantou-se, fazendo tudo como sempre fazia. Arrumou a cama, escovou os dentes, entrou no banho, esperando que a água o fizesse despertar e trocou de roupa. Já estava quase pronto para sair quando colocou a mão no bolso e descobriu que esquecera o celular e a carteira.

"Merda..." pensou, repreendendo-se pelo quase-deslize. Não era a toa que seu namorado costumava chamá-lo de "cabecinha de vento".

Já tinha apagado as luzes do apartamento, e estava se aproximando do interruptor para acender pelo menos a luz da sala e procurar pelo que faltava. – afinal, precisava de dinheiro, e se Miyavi soubesse que saíra de casa sem os documentos, levaria uma bronca memorável. Foi nesse momento que as coisas aconteceram.

Kai sentiu alguém imobilizá-lo, e um cheiro muito forte. Um pano molhado foi apertado em seu nariz, e assustado tentou lutar. Debateu-se furiosamente, mas o outro parecia ser mais alto e mais forte. Ainda chegou a conseguir se desvencilhar e correr de volta para o quarto, mas foi por um tempo muito breve. O homem o segurou pelo pescoço, arrebentando um cordão que usava e trazendo novamente para o seu jugo, fazendo com que a resistência não durasse: a visão escureceu, e não conseguiu mais manter os olhos abertos, sentindo-se cair. Em seguida, uma picada em seu braço. Uma sensação que lhe pareceu muito longe por que o mundo foi apagando ao seu redor.

Não soube quanto tempo isso durou, mas quando acordou não estava em seu apartamento. Deitado em uma cama que não era a sua, num lugar que não conhecia, viu Yune debruçar–se sobre si, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, pedindo perdão pelo que teve de fazer, mas afirmando que agora sim seriam felizes.

Kai queria dizer alguma coisa, fazer perguntas. Afinal, o que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? Mas não conseguia falar nada. Sua língua parecia grossa, estava tonto, o teto estava girando... sentia-se tão fraco! Ainda tentou articular as palavras, mas logo perdeu a consciência, cedendo ao sono.

Foi desse jeito que aquele lugar desconhecido tornou-se o seu lar, e Yune o seu guardião. Desde sua chegada estava protegido por aquelas paredes, nunca saindo daquele território, sem ver outra pessoa ou ouvir outra voz que não fosse a de seu seqüestrador.

Deixou que as lágrimas riscassem seu rosto, de forma quase imperceptível, enquanto pensamentos e perguntas dominavam seus pensamentos. "Por que tinha de acontecer assim? Estava tão feliz, parecia tudo tão perfeito...!"

Não sabia quanto tempo já se passara, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente dos últimos momentos que passara com Miyavi, como se tivesse acontecido apenas há alguns minutos. Miyavi o abraçara tão forte, e Kai se sentiu protegido, aquecido em seus braços. Seu namorado sempre o abraçava daquela forma, dizendo que gostava de sentir seu calor... mas era Kai quem desfrutava do calor do corpo do mais alto. E ele parecia tão carinhoso naquele dia!

_"Será que ele sabia que seria a última vez?_"; pensava, lembrando das palavras doces e de toda a atenção que recebera naquela noite._"Será que ele intuía?"_

Mas Kai não, e se condenava por isso. Se soubesse ou apenas imaginasse, a despedida não teria sido daquela forma. Naquela noite, desfrutara de seus braços como se pudesse ser eterno... como se pudesse ter mais daquela sensação no dia seguinte e fosse como sempre.

Ah, como estava arrependido... se soubesse teria-o beijado com outro fôlego, diria que o amava pela milésima vez, apenas para que Miyavi tivesse essa certeza. Talvez pudesse ter sido feliz pela última vez.

"_Ah, Myv, lamento tanto..."_ pensou, mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo, cheia de lamentos e constatações que deveriam ser óbvias. A felicidade não era para si. Já deveria ter aceitado o inevitável ao invés de pensar que pudesse ser diferente.

E foi, ao menos de certa forma. Isso porque foi amado. Foi feliz por algum tempo, talvez mais do que merecesse. Teve amor suficiente para dar sabor aos seus dias e saber o quanto era bom... mas agora não sabia se conhecer toda aquela felicidade ia ajudá-lo a passar por esse pesadelo.

Conhecer o paraíso antes do inferno talvez não fosse o melhor remédio, mas quem sabe não fosse um alento? Quem sabe as lembranças dos dias deslizes o sustentassem até o dia em que pudesse ter uma atitude, fugir.

Precisava reagir, mas pra isso precisava de forças. E os sedativos não o deixavam sequer pensar muito. Sabia que tinha de evitá-los, mas era quase impossível. Precisava de sua consciência, de sua sanidade. Se perdesse isso, estaria perdido.

Sentado na cama, encolheu-se, abraçou os joelhos e fechou os olhos. Resolveu pensar em Miyavi, imaginando que ele estivesse o abraçando, aquecendo-o. Pensando no amor que tinha por ele, usando esse sentimento para ter força e enxergar além daquelas paredes.

_"Aishiteru, Myv". _

ooOOoo

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 8. Controle**

Noite.

Altas horas, ao menos para a concepção de Yune, ao olhar para o relógio e descobrir que eram duas e meia da manhã.

Devia estar na cama, mas não tinha sono. Já ficara muito tempo tentando adormecer, rolando pelo colchão e mudando de posição,mas era um esforço inútil. Insônia.

_"Droga!"_ amaldiçoou-se. Não tinha sono e também não sentia cansaço. Na verdade, dormir ou ir para a cama era simplesmente rotina, uma parte dela que seguia, metodicamente, mas há tempos que o sono não era um companheiro.

Sempre que deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, Kai vinha em sua cabeça. Ele já preenchia os dias, com cada pensamento sobre planos e futuro... e agora, como se não bastasse, tomava também as noites. Não que não sonhasse com ele, afinal Kai também fazia parte de suas melhores horas noturnas, lhe concedendo prazeres e carícias que sonhava transformar em realidade e que lhe garantiam o sono mais puro da vida, porém agora...

... não havia mais sono nem descanso. Yutaka estava em sua cabeça a todo instante. Não havia um momento em que sua imagem não estivesse a sua frente. O desejo parecia crescer a cada instante, de forma incontrolável.

Não podia mais se conter, não conseguia mais fazer isso por ele mesmo.

Foi para a sala, indo até o bar, servindo-se de uma dose de uísque. Sorveu o drinque, tomando rapidamente a bebida embora ainda conseguisse saborear, desfrutando dos efeitos de fuga que aquilo poderia oferecer.

Fuga... seria isso o que estava procurando?

Talvez fosse. Não queria que Kai estivesse em seus pensamentos, pelo menos não naquela hora. Temia pelo que pudesse acontecer se aquilo saísse de seu controle.

Pegou a garrafa, colocando mais algumas pedras de gelo no copo antes de atravessar a sala e começar a andar pela casa, sem pressa, sem querer chegar exatamente a lugar algum, apreciando cada detalhe que seus olhos pudessem captar.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo ali fora feito pensando em Kai. O lugar, a decoração... tudo feito com o gosto dele. Claro que o moreno não sabia de nada disso, era uma surpresa. Como conhecia-o melhor que a si mesmo, tinha em mente todos os seus gostos. Yutaka gostava de espaço, e aconchego. Gostava de conforto, de se sentir em "um lar". Assim Yune o fizera, seguindo um padrão de uma foto de uma revista de arquitetura que viu-o folheando uma vez. Lembrava-se de como vira os olhos de seu anjo brilharem, e de como aquilo não poderia passar despercebido.

Sim, tudo fora pensado para Kai. Tudo. E todo aquele esforço só fazia sentido se ele também estivesse ali, para desfrutar de seu amor.

Os passos o levaram de volta para o quarto. Lugar espaçoso, claro, em tons pastéis, aconchegantes, com tecidos macios. Fresco quando estivesse calor e quente caso estivesse frio. Um aquecedor potente, escolhido especialmente para o inverno rigoroso que começaria dali a uns dias.

Frio, neve, um clima realmente congelante. Um inverno rigoroso, no qual sonhava passar esses dias enrolado nas cobertas, aquecendo o corpo de seu amado. Pensara até mesmo no clima, ao se decidir por aquele lugar. Seu moreno gostava do frio, gostava de neve.

Tudo pensado e planejado nos mínimos detalhes. Se tinham que reconstruir a vida para viver esse amor, que fosse no lugar dos sonhos. Todos os sonhos estavam naquela casa: os de Kai, os seus...

"_Ele tem que aceitar"_ pensou. Sentia que não ia conseguir mais resistir aos apelos ocultos. Não pensou que seria tão difícil agora, estar ao seu lado sem poder tocá-lo. Na verdade, era ainda pior, porque não havia mais pretextos para se manter longe: amizade, covardia, ou Miyavi, um néon ambulante que ousara ameaçar seus planos.

Agora havia só os seus planos, suas próprias convicções. E sem mais armas, sem as amarras, seu desejo parecia incontrolável.

Tinha medo pelo que esse desejo poderia causar. Deixar-se levar por eles poderia ser o fim de tudo.

_"Kami, o que eu faço?"_ perguntou, enquanto bebia a nova dose de uísque da qual se servira. Balançou o copo, levemente, ouvindo o barulho do gelo, tilintando numa quase melodia, como se aquele som pudesse fazê-lo voltar para a realidade. Aos seus planos, ao que poderia ser concreto, que os levariam para o futuro.

O calor tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo com que suasse. Em sua mente, Yutaka. A imagem era uma constante: seu moreno saindo do banho, enrolado numa toalha, com a pele ainda levemente úmida, exalando um leve aroma do sabonete que ele usava. Cabelos molhados, penteados com os dedos, displicente, num gesto natural enquanto conversava e sorria.

Aquela toalha... aquele corpo tão exposto e ao mesmo tempo proibido... seu sorriso angelical! Como ele podia ser tão inocente e tão sensual ao mesmo tempo?

Ah, aquela imagem... quantas vezes não desejou secá-lo aos beijos, sua boca em cada pedacinho daquele corpo, pecando contra a pureza de seu anjo?

O calor... a pontada num lugar conhecido e que passou a implorar por alívio. O suor escorrendo pelo rosto, furtivo, numa sensação boa mas indesejada. Mas não podia fazer nada, não tinha como ignorar porque teria de ceder e dar vazão a aquele desejo.

Jogado na cama, fez a única coisa que podia ser feita. Usando sua imaginação e suas próprias mãos, dando vazão ao seu desejo carnal, tocando-se, causando em si um prazer que lhe parecia ingrato, que não queria. Um prazer fútil, egoísta. O orgasmo não desejado, porque no seu torpor iria procurar os braços de Kai... e encontraria apenas a solidão.

Era nisso que pensava enquanto ofegava, pronto para declarar juras de amor para o seu moreno, cujo nome, durante o ápice, fora pronunciado aos gritos.

Gritos solitários. Prazer que não queria ter sozinho. Por que tinha de ficar só quando a pessoa que amava estava tão perto?

Aliás, Kai sempre esteve perto. Bem ao alcance de suas mãos. Sempre esteve.

_"Concentre-se, Yune. Você não pode errar. Tem que fazer valer a pena!"_

Poderia não haver um bom pretexto, mas havia um propósito, e esse deveria ser maior que tudo.

_"Vai valer a pena, amor. É por nós. Não me obrigue a ficar sem você. Não sei o que posso ser capaz de fazer se não tiver você pra mim."_

Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer caso perdesse o controle. E sabia que isso estava muito próximo. Não podia ceder.

Errar não era uma opção.

ooOOoo

* * *

**Continua**


	9. Chapter 9

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 9. Paradoxos**

Sentado no chão, encostado à cama, o jovem olhava fixamente para a parede. Parecia hipnotizado por algo, embora ao menos a primeira vista, aquilo não oferecesse nenhum atrativo, caso fossem circunstâncias normais.

Mas aquelas não eram circunstâncias normais. Estar aprisionado num porão, por seu melhor amigo, que na verdade sustentava um amor platônico há quase dez anos e cuja obsessão chegara ao ápice passava, longe de qualquer espécie de normalidade.

Olhando para a parede, procurava formas nas sombras, causadas por objetos. A maioria das pessoas costumava fazer isso com nuvens... mas como não havia janelas ou frestas, precisava se contentar com o que tinha.

A primeira vista, não havia nada, mas precisava procurar com calma. Para fazer aquilo era preciso tempo, concentração e paciência. Tempo era o que tinha de sobra. Já paciência e concentração eram coisas que aqueles dias de cárcere vinham proporcionando aos poucos.

Podia ser uma brincadeira boba, que nem mesmo crianças deveriam mais fazê-la, mas era a sua arma. Precisava disso. Às vezes, Kai não queria pensar, pois do pensamento surgia o desespero e a revolta. Sentimentos absolutamente naturais e latentes, mas que apenasfazia tudo parecer pior.

Desesperança? Somente raciocínio lógico. Precisava se proteger enquanto não via outras alternativas. Não podia se deixar levar pela loucura de Yune. Necessitava de sanidade, mesmo que os caminhos para mantê-la pouco pudessem ser considerados assim.

Enfim, eram as suas armas. Às vezes era preciso não lembrar, porque as lembranças feriam. Às vezes, não eram capazes de oferecer consolo. Era difícil aceitar que as memórias pudessem ser inimigas.

Dúbio, várias faces, todas elas expostas da forma mais brutal: recordações e amigos. Se antes de ser jogado naquele lugar acreditava em dualidade, embora não em tudo; agora, vira como tudo podia ser tão... antagônico. Verdades que podiam causar dor ao serem enxergadas.

O rapaz continuava olhando para a parede, insistindo consigo mesmo em ignorar o cansaço mental. Era estranho pensar que o ócio podia ser desgastante... mas de qualquer modo o cansaço era freqüente. O corpo, pelos sedativos e o sono forçado que não lhe fornecia descanso. A mente, pelo simples fato de pensar.

Tinha de pensar ou ia acabar enlouquecendo. Precisava chegar à exaustão. Talvez isso pudesse lhe ajudar a trazer sanidade. Ter o que fazer já ajudava.

Quantas contradições... eram pensamentos que nunca formularia, porque nunca precisaria deles. Mas ali, os paradoxos pareciam ser uma forma de sobrevivência, assim como as novas percepções. A loucura parecia próxima. Tudo numa linha muito tênue.

Tudo bem, não se importaria. Tantas outras coisas estavam na mesma situação, naquele equilíbrio que poderia ser tão frágil, tão sutil. Seu namorado, por exemplo: Miyavi era uma contrariedade ambulante.

Mesmo tendo todas aquelas tatuagens, usando roupas chamativas, ainda podia ser discreto em seus atos. podia ser inseguro e carente, por trás de todo aquele jeito de quem se afirma. Protetor, escondido sob a máscara quase constante de relaxado e displicente.

Meigo, embora não transparecesse devido aos riscos que envolviam o seu trabalho e pelo lado rude que este exigia. Ser policial não era fácil, e estando ao seu lado já vira passar por muitas e bruscas oscilações de humor.

Às vezes, o via revoltado, outras, indiferente. Quando a situação era grave o via raivoso, desesperado e ao mesmo tempo tentando ser protetor: abalos emocionais gerados por dias de tensão, na certa presenciando tudo aquilo que havia de pior.

Uma vez viu-o desse jeito depois de atuar em um caso que envolvia morte de crianças. Um crime bárbaro que abalou Miyavi. Nessa noite, não hesitou em dar-lhe a atenção que ele tanto precisou: simplesmente estando ao seu lado e o abraçando forte, tentando ajudá-lo a tirar de sua mente as cenas tenebrosas que havia presenciado. Naquele abraço, sentindo o corpo dele tremer com um choro fraco, teve a dimensão do impacto que sofrera afinal ele agia como se fosse um cara durão. Mas, em ocasiões como aquela, Ishihara Takamasa se desmanchava em seus braços, mostrando o quão vulnerável podia ser.

Talvez apenas Kai conhecesse essa faceta. Em tal hora, sentia-se feliz pela confiança que ele lhe tinha. Apenas mais alguns paradoxos que podiam ser divertidos, embora confusos.

Paradoxos... até isso lhe lembrava Miyavi.

Apesar disso, contrariedade também poderia causar repulsas. Era nisso que podia resumir os atos de Yune. Afinal não fora capaz de enxergar o quanto seu amigo era dúbio, ou no quanto certas atitudes poderiam denunciá-lo, mas que não dera atenção. Estava ocupado demais sendo feliz.

No fim, era nisso que seus pensamentos se voltavam. Outro paradoxo, novas contrariedades. Por que ser feliz lhe trazia tanta culpa? Por que esse tipo de felicidade não durava?

Era triste lembrar que as pessoas que se aproximavam, sempre acabavam se afastando rápido. Fugiam, como se pudessem contrair uma doença. Uma atitude que o feria profundamente, mas do qual já estava acostumado, calejado até. Sempre acontecia, depois de umas boas horas de conversa, de um encontro rápido ou de um beijo, quando a situação ia um pouco mais longe. Tudo isso para, um tempo depois, ser rejeitado. As pessoas sempre sumiam, se afastavam. Algumas davam desculpas esfarrapadas, enquanto outros sequer faziam questão de lhe oferecer qualquer gesto em resposta.

No fim, era sempre Yune quem estava ao seu lado. Era ele quem oferecia algum alento por que estava sempre ali, ouvindo suas lamentações. Os braços de seu melhor amigo eram confortáveis e consoladores, só não podia imaginar o que aquilo significava e nem o preço a pagar. Yune sempre o consolava, mas não podia imaginar que ele nutrisse uma paixão.

Yune sempre fora reservado. Dificilmente falava nesses assuntos. Falava de outras coisas, emendando um assunto no outro, como se a conversa simplesmente fluísse para outras vertentes. Saia com outras pessoas, tendo um encontro ou outro, beijos ali, envolvimentos acolá, mas nada que parecesse sério. Não havia qualquer atitude que denunciasse sentimentos ou planos estranhos.

Talvez ele fosse inteligente demais pra deixar transparecer qualquer coisa. E se ao acaso deixasse, talvez conseguisse disfarçar de qualquer outro modo.

Era estranho pensar que poderia ser tão importante na vida de alguém. Justamente Kai, que de uma forma ou outra estivera sempre procurando afeto. Não que não o tivesse, mas não queria apenas o carinho de sua mãe, avó ou do melhor amigo. Queria conhecer pessoas, ter seus próprios amigos, conhecer outro tipo de amor. Amor esse que descobrira com Miyavi, após quase ter perdido as esperanças.

Agora percebia o quanto estava sendo sonhador, o quanto seus sonhos eram egoístas e o mal que eles estavam provocando aos outros e a si próprio. Se não estivesse ocupado demais com sua própria felicidade, talvez pudesse ter percebido os sentimentos de Yune. Talvez pudesse ter evitado esses acontecimentos.

No fim, era o próprio culpado por toda aquela situação. Era o responsável por seu próprio cárcere.

Querer fugir de si mesmo, sair das situações que criou, seria dualidade?

Pensar que seria melhor acabar com tudo, quando na verdade queria viver, era um paradoxo?

Suspirou, fechando os olhos e assim permanecendo por um longo tempo. Não havia resposta. Não havia escapatória.

ooOOoo

* * *

**Continua**


	10. Chapter 10

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 10. Razões**

ooOOoo

Manhã.

Yune estava deitado na cama. Largado, exatamente como na madrugada. A garrafa de uísque no chão, praticamente vazia, assim como seu copo.

A dor de cabeça veio forte, pela bebedeira. O corpo nu, as roupas jogadas para o lado, assim como os lençóis. Já aqueles que cobriam o colchão, além de desarrumados, estavam marcados pelos vestígios dos delírios e fantasias da noite.

Apenas fantasias, porque ao fim sempre acordava sozinho. Kai não estava ali, deitado ao seu lado e em seus braços. Queria que ele estivesse por perto, mais do que já estava.

Sentou-se, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Amaldiçoou-se por ter bebido tanto, mas não adiantava se lamentar. Foi um deslize, e não dava pra consertar. O jeito era fingir para si mesmo que nada tinha acontecido.

Olhou o relógio. Sobressalto: era tarde. Já passara muito tempo desde a hora que costumava descer para ver seu moreninho e levar a primeira refeição.

"Ele deve estar morrendo de fome!" pensou, preocupado.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto em disparada, indo para a cozinha.

**Porão**

De pé, Kai estava próximo ao banheiro. Estava andando, esticando as pernas, ainda que os movimentos resultassem em desagradáveis sons da corrente presa em seu tornozelo. Estava cansado de ficar parado, e precisava se mover, seguindo com o corpo, o rumo de seus pensamentos.

Não sabia que horas eram, mas imaginava que Yune estava atrasado. Talvez tivesse dormido demais e se atrasado. Talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa...

Se tivesse acontecido, poderia fugir? Haveria algum modo de sair daquele lugar?

Precisava esperar, calcular, planejar... sua situação não permitia erros. Um ato qualquer de sua parte podia significar tudo.

Aguardou por alguns minutos. Não soube o quanto, pois sempre, em algum momento acabava perdendo as contas. No fim acabou sentando no chão, encostado ao pé da cama e fechando os olhos, entregando-se a um momento fugaz de meditação. Um daqueles momentos onde não havia o medo, desconfiança ou desespero. Apenas uma tranqüilidade estranha, somente a espera.

Momento que durou até ouvir o barulho na porta. Assustou-se. Não queria sentir isso, mas era inevitável. Queria apenas poder dissimular, mas tinha plena consciência de sua falta de talento. Também sabia que nunca conseguiria enganar Yune.

Olhar para a porta ao escutar o barulho foi um impulso incontrolável, mas logo se arrependeu, pois em questão de milésimo, Yune percebeu que estava sendo observado.

Desviou os olhos de sua figura, voltando a encarar a parede, como se ali houvesse algo de muito interessante. Mas não estava tentando se distrair com aquela típica brincadeira infantil. Apenas não queria ter de encará-lo de imediato.

– Yuukee? O que está fazendo sentado aí?

Sem resposta. Kai não desviou o olhar, não fez gestos ou disse qualquer palavra.

– Eu me atrasei, gomen. Deve estar com fome... isso não irá se repetir.

Mais uma vez, não houve resposta. O moreno parecia distraído, com o olhar quase perdido. E Yune queria sua atenção, desejando saber o que fazia seu anjo parecer mais interessado em uma parede do que em seu carinho.

– Conseguiu dormir?

– Por que a pergunta? Você sabe a resposta. Sempre me dopa.

Foram essas as suas primeiras palavras. As primeiras que não foram de dúvida, desespero ou ódio. Primeiras depois de um longo tempo de silêncio.

Eram de acusação. Havia uma certa ironia também, mas já era alguma coisa. E Yune queria tanto ouvir sua voz... ainda que não tivesse o seu olhar.

– Você não dorme sem eles. Só faço isso porque precisa descansar. É pro seu bem.

– Hum, é bom saber que tenho quem cuide tão bem de mim.

Ironia. Sincera, mas ainda assim, ironia.

– Tudo que eu sempre quis foi cuidar de você. Tudo pro seu bem.

– Meu bem?

– Tudo o que eu faço é pro seu bem. Há quase dez anos só penso em cuidar de você. Tudo isso porque eu te amo.

Kai sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Sorriso sarcástico, mas que nem por isso deixava de ser belo aos olhos de Yune.

– Amor é bem diferente disso que está fazendo comigo.

– E o que sabe sobre amor, Yukee? Você é tão jovem, não tem experiência, não tem vivência. Só se relacionou com uma pessoa. E agora que estamos juntos, vai descobrir que o Ishihara não significa nada.

– Como pode querer dizer o que sinto por alguém? – perguntou, elevando o tom de voz, deixando que sua tensão falasse mais alto.

– Sei o que pensa, Yukee. Sei tudo a seu respeito. Seus gostos, manias, planos, sonhos... sei o significado de cada gesto seu. Sei mais sobre você do que você mesmo. E sabe por que eu sei de tudo isso? Porque eu te amo. Não é atração, nem desejo. É amor.

– Então me prende aqui por amor?

– Nem sempre as coisas acontecem da forma que se planeja. Se está aqui, preso, como prefere dizer, foi por causa de seu queridinho. Ele me obrigou a tomar essa atitude... estava no nosso caminho. Tive de fazer isso por nós. Pra fazer com que nossa relação dê certo. Eu poderia ter feito algo contra ele... algo mais extremo, mas seria arriscado. Viveríamos com a sombra dele. Então tive de fazer isso.

– Não existe nenhuma relação entre nós.

– Como não? – riu-se, incrédulo – Vivemos grudados, saíamos juntos, dividíamos um apartamento. Sempre gostou da minha companhia...

– Nós éramos amigos! Era só amizade...!

– Da amizade pro amor é apenas um passo. Eu sempre te quis, mas tinha medo de te assustar. Passei anos construindo um vínculo entre nós, e tínhamos tudo a nosso favor até que Ishihara chegou e estragou tudo. – interrompeu-o, cortando quaisquer palavras que Kai pudesse ter. – Se eu não te amasse, desistiria, mas acredito na gente. Nós podemos dar certo. Sei que fui muito rápido, que tudo isso é muito novo pra você, mas tenho certeza que com o tempo, vai me entender.

Abaixou-se de frente a ele, tocando-lhe o rosto entristecido e vago e vendo-o desvencilhar-se, rejeitando-o.

– Pode estar sofrendo agora, mas tudo que estou fazendo é por algo maior. Vai ver, eu garanto.

Viu o moreno abaixar a cabeça, recusando a carícia, recusando-se a olhá-lo. Yune não gostou de sua reação, mas não o questionou nem repreendeu. Deveria entender seus sentimentos, e nem era tão difícil. Óbvio que deveria estar triste, confuso, aborrecido... mas precisava fazê-lo perceber que, no fim de tudo isso, seriam muito felizes juntos.

– Eu trouxe uma bandeja gostosa. Fiz rápido, mas prometo que não vou me atrasar de novo. Por que não come?

– Não estou com fome.

– Não tem problema. Vou deixar aqui. Coma quando tiver vontade.

Segurou em sua nuca, pretendendo um beijo. Tentou aproximar seus lábios do dele, mas o temor de uma rejeição o fez recuar.

Levantou-se, afastando-se e percebendo como Kai tinha o olhar voltado para a parede. Naquele momento, quis mais do que ter o corpo e o amor de seu moreno. Quis seus pensamentos, suas lembranças, passado, futuro... sua atenção... sua alma.

ooOOoo

* * *

**Continua**


	11. Chapter 11

**SAVE ME **

**Capítulo 11. Ponto Fraco**

Dias se passaram. Yune não se importava em contá-los, enquanto Kai simplesmente não podia. A rotina não havia mudado:

Kai continuava preso no porão, passando suas horas mergulhado em pensamentos e lembranças, fazendo brincadeiras infantis e exercícios apenas para movimentar o corpo e se cansar.

Yune ainda lhe fazia visitas regulares, levando comida, tentando passar algum tempo ao seu lado.

Em um ponto, Yutaka acabou cedendo. Tinha de falar com Yune, por mais que não quisesse. Mudou um pouco o tom, tentando ser mais paciente. E, quem sabe, se parecesse mais disposto acabasse descobrindo algo... qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe ser útil, tanto para orientar-se quanto para uma fuga.

Fuga... talvez estivesse pensando grande, mas precisava ter planos.

Olhou para seu tornozelo, vendo a corrente que lhe prendia. Tudo bem que ela fosse comprida e lhe desse liberdade o bastante pra circular por aquele lugar, mas ainda assim era uma corrente. Não chegava até a escada, conseqüentemente o impedia de tentar sair do modo mais simples.

Lá embaixo já explorara o lugar. Não havia frestas, passagens ou qualquer outra coisa. Também não encontrou nada que pudesse arrebentar aquela corrente. E não sabia se, por acaso, Yune trazia a chave consigo quando descia. Se tentasse algo, e não tivesse a chave seria um esforço inútil.

Sob uma pequena mesa, jazia uma bandeja deixada por seu seqüestrador. Estava intacta, Kai não queria comer, evitava se alimentar com receio dos tranqüilizantes. Tinha fome, mas tentava ignorar.

Aliás, tentava ignorar várias coisas em nome de outras. Não que tivesse muitas chances de dar certo, mas precisava fazer algo.

Olhos fechados, concentrado em alguma coisa e alheio ao mundo, sentiu o toque de Yune em seu ombro, despertando-o.

– Yutaka? O que houve? Está passando mal?

– Ie, não há nada.

– Não comeu? – perguntou, vendo a bandeja intocada.

– Estou enjoado.

– Você precisa comer, aí o enjôo passa.

– Pôs alguma coisa aí? Algum... remédio?

– Precisa descansar, Yukee. Tudo o que faço é pra cuidar de você.

A fala de Yune foi resposta suficiente. Havia sim algum calmante misturado à comida, talvez numa dose menor, mas era uma armadilha para si de qualquer forma. E tentava escapar.

– Não precisava me acorrentar pra cuidar de mim. – disse, num tom calmo, sem acusá-lo aos gritos, sem as reações dos primeiros dias.

Queria lhe passar alguma confiança, evitando fazer exigências. Precisava parecer conformado, triste. Como se quisesse apenas melhorar a situação.

Tinha de ser compreensivo.

– Você estava muito agressivo nos primeiros dias.

– Como esperava que eu reagisse? Fui trazido a força!

– Tive de agir assim. Não foi minha intenção. Miyavi estava indo rápido demais, as coisas foram rápidas demais para que ele simplesmente fosse embora e você esquecesse. Estavam muito ligados. Eu subestimei a relação de vocês e isso acabou prejudicando a nós dois. Sinto muito se fui bruto, mas tive de ser. Você não viria pra cá de outra forma, viria? – Yune tentou olhar para o rosto de Kai, mas o viu de cabeça baixa – No fim, não tive de mudar muito os meus planos. Olhe pra nós... estamos aqui, juntos e no lugar dos sonhos.

– Meu lugar dos sonhos não envolve correntes ou porões, Yune.

– Não será assim pra sempre, amor. Mas sei que está zangado comigo, que tentaria fugir de mim.

– Eu tenho uma vida lá fora! Um emprego, meus estudos...

– Emprego? Aquilo não era um emprego, Yukee. Era um antro onde você ficava prestes a ser molestado por qualquer um... e os seus estudos já terminaram. Não há mais nada que te prenda lá fora. Tudo isso terminou, não há mais pretextos para adiar nossos planos. Sei que não eram os seus, e que deve estar chateado por isso, mas sei que quando vir o que fiz também vai ficar contagiado e mudar de idéia.

– Eu tinha um namorado, e com tudo o que aconteceu, não sei o que ele pode estar pensando ao meu respeito. Não quero magoar ninguém com esta história.

– Não era um namoro, amor. Ele não gostava de você, não te amava de verdade. Não te protegia, não te dava segurança, não tinha cuidado. Só queria se aproveitar. – aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado. – Sabe, o que sente por ele não é amor, Yukee. Acha que o ama porque ele foi o primeiro... e de uma forma ou outra os primeiros sempre nos marcam. Não vou negar que ele possa ter sido especial, nem havia como não ser. Ishihara era o seu total oposto. As pessoas se sentem atraídas pelo que é diferente, mas é apenas uma atração. Não quer dizer que não tenha sido bom, mas apenas atração. E é preciso bem mais que isso pra sustentar um amor, ou um relacionamento duradouro.

Kai sentiu a proximidade de Yune, a mão dele buscando a sua, como se traçasse pequenos caminhos infantis com a ponta dos dedos no chão. Antes talvez pudesse rir com essa atitude, mas aquele não era o caso. Riria se viesse de seu melhor amigo ou de Miyavi.

Ainda assim aceitou aquele contato, a contragosto. Não pôde controlar o primeiro impulso, que era de evitá-lo, até tentou retirar sua mão dali por puro instinto, mas sentiu quando ele a segurou, firme. Yune queria aquele contato, parecia depender dele para continuar aquela conversa... e Kai desejava ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Precisava descobrir algo.

– Já nós dois podemos dar certo. – ele continuou – Você sabe por quê? Porque somos parecidos, não somos opostos. Somos iguais, pensamos igual, temos muito em comum. Um relacionamento precisa disso pra dar certo. Além disso, eu sei que nos gostamos...

– Meu sentimento por você era de amizade.

– Isso já está bem próximo do amor, Yuukee, assim como o ódio. Eles são praticamente a mesma coisa. E amor também se constrói com o tempo.

Ainda segurando a mão de Kai, Yune arriscou uma proximidade pouco maior: o moreno sentiu uma carícia em sua nuca que fez sua pele arrepiar, fazendo com que prendesse a respiração. Não por desejo ou expectativa. Era por temor, puro instinto de defesa.

– Eu sei que sente algo por mim, afinal nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, sempre estivemos muito próximos. Sei que está sentindo tristeza, raiva de mim, mas tenho certeza de que que posso fazer com que me ame tanto quanto eu te amo.

– Mas... está tudo errado, Yune. As pessoas que me conheciam, de quem eu gosto... não sei o que estão pensando de mim! Devem achar que fiz alguma coisa errada e fugi...

– Tem medo que as pessoas te odeiem, Yuukee?

Kai ergueu o olhar ao ouvir aquela pergunta e encontrou Yune olhando diretamente em seus olhos, como se esperasse deles alguma respostas e não de sua voz. Seu jeito era quase compreensivo, assim como costumava ser o seu melhor amigo: aquele que sabia de seus problemas e estava sempre disposto a ajudar.

Mas aquele não era mais o seu melhor amigo. Era o seu seqüestrador e estava usando suas fraquezas para conduzir aquele jogo.

Sabia disso, mas ainda assim Kai não se sentia forte o bastante para lhe oferecer qualquer outra forma de resposta. A voz não se fez presente. Apenas as lágrimas, e por vários motivos.

– Eles não importam, amor. Você tem a mim, assim como tenho você e isso nos basta. Não se preocupe.

Yune puxou-o pela nuca para trazê–lo para mais perto e lhe deu um beijo suave na testa, assim como uma leve carícia nos cabelos lisos e negros do moreno. Em seguida, levantou-se.

– Eu posso trazer um remédio para o seu enjôo, mas te garanto que já vai se sentir melhor se comer.

Sem resposta. O rapaz continuou de cabeça baixa.

– Até mais tarde.

Kai ouviu os passos de Yune nos degraus, soando cada vez mais distantes embora lhe parecessem extremamente lentos. Ouviu a porta sendo novamente trancada, e outros sons indicando que ele já havia mesmo ido embora. Bastou isso para que o choro viesse de vez, carregando mágoas antigas.

Yune tocara em seu ponto fraco. Ele sabia exatamente como atingi-lo, e conseguira. Não obteve uma resposta da parte de seu algoz, mas o medo lhe ameaçou. Aquele, no fundo era o seu maior pavor: que as pessoas lhe rejeitassem ou odiassem. As poucas pessoas que lhe retribuíam o carinho e amizade.

Se essas pessoas o odiassem, seria menos uma saída.

**Casa**

Yune estava sentado em uma poltrona da sala. Imerso em pensamentos, que mesmo mesclados, pareciam fazer todo o sentido. E parecia que tudo estava dando certo.

Sim, estava. Kai pronunciara as palavras sem aparentar raiva ou ódio. Apenas aparentar, pois sabia que qualquer tipo de sentimento vindo de seu moreninho, naquele momento seria algo muito confuso. Havia raiva e ódio latentes. Estava tentando reconhecer o velho amigo em meio ao homem apaixonado.

Pensava se, por acaso, não tinha sido rude demais ao tocar em seu ponto fraco. Sabia que rejeição era um problema muito sério para Yutaka, um ponto, aliás, provocado por suas atitudes para protegê–lo. Sabia que ele ficaria triste com aquela resposta, mas precisava lhe dizer isso. Precisava que ele ficasse abalado. Não gostava de vê-lo triste, mas tinha de ser feito. Kai tinha de ficar frágil.

Ah, se ele soubesse o quanto era querido! O quanto aquelas pessoas o amavam...!

Riu ao pensar nisso. Ao dar aquela resposta, dissera simplesmente o contrário, fazendo com que ele perdesse o apoio.

Aquelas pessoas o amavam. Todos morreriam por Kai se fosse preciso. Yune não era o único naquela lista de amores. Podia não ser o único, mas certamente era o mais fiel. Assim como era o único que tinha força e coragem para levar aquele amor a diante, até o ponto máximo.

Alguns podiam chamar aquilo de loucura, ou obsessão. Mas afinal, qual era o problema de ter a pessoa amada ao seu lado e cuidar dela?

Isso não era doença e sim afeto. E faria com que Kai sentisse o mesmo.

Já estavam num bom caminho. Um começo, uma vitória. Pequena, mas era um avanço. Agora, tudo viria aos poucos. Uma questão de tempo.

Uma risada divertida veio aos seus lábios enquanto um pensamento vitorioso passava por sua mente.

_"Ah, se você soubesse..."_

ooOOoo


	12. Chapter 12

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 12. Perdas**

**Longe dali, centro de Tóquio. Prédio, 8º andar**

Sentado em uma poltrona, o jovem alto mantinha o olhar fixo no cenário a sua frente. As portas abertas davam-lhe visão para a pequena sacada. O pôr do sol tingindo o céu da cidade cinzenta. Um pouco de beleza.

Beleza? Sim, havia beleza, tinha de admitir, mas seus olhos não eram mais capazes de apreciar cores e coisas belas. Agora não tinha mais graça. Tudo voltara a ser cinza para o jovem policial. Voltara a ser como era antes.

Não fazia mais diferença. Tudo se perdera. Aliás, aquilo que chamava de "tudo" não significava nada. Não quando comparado ao amor de sua vida, amor que perdera.

Suspirou. Estava sendo assim desde o dia em que não recebera o típico telefonema e nem o encontrou em casa. E desde este dia,tudo mudou. Sua vida não voltou a ser o que era antes de conhecê–lo. Simplesmente tornou-se muito pior.

Ishihara Takamasa não fazia questão de que aquilo mudasse. Não queria que fosse melhor e nem fazia qualquer questão disso. Se ficasse melhor não faria jus ao significado que ele teve em sua vida. Significaria traí-lo, e não queria isso, de modo algum. Por mais que soubesse que ele não ia voltar, ainda assim não o trairia. Em seus pensamentos, querer se sentir melhor significava traí-lo, esquecer tudo o que viveram juntos e tudo o que ele lhe ensinara em quase um ano de relacionamento.

Seus amigos tentaram tirá-lo de casa novamente. Mais uma vez recusara o convite deles para uma noitada. Seu "não", como sempre, era educado e bem pronunciado, refutando a opinião deles. Para os outros, aquilo era tempo perdido, a vida tinha de seguir seu curso. Precisava continuar.

Porém Miyavi, apelido do policial, recusava-se. Uma recusa apenas costumava bastar. Não havia insistência, e agradecia por isso. Não queria se aborrecer e elevar o tom de voz. Sabia que eles só estavam tentando ajudar, mas preferia o isolamento. Queria ficar só. Era algo pelo qual tinha de passar sozinho.

Francamente, preferia ficar ali como estava: remoendo os acontecimentos, quieto e solitário, porque, afinal, suas mágoas não pertenciam a mais ninguém. A única pessoa com quem compartilhava suas mágoas e seus problemas não estava ali. Depois dele, não confiaria em mais ninguém. Sabia que, mesmo não havendo volta, confiar em outra pessoa seria como substituí-lo. Como esquecer.

Ishihara Takamasa não queria esquecer. Eram sentimentos, planos, sonhos... e mesmo que não pudessem se realizar, permaneceriam intactos.

E como poderia esquecer Uke Yutaka? Como apagar de sua memória aquele rapaz moreno que lhe dera bem mais que amor?

Quando Kai partira, levara consigo uma grande parte de si, e essa perda jamais poderia ser remediada.

A dor fora imensa. Durante os primeiros momentos veio o choque, o entorpecimento, raiva, ódio. Tudo misturado a ponto de explodir. Objetos quebrados no ímpeto da fúria, o choro desesperado que veio aos gritos. Amava-o demais para acreditar que Kai não ia mais voltar. Doía demais, e teve de extravasar de alguma forma. Os objetos quebrados não valiam nada frente a esta perspectiva, nem a dor dos cortes nos braços e nas mãos causadas por tais ímpetos. Dores físicas não representavam nada.

Logo depois, a depressão. Dor, tristeza. Lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos sem o menor esforço. Durante dias não sentira fome, frio ou sono. Apenas o vazio... nada tinha graça sem Yutaka. A lembrança era fácil de vir. Cada coisa em sua rotina fazia com que se lembrasse dele. A dor era tão forte****quanto as lembranças e não fazia qualquer questão de se conter. Não queria resistir... para quê?

Perdera tudo, inclusive a vergonha de seu pranto. As perdas que sofrera eram bem maiores que a vergonha: perdera a razão, asanidade e também sua vida. A partida de Kai lhe tomara tudo.

"_Ele não vai mais voltar."_ Era o que todos lhe diziam. Também era o que dizia a si mesmo quando os devaneios sobre sobre o seu retorno tomavam sua mente... mas ainda assim não teve coragem de se desfazer das poucas coisas dele que estavam em seu apartamento, fossem apenas uma ou duas mudas de roupa ou a escova de dentes. Muito menos de cartas, bilhetes e retratos.

Por mais que lhe dissessem que deveria esquecer e seguir adiante, que Kai era passado, Miyavi insistia de forma irracional. Agia por instinto, seguindo suas emoções, dando ouvidos ao seu coração, assim como Yutaka lhe ensinara.

Mesmo que fosse passado, que não houvesse mais volta, Ishihara Takamasa nunca se esqueceria daquele moreno que lhe ensinara a maior de todas as lições: o amor.

Cansado, levantou-se indo para o quarto. Seus passos eram arrastados, lentos e sem vontade. Abriu o armário, retirando dali uma caixa decorada.

Sentou-se na cama, a caixa à sua frente. Retirou a tampa, contemplando seu conteúdo, deixando que um suspiro de cansaço deixasse seus lábios. Cansaço e desilusão frente à vestígios concretos de que aquele moreno, e tudo o mais que viveu ao seu lado não tinha sido apenas um sonho.

Tudo fora realidade. As fotos e as lembranças estavam ali para provar isso. Seu moreno era real assim como o amor que sentia, muito maior que o estampado nos papéis fotográficos, onde apareciam lado à lado, abraçados, sorridentes, simplesmente felizes.

Espalhou as fotografias pela cama, olhando para cada uma delas, lembrando-se de cada ocasião. A primeira foto tirada logo depois do primeiro show da banda do qual faziam parte. Foto tirada com o celular, mas que acabou mandando imprimir, querendo mais que uma lembrança virtual. Na ocasião, não soube o motivo, mas logo se deu conta de que aquele rapaz lhe despertara algo mais. Sentiu-se bem perto daquele garoto tímido. Algo nele chamara a sua atenção. Talvez fosse aquele sorriso encantador, formando covinhas em seu rosto.

Ah, aquele sorriso o tinha encantado! Sentia-se bobo de tanto fascínio que ele lhe despertava. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da face bonita que corava a toa, das primeiras palavras que ele lhe dirigiu, num tom de voz baixo, envergonhado. Palavras trocadas na segunda vez em que se viram, afinal, o primeiro encontro fora traumático para Kai. Entendia suas razões, e fazia questão de fazê–lo sentir-se mais calmo quanto a isso. Uma tentativa de estupro não era coisa que se esquecesse.

Se o primeiro encontro fora traumático, o segundo fora imprevisível e surpreendente. Uma peça do destino, talvez. Um bar, um teste para uma banda que precisava de vocalista. Miyavi vira um papel e quis se candidatar, pensando em uma válvula de escape para seus dias difíceis nas ruas... mas não podia imaginar o que encontraria. Ele estava lá.

A banda, da qual passara a fazer parte após o teste, acabou os aproximando. Ele parecia ter vergonha, porém Miyavi logo tratou defazê–lo mudar de atitude, puxando conversa e quebrando qualquer espécie de constrangimento. Não havia motivos para se envergonhar.

Takamasa não sabia dizer em que ponto aquele garoto lhe conquistara o coração. Talvez fosse melhor não saber, mas com certeza foi ainda antes de terem trocado o primeiro beijo, poucos segundos antes de ter se declarado a ele.

Ah... aquele beijo...queria ter tido a coragem antes, mas tinha válido a pena mesmo sem ter tido coragem pra dá-lo antes. Os lábios de Kai eram macios e convidativos. O começo fora hesitante e nem por isso menos delicioso.

Com toda paciência de alguém apaixonado, foi conquistando a confiança do moreno. Esperar nunca fora seu forte, mas por Kai não se importava. Ele era tímido, desconfiado. Precisava conquistá-lo, faze-lo confiar em seus sentimentos. E valeu a pena cada dia de tentativa. Conquistara o moreno, e com ele, conquistou o mundo. Kai ganhara seu coração, mudou sua vida. Tornou-se sua própria vida.

As lágrimas vieram em seus olhos sem que houvesse qualquer esforço para contê–las. Só havia o choro amargo, porque todo aquele afeto lhe fora tirado. E brutalmente.

_"Por quê?"_ perguntava-se todos os dias. Por que tinha de acontecer daquela forma?

Mal podia acreditar. Miyavi desejava ardentemente acordar, descobrir que tudo aquilo era um pesadelo, que Kai estaria ao seu lado, ou que ele telefonaria como sempre... mas sabia que não ia acontecer. Yutaka não ia voltar.

Por que tinha de ser daquela forma? Pra que tanta maldade?

Por que ele teve de sofrer tanto?

Era absurdo demais pra entender.

_"Yukkun... por quê?" _

ooOOoo


	13. Chapter 13

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 13. Planos**

Decisão.

Precisava tomar uma decisão. Não podia mais ficar ali, simplesmente a espera. Era isso que estava na mente de Kai.

Não podia mais esperar. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava preso ali, nem agüentava mais os sedativos. Tinha medo de imaginar quais seriam as intenções de Yune. Medo do que ele poderia tentar. Sabia que ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas se estivesse sedado, não conseguiria reagir.

Ainda não tinha acontecido nada, mas Kai não sabia quanto tempo ia durar. Um ataque seria muito fácil para Yune, e poderia ser a qualquer momento. Todas as oportunidades dependiam apenas de seu seqüestrador. Ser sedado era fácil, e Kai não tinha como evitar. Os remédios sempre vinham misturados à comida, sempre. Se comesse, era dopado, e se não comesse enfraqueceria pelo jejum.

Estava numa grande armadilha. Era nisso que pensava. Precisava sair dali. Fugir.

Fugir? Expectativa irreal, impossível. Um sonho distante, pois tudo pesava contra. Não sabia onde estava, se era dia ou noite, enfraquecido demais para tomar atitudes. Não sabia sequer pra que lado correr caso conseguisse algo.

Significava arriscar demais. E a grande armadilha era o desconhecimento. Por causa disso estava tentando mudar sua postura. Tinha de ter um pouco de confiança da parte de Yune. Parecer compreensivo, como se estivesse começando a aceitar a situação, mais resignado a tudo aquilo. Uma tentativa de ter algum tipo de informação.

O resultado? Quase nenhum. Tinha apenas uma vaga idéia sobre o clima do local. Seu algoz parecia ter grande preocupação em lhe deixar mantas e cobertores. Então só podia imaginar que por ali fazia frio.

Pouco, muito pouco. Tudo o mais continuava o mesmo. Não sabia se tinha a confiança dele ou se algo estava mudando nesse sentido. Yune continuava sempre preocupado em agradá–lo, tanto quanto no primeiro momento naquele lugar.

Enfim, uma grande incógnita. Os riscos eram imensos. Já seria, de qualquer forma, e o desconhecido parecia ser apenas um elemento a mais.

Era desse jeito que estava tentando pensar. Filosofia Miyavi. Sabia que não era a melhor alternativa, mas era tudo o que tinha.

Precisava agora de uma oportunidade. Tudo tinha de ser razoavelmente planejado. Precisava que Yune estivesse ali, porque precisava das chaves. Provavelmente ele a carregava no bolso, era precavido demais para deixa-la longe, por mais que nunca a tivesse usado. A corrente era longa o bastante para que pudesse andar, ir ao banheiro, mas não para chegar até a escada. Yune nunca o soltara... mas também nunca houvera necessidade.

Não tinha certeza, mas também era um outro risco. Era a única forma de sair dali.

Enquanto a ocasião não vinha, Kai tentava preparar seu corpo para aquilo que poderia ser uma longa jornada. Como não sabia o que esperar, fazia exercícios. Algo leve, que tentava fazer em silêncio para não despertar a desconfiança de Yune. Não podia chamar a atenção.

E assim estava passando aquele tempo. Seus planos de fuga eram tudo que tinha, assim como suas lembranças. Acordar, comer, exercitar-se, planejar. Era essa a sua rotina.

Esperou por dias que não pode contar. Um tempo incontável, pesado, terrível. Falar com Yune, fingir entende-lo... aquilo o destruía, mesmo que fosse por uma boa causa, mas levou aquilo adiante.

Um dia, houve oportunidade e coragem. O algoz, como sempre estava ali. Sua visita tinha como intenção buscar a louça que usou para lhe levar um lanche, como já era de hábito. Pouco antes, percebera a bandeja... Yune não costumava deixá–la ali, mas o fez naquele dia. Um esquecimento.

Um deslize.

Quando notou a presença do objeto, Kai o tocou querendo saber qual o seu peso. Quase sorriu ao descobrir que poderia usá–la como arma. Justamente o que estava precisando.

"_Vai ser hoje, Yutaka, vai ser hoje."_

Encostou-se na cama e esperou por Yune. Pela primeira vez, quis a sua presença. Sentia que mal podia conter sua ansiedade, mas tentou se controlar. Não podia deixar tudo transparecer.

Não era bom em dissimular. Fingir nunca fora o seu forte... não sabia mentir! Nunca soube, mas aquela era hora de aprender. Precisava daquilo se quisesse fugir.

Esperou, quase pacientemente. Estalava os dedos numa forma de manter o controle, ou o mínimo de lucidez. Suas mãos tremiam.

Quase deu um salto da cama ao ouvir o tilintar das chaves. Ele estava perto. A hora estava chegando. Por instinto, encolheu-se e franziu o rosto como se estivesse sentindo dor. Precisava de um pretexto para atrair sua atenção e essa tinha sido a única alternativa que conseguiu pensar. Talvez fosse a mais certa.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo. Kai respirou fundo, numa ultima tentativa de se controlar.

Não podia errar.

ooOOoo

Yune estava descendo as escadas. Um sorriso discreto desenhando-se em seus lábios. Ria de si mesmo por, de um modo ou outro,acabar quebrando as regras. Quer dizer, sempre tinha um pretexto para cada visita, mas dessa vez não havia nada que poderia julgar convincente.

De qualquer forma, que motivo poderia ser melhor do que saudade?

As coisas estavam ficando mais promissoras: Kai parecia mais dócil, mais disposto a ouvir... mas será que estava começando a amolecer? Talvez Kai estivesse começando a entender... ah, seria tão bom...!

Torcia pela compreensão de Yutaka. Mal podia esperar, afinal manter o controle parecia ficar mais difícil. Seus sonhos noturnos estavam ficando cada vez mais reais, e o medo de perder o controle era freqüente.

Seus beijos tinham mais gosto, sua pele ganhava cheiro e textura em sua fantasia, tudo ganhando contornos. Tudo parecia muito real.E muito arriscado também.

Tirou as chaves do bolso e colocou-a na fechadura, destrancando a porta. Alguns passos depois, dentro daquele corredor estreito, abriu a outra porta. A última e que o levaria até o seu moreno.

Quando chegou dentro do porão estava prestes a trancar novamente a porta, mas se deteve ao ouvir algo, um som baixo e aparentemente distante. Um murmúrio ou lamento.

Virou-se imediatamente, e do alto das escadas percebeu Kai encolhido, de cabeça baixa. Ouvindo sons que não pareciam de choro. Parecia pior: dor.

Dor... será que ele estava passando mal?

Desceu as escadas quase num pulo, aproximando-se de sua cama, deparando-se com o rosto contorcido de dor do rapaz ali deitado.

– Yukee, o que houve? O que você tem?

– Dor... i-isso dói.

– Dói? Onde?

– O tornozelo... – respondeu Kai, com a voz fraca.

Yune ficou em alerta ao ouvir aquilo. Percebeu que Kai segurava o tornozelo, justamente onde ficava a corrente.

Será que a corrente estava machucando seu amor?

Não, não. Não podia deixá–lo sentir dor.

– Espera um pouco, Yukee. Deixa eu ver.

Viu-o afastar suas mãos do local, e quando tentou tocar, sentiu-o tentando se afastar, mas não por medo, e sim em uma reação à dor. Ouviu-o gemer, rosto vermelho, muito perto do choro, e quando finalmente tocou-o, ouviu seu grito.

– _Gomen_, amor, _gomen!_ – pediu Yune, preocupado, dando-se conta de que seu Kai já estava preso há muito tempo, um tempo incontável... mais que semanas. Todo o tempo.

_"Burrice!"_ condenou-se.

– Fique calmo, Yukee. Eu vou tirar isso, ver o que tem aí e faço um curativo ou algo mais, tudo bem?

Kai meneou a cabeça, concordando. Seus lábios tremiam, numa manifestação de nervosismo, mas que poderia ser facilmente confundida com dor. Em silêncio, acompanhou os movimentos de seu algoz. Viu-o colocar sua mão no bolso e puxando algo dali de dentro:

Um chaveiro com três chaves. Seus movimentos na escolha de uma foram absolutamente precisos. Não havia sombra de dúvidas. Yune era detalhista demais para cometer erros.

Nas mãos dele estava toda sua chance de fuga, de liberdade.

_"É a hora." _

_ooOOoo_


	14. Chapter 14

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 14. Fuga?!**

Tenso, Kai viu Yune inclinando-se para tirar a corrente de seu tornozelo, a chave em sua mão. Era a hora, sua oportunidade, talvez a única.

A bandeja ainda estava ali, ao seu lado, bem ao seu alcance.

_"Única chance, Yutaka. Você precisa fazer isso."_

Em um movimento rápido, aproveitando a distração de seu algoz, fechou a mão no utensílio e sem pensar muito puxou o objeto, golpeando-o com toda a sua força. Uma exclamação de dor e surpresa deixou os lábios do homem, antes que este fosse ao chão, inconsciente.

_"Céus! Será que eu o matei?_" perguntou a si mesmo ao perceber um pouco de sangue no rosto de Yune, por causa de seu golpe.

Trêmulo, deixou cair a bandeja, que foi ao chão num barulho alto e o tirou do transe em que estava. Com dificuldades, encontrou a chave para soltar seu tornozelo, mas não conseguia controlar as mãos que tremiam. Quando o fez, sua preocupação foi procurar algo mais nos bolsos de Yune, e com isso percebeu que ele estava apenas desmaiado. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que acordasse. Precisava correr e assim o fez.

Quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas, desacostumadas àquele exercício, subiu as escadas mantendo um precário equilíbrio. Alcançou o corredor estreito, tateando as paredes, como se não pudesse enxergar, e os outros degraus que o levariam até o alçapão.

Velocidade, pressa. Yutaka não tinha tempo para pensar em planos de fuga. Não tinha tempo hábil e nem cabeça. Seu único ato foi o de trancar a segunda porta e fechar bruscamente a passagem para a sala.

_"A porta!"_ quase gritou para si mesmo, correndo até ela e puxando a maçaneta para abri-la. Não conseguiu. Trancada.

Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o lugar, em busca de qualquer canto onde pudesse haver chaves. O tempo que demorou para fazer isso lhe pareceu incrivelmente longo, embora não mais que alguns segundos. As mãos trêmulas agarraram um chaveiro onde havia uma única chave, mas seus olhos pairaram sobre um pequeno painel preto com letras verdes.

Sistema de segurança, uma cerca elétrica.

Uma cerca elétrica? Se fosse verdade, jamais conseguiria sair dali!

As mãos trêmulas tentaram digitar qualquer coisa, na esperança de que o aparelho lhe desse qualquer tipo de instrução sobre o que fazer.

"Digite sua senha", dizia as letras que apareceram no visor. Oito pequenas lacunas, oito números. Suas chances de fuga, todas naquele visor de letras verdes.

Oito números. Poderia ser qualquer coisa. Uma combinação aleatória, uma seqüência de loteria... uma data.

_"Datas!"_, pensou Kai, desesperado. Só podia ser isso!

E sem saber muito que fazer, tentou se lembrar de tudo que podia saber sobre Yune. Tinha de haver alguma coisa, afinal passaram muito da vida juntos. E sua mente era boa no que dizia respeito a datas. Dificilmente esquecia o aniversário de alguém.

_"Aniversários..."_

Seus dedos fizeram todas as combinações possíveis e imagináveis a serem elaboradas em quinze segundos. Tinha de ser rápido, não podia perder tempo. Era uma questão de segundos. Yune podia já ter acordado, podia já estar nas escadas e certamente a porta não lhe seria um obstáculo por muito tempo.

Precisava de todos os segundos que pudesse conseguir.

Não, não eram aniversários, nem números de documentos. Era outra data, tinha de ser outra data! Tinha de ser algo que pudessem ter em comum.

Dia de mudança para Tóquio... primeiro dia de aula na Universidade... o surgimento da banda... não era nenhuma delas.

_"O que pode ser?! Pense, Yutaka! Pense!"_ quase gritava para si mesmo.

Uma provável resposta veio no que mais pareceu ser um lampejo de luz. Era sua única alternativa.

O dia em que se conheceram, quando se tornaram vizinhos.

Números digitados, combinação aceita.

Um sorriso quase chegou ao seu rosto. Quase. Não havia tempo pra isso. Simplesmente pegou o chaveiro que encontrou e abriu a porta, deparando-se com um grande obstáculo para qualquer plano que tivesse.

Frio, neve, vento.

Não tinha roupas para enfrentar aquele clima. Vestia apenas o que parecia ser um pijama, de tecido fino.

Recuou alguns passos, assustado e disposto a procurar algo que pudesse levar, um casaco talvez... mas olhando ao seu redor, não encontrou nada.

Barulho... passos ou algo parecido. Yune.

Não havia mais tempo, precisava arriscar.

_"Vá!_" foi essa a ordem que obedeceu, sua própria voz ecoando em sua mente. Sua pernas obedeceram a ela.

Correu, apenas isso. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Apenas correr.

**Porão**

Dor. Foi o que sentiu assim que abriu os olhos. Descobriu-se jogado no chão, aos pés da cama. Uma bandeja estava caída ao seu lado, justamente aquela que usava para levar as refeições para Yutaka.

_"Yutaka..."_

Levantou-se rapidamente, e descobriu a corrente solta, e a cama vazia.

Sentiu algo escorrendo na lateral de sua cabeça. Sangue, seu sangue. Nada que o assustasse. A dor existia, mas não era suficiente para impedi-lo de levantar e fazer o que deveria ser feito.

Subiu os degraus, encontrando a porta do porão aberta, mas não era o caso da segunda.

_"Trancada..."_

Sequer fez esforços para arrombá-la. Apenas retirou uma outra chave escondida dentro do tênis. Uma garantia em caso de emergência. Uma precaução que não foi descabida.

Chegou até o alçapão e de lá até a sala, descobrindo a porta aberta e a neve entrando no cômodo devido o vento forte. Indo até o monitor do sistema de segurança, descobriu que a cerca elétrica fora desarmada.

_"Muito esperto"_ pensou, quase orgulhoso ao notar que não houve sinal de estragos ou sabotagem. _"Não é tão distraído quanto dizem"._

Correndo até o quarto, buscou seu sobretudo e uma manta felpuda. Estava congelando lá fora e certamente Kai estava apenas com a roupa do corpo.

Precisava encontrá-lo logo, ou ele poderia morrer por causa do frio. Não sabia por quanto tempo esteve inconsciente, mas sabia que o moreno não devia estar muito longe. Os sedativos já deveriam estar fazendo efeito.

Pegou as chaves de seu carro, também escondidas e foi até a garagem. Fosse como fosse, estava sempre um passo a frente. As pegadas o levariam até ele.

**Lá fora...**

Branco, tudo branco. Branco, cinza e negro. Era tudo que Kai conseguia enxergar.

Neve, vento e frio. Estava congelando. Sentia a pele queimando em contato com o gelo, assim como suas roupas já úmidas. Primeiras percepções da liberdade, mas não se permitia qualquer espécie de desfrute ou reclamação.

Apenas corria, nem que fosse aos tropeções, ignorando todos os indícios de mal estar. Seu único pensamento era correr, mas suas forças diminuíam à medida que não sabia onde estava ou que direção deveria seguir para chegar a algum lugar.

Não havia nada ao seu redor. Nem casa, cabana, estradinha ou bar. Não havia nada. Apenas neve e árvores de galhos quase mortos.

Suas pernas queimavam, pesando o que mais parecia ser uma tonelada. O mesmo poderia dizer sobre sua respiração. Ofegante, dolorosa. Algo que parecia piorar a cada passo.

Seu coração batia forte e rápido. Seu corpo estava no estado máximo de alerta, pronto para reagir a qualquer coisa embora o medo fosse sua fonte de força para continuar a corrida frente a obstáculos que pareciam ser muito maiores.

Fraqueza, tontura, respiração difícil. O ar queimava em seus pulmões, fazendo-o gemer de dor apenas por inalar.

Fome. Seu estômago estava vazio. Náusea, a bile queimando em sua garganta. Os olhos ardendo pelas lágrimas que riscavam sua face. Desespero crescente: sabia que não ia agüentar muito tempo.

Sentiu as pernas perderem as forças, o corpo desabando sobre a neve, maculando o branco que lhe era típico com o marrom da terra. Um soluço de desespero deixou seus lábios enquanto tentava engatinhar, continuar a caminhada, levar aquela fuga a diante mesmo sabendo que não ia conseguir. O instinto falando mais alto, ultrapassando qualquer certeza.

_"Você não pode parar, Kai! Não pode ficar aqui_!" sua própria voz ecoava em sua mente, aos gritos, tentando intimidar a si mesmo, convencer-se a ultrapassar os próprios limites e levantar-se.

Tentou reerguer-se, mas seus braços não suportaram a tentativa, fazendo-o cair. Sem alternativas, porém não estava disposto a ceder: rastejou, num ato que durou apenas alguns segundos.

Soluços de choro e ofegos desesperados deixaram seus lábios. Deitado, olhou para o céu, sentindo os flocos de neve caindo em seu rosto, sentindo tudo a sua volta parecendo entorpecer. Em seus pensamentos, apenas as certezas imediatas, a media em que tudo parecia nublar.

Tudo ia acabar, de uma forma ou de outra.

ooOOoo 


	15. Chapter 15

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 15. Regresso**

A porta da casa foi aberta com um chute. As mãos do dono da propriedade estavam ocupadas e ele tinha pressa. Nos braços segurava ou carregava Kai, seu tesouro... inerte e embrulhado na manta que levara.

Rápido, desceu as escadas em direção ao porão. Deixou o jovem sobre a cama, desenrolou-o da manta, livrando-o também do pijama que usava. O tecido estava molhado e a roupa gelada. Com uma toalha, tratou de secá-lo. Temia que adoecesse... o tempo estava frio demais para que se descuidasse dele.

Olhou para o rapaz, preocupado com o que via. Yutaka estava semiconsciente, trêmulo e muito pálido. Seus lábios tinham uma cor levemente azulada, de um jeito que lhe deixou alarmado.

Embrulhou-o novamente com mantas e correu para encher a banheira, medindo água fria e quente de forma cuidadosa para deixar a temperatura num ponto certo. Logo que se deu por satisfeito, foi buscá–lo. Levou-o nos braços... colocou-o no banho, segurando-lhe o corpo para que não afundasse.

Após o banho, percebeu-o com a pele pouco mais corada. Um pequeno alívio. Secou-o, vestiu-o, deixou-o na cama, calçou-lhe luvas e meias e cobriu-o. Logo depois sentou ao seu lado, esperando um pouco até que pudesse medir sua temperatura.

Quando o fez, o termômetro indicou que sua temperatura ainda estava baixa. Ele devia ter ficado tempo demais caído na neve... exposto à violência daquele clima. Por alguns segundos sentiu-se culpado por aquela situação, por tê-lo deixado somente com aquela roupa. Se Kai estava daquele jeito, também era culpa sua. Agora, precisava cuidar para que ele não ficasse doente.

De qualquer forma, tinha motivos para ficar aliviado. Sabia que podia ter sido pior.

Como precaução, prendeu o tornozelo de Kai, mas agora com o comprimento da corrente bem mais curto que antes. Ele ainda estava inconsciente, e não ia acordar tão cedo, mas não custava prevenir.

Subiu para a cozinha, para preparar algo para Kai. Talvez não fosse a comida ideal, mas tinha de ser rápido. Olhou com desgosto para o caldo ralo que se formou dentro da caneca quando misturou o conteúdo de um pacote de sopa instantânea com a água quente. Em circunstâncias normais jamais levaria isso para ele, mas precisava se lembrar que não era o caso. Era uma medida extrema: ia alimentar alguém que estava inconsciente.

Levou a caneca para o porão. Ergueu-lhe o corpo, apoiando-o em seus braços, fazendo com que ele tomasse a sopa devagar. Yune esperava que o líquido pudesse aquecê-lo e deixá–lo pouco menos debilitado.

Deitou-o novamente, cobrindo-o. Agora precisava esperar que o moreno reagisse, mas sabia, no seu íntimo, que ele ficaria bem.

Levantou-se, e saiu do porão, voltando para a casa. Kai não acordaria tão cedo e Yune tinha muito o que fazer, coisas a pensar. Era bom mesmo deixá–lo sozinho para que pudesse descansar.

ooOOoo

**Casa**.

Sentado na poltrona, Yune tentava esfriar a cabeça e pensar um pouco. Os últimos acontecimentos exigiam reflexão... a fuga de Kai fora um desvio em seus planos, e precisava pensar em uma forma de voltar ao rumo certo.

Aquilo fora muito grave para ignorar. Yutaka lhe agredira, e tudo isso pra fugir... mas por que fugir? Ele tinha tudo ao seu lado: amor, carinho, cumplicidade... Yune o devotava e tinha toda a paciência do mundo com ele!

Mas, pra quê? De que valeu tudo isso? Para que ele fugisse como se fosse um monstro? Para que Kai lhe agredisse?

Yutaka, o seu Yutaka sentia apenas medo. Não conseguia enxergar seu amor. Não conseguia ver seus sentimentos por trás de cada gesto, preparativo ou cuidado. Pensava coisas ruins, interpretava tudo ao pé da letra, não enxergava as verdadeiras razões daquele porão ou aquelas correntes. Não entendia que era tudo para o seu bem.

Doía pensar que seus esforços foram inúteis, que Kai o rejeitava. Rejeitar logo a pessoa que tinha por ele o maior amor do mundo! Aquela que controlava seus próprios desejos para não forçar uma situação... tudo isso pra nada.

Yune levantou-se, indo para o banheiro e ficando de frente ao espelho. Observou o ferimento, constatando que o corte fora superficial. Não sangrava mais. Cicatrizaria rápido, sem dúvida alguma. Kai não usara força a mais que o suficiente para lhe causar um desmaio.

Será que ele medira sua força naquele momento? Que se preocupara em como ia deixá–lo?

Apenas pensamentos para os quais não teria resposta.

Abriu a torneira, molhando sua mão e um pedaço de algodão para limpar o machucado. Trabalho que não seria difícil.

Voltou para a sala em passos firmes, embora desanimados. Sentia um pouco de cansaço, mas estava tenso. Precisava relaxar.

Foi até o bar e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque. Colocou gelo no copo, gostando de ouvir o tilintar suave das pedras com o copo frágil. Sorveu o líquido, saboreando seu gosto, sentindo o toque frio do gelo em seus lábios... gelados como a pele de seu amor quando o encontrara caído na neve. Pouco antes de tomá–lo em seus braços, seus lábios resvalaram suavemente sobre os dele, num contato furtivo, roubado. Inadequado para o momento.

O gosto era frio, gelado. Gosto de medo, de decepção. Não era o sabor que desejava, nem o que imaginava. Queria esquecer, mas não podia. Precisava pensar, traçar um plano, descobrir o que fazer.

A fuga de Kai fora uma grande falha e que lhe mostrara o óbvio: ele não o queria.

E para Yune, perdê–lo era inadmissível.

Era nisso que pensava enquanto servia-se de mais uma dose, esperando pouco mais de clareza.

ooOOoo

Abriu os olhos lentamente, num movimento que estava além de sua consciência. Instinto que veio mesmo antes de quaisquer percepções. Tudo parecia muito longe.

Aos poucos, foi capaz de sentir e processar aquilo que estava ao seu redor. Sentiu que estava em um lugar aquecido e que estava escuro. Sentiu também algo prendendo seu tornozelo.

_"Preso?"_

Foi quando soube que estava novamente em sua prisão.

Sentindo o corpo retesado, e muita dor de cabeça, fez um grande esforço para levantar e sentar-se, apertando os olhos numa reação à dor.

Olhou para seus pés: a corrente que o prendia estava bem menor. Tão curta que não poderia sair da cama.

Deixou-se cair, sentindo-se fraco, tentando lembrar do que acontecera, de seus últimos passos... do que tinha dado errado. Na verdade não havia uma coisa só: não lhe faltara coragem e nem plano. Somente conhecimento. Se soubesse de algo, se tivesse tido mais tempo talvez pudesse saber ao menos para que lado correr.

Talvez simplesmente não houvesse pra onde correr. Tudo que pode ver ao seu redor fora neve. Talvez não houvesse nada e nem ninguém. Apenas eles dois...

_"Não! Não pode ser!"_

Não podia nem pensar nisso. Não podia perder as esperanças... mas sua mente estava incontrolável, seus pensamentos eram incrivelmente velozes... e trágicos.

Yune deveria estar furioso... tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

Encolheu-se, por instinto, tentando parar os pensamentos que antecipavam as piores hipóteses. Coisas que o enfraqueceriam ainda mais.

Precisava se acalmar. Não sabia o que esperar, então tinha que recuperar suas forças.

ooOOoo

Os passos na escada não vacilaram. Eram firmes, carregavam o peso de uma revolução. Algo importante e definitivo para o qual não haveria volta.

Não importava o quanto poderia ser difícil. Tinha de ser feito. Uma hora ia ter de acontecer, então que fosse logo.

Destrancou a primeira porta, trancando-a em seguida. Fez o mesmo com a segunda, a que lhe levava até o seu tesouro.

Olhou-o, do alto da escada. Ele estava imóvel, aparentemente em um cochilo leve. Não duvidava disso, devia estar cansado, afinal a tensão daquela fuga frustrada e a corrida deveriam ter esgotado todas as suas forças.

Precisava admitir que Kai era mais forte do que pensava. Fora bem mais longe do que pensou ser possível.

Yutaka era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Não deveria tê-lo subestimado. Yune era o próprio culpado pelo que havia acontecido. Também deveria pagar o preço.

Começou a descer os degraus, fazendo questão de não silenciar seus passos. Queria que sua presença fosse percebida e conseguiu. Teve a atenção de Yutaka que se ergueu quase imediatamente, com uma expressão de medo que não gostou de constatar.

Não gostou, mas não faria diferença naquele momento. Mesmo não sendo de seu gosto, talvez fosse melhor que ele se sentisse assim.

Sentado na cama, Yutaka tentava controlar sua respiração, afetada pela pressa com que reagira aos sons dos passos de seu algoz. Um esforço que lhe foi demasiado, já que se sentia fraco. Tinha de poupar forças, mas não conseguia parar.

Não sabia o que esperar. Sabia que cometera um erro e seria castigado. Ia pagar as conseqüências de seus atos, e a consciência desse fato não lhe ajudava em nada. Não lhe garantia qualquer chance de proteção.

Inconscientemente, tremeu ao ver o curativo na lateral da testa de Yune. O ferimento causado pela bandeja... não sabia o que ele estava pretendendo, e encolher-se foi quase um ato reflexo.

– Não, você não me machucou. – ouviu-o falar, antecipando a resposta a uma pergunta que não teve coragem de fazer. – O corte não foi fundo, e não vai demorar a cicatrizar, não se preocupe.

Viu-o sentar-se próximo, e Kai teve medo daquela proximidade. Quis se afastar, mas a corrente era curta demais para aquele movimento.

– Por que fez isso, Yuukee? Por que fugiu de mim?

Não respondeu. Não sabia o que poderia lhe dizer. Sua única certeza era a de que as coisas ficariam mais difíceis. Tinha medo do quanto Yune poderia estar irritado.

– Hein, Yuukee? O que houve? Eu fiz algo de errado? – perguntou, tentando se aproximar. – Por que fugiu de mim?

Encolheu-se diante daquela pergunta. Não havia resposta para aquilo, e aquelas perguntas não eram divagações feitas em voz alta. Yune queria uma resposta.

E Kai sabia que ele jamais aceitaria qualquer uma delas.

– Vamos, Yuukee, fale! Me diz o que está errado. Por que fez isso comigo?

– Tudo. – respondeu.

– Hã? O quê?

– Você perguntou o motivo, quer saber o que está errado... está tudo errado. Nós dois... esta casa este lugar. Está tudo errado.

– O que está falando? Nosso amor não está errado. É o que temos de melhor! É uma benção!

– Benção? – perguntou, incrédulo, sem conseguir acreditar naquilo – Benção?! Eu estou preso num lugar que não conheço. Estou acorrentado em uma cama e vivo dopado! Isso não é uma benção! É uma maldição!

– Eu sei o que parece. Acha que estou te fazendo mal, que estou sendo cruel. Parece cruel, mas não é... estou fazendo tudo isso por amor. Eu sabia que não ia aceitar logo de cara, foi uma mudança brusca demais. Não podia arriscar que fugisse... e você fugiu de mim! É por isso que tenho de te deixar aqui... mas quando confiar em mim, tudo vai mudar...

– Mudar...?

– Tem uma vida nos esperando lá em cima. Uma casa bonita, confortável... o meu amor!

Yutaka viu um sorriso se desenhar nos lábios de Yune. Algo diferente e que o assustou. Sentiu que ia acontecer alguma coisa. Tremeu, inconscientemente, num prenúncio de um grande pesadelo.

– Sabe, eu sei qual o problema: você tem medo dessas mudanças... está acontecendo tudo tão rápido... mas vou cuidar disso. Voufazer com que tudo seja o mais suave possível.

Aproximou-se devagar, de forma ameaçadora. Aproximando seu rosto, trazendo-o para mais perto. Estava buscando seus lábios e Kai tentou se afastar, querendo se livrar daquilo.

– Ei, ei... calma, Yuukee. Sei que está inseguro, que Miyavi foi o único, mas vamos dar um grande passo agora. – disse, num quase sussurro. – Não precisa ter medo, fique calmo.

_"Fique calmo..."_

_ooOOoo_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas:** Cenas não recomendadas para menores de 18 anos. Sem mais comentários.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 16. Castigo**

_– Ei, ei... calma, Yuukee. Sei que está inseguro, que Miyavi foi o único, mas vamos dar um grande passo agora. – disse, num quase sussurro. – Não precisa ter medo, fique calmo._

_"Fique calmo..."_

Sentiu-o próximo, próximo demais. E de uma forma que o apavorou. Nervoso, quis afastá–lo. Empurrou–o ao sentir os braços lhe envolverem o corpo, mas Yune não fez caso dessa tentativa, buscando os lábios de Kai querendo um beijo, ignorando cada gesto de recusa.

– _Ie!_ – tentou empurrá-lo, querendo o máximo de distância possível, mas não tinha sucesso. Desesperado com aquele contato, e sabendo o que ele pretendia, empurrou-o com toda a força que pôde.

Foi nesse momento que viu a expressão fechada de Yune. Sabia que não ia conseguir fugir, mas até então tivera esperanças de que ele pudesse cair em si e desistir. Isso antes, mas agora sabia que isso não ia mais acontecer.

Sentiu quando ele o empurrou para que deitasse e subiu sobre seu corpo, imobilizando-o com o próprio peso, prendendo-lhe os braços junto ao tronco usando suas pernas. Viu quando Yune começou a abrir o cinto, bem devagar.

Imaginando quais os planos dele, debateu-se querendo fugir a qualquer custo, mas não teve sucesso. Serviu apenas para gastar suas forças e ficar mais fraco.

Yune sabia que ele estava debilitado, e esperou que o moreno se cansasse, o que não tardou a acontecer.

Sem perder tempo, retirou o cinto de sua calça e prendeu os pulsos de Kai na cabeceira da cama, deixando completamente à suamercê.

Ofegante, o moreno ainda tentou lutar, mas seus movimentos não surtiram efeito, apenas excitando mais o seu algoz.

Admirou-o longamente à distância. Suficiente para que visse o seu corpo inteiro. Seu anjo, estava ali pra ele, só pra ele, mas não como queria. Ainda vestia roupas demais, porém certamente isso não lhe seria um problema.

O olhar de Yutaka era incrédulo, assustado. O rapaz pálido tinha os olhos arregalados, com horror pelo presságio do que iria acontecer. Sua respiração imediatamente alterou-se, refletindo o desespero que sentia. Yune contemplava-o, louco para tocá-lo, absolutamente desejoso de seu corpo esguio.

Estendeu a mão, tocando em seu rosto num carinho longo traçado sob o fino tecido de sua roupa, como se quisesse acalmá-lo. Aos poucos ela foi descendo, estendendo a carícia para o peito e para o abdômen, sentindo aquela pele macia que agora reagia aos seus toques, embora não da forma que sonhara. Kai encolhia-se, tentando livrar-se do contato.

– Shh... calma, amor. Não tem motivos pra ficar assim. Poupe o seu fôlego.

Percebeu-o virar o rosto, evitando–o, mas Yune segurou-lhe a cabeça, olhando para seus olhos, tocando em seus lábios, cerimonioso antes de tomá-los, beijando-o exigente, com toda a vontade guardada por quase dez anos.

Kai sentiu a língua de seu algoz vasculhando sua boca, exigente, violento. Sentiu asco, repulsa. Debateu-se, tentando se livrar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que o beijo se tornasse ainda mais lascivo.

Desesperado, sentindo o ar lhe faltar, mordeu a língua do invasor, arrancando de Yune um grito de dor e uma reação imediata: Kai sentiu em seu rosto o peso da mão do seqüestrador, duas, três vezes. Com força o bastante para abrir um corte no lábio inferior, deixando-o atordoado.

Um som semelhante ao de um rosnado fez com que fechasse os olhos, assustado, tentando se recuperar dos tapas, quando sentiu-o puxando pela nuca, e um toque cuidadoso em sua face.

– Relaxe, pequeno... será melhor.

As mãos pesadas de um homem sedento de desejo serviram para que, em questão de segundos as roupas do moreno se tornassem apenas trapos rasgados, revelando o corpo daquele que sempre estivera em seus sonhos noturnos.

Escutou o som do riso baixo de Yune, extasiado pela visão belíssima que tinha a sua frente.

– Kami... você é mais lindo do que eu podia pensar! Você é perfeito... – ouviu-o dizer, num devaneio particular que se fez audível por um sussurro rouco, absolutamente apavorante.

Viu-o tirar as próprias roupas, inclinando-se sobre si, apreciando o contato sem nada que pudesse interrompê-los. Não havia nenhum obstáculo.

Era pele sobre pele. Sem mais barreiras. Apenas os desejos e sonhos a serem satisfeitos.

A boca asquerosa desviou de seus lábios, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, enquanto as mãos tateavam o corpo indefeso, apressado pela iminência da realização de sua fantasia, sem pensar em longas contemplações e em qualquer coisa o mais que pudesse pará-lo.

A boca não se demorou ali, descendo aos poucos, roçando os dentes em seu peito, lambendo o mamilo enquanto as mãos desceram até as coxas, alisando, apertando e beliscando a pele, esfregando-se no garoto que se contorcia, em tentativas infrutíferas de evitar o inevitável, conseguindo apenas machucar os pulsos.

Mordendo-o, Yune ergueu-o, segurando-o pela nuca, tomando novamente os lábios de Kai, fazendo com que o corte aberto pelos tapas ardesse e sangrasse um pouco, misturando-se ao fio de saliva deixado por seu algoz, embora o jovem indefeso soubesse que aquela seria a menor dor com a qual teria de se preocupar.

– _Ie,_ Yune, _onegai_. – pediu Kai, tentando encontrar ali, naquele agressor, o seu melhor amigo. Alguma coisa tinha de ter restado daquela amizade... não podia ter acabado – _Onegai_!

Olhou para os olhos dele, procurando alguma resposta, tentando ganhar tempo, poupar forças para lutar... mas não encontrou nada. Aquele não era Yune: nos olhos dele não havia qualquer sinal do amigo.

– _Onegai..._ – pediu, mais uma vez, embora a voz já morresse em sua garganta, na certeza de que não havia mais saída.

– Shhh... amor. É a nossa hora, é o nosso momento.

–_ Ie_... – balançou a cabeça, soluçando com o choro iminente, sentindo as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto sem qualquer controle apesar do esforço para evitar a cena.

Ignorando o choro, Yune começou a beijá-lo novamente, sussurrando em seu ouvido declarações de amor que em nada justificavam aquilo que estava prestes a acontecer. As mãos tateavam o corpo menor, que continuava a repeli-lo, mas sem grande força. Kai ainda tentava se livrar, mas sua voz falhava, calada pelo beijo asqueroso, e pela falta de ar, apavorado ao sentir a ereção de Yune roçando sua pele.

Sentiu quando Yune se afastou um pouco, mas não teve tempo de respirar aliviado. Sentiu o corpo sendo virado, mudando-o de posição. O movimento fez com que o moreno gemesse de dor pelos pulsos torcidos, presos pelo cinto apertado. Kai estava de bruços agora, as pernas sendo afastadas pelas mãos apressadas de quem, pelo menos até meses atrás, era um daqueles em quem poderia confiar a sua vida.

– Você é meu, Kai... finalmente você é meu.

O moreno sentiu as batidas de seu coração falharem, e tudo que pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e prender a respiração, concentrando seus pensamentos numa única pessoa, concentrando-se em seus melhores sentimentos: suas únicas armas.

_"Myv... onegai! Me tira daqui, onegai!"_

Um grito de dor ecoou entre as quatro paredes. O anúncio de que o inferno começara.

**Tempo depois**

O rapaz permanecia deitado, imóvel. Respiração leve, mas irregular, assim como as batidas de seu coração, descompassadas. Continuava ali, na mesma posição que Yune o deixara: de bruços, ainda nu e preso pelo cinto. Os braços doíam pela imobilidade, assim como o seu corpo sentia todas as conseqüências do que lhe acontecera.

Sua respiração era a mais suave possível. Mal se movia, com medo de despertar o seqüestrador, que dormia pesadamente deitado sobre o corpo menor e indefeso.

Kai não soube quanto tempo o inferno durou, nem tinha consciência do quanto sua voz ecoou aos gritos naquele porão, refletindo todo o terror pelo qual passara, e mal conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Não conseguia aceitar que quem fizera isso fora justamente o seu melhor amigo.

_"Como ele pôde...?"_ pensava, sentindo as lágrimas inundando seus olhos, num pranto silencioso, tentando se conter. Tinha medo de que Yune começasse tudo de novo caso acordasse... não sabia se ia agüentar passar pelo horror novamente. Era dor demais. Temia não ser forte o bastante para suportar.

Prendeu a respiração quando o percebeu se mexendo sobre si. Fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir, rezando para que ele o deixasse em paz. Sentiu quando Yune levantou, libertando-o do peso de seu corpo. Sabia que ele estava o observando e manteve-se quieto. Seu silêncio durou até que ouvisse seus passos se afastando, indo para o banheiro. Ouviu o barulho de torneira aberta, parecendo distante... os passos voltando mais uma vez, observando-o de novo, para depois afastar-se definitivamente. Soube disso porque ouviu o som nos degraus da escada e o da porta em seguida.

Kai respirou aliviado. Paz por pelo menos um instante.

Não soube quanto tempo passou sozinho, mas quando Yune voltou não fingia mais dormir. Estava com os olhos abertos, lágrimas riscando seu rosto. Respiração sobressaltada por soluços discretos. Ainda na mesma posição.

Sentiu quando ele segurou seus pulsos, desatando a fivela do cinto. Não teve reação, simplesmente deixando-os cair com o peso que lhe parecia demasiado, mas Yune segurou-os pondo seus braços junto ao corpo, delicadamente, virando-lhe em seguida. Os olhos do moreno fitaram o teto, expondo os sinais evidentes do trauma que lhe fora causado.

Yune passou um braço sob seus joelhos e outro em suas costas, erguendo-o da cama sem aparentar dificuldades. O destino foi o banheiro, mas Kai só se deu conta disso ao sentir ser envolvido pela água morna da banheira. O jovem gemeu baixo ao contato da água com os machucados, apertando os olhos, tentando evitar sons mais altos que aqueles aos quais se permitia, mesmo quando o algoz pegou o sabonete para dar-lhe o banho, lavando cada ferimento ao alcance de sua visão.

Após um tempo, Yune ergueu-o novamente, deixando-o sentado para pegar uma toalha. Yutaka gemeu dolorosamente pelo gesto, sentindo o resultado da brutalidade ao qual fora submetido. Deixou-se secar e vestir por seu ex-amigo, que o carregou de volta para a cama, deixando-o ali com cuidado.

Em seguida, percebeu-o sentando-se também, de frente para ele. Kai soube por sentir o colchão afundando, mas não desviou seu olhar. Permanecia distraído, olhando para um ponto indefinido, como se estivesse procurando algo. Um transe... quebrado quando a voz de seu seqüestrador despertou-o.

– Yuukee... beba isso.

Olhou para a mão de Yune, que lhe estendia dois comprimidos. Não entendeu a atitude e ficou sem reação. Não sabia o que era aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo da reação dele. Temia ser agredido mais uma vez.

– Vai fazer você se sentir melhor. – ele disse, suavemente.

Trêmulo, o moreno estendeu a mão, pegando os comprimidos que ele lhe oferecera, engolindo-os com pressa, a seco, ignorando o gosto ruim.

Yune ofereceu também um copo d'água, também aceito por Kai, que sentiu a garganta arder, numa sensação incômoda, mas tomou tudo, obedecendo àquela ordem implícita.

Viu seu seqüestrador estender a mão em direção ao seu rosto. Em uma reação instintiva, a respiração se alterou e o corpo encolheu-se, ignorando a dor e colocando-o completamente em alerta.

Percebeu-o hesitar, levantando-se da cama sem completar a ação, e deixando para o jovem apenas uma palavra.

– Descanse.

Bastou ouvir o barulho da porta sendo fechada para que o jovem libertasse as lágrimas, chorando convulsivamente pela dor, pela tristeza, o abuso, a violência e a humilhação. Pelo inferno que não ia acabar porque sabia que aquela não seria a única vez.

ooOOoo


	17. Chapter 17

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 17. A Cartada**

Os olhos de Kai se abriram lentamente, entorpecidos, despertando seu próprio corpo para a fria percepção de todas as dores e novidades.

Sentiu que estava deitado, seu corpo maltratado acolhido por um colchão estranhamente macio.

A visão demorou a encontrar o foco e se acostumar com a luz daquele lugar. Não que devesse ser estranho, era simplesmente luz... mas o tempo que passara sem vê-la fazia disso uma sensação nova.

As luzes foram suficientes para saber que estava em um novo cenário, diferente daquele em que estivera nos últimos tempos.

Tudo muito diferente daquele porão... diferente, mas não melhor. Sabia que não ia ser, nunca ia ser.

As coisas haviam mudado. Os limites caíram, as regras foram modificadas. Os seus piores temores se concretizaram.

O pesadelo realmente começara, e sabia que ia continuar.

– Yuukee! Finalmente acordou! Como se sente?

Sentiu seu corpo retesar imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz, despertando lembranças recentes dos males que sofrera.

A voz não era ríspida nem cínica. Pelo contrário: era preocupada, doce. Quase poderia se lembrar do seu melhor amigo... apenas quase, porque as memórias das últimas horas ainda estavam em sua mente, e as marcas doíam em seu corpo.

Olhou para o lado num gesto puramente instintivo e se deparou com aquele homem, sentado em uma pequena poltrona quase ao lado da cama.

Mas ali havia apenas o seu algoz, aquele que lhe infligira o pior dos maus tratos e a pior das dores que um ser humano poderia sentir: a dor física e a humilhação.

Sentar-se e se encolher, num gesto de defesa foi um impulso natural. Não precisaria ter consciência dos fatos para ter tal reação. Mas seu ato lhe rendeu um quase grito de dor, sentindo os vestígios mais significativos dos momentos de terror.

– Fique calmo... ficar desse jeito pode te fazer mal.

– O-o que? Que lugar é esse? – gaguejou.

– Esse aqui é o nosso quarto. O nosso lar.

– Por que me trouxe pra cá?

– Ora, mas que pergunta... esse é o nosso lugar. Isso aqui é seu. É nosso.

Yune se aproximou, tentou tocá-lo, mas Kai se encolheu ainda mais, afastando-se.

– Sei que está nervoso e com raiva de mim mas eu tive que fazer isso. Eu não queria que fosse assim mas você me obrigou...

– Quer dizer que você não queria? Você não queria? Quer dizer que eu te obriguei a me estuprar?

A pergunta veio num tom raivoso. Sua pele estava extraordinariamente pálida e seus olhos marejavam vermelhos e injetados. A cólera era visível.

– Você não queria me machucar? – continuou perguntando, chocado com que ouvira - Está me dizendo que eu mesmo fui o responsável pelo que me fez?!

– Nunca quis te machucar, Yuukee! Nunca te machucaria! Eu te amo!

– Você me ama, Yune? Você me seqüestrou, me dopa todos os dias, me deixa trancado em um porão e agora... – engasgou, sem conseguir pronunciar as palavras - É assim que me ama?

Kai levantou da cama, cambaleante, correndo até a porta do quarto, tentando abri-la puxando a maçaneta desesperadamente.

Yune levantou logo em seguida, preocupado pelo estado do moreno. Tinha mesmo motivos para tanto: fraco, machucado e sob efeitos dos últimos sedativos. Uma situação que não era nada favorável, e agora tinha de consertar.

– Fique calmo, não há razões pra ficar nervoso desse jeito. – aproximou-se, tentando ampará–lo, mas viu-o recuar a menor tentativa de aproximação.

Chegou mais perto devagar, porém Yutaka continuava recuando. Então, Yune agarrou-lhe os braços e ao fazer isso sentiu o peso de seus atos da noite anterior. Kai estava trêmulo, nervoso, desesperado. Seus atos, impulsionados pela bebedeira, tiveram as piores conseqüências possíveis: ferira seu anjo.

Kai nunca o perdoaria. Estava estampado em seus olhos.

– Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito, Yuukee! Tentei de todas as formas, mas você não me ouve! Eu fiz de tudo, mas você não entende! – sacudiu-o, elevando o tom de voz – Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim, eu tive de te machucar!

– Você me machuca todos os dias... me afastou de tudo que eu amo, acabou com a minha dignidade. Você tirou tudo que eu tinha!

O moreno tinha os olhos vítreos e cheios de lágrimas. Seu olhar era fixo, parecia possuído. Cada palavra sua tinha o tom do ódio e cada gesto dele emanava raiva.

Tudo estava saindo do controle. Todos os planos estavam ameaçados e perdê–lo parecia ser inevitável.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Foi quando Yune resolveu o que tinha de fazer. O extremo. A verdade.

– Tudo bem, Yutaka. Vamos colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Ninguém vai aparecer aqui pra te resgatar. Não tem ninguém te procurando. Sabe por quê? Por que você está morto.

Kai parou de se mexer, mas parecia manter a atenção. Tinha o olhar fixo nos olhos de Yune de uma forma que o assustou, só que por mais assustador que aquilo pudesse se tornar, ia levar adiante. Terminar o que havia começado.

– É, Yuukee... eles acham que está morto. Ninguém vai bater aqui pra te resgatar. Você morreu, Kai.

Sentiu a respiração tornar–se falha e difícil. O ar se tornou irrespirável. O moreno sentiu o corpo tremer em resposta ao que acabara de ouvir.

– O-o quê? Do que está falando? Do que você está falando?! – gritou.

– Isso mesmo que ouviu. Você está morto. Sua vida lá fora acabou, não existe mais... eu cuidei disso, Yuukee. Cuidei de tudo. Agora sua vida é aqui, comigo.

Dois segundos foi o tempo que sua mente demorou para processar aquelas palavras. Elas significavam tudo: suas últimas esperanças.

Tudo tinha ruído, desmoronado.

– Desgraçado... maldito! Maldito! – gritou, lutando para desvencilhar-se das mãos de Yune, usando de uma força descomunal para alguém naquele estado. – Maldito!

Jogou-se para trás, conseguindo se libertar daquelas mãos e se colocando a uma distância que durou pouco. Enfurecido, Kai se lançou sobre seu algoz, atacando-o. Um gesto que surpreendeu o outro, não pela intenção, mas sim pela força. Yutaka parecia forte demais para alguém que há pouco parecia estar tão debilitado. Tanta força que realmente teve de lutar para detê-lo.

Na verdade, Yutaka nunca fora fraco. Sua aparência era frágil, seu temperamento era dócil, mas subestimá-lo era um grande engano. Yune sabia disso: nas raras vezes em que o viu furioso, mal podia reconhecê-lo. Era como se algo mais forte tomasse conta dele, transformando-o completamente.

– Desgraçado! Por quê?! Por que fez isso!?

Enquanto gritava, Kai agredia seu seqüestrador, usando toda a força que tinha, como se fosse a última coisa a fazer na vida.

Na verdade, talvez fosse mesmo a última coisa.

Tudo estava perdido. Seus gritos e agressões representavam tudo isso: frustração, raiva, medo. Desespero pelo que havia restado.

Não havia restado nada.

– Pare, Yutaka! Fique calmo! – Yune tentava contê–lo sem machucá-lo, mas parecia impossível.

Então mais uma vez teve de arriscar e agir por impulso, mesmo que pudesse se arrepender. Um forte tapa que fez o moreno perder o equilíbrio.

Aproveitando o desequilíbrio, empurrou-o para a cama e jogou-se sobre ele, prendendo-o com as pernas, imobilizando-o com seu próprio peso, ignorando que o outro continuasse se debatendo furiosamente... do mesmo modo que ele tentou lutar na noite passada. Como se lutasse para evitar um novo ataque.

Um nó na garganta tomou conta de Yune, tendo a consciência de seus atos bem ao alcance de seus olhos.

Cometera o pior dos erros. E agora para consertar seus planos teria de feri-lo novamente.

Por mais que lhe doesse, precisava continuar. Não havia alternativas.

– Ouça, Yuukee... ouça porque é do seu interesse. O seu bicho colorido acha que você morreu, não vai aparecer pra te salvar, então ouça: você não quer que nada aconteça a ele, quer?

Sentiu-o parar de se mexer. Os movimentos cessando de forma abrupta. Apenas a respiração agitada do rapaz abaixo de si, que o fitava com feições incrédulas, e sua palidez agora era quebrada pela marca vermelha dos dedos na face de Kai.

– Do que está falando?

– Isso mesmo que entendeu. Você não quer que a lagartixa colorida se machuque, não é isso? Porque é o que vou fazer se você não colaborar.

– Você não ousaria...

Aquilo era tudo que Yune precisava para ganhar segurança. Sua voz tomou um tom ameaçador e ferino, dando veracidade ainda maior à sua ameaça.

Suas palavras não eram blefe. E sim um desejo que mantivera oculto por muito tempo.

– Ah, ousaria sim. Estou louco pra fazer isso desde que ele apareceu e falou com você pela primeira vez. Mas sempre me controlei... agora posso continuar me controlando ou não.

– O que quer? – perguntou, inseguro.

– Sabe muito bem o que quero, Yuukee. – debruçou-se sobre o corpo menor, e sua voz soou rouca aos ouvidos de Kai. – Seu amor, sua atenção, seu carinho, sua companhia. Eu quero você.

A respiração do moreno pareceu parar naquele instante. Yune ficou preocupado, mas foi algo que durou pouco. Sabia que deveria esperar pelo pior.

– Você não vai machucá-lo, Yune. Você não vai encostar as mãos nele! – gritou, desesperado, dando ao seu algoz a certeza de que era a atitude certa.

– Só depende de você. A decisão está em suas mãos, e o que acontecer com ele daqui por diante só vai depender da sua resposta. E então? O que me diz?

ooOOoo


	18. Chapter 18

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 18. Dor**

ooOOoo

**Tóquio, noite.**

O jovem alto estava absorto em um sono intranqüilo. Virava seu corpo de um lado para o outro, assim como a cabeça. Sua voz se fazia ouvir em murmúrios desesperados, como se procurasse ou estivesse atrás de alguém.

A respiração era ofegante. A corrida, interminável.

– Kai... Kai! IE!

Quando se deu conta, descobriu-se sentado, com a respiração ofegante e banhado em suor.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, assim como seus lábios. As lágrimas começaram a riscar sua face, num pranto perplexo.

Um pesadelo... os gritos, as risadas maldosas, o testemunho de uma barbárie que não chegou a presenciar. Tudo um pesadelo.

Despertara de um pesadelo para viver num outro. Talvez ainda pior, pois; no fim, era a sua realidade. E cruelmente, definitivo.

Tentou normalizar sua respiração, querendo se acalmar um pouco, ou pelo menos o suficiente para se colocar de pé, mas seria quase impossível esperar. Sentia-se inquieto, apavorado.

Pavor, desespero. Tudo como na primeira vez, como naquele dia... maldito dia...

Os mesmos sentimentos. Intactos, dia-a-dia. Igual ansiedade, o mesmo medo, um grande desespero. Todo o pesadelo se repetindo dia e noite.

Suas vinte e quatro horas eram feitas puramente de medo.

Levantou-se rápido da cama, tropeçando nas próprias pernas. Seus passos incertos o levaram até uma estante que ficava dentro do quarto. As mãos ágeis retiraram dali uma pasta, sem se preocupar se ia derrubar alguma coisa.

Apressado, e sem procurar lugar mais adequado, sentou-se no chão. Ansioso, abriu a pasta e retirou o volume de folhas encadernadas, folheando-o, passando os dedos à procura das páginas marcadas, das palavras mais frias e fontes de sua maior tristeza. Tudo que tornara aquele quadro pavoroso.

Palavras e jargões que lhe deixava saber de todo o sofrimento de Kai... que lhe davam a dimensão fria e exata de toda a violência que ele sofrera.

Os laudos da morte de Kai.

Uke Yutaka, vítima. Era assim que chamavam seu namorado. Ele era apenas uma palavra naquele relatório.

_"Vítima: Uke Yutaka, 26 anos, 1,73 m, 56 kg. – Agressão sexual seguida de morte"._

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Miyavi. "Agressão sexual" era um termo muito leve para definir o que seu namorado sofrera. Os requintes de crueldade, todos os detalhes da longa tortura estavam escritos naqueles papéis.

Palavras que nunca o deixariam esquecer, assim como a voz dos policiais que encontraram a cena do crime.

Mordeu os próprios lábios enquanto lia. Usou tanta força que parou apenas ao sentir o gosto do sangue.

Era uma forma de reagir a algo que não fosse apenas a dor daquela falta. Relembrar era tão difícil que precisava de uma sensação nova para enfrentar a perda.

E que sensação era mais forte que a dor, senão outra dor?

_"Relembrar..."_ pensou, fechando os olhos com força, obrigando-se a enfrentar suas lembranças e a própria realidade.

Soava contraditório, sabia disso. Todo mundo com certeza preferiria esquecer, mas Miyavi queria lembrar. Talvez essa também fosse sua outra maneira de reagir a todo aquele pesadelo, que começara de forma bem corriqueira: um assalto.

Como policial, sabia que assaltos e furtos eram relativamente comuns em uma cidade grande como Tóquio e que agir certo garantia o interesse dos dois lados: o dinheiro para o ladrão e a segurança da vítima. Não podia ser hipócrita em dizer que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam... mas ainda não conseguia entender: qual o motivo para maltratar alguém daquela forma?

Seus lábios se moveram, pronunciando o apelido daquele a quem dedicara todo o seu afeto: Yukkun.

A voz que pronunciou o nome carinhoso era baixa e pastosa, embargada pelos sentimentos que o atormentavam.

Em sua voz o apelido e a pergunta: por quê?

Tudo ainda parecia muito recente, como se tivesse acontecido há apenas algumas horas, ou como se acabasse de receber a notícia. Ainda podia sentir a ansiedade pelo telefonema que não veio, pois Kai sempre ligava quando chegava em casa. O moreno dificilmente ultrapassava o horário, e bastou que as horas passassem para que a situação se invertesse e Miyavi tentasse ligar para seu celular. Em vão.

Lembrava de ter pensado que Yutaka, como sempre, devia ter esquecido o aparelho em algum lugar, como o bom "cabecinha de vento" que era, mas tais pensamentos não serviram para diminuir sua ansiedade pela demora. Nervosismo esse cessado apenas quando recebeu um telefonema, que fez seu sentimento transformar-se em pânico.

Um assalto, uma tragédia. Os bandidos não tinham ficado satisfeitos com o que Kai tinha na carteira e quiseram mais. Talvez já tivessem o abordado com intenções nefastas, ou tivera o azar de ser escolhido ao acaso. Não sabia dizer, e talvez fosse melhor nem saber. Isso não o traria de volta. Não podia fazer nada.

Sabia apenas que Yutaka sofrera, e muito. Aqueles laudos e fotos não o deixavam esquecer. Miyavi não se permitia esquecer. Sabia de todas as marcas porque fez questão de ler aquilo todos os dias, de ter em sua memória cada palavra: todos os abusos e toda a violência.

Kai sofrera de todas as formas. Os legistas constataram costelas quebradas, pulmões perfurados, inúmeras lesões internas e feridas por todo o corpo. O ânus que precisaria ser reconstruído cirurgicamente, o estômago repleto de... de...

As lágrimas tornaram-se ainda mais abundantes, diante da constatação do tamanho do sofrimento de seu namorado, diante da sua incapacidade de protegê-lo.

Kai sofrera indefeso e sem ter qualquer chance a mais que gritar de dor, talvez implorando para que aquilo parasse. Gritos inúteis, palavras em vão que na certa serviram apenas para excitar seus agressores, e fazer com que tudo ainda fosse pior. Havia seres vis a ponto de só encontrarem prazer na dor alheia.

E pela diversão deles, Kai sofrera.

Gritos estavam em sua mente porque sua imaginação não o deixava em paz. Não conseguia parar de tentar imaginar quais foram seus últimos pensamentos, se algo pôde se sobrepor ao medo, ao desespero... de sua reação ao ouvir risos de satisfação e escárnio de seus algozes.

O moreno fora submetido a toda sorte de abusos. Passara por todo o inferno da violência física e psicológica. Fora subjugado e humilhado das piores formas possíveis. E no fim de tudo, o corpo já sem vida foi simplesmente jogado em um beco. Apenas mais uma vítima da violência das gangues de Tóquio. Só mais um número para todos os que não o conheciam, para as instituições de justiça, e homens de jaleco branco.

Mas e para Miyavi? Kai não era só um número.

Ele estava em suas memórias, nos seus sonhos, naqueles retratos guardados em locais secretos. Era ele quem lhe dava o maior afeto do mundo, cuja presença lhe dera alegria, leveza e paz. Era nos braços dele que encontrava conforto depois de um dia difícil e era o sorriso dele que o fazia sorrir.

Kai era o motivo de seus pensamentos felizes, mesmo convivendo com a rudeza das ruas. Um anjo cuja presença despertou sentimentos que julgava inexistentes em seu coração de pedra.

Experimentara tantas coisas novas ao seu lado... ele lhe dera uma razão para sua vida, um estímulo diferente da adrenalina do perigo ou da sede de justiça. Kai ia muito além do sexo, muito acima das horas tórridas.

Aquele rapaz magro, de olhos bonitos e sorriso infantil que esquecia tudo em qualquer lugar e que adorava cuidar de todos, mas ignorava a si mesmo tomou seu coração mais rápido do que pensava. Sentia-se tão próximo a ele que simplesmente não se via mais sem seu carinho, sua atenção e seu abraço apertado.

Desde que aquele anjo entrara em sua vida, teve apenas a ganhar, e tudo só fazia sentido se o moreno estivesse ao seu lado... mas o perdera.

O que faria agora? Yutaka morrera da forma mais brutal possível, sem qualquer chance de evitar o que acontecera ou protegê–lo daquela barbárie. Nunca tinha cogitado a possibilidade de que um dia poderia não tê-lo mais por perto... e agora vinha a idéia de que teria feito diferente, se soubesse.

Teria tirado férias para passar mais tempo ao seu lado, abraçado-o com mais força, diria "eu te amo" com mais freqüência. Faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz, ainda que isso não representasse sequer um décimo do que ele lhe oferecera.

Mas agora, o que restava? Um corpo sem vida que em nada lembrava seu anjo... o fim de todos os sonhos e um único alento na forma de objetos e lembranças. A justiça como seu único objetivo.

Sim: justiça.

Aqueles animais iam pagar por tudo que fizeram a Yutaka. Cada palavra que pudesse feri-lo, cada forma de humilhação, riso de escárnio ou pequeno arranhão. Cada lágrima derramada em sua agonia.

A morte de Kai não ia ficar impune. Os homens de jaleco branco ou fardados poderiam esquecê–lo, mas não Miyavi.

Ele iria até as últimas conseqüências. Não importava que isso significasse arriscar sua vida.

Por que sem Kai, já não havia vida.

ooOOoo


	19. Chapter 19

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 19. Seu Anjo, seu demônio**

O homem alto saiu do quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Trancou-a, guardando a chave em seu bolso.

Em suas feições, um sorriso satisfeito era visível. Yune estava feliz. A situação permitia esse luxo, mesmo que não fosse do jeito que imaginava.

Seus planos quanto a Yutaka sempre envolviam amor. Queria conquistar o seu afeto. Queria ter sua confiança, seu sorriso... os abraços e cuidados, seu amor, tudo isso por merecimento. Queria merecer tudo aquilo que sempre invejara em Miyavi.

Sabia que seu objetivo envolvia tempo e controle, que não podia admitir falhas e a principal arma era o autocontrole... mas não conseguiu segurar a onda.

E quem poderia condená–lo? Era humano, tinha sangue correndo em suas veias. Quando o desejo falou mais alto acabou cedendo à tentação. Quem, no seu lugar, não faria isso?

Antes era diferente. Quando moravam juntos e eram apenas amigos havia uma válvula de escape. Seus desejos carnais viviam saciados, e isso mantinha tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

Não era mais o caso agora. Estavam apenas Kai e ele. Estavam sozinhos, longe de tudo e todos... o "chamado à paixão" acabou falando mais alto.

Sem sua peça-chave, não tinha mais a quem recorrer. Desse modo, o deslize fora inevitável... mas se aquele outro rapaz ele ainda estivesse ali seria um obstáculo. Não faria sentido.

Era uma peça que teve uma importante função. Vital quando preciso, mas descartada no tempo certo, antes que se tornasse um estorvo.

Um sorriso diferente se formou em seus lábios. Uma expressão despertada pelas lembranças das inúmeras sensações proporcionadas.

Tooru Kenji, ou vulgo Yoru. Esse era o nome do garoto que encontrou nas ruas de Tóquio numa noite de solidão. Kai viajara para visitar a família, e a Yune restara amaldiçoar a noite que teria de passar sem ele.

Restou fazer aquilo que era necessário. Sair à caça de uma companhia... nada que envolvesse conquista. Apenas uma questão de grana. Dinheiro que lhe proporcionaria um desabafo.

Com seu carro, dirigiu-se a uma boate. Pelo menos era essa a sua intenção. Um lugar reservado e de onde sempre saía acompanhado. Sempre.

Era prazeroso, mas estranho. Não havia semelhanças ou afinidades. Havia algumas horas de diversão a troco de dinheiro. Alguns mais baratos, outros mais caros. Apenas o seu exercício de sanidade. Seu investimento também, afinal, não tinha graça ter um patrimônio se não poderia dispor dele.

E aproveitar a vida era um excelente investimento, de qualquer modo.

As luzes coloridas, a música alta. O encontro, o drinque, o flerte negociado, um lugar mais reservado e o sexo. Serviço prestado, dinheiro na mão. Simples assim. Uma transação econômica como outra qualquer.

Mas não foi assim que aconteceu. Não daquela vez. O alvo, o objeto do desejo estava ainda próximo à porta, encostado na parede sem parecer esperar por algo. Aquela imagem lhe chamou a atenção.

Poderia ser um garoto como outros mais com quem já se deitara. Era belo como todos os outros, mas não foi simplesmente a beleza que lhe despertou. Foi bem mais que isso: a semelhança com seu anjo.

O jovem era moreno, tinha aparentemente o mesmo peso e altura. Os cabelos compridos, mas o rosto... era o rosto de Kai.

Era nele o seu interesse. Queria aquele garoto pelo menos por aquela noite ou não conseguiria dormir em paz.

Desceu do carro e foi até ele. O ritual de hábito foi substituído por palavras de flerte não convencionais e negociações de preço. Nada muito difícil. Apenas um quê de profissionalismo.

O rapaz era prático. Ousado, petulante, mal vestido e cobrava caro. Talvez influenciado pelo carro de seu cliente, afinal modos e aparência normalmente não o fariam valer tanto. Mas não era o caso.

Yune o queria de qualquer forma. Não importava pechinchar. Importava somente o quanto ele parecia com seu anjo.

Em poucos minutos, apenas o tempo de chegarem a um motel, já estavam agarrados. Sem cerimônias. Não havia razão para isso.

Durante longas horas, a luxúria foi o único fim. Gemidos, murmúrios, quase gritos e obscenidades além dos rangidos da cama foi tudo o que se podia ouvir.

Nada mais que evidências do óbvio.

E aquilo só terminou quando uma exaustão extrema dominou a ambos, que tombaram. Corpos suados, respiração ofegante como resultado de longas horas de sexo selvagem.

Exausto, o rapaz deixou-se ficar no mesmo lugar, de olhos fechados. Yune apoiado no cotovelo, pôs-se a observá–lo: os longos cabelos espalhados pela cama, o rosto belo como o de seu amor... muito pouco além das madeixas poderiam diferenciá–los, e por pelo menos algum tempo foi como se Kai estivesse ali.

Aquilo valeu cada iene gasto naquela noite e os muito mais que gastou depois... sem qualquer remorso. Queria-o para si, exclusivamente, à sua disposição para quando bem entendesse.

Não se contentaria mais em ter qualquer outro, não depois de encontrar alguém a imagem e semelhança do seu moreno. E assim fez, propondo-lhe moradia, sustento e pagamento generoso em troca de exclusividade. Uma proposta que fez os olhos do jovem praticamente brilharem, mas cuja desconfiança quase fez colocar tudo a perder.

Absolutamente natural, afinal era jovem, mas não inexperiente. Talvez as ruas tivessem lhe tirado a ingenuidade e dado em seu lugar um linguajar chulo e o vício em drogas.

Desconfianças a parte, o acordo foi aceito. Yune lhe pôs em um apartamento, dando-lhe dinheiro para que ele gastasse como fosse de sua vontade. Essas quantias encheram os olhos do rapaz que se encheu de disposição para agradá–lo, fazendo jus a ele ao considerar seu novo protetor o dono de seu corpo.

Não hesitou em cortar o cabelo, como lhe foi sugerido ainda que a mudança fosse indesejada, pois as longas madeixas eram sua marca. Mas o fez, somente para agradá–lo. Fez o mesmo quando mudou seu nome de guerra, adotando para si o modo com que seu dono lhe chamava durante o sexo: Kai.

Aquele certamente fora o melhor investimento de Yune.

Caro? Com certeza, mas valioso o bastante para possibilitar o decorrer de seus planos e a vida que estava tendo agora. Ele fora a causa de seu controle quanto ao desejo por Kai, o responsável pelo frágil equilíbrio de suas emoções quando seu tesouro começou a ser ameaçado pela aproximação inconveniente da lagartixa colorida.

Era naquele garoto que ficavam as marcas de sua raiva e seu desejo. Era o seu desabafo, os atos dirigidos a outra pessoa. Era com ele que matava sua fome e sua sede. Era a ele que possuía com violência e ansiedade nos momentos insanos. Era dentro dele que despejava sua semente contaminada por inveja e rancores.

Aquele era Kai, seu demônio.

Foi a partir daqueles momentos que nasceram seus planos. Seria eternamente grato a Kami sama por tê-lo encontrado naquela noite... aquele que seria a peça principal de seu jogo.

ooOOoo

Nunca iria esquecê–lo, mas suas melhores qualidades sempre seriam ofuscadas ao se lembrar do que acontecera há alguns minutos: o primeiro beijo.

O primeiro beijo entre Kai e ele. O primeiro que Kai lhe dera. Um ato simbólico ao acordo selado. Desse modo, o seu moreno lhe dera o sim, aceitando-o sem palavras, num beijo desesperado.

Sabia que não fora por vontade própria, que Yutaka temia a ameaça e queria proteger Miyavi, porém isso não lhe tirava em nada o sabor de sua vitória. Afinal fora um beijo de Yutaka: o melhor que já provara.

Sabia que Kai estava disposto a ir mais além naquela resposta, mas Yune preferiu não pagar pra ver. Seu moreno estava debilitado demais em conseqüência de sua irresponsabilidade. Não queria mais machucá–lo, bastava o erro que cometera.

Não adiantava mais reclamar. O estrago estava feito e seu anjo jamais esqueceria disso. Apelara para a ameaça, pois sabia que era a única forma de mantê-lo ao seu lado. Era sua única alternativa.

Porém, dos males o menor. Agora, Kai estava ao seu alcance e assim permaneceria, sem tentar fugir. Tendo-o ao seu lado, sabia que poderia mudar aquela situação. Poderia conquistá–lo, tê–lo da forma que desejava... poderiam ser felizes.

Ainda tinha tempo. Nem tudo estava perdido.

Yutaka lhe pertencia, de uma forma ou de outra.

ooOOoo


	20. Chapter 20

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 20. Destino**

ooOOoo

Encolhido e ouvindo o barulho da porta sendo trancada, Kai perdeu-se em seuspensamentos.

Sozinho, permitiu-se desfrutar da liberdade momentânea, evocando suaslembranças. Era tudo o que havia restado, e não estava disposto a abrir mão disso.

Acabara de ceder seu corpo e sua liberdade: o preço cobrado por Yune. Porém, nenhuma artimanha dele poderia apagar as recordações. Miyavi estaria sempre ali, como forma de compensação.

Lembrar dos bons momentos amenizaria o inferno, poderia lhe fazer acreditar que o pesadelo em que acabara de ingressar poderia valer a pena.

Costumavam dizer que o amor podia fazer com que as pessoas cometessem loucuras em seu nome. Por amor, Yune fora capaz de seqüestrá-lo e simular sua morte. E também pelo mesmo sentimento, Kai aceitara submeter-se a esta loucura.

Sua tentativa de fuga teve funestas conseqüências: doença, estupro, chantagem... mas ao menos lhe fornecera alguma compreensão, a resposta para suas dúvidas e um grande alívio.

Miyavi não o odiava.

A melhor coisa que poderia ter ouvido nos últimos tempos. Não suportaria ser rejeitado por aquele que mais amava. Era amor demais para esquecer ou transformar-se em ódio. O que sentia era grande demais e faria com que todo o pesadelo valesse a pena.

Seria bom mesmo que valesse. Yune o deixara livre naquela ocasião, mas sabia que não seria assim por muito tempo. Uma hora ele iria querê-lo... e quando acontecesse, cada toque ou marca seria por Miyavi.

De qualquer forma nem passava por sua cabeça querer algum tipo de reconhecimento. Era ele quem deveria ser grato. Miyavi lhe dera muito sem pedir nada.

Fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se ainda mais, tentando imaginar que era ele quem o aquecia, do mesmo modo como faziam antes que tudo mudasse. Takamasa gostava de abraçá-lo, e Kai sentia-se protegido. Amava aquela atenção e aquele cuidado.

Com Miyavi sempre fora assim, desde o primeiro momento. Proteção era a marca registrada. Teve a prova disso quando ele o salvou sem ao menos conhecê-lo. Era uma longa história, mas tudo acontecera de repente, numa noite comum de trabalho no bar. Sentiu alguém o tocando de forma brusca. Um cliente, provavelmente já alcoolizado.

Não era uma novidade para Yutaka. Como garçom, já estava acostumado, e agiu como sempre: afastando-se de forma discreta, tão discreto quanto seu emprego exigia. Assédio não era uma novidade, alguns clientes simplesmente o atacavam. Mulheres e homens que perdiam a vergonha e o pudor ao sabor da bebida, mas que geralmente desistiam com a primeira recusa.

Mas não fora assim naquela noite. Soube disso assim que pôs os pés pra fora do bar, só para deixar sacolas de lixo e voltar ao trabalho. Mãos lhe seguraram firmemente, pressionando-o contra a parede, tentando tirar suas roupas, frustrando todas as suas tentativas de fuga, forçando-o ao beijo.

Kai se debatera, tentando fugir, mas não conseguira mais que a agressividade daquele homem, cujo hálito fedia a uma combinação variada de bebidas, mas cuja força não parecia ter sido afetada. Nem a audácia.

Ainda era capaz de lembrar do medo que sentira naquele momento. Na verdade, não era sequer um terço do que sentira há poucas horas, mas de qualquer forma, era um medo imenso. E quando achou que tudo estava perdido, surgiu seu salvador, erguendo a voz em um grito, arrancando aquele homem de perto com apenas um puxão, deixando-o inconsciente com apenas um soco.

_– Você está bem? Ele te machucou?_

Foi com essas palavras que Kai tomou conhecimento daquele que lhe livrara do ataque. Estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia articular qualquer coisa.

_– Peça dispensa e vá para casa. Não está em condições de voltar para o balcão. Quer que eu te acompanhe?_

Nervoso, praticamente saiu correndo, tropeçando nas próprias pernas, assustado demais para esboçar qualquer som ou gesto em agradecimento. Algo pelo qual se condenou muito, repreendendo-se mentalmente por não ter feito. Mal conseguira dormir naquela noite, tanto por medo quanto por arrependimento.

Mas o destino se encarregou de consertar o erro e fazer com que se encontrassem... mais estranho ainda era pensar que Yune fora o intermediário daquele encontro, pela idéia de formar a banda. Aquele que era seu grande sonho.

Ficou surpreso ao vê-lo, quase perdeu ao chão. Não que o tivesse reconhecido pela aparência, mas a voz... foi quando se deu conta de que ele era o seu salvador. Que ele tinha um rosto.

Aquele transe foi quebrado ao perceber que fora reconhecido, vendo um sorriso se formar nos lábios daquele homem alto. Tão logo seu choque passou tratou de ir até ele e agradecer o mais respeitosamente que pôde, numa reverência evitada por aquele estranho, assim como o pedido de desculpas que tentou esboçar.

_– Ie, não há necessidade disso, não se preocupe. Você está bem? Chegou direito à sua casa?_

Admirou-se com aquela preocupação, ainda mais vinda de alguém que, até aquele momento, não trocara mais que poucas palavras. Então sorriu para o homem alto e tatuado, que já não era somente um estranho sem rosto e sem nome. Agora, era o novo companheiro de banda: o vocalista.

Passaram a ter um vínculo. Seu salvador tinha um rosto e um nome: Ishihara Takamasa. Ou simplesmente Miyavi.

A partir daí, o vínculo só fez aumentar. Miyavi estava sempre por perto, com uma conversa e gestos de atenção. E Kai, que não estava acostumado a isso, sentiu-se lisonjeado. Envergonhado, num primeiro momento, mas o outro fazia questão de fazer com que se sentisse a vontade.

Aquilo se tornou uma amizade tão significativa quanto amizade de infância, e logo aquele sentimento tomou novas proporções, tornando-se paixão. Amor.

Ah, que desespero sentiu ao se dar conta daquilo! Como assim paixão? Como assim amor? Não, isso era errado. Não podia estar apaixonado, não era certo.

Não queria ser rejeitado. Já estava acostumado à rejeição, porém não suportaria se isso viesse de Miyavi. Esconder era o mais certo, e afastar-se era a solução lógica. Só queisso foi impossível quando havia um Takamasa sorrindo na sua frente, sendo tão atencioso. Isso o deixava sem saber como reagir estando de frente a ele. Miyavi não entendia seu distanciamento e nem aceitava.

_– Está triste, Kai-chan?_– perguntou o tatuado, aproximando-se de Kai enquanto arrumavam os instrumentos depois de um dos ensaios das horas vagas.

_– Ie, não estou._

_– Não parece. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_– Ie._

_– Está doente, ou passando mal?_

_– Ie, só um mau dia, eu acho._

_– Não, não é só um mau dia. Já está desse jeito há mais de uma semana. Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?_

_– Hã? Como assim?_

_– Está distante... por acaso está triste comigo? Pode falar, Kai-chan. Não vou ficar chateado._

_– Não tem nada a ver com você, Myv. O problema é comigo. Lamento ter feito você pensar em outra coisa._

_– Posso fazer alguma coisa? Não gosto de te ver triste. Não combina com você._

_– Todo mundo tem seus dias._

Assustou-se quando sentiu a mão dele tocar-lhe o rosto, numa carícia muito leve emsua face, indo em direção aos cabelos. Ficou assustado com aqueles movimentos, mas não se mexeu. Sequer ousou se mover, pois mesmo receoso estava adorando aquele toque, não desejando interrompê–lo por nada.

Apesar disso, não podia impedir que seu rosto parecesse em chamas.

_– Fica uma graça corado, Yukkun._

_– Yukkun? É um apelido novo?_

_– Acabei de inventar. Gosta?_

_– Hai, gosto._

_– Ainda bem._ – disse, aproximando-se de seu rosto discretamente – _Você parece mais alegre agora._

_– Pareço?_

_– Hai, parece. Mas ainda não está sorrindo._

_– Nem sempre sorrio, Myv. Não nos meus dias ruins._

_– Eu queria poder fazer com que esses dias não existissem mais._

_– E por que gostaria de ter esse poder_

A resposta veio, surpreendente. Não por meio de palavras e sim por um gesto. Os lábios se tocaram, inicialmente num roçar bem leve, partindo para um beijo tímido que Kai permitira por instinto ao deixar seus lábios entreabertos. Um beijo que pegou Yutaka de surpresa, que lhe despertou euforia e medo e mais milhares de coisas em simplesmente alguns segundos.

Foi Miyavi quem interrompeu o beijo, gentilmente, mas ainda mantendo os rostos bem próximos, o suficiente para que sentisse seu hálito e olhasse em seus olhos. Complementos de uma resposta que veio sem aviso:

_– Por que eu te amo._

Ouvir aquilo foi como ir para o céu, como se estivesse nas nuvens. Tinha medo de que as palavras fossem fugazes, mas permitiu que ele o beijasse novamente, enquanto aquele _eu te amo_ ecoava em seus pensamentos, em deleite por todo o tempo em que buscou afeto.

Kai lembrava perfeitamente de como esperou que os dias passassem, esperando pelo que julgava previsível, inevitável. Esperava por uma rejeição, vivia com o coração pesado diante desta perspectiva, mas não poderia dizer que fora enganado. Se sofresse, seria por sua própria culpa, por ter permitido sem se proteger. Aceitara os beijos e as declarações sem pestanejar, como se fossem presentes, embora sua mente quase gritasse que aquilo era uma ilusão.

Apenas esperava em silêncio, tentando não se apegar aos seus sentimentos. Uma tentativa de sofrer menos... mas o dia do fim nunca chegava. Isso o deixou com medo.

Miyavi sempre lhe telefonava, acarinhava-o dizendo palavras que o faziam acreditar em amor. Seu namorado fazia questão de espantar qualquer pensamento sobre abandono, incluindo-o em cada parte de sua rotina. Aos poucos, Kai foi ganhando mais confiança, amando-o sem demonstrar suas reservas ou temores.

E Miyavi realmente o amou. Kai tinha certeza. Fora amor em todos os sentidos. Partilhavam gestos, conversas, segredos. Ao seu lado, sentia-se realmente seguro, deixando seus medos de fora, e disposto a ir além mesmo que significasse uma decepção.

A primeira noite... ah, aquela primeira noite juntos ainda estava em sua memória. O modo com que ele fora doce, como em nenhum momento sentiu-se forçado, o cuidado em diminuir qualquer tipo de incômodo, deixando claro que poderiam parar a qualquermomento, bastando apenas lhe dar um sinal.

No fim, lembrava de ter chorado silenciosamente em seus braços, assustando Miyavi. Não havia soluços nem nada assim, mas isso não o impediu de perceber.

_– O que foi? Eu te machuquei?_

_– Ie, você não me machucou. Está tudo bem._

_– Então o que houve? Está arrependido?_

_– Ie, de forma alguma. Estou feliz._

_– Mas, se está feliz, o que está te preocupando?_

_– Isso não é coisa pra mim._

_– Hã? Como assim? Que idéia é essa, Yukkun? Por que acha isso?_

_– Porque é a verdade. As pessoas de quem me aproximo sempre se afastam._

_– Sempre?_ – perguntou, com incredulidade.

_– Sempre. Não estou exagerando, Myv. Sempre acontece depois de uma conversa ou de um beijo quando muito. E tenho medo que aconteça de novo._

_– Acha que vou te abandonar, Yukkun? Por isso que andava tão triste?_

A pergunta ficou sem resposta audível. Seu gesto foi abaixar a cabeça, envergonhado, pronto para levantar e sair dali, engolindo receios e palavras, mas Miyavi não deixou. Tocou em seu queixo, fazendo com que levantasse o rosto e o olhasse nos olhos.

_– Já estou acostumado, Myv. Não precisa ter pena de mim._

_– Do que está falando? Quem disse que eu vou te deixar ir embora desse jeito? Eu amo você, Kai. Você gosta de mim?_

_– Eu amo você._

_– Se nós nos amamos, podemos ser felizes. Eu quero ficar com você. Quer ficar comigo?_

A resposta afirmativa foi tudo que precisou para acreditar: era verdade. E assim pôde viver os dias felizes que sonhou. Dias muito melhores que em seus melhores sonhos. Osmelhores da sua vida porque tudo fora verdade. Aquele amor era real.

E agora o pesadelo, o inferno.

Condenou-se. Deveria ter lembrado: tudo tinha um preço. O amor que conhecera não fora merecimento. Não era digno de tanta felicidade. Somente estava pagando o preço.

Não importava. Não estava mais com Miyavi. O sonho dos dias felizes terminara de forma bruta, mas não o amor que sentia. E ainda podia fazer algo: protegê–lo.

Se podia fazer algo, assim o faria. Não importava como. Aceitara a proposta de Yune. Submeteria-se aos seus desejos. Sabia o que ia acontecer, mas estava disposto a fazer o possível e o impossível para satisfazê–lo.

Yune era o seu dono. Não ia questionar isso.

Era o seu destino. Tinha de aceitá-lo.

ooOOoo


	21. Chapter 21

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 21. Frustração**

Nervoso, o rapaz alto entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta sem qualquer cuidado.

Estava irritado. Irritado demais, a ponto de explodir. Pior era saber que tudo era previsível. Sabia desde o início que aquela conversa a portas fechadas ia terminar assim. Sabia, mas não teve como evitar.

Nem tudo que era previsível podia ser evitado. Eram coisas que simplesmente aconteciam.

As perguntas, as conversas, a preocupação que vinha dos outros... preocupações previsíveis, motivos justos... mas nada que estivesse precisando.

Sabia que ia acontecer, mas não podia permitir que fosse assim.

– Ishihara, você está bem?

Era a pergunta mais comum naqueles tempos, e vinha na voz de qualquer um que o conhecesse. Tão frequente quanto a resposta, que era sempre a mesma.

– Hai. – foi tudo o que disse. Sequer precisava pensar. Era uma resposta automática. Não importava que fosse o seu chefe quem estivesse falando. Sua concordância era bastante democrática para se adequar a qualquer um.

– Não parece. Já se olhou no espelho?

– Faço isso quase todos os dias e não vejo nenhuma diferença.

– Já se acostumou tanto às suas olheiras que nem as percebe mais. Há quanto tempo você não dorme?

De que ia adiantar dizer que não dormia há meses? Que bastava fechar os olhos para surgir em seus sonhos a imagem do corpo de Kai? Ou que passava as noites em claro, lendo e relendo os laudos da morte de seu namorado?

Não ia servir para nada. Apenas para que fosse encaminhado a uma terapia. E não fazia parte do seu planejamento ser afastado do seu trabalho. A troco de quê? De ficar batendo papo?

Não... queria ficar. Queria continuar na mesma função. Tinha muitos planos. Não abriria mão disso.

– A quantidade de horas que eu durmo tem sido o suficiente.

A resposta teve má recepção de seu superior, que o olhou com ares de reprovação. Miyavi não se importou. Já estava acostumado e, francamente, aquilo não fazia a menor diferença.

– Você passou por muita coisa nos últimos tempos. Deveria tirar férias e viajar, descansar de tudo isso.

– Agradeço a preocupação, senhor, mas estou bem. Trabalhar é o que me mantém são. Além disso, tenho casos a resolver. Não poderia me afastar agora nem se eu quisesse.

– Ishihara, nós dois sabemos que esse trabalho não mantém a sanidade de ninguém. Esse caso, principalmente. Não vai encontrar sanidade nele. Deveria se afastar.

– O quê? Me afastar?! – indagou, espantado. – Não há razões para isso!

– Não mesmo? Não vejo dessa forma: sobram razões. Você tem ligações pessoais com esses crimes.

– Isso não é impedimento, e sim uma razão a mais para que eu me dedique.

– É uma razão para que coloque tudo a perder. Você nunca teve envolvimentos, Takamasa. Nunca conheceu ninguém envolvido e nunca teve ligações e não é mais o caso. Você perdeu alguém e isso muda tudo. Eu sei que você o amava e é por isso que eu me preocupo.

– Eu o amo, e é por isso que eu quero continuar. Não ouse me tirar disso.

– Continuar só vai te fazer mal.

– Está errado. Nada mais pode me fazer mal. Onegai, deixe-me fazer o que tem de ser feito.

Mas não adiantou. Era uma conversa com rumo certo onde todos os argumentos contrários tinham como destino a negação na voz baixa de seu chefe, por mais que seu desespero em passar por aquilo fosse exposto em voz alta para que todos ouvissem.

As lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos foram por raiva. Tinha acabado de perder muito. A proximidade daquele caso, a proximidade de sua vingança. Justamente o caso onde estava a sua chance de revanche.

Chance mínima, porque não havia qualquer compensação, pois a gangue que estava investigando havia lhe tirado o que tinha de mais precioso.

É claro que não ia deixar barato. Jurou a si mesmo e a Kai que isso não ia ficar impune. Certo, não havia vingança que bastasse, mas fazia questão. Seu moreno não ficaria no esquecimento.

Miyavi não abria mão disso, mesmo que seus planos tivessem sido frustrados. Porém, não seria o seu afastamento um obstáculo para fazer justiça. Nada e nem ninguém iria pará-lo.

Nada, nem ninguém.

Era nisso que estava pensando quando deu um soco na mesa e saiu furioso, a passos largos e sob os olhares de todos, ouvindo a voz ecoando atrás de si.

– _Aproveite o resto do dia para pensar!_

Abriu a torneira, abaixando-se para lavar o rosto, esfregando a pele com força. Quando olhou novamente para o espelho, viu o seu reflexo. No lugar do rapaz forte, enérgico e corajoso, viu um homem com olhos vermelhos e inchados, e que envelhecera décadas em dias.

Não via mais em si mesmo o que Kai dizia sobre ele. Na verdade esse homem talvez não existisse sem o seu namorado por perto.

Nada existia sem ele.

ooOOoo

Naquela noite, Miyavi não dormiu. Nada que fosse inédito, já que há tempos o sono não era o seu amigo. Quando o cansaço era muito e dormir parecia vital, engolia comprimidos e dormia um sono sem benefícios, sem sonhos ou descanso.

Mas, não seria dessa vez que tomaria os remédios. Também não seria a ocasião onde leria e releria os laudos para alimentar o desejo de vingança. Não era ocasião para pensamentos mórbidos, embora isso não significasse uma noite de paz. Essas simplesmente não existiam mais.

Até mesmo suas recordações, as suas melhores lembranças lhe tiravam o sono, dando a sensação inevitável de nostalgia, de saudade.

Saudade não era bom. Seria, se a pessoa ainda estivesse ali, por perto, ou caso estivesse longe, pelo menos tivesse uma data pra voltar. Kai não ia voltar.

Abraçou o travesseiro como se fosse ele. Quase podia sentir o calor daquele corpo menor que se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu, fosse num beijo, um abraço ou nas carícias mais íntimas. Já fazia pouco mais de três meses que tudo acontecera, mas o moreno ainda parecia estar tão perto...

Perto demais.

Sua mão deslizou pelo travesseiro como se fosse a pele de Kai. Com cuidado, carinho e contemplação. De uma forma quase pueril, com ares de proteção como se ele estivesse ali, dormindo ao seu lado, assim como nas noites que passavam juntos.

Em certas noites ainda era capaz de sentir a respiração quente dele contra a sua. Havia momentos em que as lembranças vinham com tanta força que eram capazes de montar tudo a sua frente, com num piscar de olhos. Tudo com os mínimos detalhes: olhares, sensações, dores e prazeres. Pequenos e grandes gestos, atitudes e palavras.

Kai estava dormindo, aconchegado em seu peito depois da "primeira vez". Miyavi ainda tinha em mente o peso de cada palavra dita pelo moreno pouco antes de adormecer. Tinha as palavras em sua mente da mesma forma como suas expressões e gemidos de prazer.

Lembrava perfeitamente de como ele parecia amuado, de como lhe falara em abandono, fazendo parecer o curso normal de qualquer coisa que o envolvia. Miyavi lembrou de seu próprio susto ao ouvir aquilo e de seu esforço para fazê–lo acreditar no óbvio.

Ainda pensava nisso, surpreendendo-se em como Kai poderia crer nas coisas que dizia. Abandono? Como Yutaka podia pensar nisso?

Pelo que seu namorado já havia passado para acreditar que a felicidade não era algo que merecesse?

Não sabia dizer, ele nunca lhe explicara. Sabia apenas o que percebia pela convivência. Yutaka era tímido, solitário. Falava pouco, agia como uma criança desconfiada da bondade alheia. Tinha poucos amigos, e o mais próximo dele era Yune. Os dois se conheciam desde a adolescência. Um vínculo muito forte e justo.

Eram amigos que tinham plena confiança um no outro e se davam muito bem. Pareciam irmãos. Yune o protegia, como bom amigo que era, como se tivessem apenas um ao outro.

Superproteção. Era o que lhe parecia às vezes. Não que Kai lhe dissesse algo a respeito, mas a forma com que o outro demonstrava sua preocupação eram evidente. Porém, nada com que Miyavi realmente se preocupasse. Uma vez até chegou a pensar que havia algum interesse, mas chegou a conclusão de que o sentimento entre eles era o de amor incondicional.

Um dia, perguntou a Yune o que Kai quis dizer sobre estar acostumado ao abandono. Como resposta não teve muito, mas foi o suficiente.

_– Não sei o que acontece, mas as pessoas sempre se afastam. Ele não está exagerando. Eu mesmo vi acontecer várias vezes, e não consigo entender._

Se Yune que era um amigo de infância não entendia, o que poderia se dizer de Miyavi? E compreendia menos a cada dia que viveu ao seu lado, desde os dias de amizade até os de amor.

_– Se você realmente o ama, cuide bem dele. Yutaka já sofreu muito, e não merece passar por isso de novo._

Kai tinha bom temperamento, boa índole e assunto pra qualquer conversa. Era paciente e atencioso, nunca invadia a sua privacidade e nem fazia perguntas demais. Tinha poucos defeitos, percebidos apenas pela convivência. Poucos mesmo, quase inexistentes.

Era quieto demais... quantas vezes não tinha lhe feito perguntas banais simplesmente para ouvir sua voz?

Era esquecido. Um cabecinha-de-vento. Celular, chaves, carteira, documentos, mochila... tudo parecia ser dispensável e poderia ser facilmente esquecido. Às vezes, Kai parecia longe, no mundo da lua. Pensamentos que deveriam ser torturantes, pelo menos era isso o que pensava ao se deparar com seu namorado, amuadinho e quieto em um canto, tentando passar despercebido, como se não quisesse incomodar ou dar trabalho a alguém.

Talvez fossem resquícios dos momentos de solidão, ou medo de ficar sozinho novamente. Yune uma vez falara sobre isso, quando conversavam sobre Kai.

Miyavi sempre se preocupava quando o via assim, mesmo que estivesse em seus piores dias dependendo de como fora o seu trabalho na polícia. Descobriu isso no dia da primeira discussão séria, causada exclusivamente por seu mau humor e impaciência. O olhar triste de Kai lhe feriu profundamente, assim como o pedido de desculpas sussurrado, que assumia uma culpa que não era sua, de forma alguma.

Naquele dia o abraçou pedindo perdão, enchendo-o de carinho como forma de compensar as más palavras, tentando tirar aquela tristeza dos olhos dele. Foi naquele momento que jurou nunca mais magoá-lo, e manteve sua promessa até o último dia.

Se antes havia culpa por tê-lo magoado, agora sua culpa era por não tê-lo protegido.

Culpa...

Uma noite longa pela frente.

ooOOoo

Passou mais uma vez por aquele corredor feito de mesas e computadores, daquela delegacia, sendo seguido por olhares diversos.

Miyavi não deu importância à isso. De uma forma ou outra já estava acostumado com os olhares alheios. Antes, era por sua aparência ou por suas proezas no trabalho, os impropérios distribuídos em alto e bom som ou seu mau-humor. Eram olhares de respeito, temor e até mesmo de admiração.

Agora, os olhares eram por sua tragédia. Eram de compaixão, pena.

_"Que mudança..."_

Respirou fundo e sentou-se na sua mesa. Seu novo local de trabalho pelo menos por enquanto. Soltou um muxoxo, concentrando-se em pensar na pergunta que gritava em sua mente: como um trabalho burocrático poderia mantê-lo são?

Ligou o computador e tentou se concentrar, esperando pela bomba do dia. Bomba essa que não demorou a chegar. Chegou até ele junto com o seu oficial superior, do mesmo jeito como quase tudo de ruim que acontecia naquela delegacia.

Uma presença azarenta por si só, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas com alguém mais atiracolo, tornava o panorama ainda pior.

Ainda assim, fosse qual fosse a bomba da vez, isso não afetaria mais o seu estado de espírito. Nada mais poderia abalá–lo. Perder Kai fora uma tragédia sem volta, perder a chance de acompanhar o caso de perto fora um baque, embora contornável. Então, não havia mais más notícias.

A perda o embrutecera, tornando-o mais inflexível que antes. Então que viesse a desgraça do dia.

– Bom dia, Ishihara – ouviu a voz cumprimentando-o.

Como resposta, ofereceu um grunhido que tanto poderia ser um cumprimento quanto um palavrão. Um simples resmungo, sem tirar os olhos da tela, em uma pequena represália pelo seu afastamento do caso das gangues.

– Quero te apresentar uma pessoa. – ele continuou a falar, como se não houvesse percebido nada. – Esse aqui é Murai Naoyuki, o seu novo parceiro.

Parceiro. Essa foi a palavra que chamou a sua atenção, e o fez parar com suas tarefas entediantes. O que viu foi o que parecia ser um garoto com expressão séria, mas infantil, de cabelos desfiados, e bochechas proeminentes... visíveis o bastante para serem uma marca registrada.

– Desde quando preciso de um parceiro pra trabalhar com burocracia? – perguntou, mordaz.

– Não vai ficar na burocracia a vida toda.

– Não preciso de um parceiro. Sempre trabalhei sozinho e é assim que quero continuar.

– Não é isto que a corporação acha.

– Desde quando me importo com a opinião dessa corporação?

– Isso não será discutido, Ishihara. Tente parecer sociável pelo menos uma vez na vida. – advertiu, para em seguida mudar seu tom e se dirigir ao outro rapaz – Tenha um pouco de paciência com ele e tudo vai ficar bem. E seja bem vindo ao trabalho.

Miyavi viu o rapaz curvar-se em reverência ao chefe, que retribuiu e saiu dali, deixando-os a sós. O garoto lhe olhava com uma expressão meio assustada. E esse tipo de coisa soou infantil para alguém tão calejado como Ishihara, que resolveu terminar logo com aquilo.

– Vai ficar aí parado olhando pra minha cara? Sei que devo ser um tipo muito diferente para as crianças do jardim de infância, como você, mas contenha-se. Ok? Senta aí.

O rapaz obedeceu, sem mudar a expressão séria. Parecia pouco à vontade. Miyavi notou, mas não fez nenhuma questão de mudar isso.

– Temos muito trabalho a ser feito. Tome. – jogou a sua frente um grosso volume de pastas. Não a metade ou um pouco mais do que estava em sua própria mesa. E sim tudo.

E como se não bastasse, levantou-se, colocando a cadeira no lugar, como se não pretendesse voltar tão cedo.

– Não me olhe com essa cara. É a ordem natural das coisas. – disse, e se afastando logo depois, certamente seguido por olhares fulminantes e pragas milenares.

Não que se importasse. Era o seu parceiro, não era?

– Ah, sim e seja bem vindo ao inferno! – disse em voz alta quando estava pouco mais distante. Era o mais educado que poderia parecer.

ooOOoo 


	22. Chapter 22

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 22. Condescendência**

Carregando uma bandeja nas mãos, o homem saiu da cozinha assoviando uma canção qualquer. Com passos suaves e quase dançantes subiu as escadas que davam para o andar superior da casa e atravessou o corredor.

Sua calma e alegria refletiam uma vitória pessoal, de quem conseguira aquilo que mais queria em toda a vida. Tudo estava agora no caminho certo. Depois de tanto tempo finalmente conseguira ter a pessoa que amava ao seu lado.

Kai compreendera os seus sentimentos e resolveu ficar ao seu lado por vontade própria. Não precisava mais de correntes, pois ele não oferecia resistência. Claro que ainda havia cuidados e precauções necessárias por mais que confiasse na decisão dele.

Abriu a porta devagar, encontrou-o deitado na cama, com o corpo virado para o lado, aparentemente distraído, olhando para a parede. Sorriu ao perceber que ele estava exatamente da forma como o deixara, seguindo a sugestão de repouso. Kai estava lhe respeitando, ouvindo e aceitando os seus cuidados.

Não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto isso lhe deixava feliz.

ooOOoo

Deitado de lado e levemente encolhido, os olhos de Kai fitavam a cor suave do papel de parede. Sua mente estava distraída com pensamentos inúteis e pequenas lembranças.

Sentia o peso do mundo nas costas. Tinha uma responsabilidade enorme e não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso. Desde que aceitara a proposta de Yune, tudo parecia ter piorado. Antes podia reagir, lutar contra o seu seqüestrador, mas e agora? O que restava?

Apenas a obediência.

Agora precisava suportá-lo. Fingir que sua presença era agradável e que seus toques não lhe causavam repulsa, por menores que fossem.

Desde aquela noite, Yune não lhe tocava com outro tipo de intenção, mas sabia que não ia durar muito. Poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Por enquanto, estava de repouso, se recuperando da violência que sofrera. O outro lhe tratava com atenção e cuidado, sendo muito parecido com o que era nos velhos tempos, mas Yutaka sabia que não podia se deixar enganar. Aquele não era mais o seu melhor amigo e sim o seu seqüestrador. Era o seu estuprador, e não conseguiria nunca mais enxergar nada além disso.

Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer quando Yune resolvesse tomá–lo. Kai já não sentia mais tantas dores, e as marcas já estavam começando a sumir. Sabia que ele só parecia estar esperando por isso, que não deveria ser somente por culpa ou preocupação o motivo de vigiar sua saúde com tanto esmero. Podia sentir a lascívia dele em cada toque, por menor que fosse.

Temia, mas o moreno sabia que não poderia recusá-lo.

– Yuukee? – soou a voz do homem. – Está acordado?

– Hai, estou.

– Eu trouxe um lanchinho pra você.

Foi até a cama, esperando que o moreno sentasse para deixar a bandeja ao seu lado.O lanche era o sanduíche preferido de Kai, feito do jeito que ele gostava, e um copo de suco de cor vermelha.

Kai olhou com desconfiança para a comida, imaginando em qual delas estaria o sedativo. Sempre havia algo mais nas refeições, do mesmo jeito como quando estava no porão. Sempre sentia sono depois que comia.

Não bastava a chantagem. Sempre haveria alguma outra forma de controlá-lo, mas Kai não estava em condições de desobedecer.

– Você precisa comer para ficar mais forte, meu amor. Quer me ver feliz, não quer?

O moreno comeu mesmo que não tivesse fome. Não deixou sequer uma migalha.

ooOOoo

O desejo de Yune e os temores de Kai se concretizaram três dias depois.

Após uma análise cuidadosa, Yune achou que ele estava recuperado o bastante para sair da cama. Assim, deu-lhe a liberdade de circular por aquela casa do qual conhecia tão pouco.

Naquela noite, lhe mostrara tudo, explicando cada detalhe sobre os cômodos e a construção do lugar. Kai apenas ouvia e observava, admirado pelo esmero do outro com os ambientes, as cores e a iluminação. Tudo tão bem planejado quanto o seu seqüestro.

_"Ele pensou em tudo. Ele sempre pensa em tudo..."_ refletiu, desgostoso em conhecera nova prisão.

– E então? O que achou de tudo isso? – perguntou o algoz, encerrando o seumonólogo.

– É muito bonita, Yune. – forçou-se a responder, tentando parecer natural. – Deve ter te custado caro.

– Dinheiro nunca foi problema pra mim, Yuukee. Tenho bem mais do que poderia gastar. – comentou, distraidamente enquanto se aproximava do moreno – Além disso, esse aqui é o nosso sonho. Nunca seria caro o bastante.

Com certeza o dinheiro deveria ser a última preocupação de Yune, que contava com vários zeros na conta bancária desde a morte dos pais. Se bem usada, sua herança poderia servir à filhos e netos, e o seu dono realmente sabia investir. Yune vivia normalmente, sem ostentar ou gastar a toa. Tão normal que Kai não tinha idéia de que seuamigo tinha dinheiro antes de ele mesmo lhe contar.

Certamente aquela casa fora a sua maior extravagância. Uma ocasião em que não medira os gastos. Quem mediria gastos quando de tratava de um sonho?

– Esse aqui é o nosso lar, Yuukee. É aqui que nós vamos viver a nossa vida. – disse, abraçando-o por trás e colando sua face na dele. – Eu sei que tudo isso é muito novo pra você, mas logo vai se acostumar com o nosso canto.

Kai tremeu involuntariamente com aquele toque, sentindo os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura. Sua reação não passou despercebida pelo outro, que preferiu não dizer nada. Infelizmente, era normal depois de tudo. Quase uma semana se passara desde aquela noite, mas representava pouquíssimo tempo diante do que fizera.

Yune refletiu um pouco, pensando no quanto ele demoraria para esquecer. Os hematomas já estavam quase sumindo, de forma que já podia ir pensando no que fazer para Kai começar a perder o medo.

Virou-o de frente para si e tomou seus lábios de surpresa. Assustado, Kai quis recusá-lo, mas não podia fazer isso. Então o correspondeu, tentando não se deixar levar pelo nojo que sentiu.

As mãos do outro começaram a tatear a pele morena sob o tecido da roupa, tentando ser delicado, mas sem conseguir disfarçar a ansiedade do momento. A denúncia disso ficava por conta do beijo de Yune, a cada segundo parecendo mais voraz. Yutaka não pôde conter um gemido de incômodo, assustado pela aparente pressa de seu algoz.

– Sabe, amor. Acho que já perdemos muito tempo. Eu lamento por isso, poderia ter sido mais fácil pra nós dois.

_"Nós perdemos tempo? Nós?!" _Kai teve vontade de gritar, mas se conteve. Sua angústia ficava exposta pela rápidas batidas de seu coração, e pela respiração ofegante, tanto por medo quanto por raiva.

– Acho que está mais do que na hora de agirmos como um casal. É isso o que somos, não é? Não é, Yuukee?

– Hai, é o que somos. – respondeu, baixo.

– É bom saber que pensa assim. Sei que não me ama, mas eu amo você. Sei que com o tempo vai enxergar que eu sou a pessoa certa, e vai sentir esse amor por mim também. É só cumprir a promessa e me aceitar.

– Eu vou aprender a te amar, Yune. Te dei a minha palavra e vou cumpri-la.

– Então, acha que está na hora de agirmos como um casal?

– Hai.

– Que bom. – disse, enquanto exibia um sorriso satisfeito – Já que é assim, o que acha que fazer um agradinho pra me deixar feliz? Eu te mimo tanto...

Kai entendeu rápido o que ele queria dizer. Yune não poderia ser mais didático com o seu ato de sentar e abrir a própria calça, revelando seu pênis semi-desperto.

Teve raiva, medo, asco. As batidas de seu coração se intensificaram diante da idéia do que teria de fazer, porém manteve o controle. Simplesmente aproximou-se dele, e ajoelhou-se no espaço entre as pernas abertas de seu algoz, cujas mãos lhe tocaram os cabelos, apenas esperando, com olhos desejosos.

_"O que acha que fazer um agradinho pra me deixar feliz? Eu te mimo tanto..."_

Sim, Kai precisava mantê-lo feliz.

Então esqueceu seu orgulho e o fez.

ooOOoo


	23. Chapter 23

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 23. Planos**

Os dias de Miyavi continuavam sendo tortuosos. Sem Kai tudo já parecia ruim, mas os últimos dias estavam sendo particularmente difíceis por suas últimas derrotas.

Ser tirado da investigação de seu maior caso fora um golpe muito grande. Não queria admitir, mas perdera muito com aquilo.

Vingar-se seria muito mais difícil.

Que ironia pensar que, justamente os alvos de sua investigação fossem os assassinos de seu namorado... na certa Kami-sama tinha um grande senso de humor.

Há muito tempo aquela gangue lhe tirava o sossego. Seus crimes eram notáveis, mas nunca havia provas suficientes para fazer valer a lei. Os feitos eram escabrosos, e as pessoas os temiam o bastante para se manterem caladas.

Não as condenava por agirem assim. Queriam preservar a família, e suas próprias vidas. Era mais garantido nunca ver, ouvir ou falar nada. Poucos se arriscavam a quebrar o silêncio, e quando o faziam geralmente era por culpa, ou por senso de justiça.

Culpa por ter visto alguém inocente sofrer a violência, mas ter mantido o silêncio ou negar o socorro. Justiça, quando essa vítima era alguém muito próxima. Invariavelmente tais pessoas ficavam marcadas. De uma forma ou outra, pela perda ou pelo arrependimento.

Quem diria: eles também haviam lhe marcado... e da forma mais cruel possível.

Agora sabia definitivamente o que sentiam aquelas pessoas que prestavam depoimento. Podia sentir a dor delas, a raiva, pois agora também perdera alguém pelas mesmas mãos.

Seu problema era justamente esse. Fora afastado do caso apenas por isso. E desse modo, perdera muitas facilidades.

Mas não seria isso que o impediria de agir. Nada teria esse poder, nem mesmo o excesso de trabalho burocrático que os superiores despejavam em sua mesa. Esse seria o menor dos seus problemas. Afinal, não era para essas horas que serviam os parceiros novatos?

O trabalho que deveria ser dividido entre os dois colegas era colocado nos ombros de Naoyuki, sem qualquer tipo de constrangimento ou cerimônia, mesmo que isso não acontecesse de forma explícita.

Quando havia uma pretensa divisão de tarefas a ser executada, Miyavi displicentemente dava prioridade para qualquer outro assunto. E quando não queria nada, apenas largava tudo nos ombros do outro. Uma situação que devia ser muito irritante para o garoto, mas Takamasa não conseguia se importar com isso o suficiente para mudar seu tratamento com ele.

_– Você deveria ser mais educado, Taka. É bom conviver em sociedade, sabia? _

Era isso que diria Kai se soubesse o que estava fazendo com seu parceiro. Kai era educado demais, e não raras vezes ficava espantado diante da forma como Miyavi falava das pessoas do seu trabalho. Já Takamasa era sarcástico e mordaz, e se surpreendia com a serenidade de seu namorado frente às pessoas e as situações cotidianas.

Invariavelmente acabava se convencendo de que o moreno estava certo. Não sabia a razão disso: talvez fosse pelo incrível poder de persuasão de Yutaka, ou por sua própria incapacidade de resistir a aquele olhar maroto ou ao sorriso bonito.

Argumentos com efeitos temporários, mas que podiam ser prolongados por tempo indeterminado... Kai tinha uma grande argumentação, especialmente quando vinha com seus abraços, seus beijos, aquela voz lhe sussurrando palavras ao pé do ouvido... boas lembranças invadiam sua mente sempre que pensava nisso.

Mas tinha acabado. Kai não poderia mais argumentar sobre sua cortesia ou sua vida social, nem poderia impedir seus planos de serem cumpridos. Ele nunca iria querer uma vingança, Miyavi sabia disso. O moreno era doce demais, pacífico demais e nunca aceitaria que algo violento ocorresse em seu nome.

Porém Ishihara discordava veemente desse fato. E venceria a discussão, pois Kai não estava mais ali para discordar ou aconselhar.

Infelizmente.

Era nisso que estava pensando quando entrou na delegacia naquela manhã. Estava atrasado, como já era de praxe nos últimos dias. Ao chegar lá, deparou-se com o seu parceiro, Naoyuki. Ultimamente a pessoa com quem passava mais tempo seguido.

– Como vai, Murai? Qual a razão dessa cara feliz já tão cedo?

A fina arte da ironia. Talvez fosse o fato de Naoyuki estar afogado em meio a trabalhos meramente burocráticos e inúteis, ou por ambos mal trocarem palavras, mesmo que trabalhassem juntos.

Ou pelo menos pretensamente trabalhavam juntos.

Miyavi dava toda a razão a ele se estivesse aborrecido. Aquele trabalho por si só já era uma boa motivo.

– Que tal o fato de te aturar? - respondeu o rapaz. - Ah, _gomen_! Eu não te aturo, afinal nós mal trocamos mais que duas ou três palavras.

– Nossa! Isso é carência, bochechudo? _Gomen_, mas você não faz o meu tipo. Acho que não posso resolver o seu problema.

O rosto do outro foi tomado por uma cor vermelha. Naoyuki corou, tanto por raiva quanto por vergonha, e seu ato a esse respeito foi levantar e se afastar daquela mesa.

Miyavi riu diante daquela reação. Compreendia. Sabia que havia pegado pesado com o garoto, mas não se importou. Achava que, no fundo, estava fazendo bem a ele.

Sorriu para si mesmo, pegando uma das pastas, abrindo para ver o que tinha para fazer. Na verdade, nada que fosse importante. Estavam digitalizando informações sobre relatórios de outros policiais. Dados que geralmente sequer eram usados, tão antigos que pareciam até piada.

Mas ainda assim ia fazer. Nem que fosse apenas um pouco: três páginas ou três linhas. Apenas para tentar fazer aquela situação não piorar tanto.

O bochechudo merecia uma trégua.

ooOOoo

Fazia pouco no seu trabalho. Burocracia não era trabalho na opinião de Miyavi. Passara por isso no começo, quando era um novato e foi crescendo com o tempo. Fazer aquilo a esta altura de sua carreira era um enorme retrocesso. Não importava o quanto tivesse a intenção de ser para o seu bem.

Como deixava todo o trabalho nas mãos do bochechudo, tinha para si um tempo valioso. Não que deixasse tudo para ele. Não era como se jogasse pastas na mesa do garoto. Não pedia para Naoyuki fazer sua parte. Não era culpado pelo garoto assumir suas tarefas.

Então, aproveitava a subserviência do novato para tentar levar seu plano adiante. Buscava clandestinamente informações sobre a gangue e seus últimos passos, buscando dados sobre integrantes e líderes.

Não era um trabalho simples. Dificilmente obtinham informações novas porque não conseguiam capturar comparsas: a morte era uma velha arma para manter segredos.

Alguns eram assassinados antes da prisão. Outros cometiam suicídio ao perceber que não conseguiriam fugir. Era melhor mesmo morrer assim do que depois, sob rótulo de delator. Esses não tinham morte rápida. Sofriam atrocidades e serviam de exemplo. Eramais honrado morrer sem dizer nada. Por mais crimes que cometessem, honra e lealdadeeram levados muito a sério, e nem mesmo as prisões eram lugares seguros para aqueles que contavam. Falar demais podia tornar estes homens piores que moscas ou vermes.

Conseguira muito pouco, mas algo lhe interessava de forma particular: o nome de um dos líderes.

Suzuki Akira, mais conhecido como Reita. Um tipinho bem particular: cabelos loiros, cara de mal cuja fama lhe fazia jus. Um nariz de batata, escondido sob uma faixinha ridícula.

Ridícula ou não, era uma marca registrada. Algo a mais para despertar medo nas pessoas. Qualquer um teria medo.

Será que Reita estava presente na barbárie que teve seu namorado como vítima?

Tinha quase certeza que sim.

Fechou os olhos com força tentando esquecer tais pensamentos. Deixar-se levar pela raiva naquele momento não teria qualquer proveito. Por mais doloroso que fosse, precisavaagir de forma racional, pelo menos enquanto estivesse no seu trabalho.

Levantou-se. Precisava de um pouco de café.

– Já vai dar suas escapadas? - soou a voz do parceiro. Uma surpresa, visto que ele pouco falava.

– O que te interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Murai?

– Não me interessa em nada. Aliás, não me interessaria desde que fizesse o seu trabalho.

– E quem é você pra me cobrar alguma coisa?

– Eu sou o seu parceiro. A idéia é que nós dois façamos o trabalho.

– Pois eu tenho uma notícia pra você, Murai. Nós não somos parceiros. Eu nunca quis um parceiro. Isso foi uma idéia infeliz dos outros oficiais. Aliás, eu nunca te pedi para que fizesse o meu trabalho.

O garoto ficou mudo, como se não esperasse aquela reação. Talvez esperasse um pedido de desculpas, nem que fosse apenas um resmungo, mas Miyavi não o fez. Simplesmente deixou-o falando sozinho.

O garoto tinha seus motivos para estar zangado, mas não podia se importar com isso agora. Não havia mais espaço para nada em sua vida que não fosse sua vingança.


	24. Chapter 24

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 24. Devaneio**

Perdido em devaneios, o homem alto contemplava o anjo adormecido naquela cama de casal. Seu namorado.

Era ele quem dormia, meio encolhido, tentando proteger seu corpo nu, levemente arrepiado. Não estava coberto. Seus lençóis estavam jogados para o lado. Yune achou que seria um pecado privar sua visão de tão bela imagem. Ainda assim apenas o contemplava. Era uma forma de proporcionar conforto. Paz.

Era isso que conforto deveria significar para Kai. Mais do que dormir em quarto espaçoso com um colchão macio, ou boas refeições. Ele precisava de paz, de tempo, pelo menos naqueles primeiros momentos. Yune sabia disso. Sabia que seriam dias difíceis para seu companheiro.

Por mais que seus atos tivessem como objetivo uma causa maior, de qualquer forma foram bruscas para o moreno. Sabia que ele estava com medo e precisava ganhar suaconfiança. Yutaka não iria deixá-lo, afinal havia bons argumentos envolvidos que garantiamsua permanência, porém queria mais que isso. Queria o afeto sincero do moreno.

Contemplando a nudez do namorado, sorriu discretamente ao ver algumas marcas aparecendo sobre aquela pele macia, iluminadas pela discreta luz do abajur. Não eram marcas que o fizessem sentir culpa, afinal eram de amor.

Acariciou-o longamente. Sua mão tateando-lhe o peito, o abdômen e coxas... aquele corpo delgado, de músculos discretos, aquela pele macia e quente... tudo ao seu alcance.

Kai estava ao seu alcance, porém Yune queria bem mais que seu corpo, mesmo que aquilo que já possuísse fosse melhor que seus melhores sonhos. Tê-lo para si era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas o maior desejo era que o moreno sentisse o mesmo.

Não seria difícil se aproximar, afinal sabia tudo a seu respeito. O grande trunfo era aquela amizade que os unira durante grande parte da vida. Conhecimentos valiosos. Sabia de seus pensamentos, sonhos, desejos, planos. Conhecia suas manias, defeitos e qualidades... tudo o que ele gostava. Podia muito bem agradá–lo.

E era isso que ia fazer. Ia tê-lo de verdade, fazê-lo feliz. E desse modo seriam um casal.

Um casal assim como sempre sonhou.

ooOOoo

Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pelas frestas da janela, Yune já tinha os olhos bem abertos. Era cedo demais, mas não conseguira dormir por muito tempo. Apenas um breve cochilo enquanto seu amor continuava dormindo da mesma forma, embalado por um remédio que lhe dera.

Suas horas foram preenchidas por planos, contemplações, lembranças, e constatações. Aliás, suas constatações foram as melhores possíveis: Kai estava se portando de forma exemplar, buscando agradá–lo no que fosse possível. Yune teve a comprovação disso na _primeira vez _quando seu moreno não pestanejou e fez de tudo para corresponder aos seus anseios.

Tudo bem que havia insegurança da parte dele. Isso era muito claro, sabia que Yuukee o temia e era absolutamente normal. Teria de ter paciência para mudar essa situação. Seu novo anseio era poder tocar em Kai sem que ele tremesse... sem que ele permitisse isso somente para proteger outra pessoa.

Não podia ignorar o fato de que o moreno amava Miyavi, e amava o bastante para se dispor a ceder. Também não podia ser omisso a ponto de acreditar que aquele sentimento não era recíproco. Por mais que repetisse isso para Kai, tinha de admitir que Ishihara realmente o amava.

Nenhuma mera atração justificaria a reação dele frente a suposta morte do namorado. Yune podia lembrar muito bem do rosto consternado, do grito de dor, do choro alto e inconsolável daquele homem que sempre lhe parecera inabalável.

Aliás, ele lhe provara a verdade incontestável: nenhum homem era uma fortaleza. Todos tinham um ponto fraco, e o dele era o amor por Kai. Yune quase sentiu pena do tatuado ao vê-lo naquele estado. E teve de consolá-lo, como o bom amigo que era.

Foi estranho ter de oferecer o ombro para o choro do seu rival, dizer palavras consoladoras para amenizar aquela perda. Quase sentiu culpa enquanto o corpo dele estremecia em seus braços, sacudidos pelos soluços. Quase.

Não podia sentir por ele mais que uma distante cumplicidade por terem em comum o mesmo amor. Apenas poderia agir da forma como qualquer um esperaria. Por mais que soubesse que não era Yutaka quem estava morto diante deles, também tinha de chorar... e foi mais fácil do que imaginava.

Bastou usar sua memória. O amante morto era tão parecido com Kai que era como se fosse ele mesmo quem estivesse deitado naquela maca do necrotério. Mesmo que seu moreno estivesse seguro, adormecido em uma clínica de repouso onde fora internado sob nome falso, foi capaz de chorar como uma criança. E mesmo diante da expectativa de uma fuga e da realização dos seus sonhos, precisava oferecer ao outro carinho e consolo.

Porém, o mais difícil foi passar uma semana longe do seu amado. Queria estar ao seu lado, velando o seu sono, mas não podia arriscar. Sabia que seria difícil desde o momento em que traçara o seu plano, mas ainda assim era necessário. Desde que planejara tudo, soube que esta era a forma mais segura. Nunca arriscaria um sonho concreto somente para saciar um desejo fugaz.

Seu sacrifício durou pouco mais de uma semana. Valeu a pena, pois dali por diante estariam seguros, afinal sua saída de Tóquio e consequentemente da _vida do casal _já estava anunciada há muito tempo. Há meses falava nisso, em ir para o interior agora que terminara os seus estudos, pois não queria mais agitação. Ainda era capaz de lembrar do espanto de Kai e Miyavi quando tocou no assunto. A data daquela partida planejada há tempos, _coincidentemente_ seria naquela semana em que ocorrera a tragédia.

Ir embora era simplesmente uma forma de continuar sua vida. Yutaka nunca quereria que parassem por sua causa, era o que Yune dizia e sabia ser verdade.

Era isso que Kai e ele estavam fazendo, e agora tinham uma vida inteira pela frente.

Uma vida boa e feliz, juntos.

Olhou para a janela, vendo aqueles raios de sol iluminando o cômodo de forma precária. Olhou para o seu anjo, imóvel e adormecido... sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito por tê-lo ao seu lado.

Era hora de agradá-lo um pouco também. E foi essa idéia que o tirou da cama. Um bom café da manhã foi sua intenção ao levantar e sair do quarto na ponta dos pés. Deixou Kai sossegado em seu sono e foi para a cozinha. Queria preparar uma boa refeição para o seu namorado. Sabia que comida era algo importante para ele. Yutaka dava valor a isso, então não custava se esmerar para preparar-lhe algo.

Aliás, esmero seria pouco. Queria agradá-lo, minar aquele medo que o moreno lhe tinha. Devia usar sua inteligência. Podia obrigá-lo a ficar ao seu lado usando a força, mas se desejava amor, deveria ir com calma. Seria difícil superar um sentimento tão forte como o que o moreno tinha por Miyavi. Era intenso demais para ignorar. Não era como os vários que ousaram se aproximar dele. Eles não lhe causaram a mesma ira ou mesmo temor que Yune sentiu ao ver Miyavi por perto.

Na verdade, um beijo vindo de qualquer outro não lhe causou mais alarme do que ver o tatuado tocar-lhe as mãos. Sabia por experiência própria que beijos e sexo não envolviam necessariamente algum sentimento, então nem sempre se importava muito se Kai fosse beijado ou um pouco além disso – bem pouco mesmo –. Sabia que ele se sentia carente e precisava de algo assim... mas com o tatuado era diferente. Eram pequenos gestos, lentos, cautelosos e cheios de significado.

Miyavi surgira como um salvador para depois se tornar um amigo. Evolução perigosa, mas esperada. Absolutamente normal já que se tornaram companheiros de banda e passavam algumas horas juntos. Eles conversavam muito, pareciam bem próximos. Ishihara se preocupava com Kai, se preocupava de verdade. Essa era a diferença.

Era isso que o enfurecia.

Miyavi nunca fazia nada que pudesse magoar o moreno. Sempre procurava agradá–lo, incluindo-o em sua rotina. Não era apenas um casinho. Era um romance, um namoro. Não somente o amor romântico daqueles de livros de banca de jornal. Era carnal, lascivo, real. Sabia de todo esse fogo porque os viu juntos uma vez.

Não soube definir como se sentiu ao ver aquilo. Não fora premeditado, mas sim uma surpresa. Um acidente de percurso. Acabou espiando-os escondido atrás de uma porta enquanto os dois transavam, distraídos demais para notar sua discreta presença. Não houve como descrever o tamanho de sua raiva ao ver Kai, o seu Kai, sendo tocado daquela forma por uma outra pessoa... e pior: sentindo prazer com aquilo.

Sentiu-se traído ao vê-lo tão entregue a outro que não fosse ele. Cada som de prazer do moreno foram como facadas. Era sujo, errado. Mesmo que Yune e Kai não tivessem absolutamente nada, mesmo que Yutaka e Miyavi fossem namorados... nada disso o impedia de sentir-se traído.

Kai lhe pertencia. Ele era seu. E por isso sua raiva só fazia aumentar ao vê-los juntos. Era uma traição, e mesmo os mínimos gestos eram capazes de desencadear tal ira... os momentos que passavam juntos, as coisas que Yune não estava presente para ver.

Quantos segredos seu moreno já não guardava? De quantos apelidos Miyavi já não o chamava? De quantas piadas já não riam? Quantos momentos já não tinham compartilhado?

De quanta coisa Yune já não fora deixado de lado?

Era como se Kai o estivesse deixando de fora, como se ele se afastasse aos poucos. Se Miyavi continuasse no caminho, perderia até mesmo a amizade do moreno. Tudo isso ficou muito claro quando soube que tatuado ia propor a Yutaka que morassem juntos. Ele mesmo lhe contara aquele plano, parecendo uma criança e temendo pela resposta, dizendo que não conseguia mais imaginar uma vida longe de seu namorado. Pedido esse que seria feito em uma data muito especial: o aniversário de um ano de namoro.

Aquele foi o sinal de alarme que precisava para finalmente por seu plano em prática. Tudo já estava planejado: a casa já pronta, o amante mais parecido com seu amado do que nunca, e seus planos de sair de Tóquio mais que expostos. Ainda esperava ter um poucomais de tempo, mas assim que soube da idéia de Takamasa, teve de apressar as coisas.

Ninguém ia lhe tirar Kai. Não mesmo. E agora estavam ali, juntos. Tudo dera certo.

Era isso que estava pensando no momento em que terminou de preparar a mesa daquele café da manhã. Uma bela mesa, Yutaka teria uma bela refeição.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Era um primeiro passo para conquistá–lo: ter momentos ao lado do moreno, ocupar seu lugar na vida dele, criar suas lembranças para que as recordações de Miyavi fossem esquecidas. E sabia que Kai lhe ouviria.

Já tinha sua obediência. Esse já era um grande passo.

Voltou ao quarto para buscá-lo. Por mais sono que seu moreno tivesse, acordou-o porque ele precisava comer. E também Yune desejava que Yutaka visse aquela bela mesa: seu presente, sua obra de arte.

Queria que ele soubesse que pensava no seu bem estar e fazia coisas belas em seu nome. Tinha certeza de que, dessa vez ele não o rejeitaria.

Buscou-o, ajudou-o a ir até a sala de jantar. Ele estava muito sonolento e talvez mal conseguisse ver a bela mesa que havia lhe preparado. Culpa sua, talvez tivesse exagerado na dose do último remédio que lhe dera, mas não se chateou. Muitas outras belas mesas seriam preparadas com o mesmo esmero, partilhariam muitas outras boas refeições. Não faltaria tempo e nem ocasião pra isso.

Nem tempo, nem ocasião. Muito menos amor.

ooOOoo

Dentro do carro, Yune dirigia em velocidade moderada. Era cauteloso na direção, afinal havia nevado. Tudo bem que a pista estivesse praticamente limpa, mas era um pouco escorregadia. De qualquer forma era melhor não se apressar, pois não valia a pena correr riscos desnecessários. Tinha alguém em casa à sua espera, alguém para quem voltar. Precisava estar inteiro para cuidar dele.

Aliás, às vezes, Yune se pegava pensando em algo que o intrigava. Uma questão das mais importantes e que lhe tirava o sono:

Por que Kai? Por que se apaixonara justamente por ele?

Poderia ser qualquer um. Qualquer pessoa, mas por que Kai? Por que o seu melhor amigo?

Talvez não fosse algo que devesse entender. Uma resposta poderia roubar a grandeza de seus sentimentos. Talvez a magia pudesse desaparecer.

Porém, mesmo sob esse risco, ainda pensava no assunto. Nada poderia lhe tirar isso. Era algo grande demais para que pudesse perder assim, simplesmente por uma resposta.

Não era pela beleza. Kai não era o único rapaz bonito que conhecera na vida. Seu amor não se devia somente a um motivo frívolo ou fútil. Kai não era como as pessoas que conhecera.

Durante a infância e a adolescência, Yune era um dos populares. Sua fama não se restringia à escola, mas sim pelo bairro. Respeitado, imitado e até mesmo temido, e como tal agia como líder. Essa sempre fora a sua postura, uma das poucas lições que seus pais lhe passaram. Fora ensinado desde cedo a se comportar dessa forma, e sabia bem como fazer, afinal, as pessoas o seguiam.

Não que isso fosse bom. Ser o líder tinha um preço: a falta dos vínculos verdadeiros. Yune, de uma forma ou de outra sempre fora alguém solitário. Seus pais estavam sempreviajando, desde que se entendia por gente. Nunca foram presentes, estavam semprecuidando de negócios, acrescentando alguns zeros na conta bancária.

A ele, restava uma vida social intensa, mas que não representava nenhum consolo. Todos sabiam que sua família era privilegiada, mas não o quanto. O lugar onde vivia era luxuoso dentro dos padrões japoneses, mas não forneciam qualquer noção do dinheiro que possuía. Eram discretos quando se tratava de finanças, simplesmente isso. Uma outra lição que Yune aprendera.

E mesmo assim as pessoas se aproximavam, por puro interesse. Aquele com mais grana sempre faz a moda. Andar com alguém popular valia muito, rendia status. Claro que não era inocente, e não raras vezes, Yune se aproveitava disso. Só que algo lhe fazia falta. E sem saber o que poderia ser, levava sua vida assim mesmo.

Foi desse jeito até vê-lo pela primeira vez. Aquele garoto com rosto de anjo, fones de ouvido e ar distraído mudara tudo. Ele estava bem ao seu lado. Era o seu novo vizinho.

Geralmente eram os outros que tentavam se aproximar de Yune, e sempre munidos de algum interesse, mas não fora assim dessa vez. Foi Yune quem se aproximou dele, sentindo que o novato tinha algo diferente.

E estava certo.

Não foi difícil se aproximar. Kai era novo, precisava de alguém que lhe mostrasse o lugar e lhe apresentasse as pessoas, o ajudasse a se enturmar com as pessoas certas. Era bom para um novato contar com proteção. Não que tivesse lhe oferecido isso de forma escancarada. Ele não tinha noção de que Yune era popular, afinal quem tomara a iniciativa da aproximação?

Kai não era daquele lugar, não conhecia ninguém nem tinha como saber quem ele era. Então, seus atos eram absolutamente sinceros e isso o encantou. Yune não teve coragem de se aproveitar da boa vontade ou da dedicação do seu novo amigo pela escola para aumentar sua nota sem esforço, como sempre fazia... mas aceitava passar algumas horas a mais do seu lado para estudarem juntos. Deixou aos poucos os velhos hábitos para ter mais tempo com o moreno. E, em pouco tempo pareciam que se conheciam há vida toda.

Yutaka lhe fazia bem. Era diferente de tudo que conhecia. Com ele conhecera a sinceridade, o desinteresse, a amizade. Kai lhe oferecia tudo isso como se fosse absolutamente natural. Ele era puro.

E Yune simplesmente se apaixonara. Apenas um caminho absolutamente natural.

Apaixonou-se por sua sinceridade, por sua atenção, por seu carinho. Por aquela dedicação incondicional. Yutaka não se importava se ele tinha dinheiro ou status de popular.

Não podia perdê-lo. Tinha de mantê-lo ao seu lado. Protegê-lo. Ninguém roubaria seu anjo, ninguém se intrometeria naquilo que existia entre eles. Nunca deixaria que lhe tirassem o que acontecera de melhor em sua vida.

_Concentre-se na estrada, Yune. Já está quase chegando_

Prestou mais atenção na pista, vendo o que estava mais à frente. Uma placa. E mais à frente, indícios de casas e comércio. Nada muito grande, mas era o suficiente. Lá podia encontrar tudo o que precisava.

ooOOoo

**_Horas depois..._**

Yune destrancou a porta e entrou em sua casa com as mãos carregadas de sacolas. Resultado de sua saída estratégica, algo que não gostava, mas que tinha de fazer de vez em quando.

Uma saída para fazer compras. Comida e remédios eram artigos importantes demais para que deixasse de lado. E nessas ocasiões precisava aproveitar para saber como estava o resto do mundo, embora na realidade, pouco se importasse.

Apenas uma precaução necessária.

Mas dessa vez estava satisfeito. A saída fora muito proveitosa. Comprara mais do que imaginava, mas não se arrependia. Tinha valido a pena demorar-se um pouco mais nas lojas, especialmente na última. Talvez ainda demorasse mais se não fosse a preocupação, já que deixara o seu moreno dormir sossegado enquanto estava fora. De qualquer forma, depois, numa próxima saída, poderia passar mais tempo e explorar mais o lugar, um daqueles que Kai certamente acharia um paraíso.

Tinha algo em uma das sacolas que com certeza alegraria o moreno. Seu Yutaka andava meio triste e Yune mal podia esperar para ver um sorriso no rosto do seu amado.


	25. Chapter 25

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 25. Migalhas**

O rapaz dentro da banheira tinha o olhar perdido. Seus olhos miravam a parede, mas não enxergavam nada. Seus pensamentos estavam longe dali, inalcançáveis.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali. Suas percepções estavam alteradas. Não era a primeira vez e nem a pior, mas ainda assim não se sentia capaz de processar esse tipo de informação. De qualquer modo o tempo não era algo que pudesse ser medido naquele lugar. Não havia relógios naquela casa. Não era a toa que Yune dizia que ali não havia horas, minutos ou segundos, que o tempo era aquilo que decidisse... que ele era eterno.

Tão eterno quanto o seu inferno.

Acordar e descobrir que Yune não estava ali fora um grande presente. Não estava ao seu lado na cama, nem no quarto ou em qualquer outro canto da casa. Informação escrita em um bilhete deixado sobre o criado-mudo ao seu lado. Dizia que precisava sair e talvez demorasse um pouco pra voltar. Também lhe deixou uma recomendação no final. Uma advertência: _comporte-se._

Kai sabia muito bem o que isso queria dizer e não pretendia desobedecê–lo. Muita coisa estava em jogo para que cometesse uma tolice.

Levantou-se da cama, sentindo-se tonto e enjoado. Queria ver como estava o lugar, se Yune o deixara trancado dentro do quarto ou se podia circular livremente pela casa, certamente à prova de fugas, mas sua moleza não permitiu. Na verdade talvez as respostas fossem óbvias demais para buscar confirmação: ele nunca o deixaria com meios de fugir. Nunca.

Diante disso, era melhor para si tentar fazer daquela prisão algo parecido com uma casa. Fazer algo rotineiro e com isso ter a impressão de que tinha uma vida normal.

Foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Início de dia, de rotina. Sentiu o gosto da pasta de dentes e demorou mais na escovação, numa tentativa de tirar o gosto de Yune dos seus lábios. E o fez duas, três vezes, até sentir apenas o sabor do produto em seu hálito.

Resolveu tomar um banho. Algo mínimo por si. Abriu as torneiras para encher a banheira, algo que não demorou a acontecer. Jogou um pouco de sabonete líquido na água e entrou no seu banho, sentindo a água quente envolvendo o seu corpo.

Sua primeira sensação foi de conforto, mas isso lhe trouxe uma culpa imensa. Era como ceder aos jogos de Yune ainda que minimamente. Desfrutar o conforto mínimo daquela prisão era como fraquejar. Uma pequena derrota. Mais uma para uma vida marcada pelo fracasso.

O que mais poderia dizer de si? As evidências eram tão claras... tantos planos, tantos sonhos mas nada concreto. Nunca construíra nada, nunca realizara nada. Tudo ficava pelo meio. Nada dava certo.

Kai não pedia muito. Queria apenas aquilo que estava ao alcance de todos, coisas banais: amigos, trabalho, amor. Pequenos sonhos que sempre lhe pareceram distantes, e agora eram inatingíveis.

Quanto mais lutava, as coisas pareciam ficar mais distantes. Os amigos que não tinha, as pessoas que tentava conhecer, as entrevistas de emprego que não davam em nada.

Nunca suas coisas tiveram um destino diferente. Tudo que conseguira fora um emprego em um bar, ser o baterista de uma banda que tocava nos fins de semana a troco de pizza, e terminar os estudos com um diploma naquilo que amava fazer, mas cuja profissão não teve chances de exercer. Nada do qual pudesse se orgulhar.

Que graça as pessoas poderia ver em uma pessoa predestinada ao fracasso? Não era a toa que todos se afastavam. Apenas Miyavi fizera o caminho inverso... e isso já tinha desistido de entender. Não havia uma explicação lógica para a aproximação dele e era realmente idiota procurar racionalidade nisso. O próprio tatuado não primava pela lógica quando estavam juntos. Dizia que era perda de tempo, talvez exausto por seu trabalho que exigia um raciocínio frio e calculista. Ele tanto não pensava em lógica, quanto não o deixava pensar nisso também. Miyavi fazia de tudo para lhe provocar, e tirar seus últimos resquícios de sanidade, fosse pela bagunça de seu apartamento, pelas piadas costumeiras ou as gracinhas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido.

Estar com Miyavi certamente era dos melhores momentos do seu dia. Tanto que não pôde conter um sorriso discreto ao pensar nele, embora devesse ser apenas uma lembrança distante. Justamente para segurança dele.

Agora tinha de cuidar daquilo que era sua obrigação: fazer Yune feliz. Algo que tinha de fazer caso quisesse manter seu passado intacto, seguro. Não ia fracassar nisso, nempodia. Essa não podia ser uma das derrotas de sua vida. Não era um dos seus sonhos, mas era sua única razão.

Pegou a esponja, esfregou seus braços com força, tentando tirar os vestígios de Yune de seu corpo. Esfregou tanto que sua pele ficou vermelha, marcada e quase sangrando. E, subitamente cansado, deitou-se, deixando-se afundar naquela água, mergulhando sua cabeça. Um pouco de paz, alguns segundos apenas.

Poucos. Duraram apenas até ouvir um grito que lhe pareceu muito distante pouco antes de mãos brutas arrancarem-no da água com violência. Seus olhos arregalados mal conseguiram focalizar a imagem de um Yune transtornado. E mal teve tempo, pois sua face sofreu o impacto de um forte tapa.

– O que está fazendo, Yuukee?! O que você quer?! Eu não vou te deixar fazer isso! – gritava o outro, apertando o braço do menor, sacudindo-o com força exagerada. – Você não vai me deixar!

Kai não entendeu as acusações, estava tonto, se sentindo mal. Com a voz esganiçada sua pergunta soou alta, nervosa, quase num grito.

– O que foi, Yune?! Do que está falando?!

– Você... você tentou se-se...

– Eu só estava tomando banho... achei que podia, que não ia ter problema. – sua voz falhou, subitamente – _Gomen, _eu não pensei que fosse te aborrecer.

Kai baixou os olhos, numa atitude respeitosa. Estava constrangido, temeroso. Sua face ardia pelo tapa e temia despertar a fúria do outro. Esperou uma nova agressão e sentiu novamente as mãos delem só que em uma carícia leve. O moreno temeu aquele toque,mas não tentou se desvencilhar.

– Eu pensei que... – a voz de Yune se fez presente, porém num tom baixo e conciliador – Por Kami-sama...

– _Gomenasai_. Eu não queria causar problemas. Não vai acontecer de novo.

– _Ie, _não se culpe. Sou eu quem deve pedir perdão. Tirei conclusões precipitadas e acabei te machucando. Você me perdoa?

E como Kai poderia dizer _não_ a ele?

– _Hai._ – respondeu, dizendo aquilo que Yune queria ouvir, permanecendo de cabeça baixa, temendo fazer algo errado.

Yune sorriu discretamente pela resposta que recebera. Aproximou-se e o beijou, mas nada muito demorado. Logo que se separaram o moreno fez que ia levantar e o algoz estranhou o seu movimento.

– Pode continuar com o seu banho. Não precisa se apressar.

– A água esfriou. Estou com frio.

Yune lhe entregou a toalha e Kai tentou reagir de forma natural a presença dele, assistindo-o enquanto se enxugava e trocava de roupa.

– Saiu há muito tempo? – perguntou, tentando desfazer aquele clima estranho. Um pequeno esforço de sua parte para que aquilo soasse rotineiro.

– _Hai_, eu não pretendia demorar, mas essa saída me tomou mais tempo do que pensei. Agora vamos descer e comer alguma coisa. Um café da manhã, já que acordou agora.

Yune enlaçou sua cintura e o manteve ao seu lado durante o trajeto até a cozinha. Deixou-o sentado, assistindo-o enquanto preparava a refeição que consistia em vários sanduíches e vitamina. Um lanche reforçado, mas que Kai tinha receios em consumir.

– O que houve, Yuukee? Não está com fome?

– _Gomen_, Yune. Não estou muito bem.

– Precisa comer, querido. Vai fazer com que se sinta melhor.

– Tem algum remédio aqui dentro?

– Não coloquei nada, não se preocupe. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

Continuou desconfiado, mas não tinha opção. Yune tinha uma preocupação muito clara com sua saúde, e aceitar seus cuidados era um bom caminho para agradá–lo. Acabou comendo lentamente, sob os olhos atentos de seu algoz.

– Dormiu bem, amor?

– Dormi pesado, mas acordei meio tonto, enjoado.

– Você deve ter passado tempo demais na cama, e sem contar que não comeudireito ontem. Precisa se alimentar.

Kai sabia que não havia remédios naquela refeição, pois viu-o preparar, mas ainda assim não sentiu o sabor dos alimentos. Comia porque tinha de comer. Precisava agradá–lo.

– Coma mais um pouco, Yukee. Ainda tem bastante.

– _Ie, arigatou,_ Yune. Não estou com fome.

– Tudo bem, mas vai ter de compensar e comer mais depois.

– _Hai._ – concordou em voz baixa.

Yune levantou e se aproximou de seu namorado. Abaixou-se e acarinhou seus cabelos. Uma proximidade que deixou o moreno inseguro.

– Eu trouxe uma surpresa pra você, amor.

– Uma surpresa?

– É, um presente. E tenho certeza de que vai gostar. Venha, quero que você veja.

Segurando seu ombro, Yune o levou para a sala. Parecia alegre, satisfeito, como se tivesse acontecido algo muito bom, e Kai não pretendia lhe desagradar. Sentou-se no sofá, como ele lhe indicara e esperou-o. Viu-o indo até a poltrona onde estavam algumas sacolas. Pegou uma delas e estendeu-a ao moreno que hesitou, mas aceitou. Nem passava por sua cabeça recusar, mas tinha medo do que poderia ser esse presente.

Abriu a sacola, e não pôde negar o quanto se surpreendera. E sua reação não passou despercebida aos olhos de seu seqüestrador, cujo sorriso só fez crescer.

– Eu pensei que você ficaria chateado sem ter nada pra fazer. Antes tinha uma vida tão ocupada... acho que desse modo não vai estranhar tanto.

Kai contemplou os presentes de Yune: material de desenho. Blocos de papel, lápis de diferentes grafites e cores. Tudo em grande quantidade, suficiente por muito tempo e muitos desenhos.

Yune realmente não media esforços. Sabia como atingi-lo, mas também como agradá–lo. Desenhar era aquilo que amava, sua profissão e também seu passatempo. Um amor quase como aquele pelo tinha por sua bateria e por cada objeto que tivesse um significado especial. Não podia negar que desenhar era muito importante e que exercê–lo era um mínimo resquício de sua vida passada. Uma válvula de escape.

Aquilo significava muito e Yune sabia disso.

Kai ficou olhando para aquele presente. Olhos fixos, meio em transe, como se estivesse perdido e não soubesse o que fazer. Transe que foi quebrado quando ouviu a voz baixa de seu seqüestrador.

– Yukee, você está bem?

– Hai... hai, estou. Domo arigatou. Eu gostei muito do seu presente.

– Que bom. – disse ele, estendendo a mão, querendo que Yutaka levantasse do sofá – Não vou deixar que lhe falte nada, amor. Você terá todo o material que quiser. É só pedir. – enlaçou sua cintura de forma possessiva, falando bem próximo ao seu ouvido, com uma voz rouca. – Aliás, pode ter tudo de mim, basta que se comporte. Sabe disso, não sabe?

– Hai.

Sentiu quando os lábios de Yune tomaram os seus, num beijo pouco mais lento que o de costume, porém não menos lascivo. Talvez seu seqüestrador lhe quisesse, desejasse tomar seu corpo naquele momento e Kai não poderia recusá–lo e nem fazer qualquer gesto a ser interpretado como uma recusa... então embarcou naquele beijo.

Sentiu as mãos dele buscando a pele por baixo da roupa, os lábios de Yune deixando os seus para sugar a pele da curva do seu pescoço, deixando as primeiras marcas das quais ele não abria mão. Yutaka sabia que ele não lhe soltaria até que seus desejos estivessem todos saciados... e estava pronto pra isso.

Um presente merecia uma recompensa. Kai não poderia recusar.

Não recusou.

ooOOoo

A primeira oportunidade que teve de usufruir do presente ocorreu duas horas depois. Antes, teve de saciar os desejos de Yune. Fez aquilo que era esperado. Decepcioná–lo estava fora de cogitação.

Exercendo pela primeira vez a sua precária liberdade dentro daquela casa, saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés. para não acordar o outro. Seu destino foi a sala, onde Yune deixara as sacolas.

Lá, sentou-se no chão com a sacola ao seu lado. Com algum fascínio, encarou novamente aqueles objetos.

Era irracional sentir algo parecido com alegria estando numa situação daquelas. Era até mesmo errado. Porém, Kai não conseguiu evitar que um resquício de sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Sua pequena alegria falara mais alto naquele momento.

Yune estava lhe dando migalhas, pequenas recompensas por seu bom comportamento. Ele sabia o quanto um gesto como aquele poderia significar. Um ato mínimo de conforto. Mísero, porém tudo que lhe restava. O único amor antigo que lhe era permitido.

Kai amava desenhar. Fazia isso de tal forma que transformou seu hobby em profissão. Um diploma dizia que Uke Yutaka era um designer e seu certificado mostrava quase perfeição nos anos de estudo. Seus professores lhe diziam que tinha talento, uma grande carreira pela frente... um dos erros de sua vida foi justamente acreditar nisso.

Seu dito talento nunca fazia qualquer diferença naquelas inúmeras entrevistas de emprego. Sempre ia bem nos processos de seleção, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de uma vaga embora muitas vezes tudo lhe indicasse que conseguiria. Era como se, no fim de tudo algo sempre o impedisse.

O máximo que conseguira fora o emprego naquele bar onde trabalhara por pouco mais que dois anos. Lá, teve um salário que lhe garantira pequenas sobras, e essas pequenas economias somadas ao dinheiro da venda de alguns objetos e pequenos bicos lhe renderam o suficiente para comprar sua bateria. Um pequeno avanço pelo qual era grato, e talvez fosse o maior gesto de extravagância de sua vida. O máximo que merecia ter por sua teimosia.

Sua antiga vida estava longe de ser gloriosa ou digna de ser lembrada por alguém. Quem se dignaria a lembrar de uma pessoa tão tediosa, com uma vida de muidezas e mediocridade?

Talvez Miyavi pudesse fazê-lo, mas certamente não perderia seu tempo com isso. Afinal a história deles já tinha terminado. Do jeito que ele era, não demoraria a arranjar outra pessoa. Miyavi era bonito, descolado e sabia até ser gentil com os outros de vez em quando. Seria mesmo bom que encontrasse alguém para fazê-lo feliz. Se era pela vida dele que estava se submetendo a Yune dessa forma, nada mais justo que assim fosse.

Era o mínimo a fazer por quem lhe dera tanto amor, mais do que realmente acreditava merecer. Se não podia esperar que Miyavi o salvasse, desejava que ele seguisse em frente, tendo de si uma boa lembrança. Já seria muito grato se pudesse ocupar um espaço mínimo entre suas recordações, por menor que fosse.

Suspirou.

Pegou o bloco de papel e um lápis preto. Ficou olhando para aquela folha em branco, sem saber o que fazer dela. Sabia de sua vontade, de seu desejo, mas tinha plena consciência que isso era proibido.

E estava tão absorto nisso que se assustou ao sentir os braços de Yune em torno de sua cintura. Por sorte, conteve o primeiro instinto de se desvencilhar das duas mãos, mas seu corpo reagiu: seus músculos se enrijeceram e sua respiração se alterou. Mudanças que não passaram despercebidas aos olhos de seu dono.

– Nossa, amor! Te assustei?

– Assustou... eu estava distraído. - justificou, antes que pudesse ser mal interpretado.

– Imagino. - disse ele, num tom compreensivo – Então saiu do nosso ninho pra curtir seu presente... ainda não desenhou nada?

– Ainda não, não sei como começar.

– Por que não começa comigo? Com a pessoa que mais te ama no mundo?

– Com você?

– Hai_,_ comigo. Quem pode ser melhor que o seu marido? Bem que poderia me dar esse presente.

– Eu lhe darei esse presente, Yune. Será uma honra.

Aquelas palavras doeram muito ao serem ditas, mas Kai não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Tinha de agradá-lo e fazer tudo soar o mais natural possível. Era cruel fingir normalidade, mas absolutamente necessário. Muita coisa dependia de sua frieza e sua condescendência. Seu sorriso trataria de esconder todo o nojo e foi com esse mesmo sorriso que pediu a Yune para sentar-se a sua frente e ficasse parado para que pudesse desenhá-lo.

Os seus olhos atentos observaram os traços de seu algoz. Sua mão segurou novamente o lápis, verificando posições e traçando as primeiras linhas, produzindo um pequeno som bastante familiar aos ouvidos do moreno.

Familiar, confortável, acolhedor.

Uma migalha, pequenas trocas. Assim seria dali por diante. Aceitar seu destino como se fosse tudo o que merecesse.


	26. Chapter 26

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 26. Ensinamentos**

_Noite, fim de semana, apartamento de Miyavi. Meses antes._

_Estavam conversando tranquilamente. Assuntos banais, seguindo aquela rotina de quando estavam juntos. Miyavi sentado no sofá e Kai na cozinha. Sentia o aroma do chá que vinha do outro cômodo. Takamasa nunca fora muito habituado a chás. Preferia café, energéticos ou álcool. Preferia bebidas que lhe mantivessem atento ao que acontecia aoseu redor, ajudando-o com a vigilância vital em seu tipo de emprego. Porém, quando estava com o seu namorado, as coisas mudavam completamente._

_Era com ele que relaxava de verdade. Esquecia as ruas, deixava de lado o trabalho eos problemas. Tornava-se mais brando, o temperamento se acalmava. Deixava de lado o rude investigador para tornar-se uma pessoa comum, mas claro que seu comportamento eo cotidiano atribulado recheavam as conversas vez ou outra, deixando o namorado incrédulo. Não por suas proezas e loucuras ao perseguir bandidos, mas por seu jeito._

_– Mas você trata todo mundo desse jeito?_

_– Como assim "desse jeito"?_

_– Rude, malcriado, pretensioso, cínico..._

_– Ei! Também não precisa esculhambar! – disse, em tom de piada com um leve sorriso nos lábios._

_– Estou falando sério, Myv._

_– Eu não trato todo mundo assim. Só as do meu trabalho._

_– E você diz como se fosse pouco._

_– Não dá pra ser educado nas ruas, amor. Não dá pra pedir ou ser gentil com o tipo de gente que lido._

_– Entendo, mas e os seus colegas de trabalho?_

_– Eles sabem como eu sou. Estranhariam se fosse diferente._

_– Eles não devem é gostar de serem tratados assim._

_– Estão acostumados._

_– Devem falar horrores de você pelas costas._

_– Não me importo. Nunca me importei._

_– E com o que você se importa então?_

_– Eu me importo com você. – disse, abraçando-o por trás, encostando o queixo suavemente na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro suave dos cabelos escuros._

_Quando estava ao lado de Kai não precisava ser rude ou implacável. Ele era o outro lado de sua vida. Um lado bom, humano, suave. Era como se deixasse tudo para trás por causa de sua presença. Como se mudasse justamente porque ele estava por perto._

_Yutaka era encantador. Estar ao seu lado significava perceber o quanto sua vida cheia de adrenalina podia ser na verdade tão vazia. Não que fosse desprovido de humanidade, mas simplesmente não tinha tempo pra isso. Seu trabalho exigia demais de si, tinha pouco tempo até mesmo para "sentir". Às vezes era tudo tão frio e violento que julgava ter perdido tal capacidade. E era um alívio constatar que ainda estava ali, esperando por algo ou alguém que valesse a pena. Kai fora essa pessoa, a única pela qual o seu afeto nãoera demonstrado de maneira torta. Estava satisfeito por isso, mas não o seu moreno. Pelo jeito ele não achava o suficiente._

_– Precisa aprender a viver em sociedade, Myv._

_– Eu vivo ocupado tentando proteger essa sociedade. Não me faz diferença._

_– Certo, mas eventualmente você terá de falar com essas pessoas. Só pra constar, sabe? Nem que seja só pra perguntar as horas ou pedir um café. Esse tipo de coisa chata e banal que fazemos todos os dias. Por que não faz um esforço?_

_– Por que preciso disso? – perguntou, abraçando-o mais._

_– Ah, só pra se integrar no convívio social... talvez porque um dia você possa depender dessas pessoas para algo que precise. Tem de aprender a pedir._

_– Não sei se posso fazer isso._

_– Eu posso te ensinar._

_– Sou um péssimo aluno, Yukkun._

_– Ah, mas posso ser muito didático. São lições práticas, que usará todos os dias. E garanto que vai gostar do meu método de ensino. – disse, virando-se no abraço e retribuindo o gesto de carinho. – Se você se comportar, prometo recompensa._

_– Hum... que tipo de recompensa?_

_– Não posso estragar a surpresa. – Kai lhe disse, com o sorriso mais inocente do mundo. Uma inocência verdadeira, mas que poderia ser facilmente forjada quando se tratava de certas situações... mais sensuais, quentes, luxuriosas. E Miyavi se perguntava pra onde ia aquele anjo quando os beijos e carícias ficavam mais ousados._

_– Não sei se estou gostando dessa conversa. – disse, sentindo o corpo do namorado perigosamente próximo do seu._

_– Aaaah, mas aposto que iria adorar o meu método revolucionário de ensino. – as últimas palavras foram sussurradas de forma sensual, e Miyavi não pode resistir ao charminho de Yutaka. Um sussurro daquele teor ao pé do ouvido? Uma proposta daquelas? Não podia recusar._

_O chá que ficasse pra depois._

_Teve pouco tempo para pensar em outra coisa. Kai o estava puxando para o quarto, logo o empurrou para a cama e inclinou-se sobre seu corpo. Suas mãos lhe tocavam por baixo da roupa enquanto debruçava-se sobre o ele, sorrindo de uma forma que deixava toda a inocência para trás._

_– Yukkun..._

_– Shhh... – disse, dando um tapinha em sua coxa. – Mas que intimidade é essa? Me chame de "sensei". Você é o meu aluno e agora eu vou te ensinar a primeira e mais importante das lições._

_– Qual?_

_– Aprender a dizer "onegai". "Por favor"._

_Miyavi viu surgir um brilho diferente nos olhos de Yutaka, assim como um sorriso que conhecia bem. Não pode impedir que um sorriso igualmente lascivo viesse aos seus lábios._

_Kai não ia ser bonzinho. As iniciativas eram todas dele. Não seria o seu anjinho naquela hora._

_Horas de tortura e luxúria intensa estavam por vir._

ooOOoo

Miyavi não conseguia conter o sorriso ao se lembrar daquela noite. Ele realmente lhe ensinara a pedir _por favor_. O método revolucionário de Kai era cruel e impossível de resistir. Seu incrível poder de persuasão incluía incitar e evitar pelo máximo de tempo todas as carícias mais ousadas, deixando o tatuado completamente louco. O "_por favor" _soou em seus lábios diversas vezes enquanto o moreno lhe torturava com uma expressão cínica em seu rosto.

Mas até mesmo o cinismo de Kai era doce. A perversidade dele era feita de humor para o seu próprio bem. Yutaka era movido pelo carinho, pelo amor. Sabia disso a cada vez que sentia aqueles toques. Difícil crer, mas até mesmo sua luxúria tinha outro teor. Até isso ele conseguia fazer diferente. Tudo tinha uma motivação a mais, que lhe parecia absurda por tão banal.

Absurdo, mas nada que pudesse achar estranho. Apenas uma questão de ponto de vista, de tentar entender seu raciocínio. Kai era o seu oposto. Era difícil entender quem pensava diferente, mas ele era encantador. Não havia sacrifício em desvendá–lo e sim prazer. Gostava de ouvir suas conversas, sermões... até isso pois, afinal, sabia que erapara seu bem.

Yutaka não o temia, então dizia o que pensava sem receios. Era bom ouvi-lo: ele costumava alertá–lo sobre seu comportamento, educação, polidez. Depois do método revolucionário, melhor ainda.

Mesmo que a perda de Kai lhe tirasse também a humanidade, ainda se lembrava de suas lições. Lembrava-se bem do valor de um "_por favor_"_. _Yutaka quase lhe fez subir pelas paredes nessa noite.

– Não existe apenas a força, Myv. Existem outros métodos, mais limpos e bem mais eficientes. Persuasão.

Era interessante ver como ele tratava as pessoas ao seu redor. A forma como ele as conquistava com apenas poucas palavras, o jeito como ele lhes dava atenção e conseguia a confiança dos outros. E mesmo com tudo isso ainda lhe parecia muito solitário.

Esse era o seu Kai. O elo que o ligava com a vida que considerava normal. Um elo rompido, porém deixara marcas, não somente de saudades, mas também de ensinamentos.

E por mais que tivesse perdido a humanidade, exercer aquelas lições também era um gesto de tributo. Hora de provar que ouvira com atenção e levara suas palavras e atitudes a sério.

ooOOoo

Manhã.

Miyavi estava chegando à delegacia, atravessando os corredores e indo para a mesa que passara a ocupar desde o afastamento do caso e trabalhava em sua nova função de cuidar da burocracia. Os volumes de trabalho estavam ali, mas não quem esperava encontrar.

Olhou em volta, procurando por seu parceiro de burocracia. Não o encontrou em meio às pessoas. Era estranho, pois ele sempre chegava antes do horário. Já estava quase perguntando para algum colega sobre onde ele poderia estar, até vê-lo dentro da sala do oficial superior. Não pode ver direito devido às persianas que protegiam o lugar dos olhos curiosos. Porém de qualquer modo aquilo lhe soou estranho.

_Será que estão falando de mim?_

Um raciocínio que fazia sentido, afinal a idéia de empurrarem um parceiro logo depois de o jogarem para o trabalho burocrático era no mínimo suspeito. Provavelmente o bochechudo recebia ordens para vigiá–lo... quem sabe não estava lá dentro justo para contar o que havia acontecido últimos dias?

Por acaso havia algo a ser dito? Não mais que o seu péssimo humor ou seu jeito peculiar de tratar as pessoas, especialmente o próprio novato.

– _Myv! Você precisa ser mais educado! Vivemos em sociedade, sabia?_

Kai lhe reprovaria diante dessa constatação. Sua voz e esse conselho nunca deixaram seus pensamentos, da mesma forma como várias outras coisas que ele lhe dizia: jamais saía de sua mente. Apenas estavam em segundo plano. Havia muito mais no que pensar, e educação era a última coisa para qual dedicaria seus esforços.

Seus planos eram honrar a memória de seu namorado: descobrir os assassinos e cuidar para que pagassem por seus crimes. Eles tinham que pagar. Ser cortês ou educado como Kai estava fora de cogitação. Precisava da aspereza e da brutalidade do qual ele tanto o recriminava. Precisava tornar-se o velho Miyavi: inflexível. Insensível.

Yukkun não ia gostar disso, mas esse era o tipo de desejo que seria obrigado a contrariar. Não poderia deixar que a justiça comum seguisse seu curso. Não se perdoaria se isso acontecesse: essa pretensa justiça era lenta demais. Leve demais.

O sangue derramado do homem que amava só poderia ser pago pelo sangue de seus assassinos.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo súbito movimento daquele a quem estava observando: o novato curvou-se numa breve reverência diante do chefe antes de virar-se e deixar a sala. O rosto de Naoyuki não parecia zangado ou constrangido. Ele estava sério, apenas isso. Não havia nada mais pelo qual pudesse chegar a uma conclusão. Sequer uma pista.

Curiosamente o novato ignorou sua presença. Foi como se Miyavi não estivesse ali: puxou sua cadeira e sentou-se, abrindo uma das pastas e começando a trabalhar.

O tatuado ergueu a sobrancelha diante daquilo, embora fosse uma reação coerente. Talvez estivesse aborrecido... talvez não, com certeza. O tratamento que dispensava ao novato era motivo suficiente.

Até pensou em recuar, esquecer a idéia estranha de pedir desculpas ao novato e passou alguns segundos nesse impasse até se decidir. Seria um covarde se traísse qualquer uma das coisas que Kai lhe ensinara.

– E aí, novato? Levou a primeira bronca do chefe?

– Desde quando o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer te interessa?

– Você é o meu parceiro.

– Não somos parceiros, Ishihara. Foi você mesmo quem disse.

– Não é uma questão de escolha, Murai. Nos colocaram juntos e algum propósito há de ter. Estou tentando me acostumar com essa ideia.

– Não se esforce, é perda de tempo. Em breve vai acabar, e enquanto isso não acontece só precisamos falar o indispensável. Pra menos que isso, poupe suas forças.

O olhar era indiferente, mas concentrado no trabalho tedioso. Miyavi soube que naquele momento não conseguiria nada. Ponderou se valia a pena insistir, se não era melhor deixar tudo como estava, mas não conseguiu se convencer disso.

Teria de fazer outra tentativa mais tarde.


	27. Chapter 27

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 27. Argumentos**

Aquilo estava dando mais trabalho do que poderia pensar. Dois dias se passaram desde que Miyavi vira o novato na sala de seu superior. Desde esse dia estava tentando se aproximar, falar com ele, mas o bochechudo lhe ignorava solenemente, levando a sério a idéia de só trocarem palavras em último caso.

O tatuado não estava mais agüentando aquilo. Não suportava ser ignorado, pelo menos enquanto estava tentando se comunicar com a pessoa em questão. Pensava seriamente em desistir daquilo. O que acrescentaria em sua vida tentar falar com aquele bochechudo? Por que estava tão interessado nisso? Era apenas... um novato. O que o impedia de tratá-lo da forma como sempre o tratou?

– Myv! Nem pense nisso!

O motivo não era tão difícil de imaginar. Não quando ainda era capaz de ouvir sua voz de forma tão clara e direta, como se estivesse bem ao seu lado.

Era consolador ser capaz de pensar que ele poderia estar próximo. Também frustrante por ser obrigado a lembrar que seu koi lhe fora tirado de forma tão brutal.

De qualquer forma, não se condenava por sentir conforto e frustração. Estava acostumado a dualidade. E se o assunto era Kai, nunca se negaria a enfrentar nada.

Dualidade... seu anjo podia se transformar em pura lascívia em uma questão de segundos. Sempre muito calmo, mas bastante firme quando se tratava de uma situação injusta. Firme a ponto de ainda se manifestar para lhe dar uma bronca.

Será que o moreno se tornara seu grilo falante? Aquela vozinha no fundo da mente que costumavam chamar de consciência?

Tomou um gole de café enquanto voltava a prestar atenção no computador com aquele trabalho burocrático que odiava tanto. Por mais que odiasse, tentava lidar com isso. Se parecesse mais calmo ou disposto a colaborar talvez as coisas ficassem mais fáceis. Afinal parecer não significava ser. Fácil assim.

Olhou para o lado e viu a mesa vazia. Murai não estava ali. Sequer viu quando ele se levantou, nem sabia onde ele estava.

Suspirou, pensando mais uma vez no quanto seria bom desistir daquilo e deixar pra lá. Era o mais simples a se fazer, coerente, esperado. Mas quem disse que poderia esperar-se o provável de Miyavi?

Que ninguém soubesse a razão... era bem mais improvável do que aquela história toda.

– Ishihara? – a voz firme de seu superior interrompeu as divagações – Onde está o seu parceiro?

– Não tenho idéia, senhor.

– Preciso que ele assine alguns papéis. Vou deixar aqui. E peça que Murai vá até minha sala depois que assinar.

– Hai.

O oficial se afastou, voltando para sua sala. Assim que viu o outro longe o suficiente, olhou para a pasta sobre a mesa e ponderou.

Que tipo de papéis o novato teria para assinar? Declarações? Depoimento? Atestado? Impossível que fosse uma pendência burocrática. As regras eram rígidas demais pra isso.

Trouxe a pasta para mais perto de si, ainda ponderando. Nada que durasse muito tempo: optou por abrir e ver do que se tratava... tudo pelo bem da corporação. Se era pela corporação, Miyavi vestia a camisa. Todos sabiam disso. Sempre fora assim e não seria agora que as coisas iriam mudar.

Péssimo pretexto, mas era tudo que tinha. Teria de bastar.

Assim que bateu os olhos nos papéis soube do que se tratava. Um pedido de transferência. Murai não queria trabalhar ao seu lado. Queria trocar de parceiro.

Respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio. Isso significava muita coisa. Miyavi sabia que era o culpado pela situação e pelo menos tinha de tentar consertar.

De soslaio percebeu que o outro estava voltando, mas sua volta não fez qualquer diferença. Continuou analisando os papéis sem demonstrar qualquer incômodo por estar fazendo algo errado.

– Deixaram isso aqui pra você, Murai. O capitão quer que você assine e entregue na sala dele.

O tatuado disse essas palavras sem olhar para ele. Não viu a expressão de incredulidade e fúria no rosto de Naoyuki ao perceber que estava lendo documentos particulares. Miyavi só se deu conta da fúria do parceiro ao ter a pasta arrancada das mãos.

– E quem foi que te autorizou a ler esses documentos?

– Ué? Eu não vi nada do tipo confidencial ou não abra! Além disso, não era segredo de estado. Só não sei se devo ficar ofendido com o que li.

Viu Naoyuki arregalar os olhos, tanto por surpresa quanto por irritação.

– Foi você mesmo quem disse que não éramos parceiros. Só estou formalizando a situação e poupando o estresse. – disse, enquanto pegava uma caneta.

– O que vai fazer?

– E não está óbvio? – inclinou o corpo para apoiar os papéis na mesa e assinar o documento.

– Nem pense nisso! – respondeu, tomando-lhe a pasta.

– Ei?!

– Preciso falar com você e não vou deixar que assine até que me ouça.

– Não sou obrigado a te ouvir. – tentou tirar a pasta das mãos dele, mas não conseguiu. – Quer devolver logo essa merda?

– Isso não é uma merda! – disse, num tom aparentemente indignado. – Se assiná-lo, vai ter o maior prêmio de sua vida, que é não ter de trabalhar comigo. Claro que não significa ficar livre de mim.

– Devolve isso, Ishihara! – elevou o tom de voz tentando intimidá-lo, e o mais alto quase pôde rir, pensando no quanto ele era corajoso por querer falar mais alto.

– Eu vou devolver, bochechudo. Mas antes vamos conversar. Você me ouve e se depois disso ainda quiser assinar, tudo bem. Não encho mais a sua paciência. O que me diz?

– Hai. – concordou a contragosto. – Comece.

– Aqui não. Vamos sair e tomar um café.

– Já está pedindo demais. – bufou, exasperado.

– Não dá pra conversar aqui onde qualquer um pode nos interromper.

– Tá bom.

– Então saímos daqui a meia hora.

– Ok. Será que dá pra devolver a pasta?

– Depois do café falamos nisso.

ooOOoo

Acabaram indo para o café. Não precisaram ir longe, pois o lugar era próximo à delegacia. E o silêncio durou apenas o tempo de fazerem os pedidos: dois cafés em copos grandes, e pelo pedido teriam direito a biscoitos. Não que tivessem pensado nisso, mas para Miyavi foi engraçado lembrar do quanto seu gesto fora condicionado, pois Kai adorava aqueles biscoitos. Depois que descobrira isso, passou a comprar café sempre que saia do trabalho, mesmo que aquela dose tivesse como resultado uma insônia sem remédio. Só pra ver um sorriso no rosto do seu moreno em lhe oferecer aqueles doces.

Mais um jeito de se lembrar do seu Yukkun. E o fato daquela conversa ser justamente ali acabaria lhe impedindo de voltar atrás.

– E então? O que você quer falar?

– Por que pediu transferência?

– Não está óbvio? – perguntou irônico.

– Está dando o fora só porque impliquei com você?

– O que você fez foi um pouco mais do que implicar, Ishihara. Aliás, qual a razão do interesse agora? Desde o dia em que cheguei, deixou bem claro que preferia me ver longe.

– E vai desistir assim? – indagou.

– O que?! Não venha insinuar que o problema sou eu e minha falta de perseverança. Eu cheguei ao meu limite.

Nao afastou a cadeira, pronto para levantar e ir embora quando sentiu seu braço sendo segurado. Miyavi previu o movimento brusco e lhe segurara. Pelo jeito a conversa ainda não havia acabado.

– Será que dá pra me soltar?

– Não vai sair daqui enquanto não conversarmos.

– Achei que já tinha terminado.

– Ainda não.

– Sinceramente? Tenho mais o que fazer em vez de ficar ouvindo isso.

– Se está se referindo ao trabalho na delegacia, isso pode esperar. Os relatórios não vão sair correndo da sua mesa ou do computador.

– Vai me soltar ou não?

– Eu te solto se você sentar e me ouvir. Se ouvir o que tenho a dizer até o fim, prometo que não encho mais o saco.

Nao puxou o braço com força, desvencilhando-se de Miyavi. O tatuado temeu que ele fugisse, mas ficou aliviado ao perceber que o novato voltou a sentar. Sua expressão não era das mais felizes, pelo contrário: estava visivelmente zangado por aquilo, mas a perspectiva da última promessa fora atrativa suficiente para ignorar.

Nesse meio tempo, a garçonete levou o café e os biscoitos, deixando os pedidos na mesa. Miyavi agradeceu e ela se afastou para atender outros clientes.

– Será que dá pra parar de enrolar e dizer logo o que está querendo?

– Só estou tentando conversar com você. Sei que não tenho sido muito gentil.

– Muito gentil?

– Nada gentil. Você venceu, bochechudo. Sei que passo longe de ser um bom parceiro, mas isso é com qualquer um. Não tenho nada contra você, e isso não é pessoal.

– Isso me consola, acredite. – disse ele, irônico.

– Fico feliz que se sinta melhor. – devolveu a ironia. – Mas não é só isso. Eu... – baixou os olhos para a superfície da mesa, onde estavam suas mãos –... quero lhe pedir desculpas.

– O que?

– É, eu quero pedir desculpas por tudo que eu tenha feito ou dito desde que você chegou pra trabalhar. Não é o responsável por meus problemas então não é justo que eu desconte em quem não tem nada a ver com o assunto.

Nao ficou ali, parado sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era isso mesmo? O arrogante Ishihara Takamasa estava lhe pedindo desculpas? Será que aquilo era sério?

– Por acaso tem alguma câmera ou gravador escondido em sua roupa?

– O que?

– Isso só pode ser piada. Vamos, onde está a câmera?

– Não tenho câmera nenhuma! Por que não acredita em mim?

– Porque duvido que o grande Ishihara Takamasa seja capaz de se rebaixar e pedir desculpas para alguém.

– Obrigado pela ironia, Murai. Sei o que quer dizer, e sei da fama que tenho, mas acredite: estou sendo sincero quando te peço desculpas.

Miyavi disse aquilo com tranqüilidade, mas também com firmeza. Isso aos olhos de Naoyuki lhe parecia sincero, mas lhe custava acreditar. O tatuado era capaz de perceber que seu parceiro relutava em acreditar naquilo, talvez tentando achar uma razão que justificasse aquela mudança de atitude.

Subitamente cansado daquilo, pegou sua carteira e tirou algumas notas para pagar a conta. Já sabia o valor exato sem que fosse preciso pedir a garçonete.

Nao estranhou aquele gesto. Então era verdade? E a conversa estava encerrada?

– Aqui está o valor da conta. Não precisa se preocupar. A conversa já terminou. Se quiser assinar aqueles papéis, fique a vontade. Estarão na sua mesa quando voltar.

Viu-o se afastar um pouco, mas logo chamou-o. O outro parou imediatamente ao ouvir seu nome e virou-se, mas permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

– Por que fez isso, Miyavi? Por que pediu desculpas? Isso não combina com você.

Miyavi deu um meio sorriso, como quem acha graça e se reconhece naquela definição de si mesmo, que era rude demais. Era verdade, o novato tinha razão, e sua resposta estava na ponta da língua.

– Eu perdi uma pessoa que amava muito. Ela não ia gostar de saber a maneira como te tratei e ficaria feliz em saber que eu pelo menos tentei me corrigir.

Olhou para o chão, mordendo os lábios, como se admitir a perda em voz alta fosse doloroso demais. Sentiu os olhos marejarem e saiu dali antes que não conseguisse segurar as lágrimas, deixando o Naoyuki completamente sem reação, frente a uma primeira demonstração de humanidade.


	28. Chapter 28

**SAVE ME **

**Capítulo 28. Rotina**

Kai estava sentado no sofá. As pernas cruzadas apoiavam o bloco onde deixava seus traços firmes e rápidos. Os riscos formavam um rosto... o rosto de seu algoz que estava sentado na poltrona bem a sua frente.

Não que gostasse daquilo, mas era um agrado. Algo que Yune apreciava muito e que o moreno achava ser bem mais fácil que se entregar a ele. Não que se negasse quando o outro o desejava, mas se pudesse escolher, certamente preferiria fazer mil desenhos do que se deitar com seu seqüestrador.

Estava finalizando o desenho, apenas cuidando dos últimos detalhes, procurando ser fiel aos traços dele. Sabia que era o tipo de coisa que despertava a vaidade de seu _marido_. Sim, _marido_. Tentava se acostumar com tal idéia, pois quanto mais natural soasse, melhor seria. Era dessa forma que se tratavam e Kai tentava parecer feliz com isso. Não sabia se estava convencendo Yune de sua felicidade, mas o outro já lhe tinha mais confiança. Yune lhe tratava bem, com todos os gestos de carinho e cuidado, embora esse tipo de atenção causasse alarme e servisse apenas para deixar a situação pior.

Por mais que Yune dissesse lhe amar, aquilo sempre seria uma prisão.

– Pronto, terminei.

– Sério? Deixe-me ver.

Kai entregou a folha para o outro, que abriu um sorriso ao se ver naquele desenho. Sabia que ele ia gostar, pois fora fiel aos traços de seu rosto.

– Isso aqui está muito bom, Yukee. Você é um artista!

– _Arigatou_. Fico feliz em saber que gostou.

Com um gesto, Yune o chamou e o moreno atendeu o pedido, indo até lá. Os braços do outro lhe puxaram para que sentasse em seu colo, tomando seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego. Kai ainda sentia nojo, mas correspondia, tendo em mente que sua vontade não era importante, que suas percepções deviam ser ignoradas em nome daquilo que realmente estava em jogo.

As mãos tatearam a pele escondida sob a blusa de malha, tocando-lhe o tórax e subindo para o peito. Yutaka não poderia escapar e nem pretendia. Desde que deixou o porão, não fez qualquer esforço para negar Yune. Tirou a camisa quando ele assim quis e ajudou-o a despir-se também. Beijou-o quando ele o puxou em direção aos seus lábios movendo-se de forma sinuosa sobre seu sexo, sentindo-o enrijecer. O gemido que deixou os lábios de Kai era bem mais por medo que aceitação, mas como o outro não sabia a diferença entre uma coisa e outra, encarava aquilo como gosto. Sentiu quando as mãos dele tocaram-lhe o sexo, tentando estimulá-lo e Yune deixou de beijá-lo somente para ouvir os sons de prazer do seu anjo.

Inverteu as posições, deixando-o sentado na poltrona e se ajoelhando entre suas pernas, marcando seu ventre com unhas e dentes. Os lábios envolveram-lhe o membro, sugando-o.

Kai fechou os olhos com força, e cerrou os punhos a ponto de se machucar mesmo tendo unhas curtas. Não queria sentir aquilo, não queria que seu corpo reagisse de forma positiva, mas era simplesmente impossível ter esse controle. Até tentou se livrar daquilo, ainda que por instinto, porém o algoz segurava firmemente sua cintura impedindo-o de fugir ou desvencilhar-se.

Yune nunca o deixava sair e se afastar enquanto não estivesse plenamente satisfeito. Então tentou se resignar ao fato de que não haveria a opção de fazer mil desenhos e que o outro não lhe deixaria tão cedo.

Yune permaneceu ali até achar que era o bastante, e sentir o prazer de Kai em sua boca e dele sorveu tudo o que pôde. Insinuou-se sobre o menor enquanto satisfazia-se com o rosto afogueado do belo moreno, beijando-o novamente ao mesmo tempo que o tirava daquela poltrona e o deixava no chão, na posição em que o queria, colocando-se atrás dele e preparando-o para o que viria a seguir.

Sentiu os dedos em seu interior e gemeu baixo, sentindo-se nervoso com os movimentos dele. Três dedos lhe preparavam para a luxúria do outro, e pela pressa com que ele parecia estar, não gastaria muito tempo nessa preparação.

Logo sentiu os dedos sendo retirados e a aproximação de Yune, segurando-lhe a cintura enquanto forçava o membro em seu interior. Kai gemeu de dor e logo sentiu uma carícia em seu pescoço, íntima e ao mesmo tempo ameaçadora.

– Não precisa se controlar, Yukee. Gosto de ouvir seus gemidos. – disse, acariciando-o e beijando suas costas enquanto tentava inserir o membro todo e estremecia ao senti-lo tão apertado.

Kai respirou fundo, sentindo seu algoz por inteiro. Não era a primeira vez e nem a pior delas, mas ainda assim sentia dor. Tentava se controlar para não incomodar Yune, preferia fazê-lo acreditar que estava tudo bem.

Sem demora sentiu-o começando a se mover dentro de si. A dor parecia inevitável mesmo que os primeiros movimentos não tivessem o mesmo vigor que prometia ter depois. Ouviu os gemidos dele, que ainda não eram um décimo daquilo que costumavam ser, mas seriam dali a algum tempo. Atendeu a ordem implícita dos movimentos de seu dono e começou a segui-lo, mesmo que sua vontade fosse fugir.

Yune colava seu corpo ao dele, movendo-se e apreciando as sensações que aquele moreno lhe despertava, muito melhor que qualquer encontro casual ou garoto de programa. Era enlouquecedor tê-lo ao seu alcance e poder possuí-lo com o seu consentimento. Enlouquecia ao ouvir os gemidos altos de Kai a cada movimento mais vigoroso de sua parte. Ele era muito melhor que em seus sonhos noturnos e fantasias solitárias. Agora poderia deixar naquele corpo todos os sinais de que aquilo era realidade.

Yutaka sentiu as unhas de Yune marcando sua coxa, num arranhão que não sairia tão cedo. Seu algoz fazia questão de lhe marcar com unhas e dentes e deixar os vestígios para que cada posse fosse lembrada. Aquilo também doía, mas havia dores bem maiores para se preocupar. A dor física era só uma parte dela. Sentia-se sujo por estar ali, naquele estado, de quatro para seu seqüestrador, que lhe possuía com força, sentindo dor, querendo fugir, mas tendo que ceder a ele, e sabendo que seu corpo reagiria positivamente, estremecendo a cada vez que ele atingia um certo ponto e dando a Yune a certeza de que sentia algum prazer.

Um movimento mais forte da parte de Yune lhe trouxe de volta a realidade. Gemeu, dolorido, e fechando os olhos ao perceber que ele estava abrindo-lhe as pernas ainda mais e deixando-o mais vulnerável. Kai sentiu quando Yune tornou-se mais vigoroso.

– Não se poupe, Yukee... deixe-me ouvir sua voz...

Obedeceu e isso não foi difícil. Estava sentindo dor e significava simplesmente manifestá-la. Sabia que não ia mais demorar muito, pois ele já pulsava em seu interior. Quase gritou quando o sentiu enterrar-se dentro de si, em um movimento brusco. E quando sentiu o gozo do seqüestrador respirou aliviado pelo outro estar satisfeito.

O corpo de Yune pesou sobre o seu e Kai deixou que assim fosse, sem falar absolutamente nada. Não se moveu com medo de se machucar, sentindo ainda o membro dentro de si. Sentia também a respiração dele contra sua pele úmida pelo suor e as mãos que ainda percorriam-lhe o corpo.

Suspirou baixo quando ele deixou seu interior. Não se manifestou quando ele virou seu corpo e nem se surpreendeu quando seus lábios foram tomados de forma indelicada. Apenas o seguiu, sabendo que obedecer era tudo a ser feito.

O beijo foi quebrado e novamente Yune deitou sobre seu corpo, como se quisesse dormir, embalado pelo torpor do orgasmo. Kai não se queixou, permanecendo imóvel com o peso do outro sobre si, além da dor e do gozo dele que lhe sujara.

Sentiu-se sujo, mas o que poderia fazer quanto a isso? Era a sua vida.

_Você realmente foi longe na vida, Yutaka. Isto é tudo o que você merece. _

ooOOoo

Seus dias eram sempre iguais. Kai vivia entre desenhar e ceder as atenções de Yune. O outro não estava errado em dizer que por ali o tempo não passava, mas pelo menos era bom saber quando era dia ou noite.

Estava sentado no chão do quarto, olhando para a porta de vidro que o separava da varanda. Yune nunca abria essa porta. Uma questão de segurança. E seu algoz dormia tranquilamente na certeza de que nunca seria desobedecido. Ele não estava errado em pensar assim.

Os olhos fitavam o que havia do lado de fora daquela prisão, porém não enxergavam mais que preto, branco ou cinza. Não havia cores e tudo o que poderia haver fora daquela casa parecia ser... morto: terra, neve e árvores secas.

Aquilo lhe pareceu muito simbólico. Não podia dizer se Yune tivera essa intenção, mas parecia ter escolhido o local a dedo.

De qualquer modo, não importava. Não estava pensando nisso e nem em coisas específicas. Estava cansado demais pra pensar. Há quanto tempo não dormia?

Deitava-se na cama, tinha sono, mas não conseguia dormir. A falta de sono era uma forma de manter-se em alerta. Acontecia de forma inconsciente, como se já estivesse acostumado com a nova rotina. Precisava estar sempre atento a tudo para não cometer erros frente a Yune, e dormir o distrairia. Sonolento, poderia tomar uma atitude errada e prejudicar quem não tinha nada a ver com o assunto. A vida de Miyavi era bem mais importante que qualquer coisa a mais a ser preservada. Ele não tinha culpa se a vida tornou-se um inferno.

Kai não era mais capaz de crer em um futuro para si. Seu futuro pertencia ao seu dono e Yune jamais lhe deixaria ir. E talvez sequer houvesse um futuro. Para o moreno, futuro significava o dia ou a semana seguinte. Pensar no que viria depois ou na perspectiva de passar anos e anos encarcerado ali lhe faria enlouquecer. Talvez fosse mais seguro para todos tentar manter sua sanidade, ter a impressão de que ainda tinha poder sobre algo em sua vida.

Era tudo que tinha, por mais que a consciência fosse dolorosa demais pra quem estivesse em tal situação. Seria fácil demais se alienar, acreditar naquele amor, crer que tudo aquilo era para o seu bem e considerar-se sortudo por alguém amá-lo tanto. Porém, não conseguia. Sua mente preferia guardar as lembranças do antes.

Esperanças de um resgate? Nem nos raros sonhos que tinha, nas raras noites em que fora capaz de dormir. Mas sonhava com Miyavi, com seu sorriso, suas tatuagens e suas cores. Lembrava-se da voz grave e melodiosa. Sentia que nesses sonhos, ele estava a cada dia mais distante, e isso sim doía. Sem lembranças dele, seus atos deixavam de ter um propósito. Precisava de uma razão muito clara para atravessar aqueles dias de pesadelo.

Respirou fundo ao ouvir sons de passos, cujo dono só poderia ser um. Preparou-se para o contato físico indesejado, que veio na forma de um abraço. Por mais leve que fosse o toque, ainda precisava se policiar para não esboçar qualquer reação contrária.

– Por que está sentado aí sozinho?

– Estava sem sono e não quis te acordar.

– E o que está fazendo aí?

– Apenas pensando.

– Pensando em quê? Na sua vida de antes? Naquele homem? Quero saber de tudo.

– Não posso negar que sim. – sentiu a força do abraço aumentar, e prosseguiu – Estou pensando no que minha vida era e pensando no quanto tenho a sorte de você existir. Obrigado por me amar.

Dizer aquelas palavras foi como estar em uma armadilha bem maior. Sabia que só lhe causaria mais dor, mas agradar o outro era uma necessidade mais urgente do que qualquer forma de se proteger.

Viu Yune sorrir. Um sorriso no qual por poucos segundos pôde até mesmo enxergar o seu melhor amigo. Uma ilusão que durou pouco, pois logo ele voltou a ser um zeloso carcereiro. Nunca se enganaria: sabia que suas palavras teriam efeito, e com isso mostraria a Yune que aceitara seus sentimentos e aquela vida. Definitivamente.

Para Kai, foi inevitável que poucas lágrimas silenciosas rolassem por sua face. Yune beijou essas lágrimas, sorvendo o líquido levemente salgado enquanto acariciava sua nuca. O moreno respirou fundo, aceitando o gesto e segurando as mãos trêmulas, num gesto mínimo de proteção.

– Eu vou cuidar de você, meu amor. Farei valer essa confiança que está tendo em mim. Eu prometo.

Não respondeu. Deixou que o silêncio falasse por si enquanto pensava que verbalizar a realização dos desejos de seu algoz era o passo que faltava.

Um caminho sem volta. Estava perdido. Definitivamente.


	29. Chapter 29

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 29. Parceiro?**

Exasperado. Miyavi não poderia se definir de outra forma naquele momento.

Mordeu os lábios, nervoso tentando controlar suas emoções, latentes. Tudo estava ali: a tristeza, a raiva, a culpa. Bastava lembrar, e lembrar era muito fácil.

Conteve seus impulsos, tentando deixar qualquer crise para depois, julgando que não era hora nem lugar.

_"Espero que tenha ficado satisfeito, Yukkun"_ sussurrou, pensando em seu namorado como se ainda fossem capazes de conversar. Se Kai era uma parte de sua consciência, seu grilo falante, deveria ser um ato natural. _"Espero mesmo que tenha ficado satisfeito porque não vai acontecer de novo."_

Respirou fundo, voltando pouco a pouco à normalidade. O velho Ishihara Takamasa assumindo o comando. Na delegacia, esse era o seu papel e não ia deixar que isso mudasse e nem podia. Não quando tudo o que mais queria dependia do seu controle e apenas disso.

Quando recuperou o domínio sobre seu temperamento, viu em sua mesa tudo aquilo que dizia respeito ao trabalho. Viu também a pasta com os documentos da transferência de Naoyuki. Embora sua vontade fosse outra, fez como havia prometido. Jogou a pasta para a mesa do novato: agora a decisão era com ele. Já fizera bem mais do que pretendia. Talvez fosse realmente melhor que ele se afastasse. Só não podia deixar que isso terminasse sem qualquer palavra a mais, nem que fosse uma mísera tentativa de pedir desculpas.

Murai não demorou a chegar. Apenas alguns minutos. Assim que chegou, encontrou o pretenso ex-parceiro aparentemente absorto no trabalho burocrático e sem função, sem parecer notar sua chegada. Olhou para a própria mesa e encontrou a pasta. O outro cumprira a promessa e deixara os documentos ali, para que tomasse sua própria decisão.

Murai desejara muito aquilo, mas agora que tinha os papéis bem ao alcance das mãos e apenas algumas assinaturas a frente para separá-lo da liberdade tão esperada, restava a dúvida.

Por que Miyavi lhe pedira desculpas? Por que aquele homem arrogante e auto-suficiente quis tanto ser ouvido antes que qualquer decisão fosse tomada?

Quem era aquela pessoa capaz de mudar os gestos e atitudes de alguém aparentemente sem algo ao qual se apegar? De despertar o amor de alguém que muitos poderia acreditar ser incapaz de sentir.

Olhou bem para a pasta. Aquilo poderia esperar mais um pouco. Guardou o objeto dentro de uma gaveta, de onde sairia apenas quando o seu trabalho terminasse.

De soslaio, Miyavi percebeu aquele gesto. Conteve o ímpeto de dizer algo e limitou-se a um repuxar de lábios, que talvez pudesse ser interpretado como um riso.

Talvez não tivesse sido em vão tentar uma conversa. Ficou satisfeito por isso.

O resto do dia passou sem que ambos voltassem a trocar qualquer palavra. O silêncio entre eles, ao contrário do que pudessem pensar, não fora opressivo.

Assim que se deu o fim do horário de trabalho, Miyavi já estava pronto para sair. Não parecia disposto a perder mais que poucos minutos no lugar que outrora sentia como se fosse sua casa. Algo que já não era mais.

Saiu sem se despedir. Em silêncio. Apenas poucos acenos e gestos avisaram sobre sua partida. Não houve palavras sequer para seu parceiro. Nem o considerava dessa forma, e de qualquer modo estava tenso demais para pensar nisso e também já fizera sua parte. Nem mesmo seu grilo falante poderia reclamar, embora isso não significasse grande coisa.

Nunca reclamaria por ouvir a voz de Kai, nem mesmo em uma bronca.

ooOOoo

A campainha soou irritante pelo apartamento, acordando o rapaz alto que estava jogado na cama. Não demorou para que despertasse, pois seus reflexos falaram por si. Demorou apenas para se dar conta de que era a campainha, afinal ninguém lhe visitava, muito menos batia em sua porta. Quem poderia ser?

Cogitou pegar sua arma. Por precaução, quem poderia condená-lo? Era um policial envolvido na investigação de crimes escabrosos. Havia inimigos e sempre haveria.

Pensou também em não se defender, aceitando o atentado que fosse. Cogitou milhares de possibilidades em poucos segundos que sequer fizeram a diferença, já que a arma logo foi para suas mãos durante o caminho até a porta. Conferiu pelo olho mágico e o que viu foi surpreendente. O espanto foi visível em seu rosto quando abriu para o seu visitante.

– Murai? O que está fazendo aqui?

– Posso entrar? – disse, sem esperar a resposta e entrando, deixando o outro estupefato. O jovem ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver a arma na mão do outro, como se estranhasse a atitude. – Não pretende descarregar isso em mim, pretende?

– Talvez eu devesse.

– Achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase.

– Eu só te paguei um café, e acho que já falamos tudo. Pelo que lembro, isso não lhe dá o direito de bater a minha porta e ir entrando sem ser convidado.

– Estou aprendendo com você. Aliás, está com uma cara péssima.

– E quem pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

– Seu parceiro, isso não conta?

– Já falei que trabalho sozinho, moleque. E pelo que me consta deixei a pasta da transferência na sua mesa. – disse, guardando a arma sem se importar se o outro saberia o esconderijo. Acendeu um cigarro logo em seguida.

– Eu não assinei, pelo menos por enquanto.

– Por enquanto? Está esperando mais alguma coisa de mim? Se está, pode esquecer. Acabe com isso enquanto ainda há tempo.

– Talvez eu nem precise esperar tanto. Sua cara está péssima e esse cigarro vai acabar te matando.

– Foda-se.

Notou que o parceiro tentava controlar a tensão. Naoyuki parecia nervoso e não era difícil entender a razão. Devia mesmo estar pavoroso, mas Miyavi não fazia questão de estar apresentável, mas sentia-se desconfortável por ser flagrado em um momento de fraqueza.

– Quem te mandou aqui?

– Ninguém me mandou. Eu vim porque quis.

– Ah, você quis? E qual a razão para um desejo tão sádico?

– Eu só quero saber porquê.

– Por que o quê?

– Pediu desculpas.

– Eu já disse a razão, não me faça repetir. Você não saiu da delegacia deixando aquele trabalho importantíssimo sobre a mesa pra saber disso. Seria muita perda de tempo.

– Nosso trabalho é uma perda de tempo. – disse, sem parecer magoado pela constatação.

– Fale por si, garoto. Aquele não é o meu trabalho.

– Então o que faz lá todos os dias? É algo tão importante que nem se importaram em te dispensar hoje.

– Não foi pela natureza do meu trabalho indispensável que estou aqui, garoto. – inalou a fumaça, sentindo a nicotina acalmá-lo de modo falso. Era assim desde a morte de Kai e nem pensava que aquilo acabava com sua saúde. Simplesmente não se importava – E o que você tem a ver com isso?

– Só gostaria de saber que espécie de pessoa precisa de um parceiro para lidar com burocracia.

– E eu queria saber o que deu em mim pra ainda estar ouvindo tanta asneira.

– Só estou preocupado. Foi muito estranho ver o todo poderoso dando sinais de humanidade.

– Imaginei. – respondeu, sorrindo de modo triste, mas não foi algo que durou muito – Não pense que vai acontecer de novo. Não pense que é meu amigo, bochechudo. No máximo é meu parceiro, e nem vai durar muito.

– Você me arrastou para um café e me pediu desculpas. – disse, como se quisesse lembrá-lo.

– Eu não te implorei pra ficar, implorei? Se for um pouquinho inteligente, um pouco que seja, vai assinar aqueles papéis e acabar logo com isso.

– Se é assim por que me pediu desculpas afinal? – Nao queria entender aquilo, mas as coisas não se encaixavam. Miyavi não ajudava em nada.

– Uma questão de consciência.

– Não foi o que disse ontem. De qualquer modo você não é o tipo de pessoa que parece ter consciência. Disse que fez isso por alguém.

– É, eu disse, mas esse alguém é a minha consciência. Eu tenho, por incrível que pareça. Pode entender isso? É capaz de entender isso, garoto? Duvido muito... você é jovem, muito jovem – seus dedos ficaram trêmulos de repente, atrapalhando-se para manter o cigarro, mas não se importou e tragou novamente. – Nunca deve ter perdido alguém, não deve saber como é. Tomara que nunca precise entender. Só pedi desculpas para não ouvi-lo me dando bronca, só pra deixá-lo mais tranqüilo. Eu não quero decepcionar Kai mesmo que ele não esteja mais aqui.

– Kai?

– Meu namorado. – explicou, sem se preocupar se aquilo era se expor demais. Simplesmente estava acostumado a chocar as pessoas ao seu redor – Chocado? Isso te incomoda?

– _Ie, _não me incomoda.

De soslaio, enquanto consumia o resto daquele cigarro e o deixava no cinzeiro, viu-o olhar ao redor discretamente. Na certa Nao estava procurando vestígios daquele rapaz cujo nome acabara de pronunciar, porém ele não encontraria nada. Miyavi nunca deixava nada que pudesse denunciar sua vida pessoal a mostra: uma precaução como policial, uma forma de proteger aqueles por quem sentia afeto. Com Kai não era diferente. Todas as fotos estavam guardadas, longe de olhares alheios e indesejáveis.

– Foi por Kai que pedi desculpas. Nada mais que isso, entendeu? Ele não ia gostar de saber que não me esforcei para ser educado, e mesmo que não esteja mais aqui ainda sou capaz de ouvi-lo reclamar. – pegou o maço que estava sobre a mesa e acendeu outro cigarro. – Não aja como se não soubesse, garoto. Com certeza alguém já deve ter te contado o que aconteceu.

– _Ie,_ ninguém me disse nada a seu respeito.

– Jura? – riu nervosamente e surpreso pela resposta quase ficou sem palavras.

– Disseram apenas que você era experiente e eu deveria ter muita paciência porque estava passando por uma má fase. – as palavras vacilaram em sua voz e o fato não passou despercebido por Miyavi.

– Bondade deles chamar isso de má fase. Não é uma fase e isso nunca vai acabar. Ninguém volta a ser o mesmo depois de uma dor dessas.

– E... onde ele está?

– Kai? – perguntou, sentindo a garganta doer pela simples idéia de ter de falar sobre isso. – Está morto.

Miyavi estava tão concentrado em tentar controlar suas emoções, que deixou de prestar atenção no outro rapaz. Sequer notou que ele parecia ter parado de respirar, nervoso demais com o que poderia ouvir. O tatuado apenas continuou.

– Ele morreu. Foi atacado por uma gangue, assassinado. – hesitou, fechando os olhos com força. A simples lembrança já era dolorosa e falar disso apenas piorava as coisas – Ele foi trucidado, Murai. Você já deve imaginar do que estou falando, não é? Pois foi isso que fizeram. E sabe... Kami-Sama deve ter um senso de humor muito grande porque estamos na pista desse bando há anos. Foi por isso que me colocaram pra fazer aquele trabalho importantíssimo e indispensável para a corporação.

O sarcasmo na voz de Miyavi foi quase um veneno, e sequer se deu conta de que o novato ouvia cada palavra com atenção, compreendendo quase todos os gestos e atitudes dos últimos tempos.

– Eles temem que eu vá atrás dos assassinos e faça alguma besteira. Me tiraram do caso e acabaram com o meu acesso às informações, como se isso pudesse diminuir minha raiva. Só estão tentando adiar o inevitável. Eu vou fazer justiça e é apenas uma questão de tempo. Vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Cada palavra sua tinha o tom de uma premonição. E era. Isso já estava em sua mente e era um fato concreto. Irrevogável.

– É essa a grande história, Murai. E acredite: é melhor pra você que assine a merda dos documentos e se afaste. É o que fará se tiver um pingo de juízo. Agora vá embora. – falou alto, para o rapaz que parecia paralisado – Vá embora!

Viu o novato recuar, como se tivesse por acaso saído de um transe. Achou que deveria usar a força, mas não foi preciso. Viu-o recuar lentamente, não como se temesse um ataque, mas sim esperasse uma palavra. De qualquer modo, essa palavra não veio então não restou outra alternativa que não fosse ir embora.

Viu-o partir. Ouviu os passos dele se afastando. Sentiu que ele hesitara em se afastar da porta, mas nada que durasse muito tempo. Segundos apenas.

A garganta doeu mais do que poderia suportar e as lágrimas novamente vieram aos seus olhos. Simplesmente deixou-se cair no chão e chorar. Não se importava com seu estado ou em como acordaria no dia seguinte. Não havia mais com quem ou com o que se importar. Qual seria a diferença?

ooOOoo

Miyavi chegou pontualmente na delegacia. Sua aparência e expressão não eram das melhores, mas recusou a oferta de seu superior de mais um dia de folga. Sabia que suas olheiras chamavam a atenção, mas pouco se importava. A cafeína o manteria acordado.

Foi para sua mesa e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Naoyuki. Não esperava que ele estivesse ali, mas permaneceu calado, pelo menos durante o tempo que durou o seu choque.

– Pensei que tivesse sido bem claro, Murai.

– Bom dia, Ishihara, - fez uma pausa, parecendo jocoso apesar do seu tom de voz sério – E sim, você foi bem claro. Não tenho do que me queixar.

– Então o que ainda está fazendo aqui?

– Trabalhando, oras. O que mais eu poderia fazer? – continuou digitando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– E sua transferência?

– Ainda não assinei.

– Pensei que tivesse juízo, bochechudo.

– É uma decisão que só cabe a mim. – fechou uma das pastas e abriu outra, como se a conversa não fosse um impedimento para o trabalho. – De qualquer modo, assinando ou não, não serei nenhum empecilho pra você ou seus planos. Não se preocupe.

Surpreendeu-se com aquelas palavras. Era a primeira pessoa que falava dessa forma. Sempre pediam para que pensasse melhor e não fizesse uma besteira. Murai era o primeiro que lhe declarava alguma forma de apoio.

Calou-se. Não teve coragem de lhe dizer qualquer coisa, ainda mais algo irônico. Optou pelo silêncio, apenas ocupando seu lugar na mesa e pegando a parte que lhe cabia do trabalho. Precisava pensar sobre isso.

Pensar muito. Planejar para agir.


	30. Chapter 30

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 30. Afronta**

A janela. Um portal para outro mundo, sua forma de ver o tempo passar e tentar medi-lo. A única fonte de vida além das paredes que lhe cercavam. Uma válvula de escape além do lápis e do papel. Tudo ao alcance de seus olhos, mas muito longe de suas mãos.

O que havia do lado de fora era intocável, território proibido. Os limites de sua nova vida eram bem claros e seus passos, limitados. Tudo que podia fazer era sentar em frente à janela e ficar ali, parado, contemplando o que viesse por um tempo incontável. Não havia relógio ou calendário então restavam apenas as próprias percepções. Pelo menos agora sabia quando era dia ou noite.

Dias, noites... Yutaka viu a neve derreter e dar lugar ao sol ameno, viu as folhas das árvores nascendo e a chuva cair com vontade. Não sabia há quanto tempo tudo aquilo tinha começado, mas imaginava que fosse quase uma eternidade. Daquela janela, descobriu os meses passando, lentamente. E se dentro daquele porão tentava não pensar no futuro, agora era obrigado a encarar a perspectiva de uma vida inteira passando bem diante dos seus olhos.

Era enlouquecedor.

Seu consolo naquele momento era pensar que aquele prometia ser um dia tranqüilo. Yune havia saído e ia passar algumas horas fora, provavelmente para fazer compras. Saíra cedo, despedindo-se com um beijo discreto e uma advertência sussurrada ao pé do ouvido: "comporte-se". Kai fingia dormir naquele momento e só abriu os olhos ao ouvir o som do carro se afastando da casa.

Como se alguém precisasse lhe dizer isso... "comporte-se". Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça agir de outra forma.

Pela janela, viu o que o dia lhe reservava. Céu nublado, sinal de chuva... Yune teria de tomar cuidado na estrada.

Foi apenas um pensamento vago. Logo levantou-se da cama. Poderia até ficar deitado e dormir até a hora que bem entendesse, mas tinha medo de não conseguir acordar até que ele voltasse e seu marido lhe pegasse falando algo durante o sono, algo que não devesse, como o nome de Miyavi.

Não era prudente dormir. Há muito tempo não dormia e não pretendia fazê-lo. Por mais exausto que estivesse, seria mais seguro esperá-lo voltar e pedir um dos remédios dos tempos de porão. Estava certo de que ele não negaria.

Arrumou a cama e foi ao banheiro cuidar de sua higiene. Decidido a se manter acordado resolveu tomar um banho gelado. Um risco num clima como aquele, mesmo que o potente aquecedor mantivesse a temperatura agradável. Já sentira a violência daquele lugar uma vez e sabia que um banho frio não seria pior que aquilo. A água gelada maltratou sua pele, fazendo-o tiritar de frio, porém não se importou, pois era necessário. Um mal necessário entre tantos outros ainda piores.

Ao fim, subitamente desperto, desceu as escadas. Olhou para a porta, aproximando-se um pouco, mas não tocou a maçaneta: não precisava disso para saber que estava trancada. Era bom mesmo que estivesse. Não queria ter idéias erradas, ou sonhar acordado com algo que jamais aconteceria.

Afastou-se da porta e foi para a cozinha. Lá, forçou-se a comer alguma coisa, algo do qual sequer sentiu o gosto, e também forçou-se a pensar em algo pra fazer. Agradar Yune era sempre uma opção para manter-se distraído. Sua vida girava em torno dele e cada gesto para agradá-lo era uma constante.

Afastou-se indo para a cozinha. Lá forçou-se a comer alguma coisa do qual sequer sentiu o gosto, e também forçou-se a pensar em algo pra fazer. Agradar Yune era sempre uma boa coisa pra pensar e manter-se distraído. O ideal, já que sua vida agora girava em torno dele. Pensar em algo para sua chegada seria o certo, então decidiu preparar um almoço. Seria bom para se distrair: gostava de cozinhar, fazia com que tivesse a sensação de normalidade, do qual precisava tanto.

Pensou nos pratos preferidos de seu marido, mas não restava muitas opções. Sempre que ia para a cozinha fazia algo para agradá-lo, e com isso já havia feito praticamente tudo. Passou alguns minutos sentado, tentando pensar em algo que ainda não havia preparado e não demorou a chegar a uma conclusão: um takoyaki.

Já havia preparado um desses uma vez, justamente no dia em que recebera o primeiro salário do seu emprego no bar. Depois de separar a quantia necessária para pagar as contas, juntou as poucas sobras para comprar os ingredientes. Queria fazer algo especial e comemorar com o seu melhor amigo. Yune era seu melhor amigo e queria agradá-lo, pois ele sempre estivera ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Na ocasião, escolhera o takoyaki: informal, e suficiente para dois universitários quase sem dinheiro. Preparou aquilo com tanto esmero que ainda era capaz de sentir o gosto. E Yune tinha gostado muito e comido até se fartar.

Tentando obter algum ânimo naquela tarefa, verificou se tinha todos os ingredientes em casa, e colocando-os sobre a mesa. Verificar era apenas um hábito seu que não conseguia abandonar, pois naqueles armários nunca faltavam nada. Sempre havia o suficiente de tudo que poderia querer. E com tudo que precisava ao alcance das mãos, começou a preparar a comida, e o fez com o mesmo esmero, embora não pudesse dizer quanto ao seu estado de espírito. Quanto a isso, não podia fazer nada.

Ao fim, provou o prato e gosto e a aparência lhe pareceram satisfatórios, mas tinha suas reservas quanto a isso. Seu paladar não era mais o mesmo, pois mal sentia o sabor dos alimentos. Apesar disso, se satisfez quando sua nova percepção lhe pareceu suficiente para uma refeição informal. Se o outro gostasse, estaria de bom tamanho.

Preparou a mesa, tentando se distrair e mantendo a concentração imaginando que ele não demoraria a chegar. Quando estivesse próximo, saberia com antecedência. O silêncio daquela casa tornaria qualquer som perfeitamente audível ainda que distante. Além disso, era o único veículo que passava por aquele lugar. Talvez Yune e ele fossem os únicos a viver ali.

Deixou a mesa pronta, e foi para a sala para recepcioná-lo assim que abrisse a porta. Yune gostava desse tipo de coisa e se conseguisse agrada-lo, nada mais teria importância.

ooOOoo

Mau dia, mau tempo.

Foi a primeira vez que sentiu alguma espécie de arrependimento por ter escolhido aquele lugar pra morar.

O tempo estava ruim e a chuva o obrigava a ter cautela dobrada na hora de dirigir. Precisava estar inteiro para Kai, e tomar cuidado para não causar danos ao carro. Dependiam do veículo para praticamente tudo, pois a cidade ficava muito distante para ir a pé. Mesmo que pudessem ficar isolados por um longo tempo e sem o menor problema, já que a casa estava sempre abastecida com comida e tudo o mais. O ponto era que sempre poderia acontecer uma eventualidade e precisarem de algo.

Tudo bem que pudesse contar com telefone e também internet quando fosse estritamente necessário, mas queria ao máximo preservar o isolamento em que viviam. Uma vez tendo de usar tais recursos, o paraíso não seria mais tão seguro, e não queria ter de deixar seu novo mundo pra nada. Precisava pensar em Kai: ele já se acostumara a nova rotina e não queria fazê-lo voltar ao antigo mundo, por menor que fosse a brecha ou poderia perdê-lo.

Diminuiu ainda mais a velocidade, mantendo a atenção. Não podia se dar ao luxo de sofrer um acidente ou ser obrigado a ficar longe. Yutaka dependia de sua presença e não poderia deixá-lo só ou desamparado. A visão doce do rapaz que amava foi suficiente para diminuir sua pressa.

Em poucas horas, já estava próximo de casa. Uma sensação indescritível de alívio lhe dominou por estar de volta ao paraíso que criara. Estacionou o carro e retirou as sacolas do espaçoso porta-malas: mais mantimentos, um exagero para qualquer pessoa normal. Porém com isso estava garantindo mais tempo até sua próxima saída. Comida, remédios e material de desenho para Kai nunca iria faltar.

Destrancou a porta e o encontrou ali, sentado a sua espera. Uma visão que o deixou feliz, especialmente quando o viu levantar e vir em sua direção: por vontade própria, Kai lhe beijara. Um selo que se transformou em um beijo maior, sob seu comando, ao não deixá-lo se afastar. O moreno não ofereceu resistência e correspondeu... não poderia haver recepção melhor do que essa.

Embora não fosse o seu desejo, cessou o beijo e afastou-se um pouco, suficiente para que ambos pudessem respirar e trocar algumas palavras.

– Seu casaco está molhado. – disse Kai perdido naquele abraço.

– _Gomen, _está chovendo muito lá fora e tive de dirigir devagar. Por isso demorei.

– É perigoso dirigir nesse tempo. Deveria ter adiado essa saída.

– Não imaginei que o clima fosse me pregar essa peça. De manhã não estava assim e achei que não ia ter problema.

Kai o ajudou a tirar o casaco e guardou a roupa, pendurando-o atrás da porta. Enquanto isso Yune pegou as sacolas do chão e as levou para a cozinha, deixando-as sobre a mesa. Com isso acabou sentindo o aroma da comida.

– Andou cozinhando, Yukee? – perguntou sorridente.

– Achei que chegaria com fome, então preparei um almoço rápido. Por que não toma um banho? Assim quando descer eu já terei guardado as compras e poderemos comer.

– Tudo bem, amor. Vou aceitar a sugestão. – respondeu, enlaçando sua cintura e beijando-o na curva do pescoço. – Não demoro.

Saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas. Sobre a cama, encontrou uma muda de roupas. Kai separara e deixara ali para ele, e Yune sorriu frente ao gesto de cuidado. Sinal de que ele estava aceitando a vida ao seu lado. Isso era ótimo, mas não diminuía suas preocupações. Ainda eram dirigidas a Kai, porém sob outro aspecto: há tempos vinha pensando na saúde dele.

O moreno parecia ter problemas para dormir. Já até lhe oferecera um remédio, mas Yutaka recusara. Yune chegou a cogitar dissolver um comprimido em um suco e oferecer-lhe no lanche, como nos velhos tempos, mas não queria que ele tivesse esse tipo de lembrança. Esse tempo já havia terminado, e não queria motivos para desconfiança.

Abriu a ducha e quase pulou ao sentir a água gelada em suas costas. Fechou imediatamente, estranhando que estivesse naquela temperatura, e sem demora consertou-o. Logo o jato de água morna começou a relaxar seus músculos, tensos pelo tempo que passou dirigindo. Claro que poderia ter optado pela banheira, muito mais relaxante, mas esse tipo de banho só teria graça se estivesse acompanhando.

_"Tudo bem, fica pra outra oportunidade... quem sabe ainda hoje?" _pensou, malicioso.

Logo estava seco e vestido com as roupas confortáveis que seu companheiro lhe separara. Sentiu-se privilegiado pelos cuidados de Kai, isso lhe fazia sentir que era um homem especial, por ter ao seu lado o melhor homem do mundo. Era muita sorte ter alguém como ele em sua vida.

Pensou se não era assim que Miyavi se sentia quando teve o moreno consigo, se era por isso que aquele homem tão cheio de si estava sempre com um sorriso nos lábios quando o moreno estava por perto. Apenas um pensamento aleatório do qual tratou de se esquecer para não estragar um dia que lhe parecia absurdamente próximo da perfeição. Aquele tempo já havia passado, aquele bicho colorido era apenas uma lembrança remota de um tempo distante.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou a mesa pronta, Kai apenas lhe esperava.

– E então, Yukee. O que você preparou?

– Fiz takoyaki.

O nome e a visão daquele prato tiraram seus pensamentos de órbita. A menção àquela comida o atordoou de tal forma que sequer ouvia as palavras de Yutaka, que tagarelava alguma coisa qualquer, como se não visse nada de errado naquela situação. A voz dele estava muito distante para alcançar sua mente, que trabalhava em pensamentos de fúria, incredulidade e rejeição.

O tom preocupado, as perguntas sobre seu dia, os gestos de cuidado... tudo era falso? Kai ainda tinha a coragem de trazer o passado para invadir a vida deles? Trazer aquele maldito passado de volta e macular o paraíso que criara?

Aquilo só podia ser uma provocação, uma afronta... não podia deixar aquela deslealdade impune.

– Yune, está me ouvindo? – a voz baixa de Yutaka interrompeu o fluxo de pensamentos, assim como o toque discreto em sua mão – O que houve? Perdeu a fome?

Virou-se para o moreno que lhe olhava de forma gentil e solícita. Como ele podia parecer tão inocente e despretensioso? Como poderia ser tão falso? Tão dissimulado?

Em resposta ao chamado quase sussurrado do rapaz, Yune teve um único gesto. Um gemido alto ecoou junto ao som de um forte tapa, dado no rosto da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.


	31. Chapter 31

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 31. Dor**

O gesto de Yune pegou o moreno de surpresa. Seu rosto ardeu por aquela agressão não anunciada. Colocou a mão sobre o lado machucado da face e fitou o outro, tentando entender. O que fizera para merecer aquele tapa?

Pouco adiantou. Uma nova bofetada o atingiu, mais rápido do que pôde pensar, seguido por um estalo alto, cuja dor foi proporcional ao som. O rosto queimava pela força de seu agressor, e as marcas seriam visíveis em questão de segundos. Novamente protegeu a face ferida com a mão, mas não dirigiu seu olhar a ele, mantendo-o baixo, sem encará-lo.

Tentou controlar a respiração, buscando esboçar alguma reação que parecesse correta. Precisava medir qualquer gesto, porque talvez demorasse a descobrir a razão daquilo.

– Há quanto tempo? Há quanto tempo você me trai? – ouviu-o perguntar em voz baixa enquanto aquele olhar o atingia em fúria. E sem esperar qualquer coisa em resposta, ele foi agarrado pela nuca, obrigando-o a encará-lo. – RESPONDA! Há quanto tempo me trai com ele?!

– Do que está falando, Yune? Eu nunca te traí!

– Nunca? Nunca me traiu? E essa comida? Você preparou o prato preferido dele pensando em quê? Em me agradar?

– _Ie! _Eu não fiz isso! – exclamou, tentando se defender daquela acusação absurda.

Miyavi gostava sim de takoyaki, mas não era sua comida preferida. E tinha certeza absoluta de que era um dos pratos que Yune mais gostava. Porém, como poderia prever aquele tipo de atitude? Como poderia sair daquela situação sem tocar no nome do tatuado só o deixaria mais transtornado?

Como resposta, foi novamente agredido. Um tapa ainda mais forte o fez bater as costas na mesa e cair no chão. Kai bateu a cabeça, mas procurou não demonstrar a dor, ficando atento ao outro, que continuava a fitá-lo com ódio.

– _Hai, _Kai. Você fez, está fazendo isso... não tente me enganar! – acusou-o, jogando a tigela com shoyo no chão, espatifando-a e desfazendo a louça sensível em mil pedaços bem ao lado do moreno, que se encolheu, fechando os olhos.

O chão branco tingiu-se de vermelho, em respingos que mais pareciam sangue. Yutaka balbuciou algo incoerente, assustado com aquela semelhança e sem notar que ele ajoelhara ao seu lado. Uma proximidade que só foi capaz de perceber quando ouviu novamente sua voz e as mãos lhe agarraram o pescoço.

– Há quanto tempo me trai, Yukee? Há quanto tempo está jogando o meu amor fora? Há quanto tempo debocha de mim? FALE!

Yune gritava vem próximo ao seu rosto, ameaçando-o, mais feroz do que nunca. Kai não teve coragem de respondê-lo. E de qualquer forma, como o responderia?

Diria sim, que ele estava certo, pois nunca esquecera Miyavi? Que pensava nele a cada momento raro de solidão? O que Yune queria ouvir afinal? Não fizera nada para provocar aquela tempestade.

– Não estou te traindo. Nunca te traí.

– MENTIROSO! – gritou, fechando a mão com que segurava o pescoço.

Kai ficou nervoso com o gesto, sentindo que faltava muito pouco para ser estrangulado. Balbuciou qualquer coisa incoerente em uma tentativa falha de aliviar o medo, e fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dedos apertarem ainda mais sua garganta.

Continuou se esforçando pra acalmar a respiração e controlar seu próprio nervosismo. O coração batia de forma acelerada, deixando todo seu corpo em estado de alerta. Dependia de todo controle que conseguisse, por mais precário que fosse. Não havia ninguém que pudesse salvá-lo, então dependia apenas de si mesmo.

Permaneceu quieto, sem esboçar maiores reações, controlando-se ao máximo, apenas esperando.

– Você traiu o meu amor. O que eu faço agora, Yukee? O que eu faço com você?

Teve medo. Embora fosse uma pergunta, deveria manter-se em silêncio. Essa era a ordem implícita daqueles dedos em seu pescoço, que pareciam desejar apenas um mínimo pretexto para aumentar sua força.

– Eu te amo, mas você não faz por merecer esse amor que tenho. Merece um castigo. – ele continuou dizendo, mantendo a pressão em sua garganta enquanto outra mão lhe fazia uma carícia bruta em seu rosto marcado - Precisa respeitar o seu homem, e quer saber? Hoje você vai esquecê-lo, por bem ou por mal.

Kai arregalou os olhos diante da percepção do que lhe aconteceria. Sabia o que era antes mesmo de sentir o corpo dele sob si, sentando em sua cintura e imobilizando-o.

Porém, por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse que o certo seria aceitar calado, acabou agindo de outra forma. Tentou repeli-lo assim que Yune começou a despi-lo sem o menor cuidado, e o que teve em troca foi um soco no rosto, forte o bastante para desorientá-lo.

Algo escorria por seu nariz, provavelmente sangue, cujo gosto de ferrugem também estava em seus lábios enquanto o punho cerrado de seu algoz castigava-o a cada tentativa mínima de escape. No fim, não teve forças para se defender. Já estava cansado demais pra lutar.

Foi muito fácil para Yune levantá-lo e jogar seu corpo de bruços sobre a mesa. Atordoado pelos socos, não teve percepção suficiente para notar que ele já abaixara as próprias calças e lhe abrira as pernas.

A mão forte que pressionava seu pescoço não lhe impediu de gritar, e não houve pensamentos ou lembranças fortes o suficiente para amenizar a dor daquele castigo.

ooOOoo

Kai não soube quanto durou. Teve consciência apenas da dor que sentira e ainda sentia. Porém, agora já era capaz de ter outras percepções.

Mal conseguia se mexer. Sentia o piso gelado da cozinha, onde seu corpo nu estava jogado. Tentou levantar, mas sequer conseguiu apoiar-se nos próprios braços, então apenas deixou-se cair.

Algo escorria do canto dos seus lábios: seu sangue misturado ao gozo de Yune. Sangue e sêmen também escorria entre suas pernas. O moreno tentou não se mexer, porque não queria sentir os vestígios de seu seqüestrador. Queria adiar ao máximo as percepções do que acabara de acontecer, embora fosse impossível fazê-lo por muito tempo.

Sua visão estava turva, enxergava apenas a cor do piso claro e os respingos do shoyo... como sangue.

Yune cumprira sua promessa. Ainda era capaz de ouvir sua voz ameaçadora, que causou tanto medo quanto a dor da ameaça cumprida.

_– Eu vou te foder tanto, Yukee... vou me enterrar tão fundo dentro de você que não haverá mais espaço para ele. Não vai mais conseguir me tirar de você... nunca mais._

As lágrimas rolaram por sua face sem que fizesse qualquer esforço em busca de controle. Permaneceu ali, jogado no chão e fraco demais até mesmo para soluçar, mas isso pouco lhe fez diferença. Sua garganta doía muito, estava seca. Gritara muito, embora isso não houvesse tido qualquer efeito. Externara a dor e o medo, mas do que aquilo tinha adiantado?

O que poderia fazer diferença frente ao que estava sentindo? A toda violência pelo qual passara e seus desejos de morte?

Estava fraco, tonto, sentia frio. Tudo que desejava era apagar de uma vez, porém lutar por sua consciência era um instinto tão forte que não conseguia ignorar.

Não soube por quanto tempo permaneceu ali após Yune ter finalmente abandonado seu corpo, e lhe deixado sozinho.

Também ouviu muito pouco do grito que ecoou pelo cômodo. Estava tão atordoado que não pareceu mais que um sussurro daquele homem cuja voz queria esquecer.

Yune... ele voltara.

Talvez não estivesse satisfeito e voltou para violentá-lo mais uma vez... ou matá-lo, terminar o que começara desde o dia do seqüestro.

Tremeu diante da perspectiva de uma nova tortura, mas não se importou de verdade. Apenas deixou-se levar. De tudo que pudesse desejar, a inconsciência foi o seu maior prêmio.

ooOOoo

Acordou lentamente, e a consciência lhe trouxe a percepção de todas as dores. Seu olho direito mal abria, sentia-o pesado, inchado demais. Seus lábios estavam secos, mas não pôde umedece-los: estavam inchados e feridos demais.

Estava vestido e limpo, deitado em um lugar macio e aquecido. A situação era bem diferente, mas sabia que ainda permanecia em sua prisão. A violência sofrida ainda estava viva em sua memória, e somado ao fato de estar ali, fizeram com que as lágrimas fossem inevitáveis... principalmente depois de ouvir aquela voz.

– Yukee, meu amor! Que bom que acordou!

Ouvir a voz de Yune, saber que ele estava ao seu lado, fez com que se pusesse em estado de alerta. Todos os músculos se retesaram, o medo colocou seu corpo numa precária forma de defesa. O mínimo de reação que pôde esboçar diante de seu algoz, assim como o choro do qual foi incapaz de impedir.

Quis encolher-se, mas descobriu que era um movimento doloroso demais e para o qual não tinha forças. Gemeu diante da dor que sua reação causou, como se estivesse sendo castigado por cada mínimo pecado cometido em sua vida, como se todo aquele inferno não fosse o bastante.

– Kai, _onegai. Gomenasai_, eu não sei o que deu em mim, não queria ter te machucado. Lamento muito.

O tom de voz de seu agressor era envergonhado, triste, talvez arrependido. Sentiu a mão dele em sua face, um afago que lhe pareceu ameaçador por melhores que fossem suas intenções.

Virou o rosto, recusando seu toque, ignorando a voz em sua mente que sempre o mandava aceitar e se curvar diante das vontades dele.

– _Gomen_, Kai. Perdão.

Ficou em silêncio. Permaneceu quieto e com o rosto virado, recusando-se a olhar seu algoz. O afago continuou, assim como o pedido de perdão, sussurrado quase a ponto de ser inaudível. Yune não parecia esperar uma resposta, e nem Yutaka a ofereceu.

Simplesmente não havia resposta para o que acontecera.


	32. Chapter 32

**SAVE ME **

**Capítulo 32. Oportunidade**

Hora da saída na delegacia. Muitos a sua volta estavam relaxando, nitidamente ansiosos para sair. Alheio ao fato de ser uma sexta-feira, Miyavi permaneceu em sua mesa. Diferente dos outros, não costumava sair tão rápido. Simplesmente ficava ali, parado como se não houvesse lugar melhor que aquele.

Viu seu parceiro levantar e também seguir o mesmo rumo dos demais. Desde aquele dia, mal se falavam. Apenas o estritamente necessário, coisas sobre o trabalho. Nada mais há tempos.

Seis meses tinham passado. Quase nove meses desde a morte de Kai. Não havia mudado muita coisa. Miyavi ainda tinha o objetivo de vingar o namorado, porém faltava a oportunidade. Burocracia estava muito longe de ser uma posição privilegiada, mas precisava se comportar na frente de seus superiores e mostrar a eles que era capaz. Havia brechas... já tinham lhe pedido ajuda para elucidar dois pequenos casos, nada de alta complexidade ou violência ou relação com seus assuntos pessoais, mas era um teste. Ninguém poderia dizer que não estava cooperando.

Naoyuki estava crescendo, embora igualmente estivesse na burocracia. Miyavi notou que ele era calmo e bom observador, mostrando bom desempenho nos casos esporádicos em que foram solicitados para colaborar. Aquele era um novato que realmente tinha chances por ali. Aliás, um novato diferente de todos.

Inexperiente, mas não bobo. Respeitava seus superiores, mas não a ponto de esquecer suas convicções e alienar-se por algum tipo de aceitação ou privilégio. Paciente o bastante para resistir ao bullying do mais sádico e irônico entre os veteranos, que considerava aquelas atitudes uma prova de resistência pois a corporação não era para fracos. Apesar de não dar mostras, Miyavi ficou satisfeito em ver que o primeiro pedido de desculpas espontâneo de sua vida tinha funcionado. Murai seria um bom policial.

Um avanço entre muitos retrocessos. No mais, as coisas só faziam piorar. Não queria voltar pra casa. Não queria estar em seu apartamento e ter tempo livre pra pensar.

Enrolou o quanto pôde, buscando evitar o olhar de reprovação de seu superior. Frente a ele não poderia fraquejar em nenhum momento. O problema era que se sentia perigosamente perto disso.

ooOOoo

Alguns dias eram piores do que outros. Em alguns conseguia dissimular perfeitamente e ser o velho Miyavi, frio como sempre. Em outros sentia uma estranha ansiedade, como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer. Nunca acontecia, mas a sensação de estar acuado e reagindo ao medo era constante.

Aquele era mais um dos dias ruins. Deitado na cama, sentia-se tenso, agitado e confuso por não saber a razão disso. E o que podia ser afinal? Tudo que havia de pior já acontecera.

Cansado de pensar e procurar respostas que não existiam, estendeu a mão para alcançar o maço de cigarros, mas acabou desistindo. Optou então por levantar e tomar uma ducha. Queria se desligar disso e ficar atento ao que realmente interessava, como sempre deveria estar mesmo que, em uma hora como aquela, quisesse desesperadamente o alívio da alienação, em crer nas falsas verdades sobre superação e conformar-se com a perda, seguindo o que deveria ser seu destino.

Apenas um desejo fugaz e tolo, pois nem era o que queria.

Destino era fazer justiça, pois todo ato gera conseqüências.

Não lhe caberia alienação, nem se realmente a quisesse, por mais doce que lhe parecesse.

ooOOoo

As horas passaram e Miyavi continuava agitado, estalando os dedos, tremendo a perna em um movimento incessante, mas que em nada servia para gastar energia. Acabou então lançando mão do famigerado maço de cigarros, que pouco funcionou.

Respirou fundo. Precisava se controlar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e era pior ainda não saber o que tanto lhe afligia. Já havia esgotado todos os recursos nas tentativas de aquietar-se. Nada funcionara, sequer surtira efeito. Não sabia mais o que fazer e essa sensação enlouquecedora estava lhe deixando a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Foi quando seus olhos pousaram sobre uma garrafa de bebida. Saquê. Uma garrafa intocada.

Embebedar-se... um dia de alívio seria certo? Nem que seu alívio fosse da forma mais clichê e menos eficaz?

Levantou-se e foi até lá. Não que realmente quisesse beber, mas as promessas da embriaguez pareceram tentadoras demais para serem ignoradas. Abriu-a e imediatamente o aroma lhe encorajou. Levou a garrafa até a boca, sorvendo dali mesmo um gole do líquido tão tentador. A percepção do sabor foi imediata, e o resultado foi a sensação de culpa esmagadora. E como se quisesse voltar atrás, acabou cuspindo a bebida no chão.

_"O que estou fazendo?"_

Arfando, andou até a pequena cozinha, virou a garrafa na pia, despejando seu conteúdo pelo ralo embora seu ato não tivesse durado muito tempo. Irritado por sua própria fraqueza jogou a garrafa no chão, estilhaçando-a, deixando pelo caminho cacos de vidro e poças com os restos do líquido. O resultado de sua fúria não foi suficiente para acalmá-lo. Precisava sair dali. Precisava.

Quinze minutos e já estava dentro de um bar. Não um bar qualquer: o lugar onde Kai trabalhava. Um ambiente familiar o bastante para que se sentisse em casa, porém faltava ele.

O rapaz no balcão servia-lhe uma dose de saquê, curiosamente da mesma marca que a garrafa quebrada em casa. Não se sentiu frustrado por isso, embora fosse de uma ironia inacreditável. E de qualquer modo, sequer estava pensando nisso. Estava distraído com outra coisa: o garoto atrás do balcão, no lugar onde Kai deveria estar.

Observou os traços da pessoa que lhe servia: face levemente redonda, de traços delicados embora marcantes, e cabelos claros. Era baixinho, e por um segundo pensou no quanto ele parecia deslocado ali, quando qualquer outro atendente dali era mais alto, pelo menos o suficiente para ser visto sem grande esforço.

Não podia negar um certo rancor em ver aquele baixinho no lugar de seu namorado, como se o seu Yutaka fosse substituível, porém a vida continuava, o tempo passava e o mundo não pararia por ele. Ninguém saberia que Uke Yutaka, o garçom avoado de sorriso doce que lhe trouxe tantas novas percepções e sentimentos não estava mais ali.

O tempo passaria: horas, dias, semanas, meses... impiedosos e sem volta.

Precisava de uma bebida.

Sorveu o saquê em apenas um gole. E mais uma dose. E mais outra.

E subitamente cansado de ver aquele mero substituto de seu namorado, virou-se para olhar o que estava em sua volta. Havia um certo movimento, embora não estivesse lotado. Tranqüilo o suficiente para observar rostos, e quem sabe até algo que o distraísse daquelas constatações sobre vida, tempo e impunidade?

E ao olhar as pessoas, o que viu foi absolutamente aterrador.

_"Não pode ser..."_

Estava ali, em uma das mesas. Não havia chances de erro. Era ele, só podia: o responsável pela morte de Kai e tudo o mais que estava acontecendo. Ele estava ali, ao seu alcance.

Suzuki Akira. Reita.

O homem do qual tantas vezes vira em fotos ou arquivos da delegacia estava perto. Perto demais. Investigara-o durante tanto tempo a ponto de já ter uma imagem mental de seus atos, tudo por meio de relatos e de seu próprio instinto como policial. E agora tinha a chance de comprovar tudo isso.

Loiro, ar sério, de gestos e expressões contidas. Acostumado a um certo ar de frieza embora estivesse longe de ser uma pedra de gelo. Educado, e às vezes até gentil em contraste com sua fama de severo e impiedoso.

Seria estranho esperar piedade justamente dele. Certamente não foi por isso que conseguiu tanto poder. Poder não combinava com piedade, muito menos humanidade.

Vestia preto, aumentando a sobriedade ao seu redor. Estava confortavelmente acomodado em um canto discreto, distraído enquanto tomava o seu drinque. Na sua frente, uma porção de algum petisco quase no fim. Sozinho na mesa, o que lhe soou estranho embora obviamente não pudesse pensar que um criminoso pudesse ter amigos ou uma relação social.

Viu o rapaz que lhe atendera carregando uma bandeja até lá, aproximando-se de forma respeitosa e deixando em sua mesa um outro drinque e uma nova porção de outro petisco, sem obter de seu cliente algo mais que poucos milésimos de um olhar inexpressivo, afastando-se logo depois e deixando-o novamente sozinho.

Miyavi estacou e foi como se o mundo não existisse. E não havia como ser de outra forma: tudo o que mais queria estava ao alcance de suas mãos. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Nem havia no que pensar. Ele estava na sua frente, sozinho... o que faltava?

Coragem é que não era.

Levantou-se, tomando antes o resto do saquê cujo copo deixou sobre o balcão. Poucos passos lhe separavam daquele homem, então demorou apenas poucos segundos para estar a sua frente.

O loiro não pareceu ter notado a aproximação. Se notou, pareceu indiferente. Estava sorvendo sua bebida em poucos goles, como se fosse a única coisa a ser feita. Havia apenas o silêncio.

Miyavi tinha muito a dizer. Muitas acusações, um discurso inflamado de raiva. Durante todos aqueles meses, as palavras foram cuidadosamente pensadas, e agora queimavam em sua garganta. Quase podia senti-las, misturadas a todo ódio e dor. Tudo isso a ponto de explodir frente ao homem que tirou a vida da pessoa mais importante do mundo.

– Vai ficar aí parado como um dois de paus?

Silêncio. Uma longa pausa enquanto observava o olhar do outro. Frio, inexpressivo, analisando o intruso dos pés a cabeça.

Sua resposta foi apenas um gesto. Seu punho fechado atingiu o loiro em cheio.

O sangue escorreu em um filete pelos lábios de Reita. O olhar, antes indiferente assumiu ares de incredulidade e raiva. E antes que tivesse tempo de perguntar, Miyavi o pegou pela gola da camisa, levantando-o da cadeira.

– Sabe por que está apanhando? Sabe por quem estou fazendo isso?

A voz era fria e rascante. Soou baixa embora tivesse a impressão de que estava aos gritos, fazendo perguntas das quais duvidava da capacidade do outro responder. Por quantos outros atos e pessoas já não tinha motivos pra pagar?

Talvez uma lista de prováveis vinganças estivesse fora do alcance da memória daquele assassino.

O punho fechado continuou castigando o rosto do homem, sem reparar na confusão que criou a sua volta, sem perceber que havia uma pequena escolta pessoal dele à paisana, impedido de agir porque o outro sinalizara uma ordem em código, nem nos carros de polícia que chegaram em tempo recorde. Só os notou porque eles intervieram para separá-los. Claro que não admitiu intromissões e dificultou ao máximo tais tentativas, porém não conseguiu lutar contra os seis policiais que usaram toda a força para obriga-lo a soltar. E mesmo com os outros lhe puxando para uma das viaturas, ainda teve tempo de gritar parte da culpa do loiro que estava sendo levado para outro carro:

Assassino.


	33. Chapter 33

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 33. Visita**

Manhã. Silêncio. O oposto de horas antes para Miyavi.

Não havia mais o que gritar ou quebrar. Não havia força nem voz. Apenas os vestígios de sua crise e do maior fracasso de sua vida. Tudo ficara aos pedaços.

Estava exausto, não suportava mais. Caíra por exaustão, sem força para mais nada, em um sono profundo sem sonhos, pesadelos nem paz. Dormira por muitas horas, mergulhado em um torpor semelhante a um coma profundo.

Quando despertou, sentiu as pálpebras pesarem. Foi difícil abrir os olhos e se mexer. Seu corpo pesava toneladas e ficar de pé parecia ser um luxo do qual não tinha direito, mas ainda assim o fez. Tonto, escorou-se na parede tentando buscar um ponto de apoio e arfou pelo esforço que isso lhe pareceu ser.

A visão turva foi melhorando aos poucos. Reconheceu seu quarto, mas não se lembrava de ter ido para lá. Aliás, não se lembrava de muita coisa. Os fragmentos não lhe interessavam, e tudo que conseguia lembrar era de seu fracasso.

Perdera a chance de se vingar, justo sua melhor oportunidade. Aquele maldito tinha conseguido se safar. Não conseguiu mais do que socos, pois a polícia tinha lhe interrompido. Dentro da delegacia, o assassino transformou-se em vítima: agressão marcada em seu rosto, acusações graves sem qualquer prova... uma lista imensa de atos pelo qual devia ser punido. Suzuki Akira tinha um advogado enquanto Miyavi não teve nem mesmo a condescendência de seus companheiros. O olhar de seu superior não era nem um pouco compreensivo, porém o tatuado não se deixou intimidar.

Foi jogado em uma das celas onde teve que passar algumas horas "para que se acalmasse". De fato, permaneceu calmo. Controlou-se o máximo que pôde, respirando fundo, mordendo seus lábios até sentir o gosto de sangue. Fez o possível e o impossível para recuperar a frieza perdida.

Foi levado de volta ao seu apartamento, escoltado até a porta e assim que se viu livre da presença dos intrusos, o controle e a frieza se esvaíram. Gritos de raiva ecoaram enquanto objetos se desfaziam em cacos pela fúria com que eram jogados contra a parede. Sua melhor chance, desperdiçada. Só conseguia pensar nisso, sequer percebera que suas forças estavam se esgotando antes que seu corpo simplesmente desabasse.

Gemeu de dor e frustração pelo que desperdiçara. Quando poderia ter outra oportunidade daquelas? Talvez demorasse muito... talvez nunca.

Saiu do quarto e surpreendeu-se ao ouvir um som estranho vindo da sala, como se estivessem vasculhando suas coisas. Receoso, aproximou-se a passos lentos, tentando descobrir quem estava em seu apartamento. E quem encontrou foi o seu parceiro, agachado e recolhendo alguns objetos pelo chão.

– Murai? O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim ver como estava.

– Como soube?

– Me telefonaram e disseram algo sobre você ter tido uma crise nervosa. Pelo jeito não estavam exagerando.

Miyavi esfregou os olhos, tentando espantar a letargia e ficar mais desperto.

– Preciso de um café... – sussurrou, tornando audível o que deveria ser apenas um pensamento. Olhou ao seu redor, percebendo os estragos da sala. A garrafa de saquê, outros objetos dos quais sequer conseguia lembrar como eram quando ainda estavam inteiros.

Sua análise foi interrompida quando Naoyuki lhe estendeu uma caneca. Café fresco e fumegante. Tomou um bom gole sem se importar se estava muito quente. De súbito, o café forte lhe deixou mais desperto.

– O que deu em você, Miyavi? O que aconteceu?

– Perdi o controle, Murai. Foi isso o que aconteceu. Eu o vi e não pude me segurar, foi mais forte do que eu. – disse, oscilando entre o cansaço e o precário controle que tentava retomar. – Que horas são?

– Dez da manhã.

– Droga... estou atrasado.

– Se está falando do trabalho, pode esquecer.

– Me chutaram?

– _Ie,_ recebeu férias. Longas férias já que há tempos não tira uma folga. Quase cinco anos... Inacreditável.

– Eu pretendia ter férias esse ano... queria ter mais tempo com Kai. – explicou, com a voz levemente embargada – Ia propor que morássemos juntos, eu não conseguia mais ficar longe dele. Era um custo vê-lo saindo daqui quando tudo o que eu mais queria era que ele ficasse.

A voz hesitou mas havia um sorriso triste em seus lábios ao se lembrar de Yutaka ali, naquela sala sentado no sofá e sorrindo de forma maliciosa. Suspirou ao se dar conta de qual era a sua realidade: o apartamento vazio e os objetos quebrados no chão.

– ... eu estava tentando limpar um pouco a bagunça. Você quebrou mais alguma coisa?

– Hã? O que?

– Quebrou mais alguma coisa que não seja da sala?

– Não sei, acho que não. Não me lembro de muita coisa desde que cheguei. Acho que bebi demais,

– E agora, o que vai fazer?

– Não acabou, Murai. Nem começou. Eu vou me vingar e o maldito vai saber por quem está pagando.

– O que sentiu quando socou a cara dele?

– Ódio.

– Só ódio?

– Não senti mais nada.

– É isso o que vai sentir quando se vingar. É o que quer?

– Não me importo com o que vou sentir. Só penso em Kai e no quanto ele sofreu. Perto disso não tenho o direito de pensar em mim.

Olhou para o chão, pensando em suas palavras. Não tinha mesmo direito de pensar em si, nem pretendia mudar de opinião. Mas tinha dúvidas em sua mente. Precisava de respostas.

– Por que não assinou a transferência?

– Porque eu não quis.

– Puxa, sua resposta foi muito boa... – disse, irônico.

– Apenas está a altura de sua pergunta.

– _Onegai_, Naoyuki. Meu humor não está dos melhores.

– E quando está bom afinal?

– Tá, eu te atormentei, persegui, fiz pouco de você e ainda assim acabou ficando.

– Você pediu desculpas.

– Pedi sim, mas não implorei pra que ficasse. Eu só quis esclarecer as coisas.

– Permanecer aqui era uma decisão que só cabia a mim.

– Por que. Murai? _Onegai. _Só uma resposta.

– Tudo bem, Ishihara. Se quer uma resposta então a terá: eu fiquei porque comecei a te entender.

As palavras do novato foram suficientes para surpreendê-lo, logo em um dia que julgou que nada teria tal poder. Como assim _entender?_

– Sei que seu assunto é particular, e que a última vez que realmente conversamos não foi em uma boa hora, mas depois daquele dia as coisas passaram a fazer sentido.

– Por isso mesmo você deveria ter ido embora. Ainda dá tempo.

– O que pretende fazer não tem nada a ver comigo. Seja lá o que for e como for, não vai me atingir a menos que resolva descarregar sua arma em mim. Não sou sua babá, nem fui contratado pra isso.

Os dois se olharam de forma diferente. As palavras de Naoyuki ainda soando em sua cabeça como se tivesse dificuldade de entendê-las.

_"Porque eu comecei a te entender..."_

– Faria o mesmo se acontecesse com você? – disparou a pergunta crucial, tentando esconder dele e de si mesmo que tinha expectativas quanto à resposta.

– Não sei. Realmente não sei, mas fosse qual fosse a minha decisão não deixaria que se intrometessem a menos que a opinião dessa pessoa me importasse. Cada um sabe de si.

Miyavi abaixou-se, deixando a caneca logo ao seu lado e ocupou-se em pegar os outros objetos jogados no chão. Quase tudo estava em pedaços e não tinha mais conserto. Havia restado muito pouco, quase nada. Não apenas na sala, mas também de si mesmo.

Perdera muito mais do que conseguia pensar.

ooOOoo

Horas depois. Sala vazia.

Apenas o básico, sem mais. O cômodo pareceu imenso. Naquele silêncio qualquer ruído faria eco.

Vazio, sem vida. Estava sozinho.

Murai já tinha ido embora. Não que o novato quisesse, mas o fato era que queria ficar só. Precisava disso, não queria ter de dividir seus pensamentos com ninguém e não tinha que atormentar outra pessoa com isso, principalmente Naoyuki. O parceiro tinha feito até demais e não precisava ser sobrecarregado. A derrota era só sua.

Perdera uma grande chance de se vingar. Tudo por causa do seu próprio descontrole. Contudo, não seria sua única oportunidade, nem tudo estava perdido. Só não podia negar que sua situação tinha se complicado. Não que estivesse arrependido, não mesmo. Seu desabafo era apenas pela chance perdida embora longe de ser a ideal. Se tivesse feito um serviço limpo e somente atirado com sua arma, a vingança não teria valor nenhum.

Reita tinha que sofrer e saber por quem estava pagando.

Férias... sabia que não podia reclamar pois diante do que tinha feito, as conseqüências eram mínimas. Porém tudo que não precisava era de ócio. Lutara muito para manter-se no trabalho apesar de tudo, não queria ter tempo para sentir o vazio que era sua vida agora. Só queria ter o tempo para pensar sua vingança e nada mais. Era essa a perspectiva que o mantinha de pé até ali, mas irremediavelmente teria de tocar sua vida adiante e lidar com a perda enquanto o dia não chegasse. Não queria lidar com a dor ou aprender a viver sem ele.

Havia outra possibilidade, e dependia apenas de coragem para levar a cabo. Essa não lhe faltava.

ooOOoo

Dois dias. Os piores e mais solitários que poderia pensar. Ficar naquele apartamento lhe deu a dimensão verdadeira da falta que o moreno fazia. Miyavi era capaz de vê-lo em todos os lugares: sentado no sofá distraído com a TV, deitado na cama com olhos pequenos e adoravelmente sonolento... no banheiro enquanto escovava os dentes.

Pequenos momentos eram as melhores recordações, talvez pelo fato de ter vivido sozinho por tanto tempo. Dar-se conta do quanto o queria por perto e do quanto sentia sua falta significava perceber suas próprias mudanças, descobrir que as coisas mais banais e os gestos mais simples poderiam significar o maior afeto do mundo.

Uma escova de dentes poderia ter mais significado que uma aliança pois foi desse modo que começou a mostrar o quanto o queria por perto. Foi quando comprou uma escova dessas para Kai, para que assim ele tivesse o mínimo quando passassem a noite juntos. Depois sugeriu ao namorado que deixasse algumas roupas no apartamento, para que fosse mais cômodo passar alguns dias ali e lhe fazer companhia. Pequenos indícios de que queria passar a vida inteira com o rapaz.

Uma escova de dentes e duas mudas de roupas foram os objetos deixados por Kai naquele começo lento e hesitante. Sabia que o moreno parecia querer exatamente o mesmo, mas mantinha-se quieto, apenas aceitando as iniciativas agindo como se qualquer menção ao assunto de sua própria voz pudesse ser interpretado como uma forma de pressão.

E pensar que se Kai tivesse lhe dito qualquer coisa, qualquer palavra Miyavi estaria pronto para recebê-lo. Queria mais que tudo chegar ao apartamento e sentir o aroma do chá que seu koi costumava tomar enquanto descansava depois do trabalho. Queria acordar e sentir ao seu lado o corpo quente e macio que tanto amava.

O bolo que estava em sua garganta lhe sufocou e não pôde mais se conter. As lágrimas rolaram pela face de expressão endurecida.

Seu destino seria lembrar eternamente do sonho que se perdera?

ooOOoo

O som da campainha ecoou pelo apartamento. Miyavi não estava esperando ninguém embora tivesse um palpite. Só poderia ser Naoyuki: era o único que aparecia por ali, preocupado depois da crise nervosa. O mais próximo daquilo que poderia chamar de amigo.

Pelo olho mágico, quem viu não foi seu parceiro. Era um homem moreno, alto e de expressão sisuda. Por via das dúvidas a arma foi parar em suas mãos em uma questão de segundos. Ao abrir a porta, a surpresa prometia ser ainda maior.

– Ishihara Takamasa?

– Sou eu, o que quer?

– Ótimo.

Mãos espalmadas em seu peito empurraram-no com tanta força que o tatuado vacilou em seus passos, quase caindo. Quando recuperou o equilíbrio e assim esboçar uma reação viu-o erguer uma arma.

– Fique parado. – ouviu o homem dizer sem sequer mudar sua expressão. O invasor não parecia ser qualquer um, não um amador. Parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo. – É melhor largar isso. Coloque no chão e mande pra mim

Notando que o desconhecido tinha outro tipo de intenção que não fosse simplesmente sua morte, acabou cedendo ainda que de forma cautelosa, abaixando-se e chutando a arma na direção do homem, que chutou-a para trás de si. Percebeu também que a porta continuava aberta.

– Está limpo.

Por aquela porta surgiu a figura daquele que era o alvo de todo o seu ódio: Reita.


	34. Chapter 34

**SAVE ME **

**Capítulo 34. Sobrevivência**

As horas não passaram para Yune. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Sentado ao lado da cama, vigiava atentamente o sono de Kai. Vendo-o naquele estado tentava entender o que acontecera. Como, de um paraíso em Terra, conseguira pôrtudo a perder?

Era estupidez admitir, mas não fazia a menor idéia. Tudo parecia ter acontecido rápido demais, em questão de segundos, embora soubesse que não era verdade. Pelo estado de seu marido aquilo parecia ter durado muito. Tempo demais.

Queria acreditar que tudo aquilo era um pesadelo como realmente chegou a pensar. Parecia distante demais para crer na realidade. Ver Kai jogado no chão, ferido e tão fraco que mal conseguia chorar foi a pior coisa do mundo. Gritara ao ver aquela cena dantesca e viu-o encolher-se apenas por ouvir o som de sua voz. Assustou-se ao vê-lo desmaiar assim que o pegou no colo e desesperou-se ao ver as marcas que deixara em seu corpo: cortes, arranhões, hematomas... sua sorte era não ter quebrado nenhum osso. Seria difícil explicar certas coisas a um médico.

Porém isso não o fazia sentir-se menos miserável. Os poucos flashes de sua memória não lhe permitiam alívio na consciência: Yukee, encolhido no chão enquanto uma tigela de shoyo se espatifava em mil pedaços, seus punhos transformando o rosto bonito em algo disforme e o som de gritos desesperados que aos poucos foram se perdendo...

Não havia alívio para isso e nem merecia. Simplesmente o violara da pior forma possível, destruíra tudo pelo qual havia lutado. O moreno nunca mais o veria com os mesmos olhos. Sabia disso mesmo antes que o visse acordar depois de tudo, e teve a confirmação quando isso finalmente aconteceu.

Yutaka não lhe dirigiu a palavra e nem mesmo o olhar. Sua única reação foram as lágrimas e o silêncio. Yune nem pensou em reclamar pois era o mínimo. Não deveria esperar por outra coisa. Precisava lidar com as conseqüências e não pretendia fugir de sua culpa.

Mesmo que ele fosse capaz de perdoar, tudo mudaria. Kai já tinha lhe aceitado, era um companheiro em todos os sentidos e ainda assim sofrera aquela agressão. Como seria dali em diante?

Não queria pensar. Preferia preencher àquelas horas com cuidados ao seu marido, em uma tentativa deliberada de não ter tempo. Amor, culpa e medo estavam impressos em cada gesto. Yune o alimentou, deu banho, cuidou de seus ferimentos e lhe deu remédios para a dor. Naqueles dias o sono de Kai foi embalado por medicamentos, para que descansasse ao menos o mínimo. A aparência já havia melhorado, seu rosto não parecia mais tão inchado. A melhora vinha aos poucos, mas sentia falta de ouvir sua voz. Tentava conversar, estimulá-lo mas nunca obtinha resposta.

Lamentava-se, mas preferia não forçá-lo a nada. Não tinha esse direito.

Calculando o horário do remédio, imaginou que já era hora de preparar uma refeição. Kai precisava se alimentar. De forma rápida preparou uma sopa e quando voltou para o quarto o encontrou acordado. Sorriu ao vê-lo, mas não tinha expectativas. Aquele prometia ser mais momento de silêncio e Yune estava resignado com a possibilidade de falar amenidades a esmo.

– Que bom que está acordado, Yukee. – aproximou-se com passos lentos carregando a bandeja, posicionando-a adequadamente para o marido e voltou a ocupar seu lugar ao lado da cama – Não sei se está com fome, mas precisa comer alguma coisa. Preparei uma sopa, assim não vai ter que mastigar.

Yutaka não se moveu, parecia não ter ouvido mas sabia que não era o caso. Era o mesmo silêncio de medo e mágoa.

– Consegue comer sozinho?

Sem resposta. De qualquer forma, reparou que talvez ele estivesse sentindo dor demais para um esforço desses então se encarregou de ajudá-lo. preparou uma colherada, mas notou que ele não estava receptivo a tal cuidado.

– Onegai, Yukke. Você precisa comer.

O tom de voz conciliador pareceu ter surtido efeito. Kai não lhe dirigiu o olhar mas aceitou a colherada. Yune ficou satisfeito e nem pensava em obter mais atenção que isso então concentrou-se apenas naquele cuidado. Quando Yutaka recusou-se a comer, preparou-se para lhe dizer algo mas foi surpreendido quando a voz rouca e hesitante se fez presente.

– Eu quero voltar para o porão.

– Para o porão? Por que, meu amor? – perguntou, solícito e aproximando-se dele para escutar sua voz baixa.

Notou que ele estremeceu com essa proximidade e foi impossível não sentir culpa. Lamentou ter sido o responsável por aquilo mas precisava entender a razão daquele pedido. Por que ele quereria voltar para lá?

– Você me trouxe por achar que eu estava pronto para essa relação, mas se tem alguma dúvida sobre mim ou não estou sendo um bom marido é melhor que eu volte.

– Ie! Você é o melhor marido que eu poderia querer. É um companheiro perfeito e não tenho dúvidas a seu respeito.

– Mas pensou que eu estivesse te traindo e fazendo pouco do seu amor. Talvez esteja certo e eu não mereça esse amor e dedicação. Pode ser melhor para nós dois que eu fique trancado, assim pode ter mais certezas sobre mim.

– Você não pode querer voltar pra lá... é pequeno, não tem janelas...

– Não tem problema, posso agüentar. Fiquei lá durante algum tempo então sei que consigo.

– Mas você sempre odiou aquele lugar! – disse, tentando usar todos os argumentos para fazê-lo desistir daquela idéia louca.

– Aquilo foi antes de nos entendermos, e agora mesmo se ainda odiasse, prefiro que não tenha mais dúvidas a meu respeito.

– Ie, Yukee. Gomenasai. Você está muito machucado e pensando de cabeça quente. – argumentou, nervoso e elevando o tom de voz com tal pedido. Segurou seus ombros de forma instintiva mas recuou ao senti-lo estremecer com o toque – Onegai. Espere mais um pouco.

Kai permaneceu de cabeça baixa, em silêncio. Exasperado, Yune tentou se acalmar. Buscando retomar o controle preparou mais uma colherada da sopa. Não houve mais palavras e nem nada a ser dito.

ooOOoo

– Yukke, tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

– Vai ser melhor assim.

Em silêncio os dois desceram as escadas, passando pelo corredor estreito e pelas portas. Kai só havia passado por ali uma vez mas estava visivelmente ansioso. Yune sentia o mesmo porém pouco poderia fazer a esse respeito. Era melhor ceder, por mais difícil que fosse.

Abriu a porta deixando que o moreno entrasse primeiro. Entrou logo depois observando-o silenciosamente, notando-o muito quieto diante daquele lugar. Um silêncio incômodo.

– Fiz algumas mudanças por aqui. – disse, querendo quebrar aquele clima estranho – Está mais confortável agora.

– Não precisava. Já era bastante confortável daquele jeito.

– Não quero que fique em um lugar com menos conforto que há lá em cima, principalmente onde te desperte más lembranças. Trouxe o seu material de desenho e também algumas gravuras. Mais tarde venho trazer mais folhas e lápis, acho que isso deve ser pouco.

– Arigatou, Yune. É muita consideração sua.

– Não tem que agradecer. – respondeu desconfortável com aquela formalidade e acabou mudando de assunto. – Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Trarei todas as refeições e não vou falhar com o horário. Se quiser alguma coisa, qualquer coisa basta me pedir. Aperte esse botão e eu estarei aqui. – mostrou-lhe um interruptor.

– Hai.

Notou que o moreno olhava para o pé da cama, procurando por algo. Sentiu-se desconfortável ao pensar que sabia o que era.

– Eu tirei a corrente. Não tem mais serventia.

– Talvez fosse mais seguro se ainda estivesse aqui.

– Não há mais necessidade. Aquilo já passou.

Olharam-se por um tempo que pareceu longo demais. Yune se aproximou e fez um afago em seus cabelos, torcendo para que ele não recusasse. Kai aceitou o gesto mas abaixou a cabeça em um claro sinal de que aquele era seu limite.

– Até mais, Yukee.

– Até.

– Se quiser que eu venha ou precisar de algo não hesite em me chamar.

– Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem.

Assentiu, e não restando nada a ser feito afastou-se. Hesitou em sair mas o fez, trancando a porta em seguida.

A culpa por seus atos tornou-se esmagadora. Seu descontrole provocara todo aquele déja vu.

ooOOoo

Kai respirou aliviado ao ouvir Yune trancando a porta e seus passos se tornarem mais distantes. Finalmente um pouco de paz.

Um sorriso discreto veio em seus lábios. Ali teria um pouco de sossego, pelo menos por um tempo. Teria paz enquanto Yune sentisse culpa.

Nunca pensou que estar de volta àquele porão lhe faria tão feliz.


	35. Chapter 35

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 35. Surpresa**

– Surpreso em me ver?

A voz de Reita soou baixa, mas firme o suficiente para se fazer entender. Ele não era do tipo que precisava falar alto. O verdadeiro tipo de obediência.

Observou o traço do homem: as feições familiares traziam marcas claras do que provocara na outra noite, mas a aparência não era das piores se levasse em conta o estado em que o havia deixado.

– Por que está me olhando como se fosse um fantasma? Achou que tivesse conseguido me matar?

– Eu não tinha essa ilusão. - rosnou o tatuado, finalmente dizendo alguma coisa – Se tívessemos tido mais tempo o resultado seria outro.

– Não se superestime. Você não me conhece.

– Pelo contrário, sei exatamente com quem estou lidando.

– Não me julgue pelo que andou lendo sobre mim na delegacia. Sou bem mais que um ou dois dossiês e sei que é capaz de raciocinar além disso.

– Por que veio? Essa visita é pra retribuir a gentileza?

– Ie, não que eu não queira, mas simplesmente não posso fazer isso. - riu, embora não parecesse ser um sorriso cínico – Quer dizer então que você é o famoso namorado de Yutaka?

Miyavi ficou boquiaberto com a pergunta. O que Reita estava querendo ao pronunciar o nome de Kai? Era alguma espécie de provocação?

– Quer dizer que você se deu ao trabalho de saber algo sobre suas vítimas? Como foi que fez? Estava de olho nele há muito tempo ou o emboscou e perguntou o nome dele antes de trucidá-lo?

– Frequento aquele bar há muito tempo e era ele quem me atendia. E não fui eu quem o matou. Nunca faria qualquer coisa a ele. - a voz soou baixa. Não hesitante, mas algo diferente em se tratando de Reita. Era como se fosse algo difícil, com o qual ainda não soubesse exatamente como lidar.

– Nunca? Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? - disse, revoltado. Usar o nome de kai para mentir lhe parecia a coisa mais suja que ouvira - Você pode ser um bom ator, Reita, pode até enganar outras pessoas mas a mim não engana.

– Não estou tentando enganar ninguém. Posso ser um fora da lei mas tenho honra o bastante para com a minha palavra. Eu nunca faria nada contra Yutaka.

– Até onde sei, uma vida não vale grande coisa pra você. - um sorriso triste veio aos seus lábios - Então por que teria tanta consideração por um simples garçom? Tudo isso a troco de que?

– Ele não era um simples garçom pra mim, da mesma forma que não era um simples romance pra você.

Silêncio. Pesado, tenso. O ar parecia irrespirável. O mais alto engoliu em seco diante das palavras do loiro, assim como uma pequena frase passou a perturbá-lo em uma questão de segundos. Mais pertubador que a presença de um sujeito lhe apontando uma arma e até mesmo do homem que mais odiava em sua vida.

O que Reita queria dizer com "não ser um qualquer"?

– Você é policial, Ishihara. Sabe o que sou e não preciso dizer que pago um preço por isso. Entende o que quero dizer?

Tavez entendesse. Tanto por investigações quanto por conclusões pessoais. Suzuki Akira tinha um perfil solitário. Mesmo acompanhado, na realidade estava sempre sozinho. Solidão? Lugar comum, clichê. E mesmo diante disso. Miyavi permaneceu quieto, buscando forças e paciência para suportar aquela verborragia chinfrim. Precisava ouvir, precisava de uma resposta Tinha esperado muito tempo e queria ouvir tudo que aquele criminoso pudesse ter a dizer.

– Não posso negar que tenho privilégios e posso fazer coisas que poucos poderiam, mas sempre falta alguma coisa, sempre faltou. E eu encontrei o que me faltava dentro daquele bar.

O mais alto respirou fundo, apertando os olhos com força. Seus movimentos foram bruscos, pôde sentir isso ao perceber as reações do homem que lhe mantinha sob a mira do revolver. Não se importou com a vigilância daquele guarda-costas. Estava quase esquecendo de sua presença, não era relevante estar sob ameaça naquele momento quando estava diante de um argumento tão enfático.

Reita não poderia matar a pessoa mais próxima daquilo que poderia chamar de amigo.

As palavras pareciam surgir de forma incontrolável na voz de Akira e Miyavi podia reconhecer o namorado em cada uma delas. Kai não o tratava como um todo poderoso, não lhe bajulava ou se esforçava para atendê-lo bem por medo. Era gentil e solícito, não por temor ou interesse em uma boa gorjeta, mas sim porque era de sua índole. Passavam horas conversando e era como se sequer soubesse quem era o seu freguês. Miyavi não duvidava disso: sabia como ninguém que as vezes Kai parecia viver em um mundo paralelo, embora não fosse alienado. Era como se enxergasse apenas o melhor das pessoas.

Por pouco mais de um ano, Reita não era um líder de organização criminosa dentro daquele bar. Apenas o cliente fiel que fazia questão de ser atendido por um garçom conhecido. Quando muito, o cliente que chegava a pedir ao gerente do lugar que o dispensasse para que seu garçom pudesse atender somente a ele, pedindo até mesmo para que se sentasse e conversassem melhor. As vezes até se impacienava quando o via recusar uma boa gorjeta, porque "não se paga para conversar". Era assim que Kai dizia.

E tudo isso acontecia somente dentro do bar: nunca fora daquelas paredes. O loiro tentava protegê-lo das ligações criminosas, e também mantê-lo longe de seu segredo. Não desejava que ele mudasse sua postura e o tratasse como todos os outros lhe tratavam.

Talvez estivesse sendo muito crédulo, cego.. mas apesar de tudo não conseguiu deixar de ouvir ou fingir que aquilo não significava nada. Não tinha como duvidar daquilo, não podia ignorar. Era como se pudesse vê-lo fazendo tudo aquilo. Era tão fácil!

Porém, isso não mudava o fato de que Kai estava morto e havia suspeitas sobre ele. Várias perguntas a serem respondidas.

– Há testemunhas dizendo que te viram, como quer que eu acredite que não tem nada a ver com isso?

– Me viram? Viram a mim ou a um homem loiro escondendo o rosto? Todo mundo que diz ter me visto, só vê algo desse tipo. Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de uma tolice dessas?

– Está dizendo que alguém se passou por você? E quem faria isso? Quem teria esse interesse?

– Mais gente do que poderia imaginar. - respondeu o outro, calmo - Eu não compactuo com esse tipo de abuso, não permito sequer que meus homens o façam.

Miyavi arfou, exasperado. Era um argumento válido, não podia negar. Era apenas uma questão de raciocínio, porém não podia mostrar hesitação nem qualquer tipo de dúvida frente a Suzuki Akira, e deixar que ele se aproveitasse disso para seu joguete.

– Então quem foi? Quem fez isso? Duvido muito que não saiba, afinal estão querendo te ferrar, não estão?

– Foram homens renegados de um dos meus bandos, expulsos por não seguirem regras.

– Está dizendo que foram homens seus? Eles fizeram isso pra te atingir e foi Kai quem pagou! - rosnou o tatuado. - Você foi o culpado! Ele morreu porque era seu amigo!

– Culpado? _Hai, _sou culpado, me sinto dessa forma e nunca vou negar. Eu deveria tê-los eliminado antes, bem no primeiro problema que me causaram, e isso jamais estaria acontecendo agora. Não sei se isso fará com que se sinta melhor, mas Yutaka foi escolhido ao acaso. Estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Para mim não muda nada.

– Quem são eles? - disparou, sem raciocinar muito naquilo o que acabara de ouvir sobre culpa - Quais os nomes? Onde eles estão? FALE!

Ao elevar a voz, notou que o guarda-costas fez menção de ser aproximar, porém Reita levantou a mão, fazendo-o parar. Akira não encarava a situação como ameaça e isso até deveria lhe causar alguma curiosidade, mas não foi o caso. Não interessava as razões daquele homem não lhe encarar como alguém perigoso. Isso era muito menor diante da identidade dos assassinos de Kai além de todas as informações que Reita tinha para lhe oferecer. Coisas que aqueles laudos da polícia não poderiam responder.

O seu coração quase parou ao descobrir mais. Seis homens haviam feito o ataque, escolhendo sua vítima por acaso e por diversão. Não poderia precisar a hora que fora levado, mas a morte parecia ter acontecido durante a tarde, talvez no início da noite sendo que o corpo ainda demorou algumas horas para ser encontrado. E os nomes... os seis nomes...

– Onde eles estão?

– Quatro deles estão em algum lugar do mar de Tóquio. Posso garantir que pagaram caro - comentou, distraidamente e os olhos do loiro brilharam ao responder. - Agora restam dois.

– E onde esses dois estão?

– Não sei, mas estamos na pista deles. Não vão conseguir escapar por muito tempo.

– Como pode saber disso? Eles já devem ter ido embora da cidade e estarem bem longe daqui.

– É aí que você se engana, Ishihara. O jogo de gato e rato está terminando, eles não tem pra onde ir e nem ninguém a quem possam recorrer. Ninguém vai aceitá-los em outro bando pois já tratei disso pessoalmente. Estão sozinhos à própria sorte e vão precisar apelar se quiserem sobreviver. Não há outra escolha.

– E quando isso vai acontecer? Daqui a uma semana? Um mês? É tempo demais. Eu quero a cabeça deles!

– E terá, eu garanto. Teremos a cabeça desses desgraçados em breve.

– "Teremos?" - perguntou o tatuado, estranhando o plural.

– Essa vingança não é só sua. Kai era o único amigo que eu tinha. Tendo em vista tudo que aconteceu, ele terá uma vingança a altura.


	36. Chapter 36

**SAVE ME **

**Capítulo 36. Refletir**

Silêncio. Reflexão.

Miyavi mal conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Em que acreditaria? Não em uma primeira hipótese, mas sabia que não fora sonho ou alucinação. Reita estivera ali, dizendo coisas difíceis de aceitar, mas muito fáceis de crer.

Reita e Kai, amigos? Sim, não havia motivos para acreditar que tal hipótese era impossível. O moreno fazia amizades de forma fácil com qualquer um com capacidade mínima de mostrar sentimentos. Difícil era acreditar que Reita pudesse ser uma dessas pessoas.

_"- Ele não era um simples garçom pra mim da mesma forma que não era um simples romance pra você."_

Por alguns instantes não soube o que pensar, mas aos poucos foi capaz de reconhecer seu namorado em cada palavra do loiro. E ver os olhos do outro brilharem daquela forma ao falar em vingança foi o suficiente para levar fé.

Havia dois... ainda. Questão de tempo, de acordo com as palavras dele. Embora seu instinto fosse de ter pressa, não duvidava da palavra do loiro. As coisas funcionavam de outra forma no mundo em que Reita vivia e, se ele estava tão comprometido com vingança, não havia menor motivo para dúvida. Com certeza estava mantendo a situação sob controle.

_"- Essa vingança não é só sua. Kai era o único amigo que eu tinha. Tendo em vista tudo que aconteceu, ele terá uma vingança à altura."_

Quem diria que Suzuki Akira era capaz de sentir...

E agora? O que faria?

– Só você mesmo, Yukkun... - disse, em voz baixa, sorrindo desanimado diante de mais um fato indiscutível.

A situação era delicada, embora não lhe restasse dúvidas sobre ter de se acostumar com aquela estranha parceria. Pouco importava o fato de ser um policial, pelo menosnaquele momento em que estava por sua própria conta.

Pelo menos a perspectiva de uma vingança já era algo bem mais real que há poucos meses.

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a campainha soou pela segunda vez naquele dia. Pelo olho-mágico viu que se tratava de Naoyuki.

Olhou para a sala e respirou fundo, agradecendo silenciosamente que o parceiro não tivesse chegado enquanto Reita ainda estava ali. Não queria vê-lo envolvido naquilo. Sabia que seu estado despertaria perguntas das quais não sabia se conseguiria escapar, mas era diferente do peso de ter uma testemunha.

Talvez contasse a ele. Talvez fosse o certo. Dependia de outros fatores. Era apenas uma possibilidade.

Abriu a porta, encontrando um Naoyuki que conhecia muito bem: o observador. Será que ele notaria algo diferente? Perceberia que algo havia acontecido? Fosse como fosse, ele teria de aceitar e se contentar com o que pudesse lhe dizer e nada mais.

Não houve "oi", "olá" ou "bom dia" audível. Não eram grandes amigos mas já conviviam o bastante para se entenderem com gestos e olhares. Tinham liberdade suficiente para se livrarem da cordialidade e irem direto ao assunto.

– Demorou a abrir. - disse Nao.

– Eu não estava na sala. - justificou-se - Entra logo, bochechudo. Demorou a aparecer.

– Isso tudo é saudade?

– _Ie_, apenas ironia.

– Parece que está tendo uma manhã movimentada hoje.

– Talvez sim, talvez não.

– Depende do que? Da minha capacidade de sigilo?

– Depende de mim mesmo.

– Certos segredos não são bons, Miyavi.

– Certas coisas não devem ser contadas.

– Pelo jeito tem novidades retumbantes sobre seus planos. Ele esteve aqui, não esteve?

– De onde tirou uma idéia dessas?

– Apenas um pensamento que me veio à mente.

Sorriu de forma cínica. Naoyuki era muito mais sagaz do que poderia pensar.

– Apenas uma breve visita. - o tatuado respondeu.

– Pelo visto uma visita cordial, a menos que tenham conseguido se agredir sem quebrar nada. - olhou rapidamente ao redor - Seria demais perguntar o que aconteceu aqui?

Demais? Não sabia se sim, mas julgou ser prudente contar algo. Por mais que quisesse manter aquilo para si, por um reflexo dos velhos tempos, sentiu que devia algo a Naoyuki. Não sabia o que, nem porque, mas era um fato. E então o fez, tentando ser o mais racional que podia embora duvidasse que seria possível. Um monólogo que durou pouco menos que meia hora.

– Isso é quase inacreditável... – Não disse, um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

– Quase inacreditável? Então quer dizer que acredita?

– Não duvido, mas seria cético. Por Kami, que situação... precisa tomar cuidado com o que ele diz. Até ontem você queria matá-lo.

– Pode parecer loucura, mas eu acredito no que Reita disse. Aquilo era Kai. Definitivamente era Kai.

– Mesmo raciocinando friamente?

– É por isso mesmo que estou chocado.

– E o que vai fazer?

– Tenho alternativa?

– Não me diga que não tem escolha, Ishihara. E sabe também o que pode acontecer.

– Estou mais próximo de um acerto de contas do que jamais estive. Se pra conseguir o que quero vou precisar me aliar a um criminoso, pode apostar que o farei.

Miyavi esperou que ele dissesse algo. Esperou por várias perguntas sobre o futuro, implicações sobre o que aquilo traria para sua carreira. Esperou por discursos sobre amanhã e como seria dali para a frente. Esperava por milhares de coisas tendo resposta para tudo na ponta da língua.

Curiosamente não houve perguntas. Talvez Naoyuki já soubesse as respostas. Talvez já se conhecessem mais que julgava ser capaz. Ele apenas lhe oferecera o silêncio respeitoso que indicava aceitação, mas não necessariamente concordância.

– Quer tomar um café? - ofereceu o tatuado.

– _Hai, _seria bom.

Sorriram. Miyavi ficou feliz por não ter de explicar nada. Não precisaria lhe pedir segredo. Estava implícito e Nao era capaz de ler nas entrelinhas.

OoOOoo

Espera. Assim foram os seus dias.

Reita não havia entrado em contato, nem mandado notícias. Não que houvesse algum combinado entre eles, era apenas desconfiança e ansiedade.

Era desconfortável ter de esperar, e isso o deixava sem alternativas que não fosse a de lidar com a ausência de Kai, explícita como nunca naquele apartamento. Tentar ser frio enquanto estava ali era como negar tudo o que sentia, pois não era imune às lembranças, e por mais que lhe doesse, em algum momento teria que desabar.

Miyavi estava aprendendo a duras penas que não dava para ser forte todas as horas, e ceder não era de todo ruim. Assim as recordações não tinham mais um gosto tão amargo.

Será que era isso que queriam dizer sobre "aprender a lidar com a perda"? Estaria aprendendo mesmo sem querer?

Respirou fundo, apertando os olhos. Não queria esquecer do que acontecera a Kai. Diziam que aprender a lidar com o luto não significava esquecer, mas será que isso era verdade? Seu caso não era como o dos outros, não era simplesmente parar de chorar e seguir com a vida.

Precisava ser frio, mas não podia esquecer. Não podia deixar a dor enfraquecer e dar lugar a qualquer espécie de conformismo.

Como lidar com o luto em uma situação dessas?

Fosse como fosse, seus dilemas não o fariam declinar em sua decisão. Pelo contrário. A cada dia ficava mais certo do que deveria fazer.

As consequências simplesmente não importavam. Nem o que poderia acontecer consigo.


	37. Chapter 37

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 37. Sobrevivência**

Às vezes Kai se perguntava como certas coisas eram capazes de mudar tanto. Em que momento o lugar onde teve seus piores pesadelos pôde tornar-se algo semelhante a um paraíso?

Não entendia e, francamente, não perdia muito tempo buscando soluções para uma pergunta a qual não tinha resposta. Preferia usufruir a paz que aquele porão representava, pois não sabia quanto tempo aquilo ia durar. Ali teria paz enquanto Yune sentisse culpa.

Era oportunista de sua parte, mas tentava não se sentir mal por isso. Manipular a culpa que o outro sentia fora a única forma de sobreviver e garantir a si mesmo um mínimo de sanidade. Não gostava disso nem era de sua índole, mas não era uma situação normal e depois de tudo que sofrera era isso ou nada. Para viver com Yune e ser seu companheiro, tinha de estar com a mente sã. Aquilo não era uma opção.

Ainda sentia dores no corpo e seu rosto continuava um pouco inchado enquanto os cortes e arranhões cicatrizavam lentamente. Seria uma questão de tempo para que seu corpo se restabelecesse, mas não para sua mente. Por isso não era difícil manipular Yune, pois o medo de uma nova agressão era real, assim como o receio de ser tocado. Bastava manifestar aquilo que antes lutaria para reprimir. Não precisava mentir e isso tornava as coisas bem mais simples.

Enquanto seu sequestrador sentisse culpa, a sensação de ameaça iminente lhe daria um tempo. Não precisava ter medo de dormir por dez minutos e dizer algo errado, ou ficar vinte e quatro horas pesando gestos, atitudes, palavras e até mesmo pensamentos. Nem ficaria sujeito aos desejos de Yune.

Por mais que aquelas paredes representassem sua prisão e carregassem a lembrança de um estupro, parecia tudo muito distante. Longe o suficiente para crer que ali estaria em segurança. Aquele porão agora significava tranquilidade e precisava disso por pelo menos alguns dias. Precisava se restabelecer no mínimo até que não sentisse mais tanta dor e aceitar que sua vida ainda seria um pouco pior do que pensara, mesmo cedendo a ele e fazendo todas as suas vontades.

Nunca pensou que pudesse ser alvo de um ciúme tão doentio. Tudo por causa de um prato de comida... ele lhe violentara de forma tão brutal que fez o primeiro ataque naquele porão parecer uma simples noite casual.

Só esperava que Kami-sama lhe desse forças para superar logo. Não poderia manipular Yune para sempre.

OoOOoo

Já estava ali pelo que parecia ser uma semana. Nos primeiros dias seu marido lhe trazia sopa e mingau. Ele sabia que mastigar era um movimento doloroso ainda que nunca tivesse lhe dito nada. Depois, alimentos leves e de fácil digestão. Além disso sempre que Yune descia ali levava algo. Nunca aparecia de mãos vazias: comida, remédios para dor, kit para limpar os ferimentos e trocar os curativos além de alguns agrados. Já havia reposto seu material de desenho com lápis, papel e também gravuras com paisagens e motivos para copiar e criar.

A aproximação de seu algoz acontecia aos poucos, com gestos contidos e atenção infinita. Yune fazia de tudo para agradá-lo e se esforçava para controlar o contato físico. Um afago leve nos cabelos, um toque no ombro, um beijo rápido na face quando Kai demonstrava mais confiança. Este era o limite imposto a ele e não pretendia ceder tão rápido. Seu próprio algoz tinha muito mais cuidado com isso, pesando todos os seus gestos.

Em geral, as visitas eram rápidas. Por mais que de vez em quando mostrasse boa vontade e partilhassem uma refeição, Yutaka passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, e durante as horas de solidão desenhava exaustivamente. Sequer sabia dizer quanto tempo passava absorto naquilo, mas sempre terminava como se não tivesse mais energias. E dali entregava-se a um sono sem sonhos, um descanso mínimo, mas infinitamente melhor que a antiga insônia a qual se obrigava. Entregue pela exaustão, nem mesmo as lembranças do último ataque eram capazes de alcançá-lo.

Apesar disso, as lembranças lhe aterrorizavam. Quantas vezes não despertara com a nítida sensação dos dedos de Yune apertando seu pescoço enquanto lhe penetrava brutalmente? A percepção da dor ainda era vívida o bastante para sentir medo. Quando Yune afagava seus cabelos parecia ser apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele o jogasse de joelhos, puxando os fios e violando sua boca, obrigando-o a engolir seu gozo enquanto o moreno se esforçava para não vomitar. Cada gesto parecia ser a iminência de um soco.

Naqueles momentos, sabia que não havia qualquer culpa em manipular seu sequestrador. Para que sentir culpa? Se queria proteger Miyavi, precisava cuidar também de si mesmo. Enquanto fosse o companheiro perfeito, o tatuado estaria seguro. A segurança da pessoa que amava dependia da sua capacidade de proteger a si próprio, controlando a situação quando fosse preciso.

Talvez estivesse finalmente entendendo como sobreviver naquele inferno.

OoOOoo

Um dia comum.

Kai estava sentado, distraído com seus desenhos e tentando afastar lembranças súbitas quando ouviu o som das chaves na fechadura. Não sabia dizer se era hora de alguma refeição, remédio ou se Yune estava apenas sentindo sua falta. Se fosse isso, ele entraria pedindo desculpas e permissão para passar algum tempo ali.

E claro Yutaka aceitaria de boa vontade e um sorriso discreto, como se aquilo fosse o que mais quisesse no mundo. E durante esse tempo teria de fazê-lo sentir-se como se fosse o melhor companheiro da face da Terra. Curiosamente era o tipo de tratamento que fazia Yune sentir mais culpa, o que era muito bom, porém ainda era muito difícil tratá-lo como um rei.

De qualquer modo era o que Kai fazia, suportando todo o desconforto e disfarçando tudo isso como se fosse um bom ator. Talvez fosse seu sorriso ou outra coisa, mas Yune sempre acreditava em sua boa vontade e afeto. Melhor para si.

Respirou fundo e muniu-se com todo autocontrole que poderia ter. Quando o marido entrou, presenteou-o com seu melhor sorriso, tendo como resposta a expressão fascinada de seu algoz.

– Como está se sentindo, Yukee?

– Estou melhor, já não sinto mais tanta dor. Mais algum tempo e estarei cem por cento.

– Que bom, meu amor. Não vejo a hora disso acontecer. Eu me sinto tão mal por ter te machucado...

– Esqueça, Yune. Sei que está inseguro por causa do meu passado e pelo jeito que as coisas aconteceram para nós. Perdoe-me se não sou o companheiro que merece.

– Você é o melhor companheiro que eu sonharia em ter. Não precisa pedir perdão. - fez uma pausa - Está confortável aqui? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Yune nunca se cansava dessa pergunta, parecia querer lhe compensar usando todos os meios possíveis. Realmente estava se esforçando para que não lhe faltasse nada segundo sua visão torta de vida e de amor. O material de desenho parecia infinito, além de toda sorte de condimentos e comidas prontas ou de tudo que o outro pensasse que ele poderia gostar. Suprir toda e qualquer necessidade era uma obsessão.

– Estou bem, Yune. Não me falta nada.

– Desculpe se faço sempre as mesmas perguntas, mas você nunca me pede nada,

Kai sorriu, tentando encobrir o próprio nojo pela mentira naquela fala. Queria sim uma coisa, mas era algo que Yune nunca lhe daria, e sequer tinha razões para lutar por isso. Já abrira mão de sua liberdade. Não tinha mais desejos.

– Não tenho tempo de pensar em pedir, você é sempre mais rápido e está sempre atento. Você cuida demais de mim.

– Nunca é demais.

Notou a mão dele desejando tocar seu rosto e assim o permitiu, como se o deixasse ultrapassar um limite e ainda fosse capaz de confiar nele plenamente apesar de tudo. Porém, franziu o rosto ao sentir os dedos em sua face. Ultrapassara o limite do medo, mas ainda restava a dor.

– _Gomen, _Yukee.

– Não tem problema.

Viu Yune morder o lábio diante daquela demonstração de dor, então tratou de tentar conter o desconforto traçado em seu rosto, também tendo o cuidado de evidenciar seu esforço no que poderia ser apenas um débil disfarce.

– Não quer subir? Voltar pra nossa casa?

– É cedo, Yune.

– Mas achei que quisesse...

– E eu quero, Yune. Muito! Mas não quero que se sinta culpado por minha causa.

– Mas eu sinto sua falta!

– Não se preocupe, não vai durar pra sempre. Só até que eu melhore e as marcas sumam. Não quero que sinta culpa a cada vez que me veja machucado. Por nós, Yune. Onegai.

O pedido veio acompanhado de um gesto: Kai se aproximou do outro, deixando que ele tocasse seu rosto, novamente ignorando a dor evidenciada. Um novo ato para lhe causar culpa.

– Hai, tudo bem amor. Como quiser.

Havia um tempo, uma data marcada. A calmaria ia durar pouco. Queria prolongar ao máximo essa estadia no porão, mas não poderia se esconder para sempre.

Esperava apenas que ele lhe desse algum tempo antes de querer tocá-lo novamente. Tinha medo de não ser forte o bastante para encarar aquilo que talvez não pudesse ser adiado.


	38. Chapter 38

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 38. Descoberta**

Para Miyavi eram dias realmente estranhos. Tudo parecia de pernas para o ar. Quem diria que uma coisa daquelas poderia acontecer?

Perder Kai, aliar-se a um criminoso para vingar sua morte e ter o apoio para toda essa loucura de um novato que inicialmente rejeitara para ser seu parceiro.

O mundo dava mesmo muitas voltas, mas não julgava que estivesse errado. Não enxergava aquilo como loucura. Loucura mesmo era ter de esperar enquanto não surgia nenhum fato novo, tudo porque não poderia se expor. Ishihara Takamasa não era do tipo que ficava sentado, esperando as coisas acontecerem. Ter de contrariar sua própria natureza era a pior parte, mas o faria. Não queria estragar tudo.

O som da campainha ecoou pelo apartamento e obviamente já sabia quem era. Como sempre, era Naoyuki, o bochechudo estava se saindo um ótimo guarda-costas. Mesmo Miyavi sendo costumeiramente frio e calculista, nos últimos tempos, Nao era a voz da sanidade.

Riu-se ao ver pelo olho-mágico a imagem de seu parceiro e abriu a porta de posse do sorriso mais sarcástico que pôde.

– O que houve, bochechudo? Por acaso perdeu o emprego? Deveria estar na delegacia agora.

– Tem mais gente disposta ao trabalho burocrático. E na verdade os superiores meio que me dispensaram.

– Como assim?

– Algo sobre ser um desperdício me deixarem fazer burocracia, mas ao mesmo tempo inexperiente para estar em campo sozinho.

– Poderiam ter te posto para trabalhar com qualquer um.

– Não me querem com outro. Querem que você seja o meu parceiro. Como vê, não poderei sair do seu pé tão cedo.

– Que merda, não?

– Com certeza. Como vão as coisas?

– Paradas. – respondeu o mais alto, desanimado.

– Nenhuma notícia então.

– Nenhuma.

– Parece calmo demais para quem não tem notícia nenhuma.

– Isso é bom ou ruim?

– Depende.

– Não adianta ficar nervoso, adianta?

– Puxa, que avanço!

– Eu não vou estragar minha melhor chance por tão pouco.

– Me assusta te ver tão paciente.

Miyavi riu sarcástico. Era bom ser irônico, aquilo lhe dava algum ânimo em plena tempestade. Pena que fosse Murai quem estivesse pagando por sua pequena forma de terapia. Era reconfortante saber que ele conseguia ser tão tolerante, pois caso contrário já estaria perdido.

Estranho perceber que, apesar de tudo não queria afastá-lo. Sem Kai tinha perdido toda e qualquer razão para seguir adiante e estar feliz. Porém, mesmo sem saber o que ia acontecer depois daquela vingança gostaria de manter aquela relação de amizade com o novato.

Bem que Kai lhe dizia sobre ter amigos era verdade. Ter alguém que lhe compreendesse e quisesse bem era bom e reconfortante. Significava não estar sozinho. Claro, não era algo que pudesse ser comparado ao que o namorado lhe causara, mas ainda sim saber que não estava só era bom.

Seria isso que Yukkun fazia por Reita? Por isso Suzuki Akira queria tanto vinga-lo? Ele era tão importante assim?

Sabia que as pessoas podiam chegar muito longe por causa do amor, porém por amizade era algo que antes lhe parecia improvável. Agora, diante de tudo não seria nada absurdo.

– Como é, Ishihara? Está pensando em ficar trancado nesse apartamento o dia todo?

– Preciso estar à disposição.

– A disposição você já está. Só não precisa ficar aqui. Há quantos dias não sai?

– Alguns. – disse sério, descobrindo não saber há quanto tempo estava ali, a espera.

– Sério, Miyavi. Levante e vamos beber alguma coisa.

– Não posso tomar nada alcoólico. Sabe o que aconteceu da última vez em que bebi.

– Sei: uma crise nervosa, algumas horas de cadeia, férias sem prazo e a ajuda de um criminoso que até um dia antes julgava ser o culpado. Com certeza o álcool é maléfico. – relatou, tão irônico quanto e fez uma pausa, como se procurasse uma alternativa – E café? Cafeína vai te deixar em um surto hiperativo?

– Não enche, Murai. Você venceu.

ooOOoo

Miyavi nunca admitiria, mas sair realmente fora uma boa idéia. Não aguentava mais ficar olhando as paredes do seu apartamento. E não teria nenhuma serventia esgotar o que restava de sanidade trancado lá.

Já cansara daquilo, precisava esfriar a cabeça. Como não tinha mais direito a embriaguez como forma de alívio, entupir-se de café seria suficiente mesmo cafeína durante a noite ser causador de estragos.

Era engraçado ver como seus passos o levavam naturalmente para a cafeteria onde vendiam os biscoitos que Kai gostava, mas de qualquer forma o café dali era muito bom. Mesmo Yutaka não estando mais ali, a presença era justificada. Não que se importasse com justificativas, porém as vezes eram necessárias.

Estranhou que as ruas não estivessem tão cheias quanto o normal. Talvez por ser dia de semana, mas mesmo assim aquela noite seria boa para dar umas voltas e arejar a cabeça caso quisesse.

Estavam ali, indo em direção da cafeteria em passos tranquilos. Ao contrário de todos os outros, não pareciam ter a menor pressa, e realmente não havia razão para tanto até algo parecido com um grito soar baixo aos ouvidos de Miyavi e Naoyuki, que pararam de forma automática.

Olharam-se atentamente sem que precisassem perguntar um ao outro se tinham ouvido alguma coisa. E quando finalmente aquilo se repetiu apenas correram, percorrendo um verdadeiro labirinto naquelas ruas.

Voltas e mais voltas. Quanto mais corriam, mais nítido o grito se tornava. E também o choro, além das vozes...

"Cale-se" era o que diziam.

"Cale-se", e o grito ecoava cada vez mais aterrorizado.

A ordem era clara, mas a voz não deixava de ecoar assim como as outras vozes não cessavam, pelo contrário. Romperam em risadas.

A risada de uma multidão contra o grito e o choro desesperado agora soava abafado.

Correram a ponto de sequer sentirem as próprias pernas, e o que viram foi aterrorizante.

Um rapaz nu e dominado por seis homens, debatendo-se desesperado e gritando de dor enquanto lhe violavam. Cada grito ou gesto inútil de fuga eram motivos de deboche e diversão para aqueles homens enquanto o provocavam para que sentisse mais dor e fizesse aquilo de novo. E os gritos morriam na garganta do garoto em gemidos altos enquanto violavam sua boca.

Aquilo foi um deja vu para o tatuado. Aquele poderia ser Kai. Yutaka sofrera aquilo e foi como se pudesse presenciar todo o pesadelo do seu namorado. Não podia deixar que acontecesse, não podia...

A ordem para que parassem saiu de seus lábios antes que Naoyuki tivesse a chance de reagir de forma racional em bolar algo, afinal aqueles sujeitos eram maioria. Parecia ser apenas um mero detalhe para Miyavi e diante disso tudo restou apenas segui-lo.

O gesto do tatuado resultou em deboche e certamente a ousadia teria um preço. Eram policiais, sabiam bater e se defender, porém ainda eram minoria. O fim poderia ser previsível ou quem sabe até acontecesse o improvável? No fim, apenas possibilidades inúteis de desfecho.

Miyavi jamais duvidaria do tamanho do poder de Suzuki Akira.

– Nem pensem nisso. – a voz baixa e grave tomou a dimensão de um grito ecoando naquele labirinto. Poucos passos a frente e ele se permitiu ser visto sob um facho de luz fraco de um dos postes, assim como seu pessoal. – Soltem o garoto e se afastem.

Obedeceram, e aos poucos os homens soltaram o rapaz, afastando-se dele submissos, sem tentar nenhuma espécie de reação contrária. E bastou apenas um gesto discreto para o guarda-costas ao seu lado para que a escolta agisse, imobilizando-os.

Miyavi e Nao olharam para o garoto jogado no chão, totalmente encolhido e semiconsciente, mas antes que pudessem agir Reita foi até ele, tirando o próprio sobretudo e usando-o para cobri-lo e proteger sua nudez, colocando-o em seus braços para tirá-lo dali, sem nenhuma palavra.

– Venham – disse o guarda-costas em um tom seco. Apenas uma palavra, mas que o tatuado não contestou, apenas o seguiu assim como Naoyuki, sem sequer dar um pio.

ooOOoo

Aquilo pareceu durar horas, mas na verdade foram apenas poucos minutos. O tatuado não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre para onde aquele carro estava indo. Sabia que não teria resposta, ou caso ouvisse algo, seria algo parecido com "você já vai saber".

Olhou para o parceiro. Murai parecia calmo, mas sabia que ele estava apenas sendo observador, cogitando milhares de coisas. Agradeceu mentalmente por ele não ser do tipo medroso, pois isso não ajudaria em nada. Lamentava por tê-lo envolvido naquela história: agora pelo jeito seria mais do que simplesmente saber.

Quando o carro finalmente parou o guarda-costas lhe entregou máscaras, dizendo que as pusessem "apenas por precaução". Não houve contestação, apenas obedeceram. Sentiu alguém puxando-lhe o braço. Não era um toque bruto, não estavam tentando agredi-los, apenas auxiliavam a sair do veículo enquanto estivessem com olhos vendados. Preocupado com o parceiro chamou-o pelo nome e ficou mais calmo ao ouvi-lo responder, parecendo estar apenas um pouco atrás de si.

Depois de vários passos, ouviu o som de uma porta se abrir e sentiu quem o guiava parar. Seria o fim do caminho?

Tiraram-lhe a máscara, deparando-se com Reita um pouco mais a frente, com o corpo displicentemente encostado em uma mesa. Olhou ao seu redor e descobriu que Naoyuki não estava ali.

– Relaxe, ele está em outra sala aqui perto. Quem é o garoto?

– Meu parceiro.

– Até onde ele sabe?

– Ele é de confiança, não se preocupe.

– Não estou preocupado, mas gosto de saber com quem estamos lidando. Quer que eu mande trazê-lo até aqui?

– Seria bom.

– Hai.

Apenas um toque no botão do telefone com viva-voz, e poucas palavras. Logo o trouxeram, também com a máscara. Não parecia assustado por estar frente a Reita e em um lugar desconhecido. Apenas cauteloso.

– Qual o seu nome, garoto?

– Murai Naoyuki.

– Se sabe o quanto julgo, imagino que também saiba que precisa ser discreto. – disse o loiro em uma insinuação bastante clara. Estava testando seu parceiro e diante disso Miyavi permaneceu calado, também aguardando uma resposta.

– Hai, eu sei.

– Ótimo, espero que justifique a confiança que seu parceiro tem em você.

– E então, Reita? – interrompeu o mais alto, ansioso e irritado com a demora – Por que nos trouxe pra cá?

– Você estaria aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde. Está agora porque foi apressado demais para esperar alguns minutos até eu mesmo chamá-lo.

– Isso quer dizer...

– O jogo de gato e rato acabou. Nós os pegamos.

Um sorriso perverso se formou no rosto de Miyavi ao ouvir essas palavras, mais perverso ainda que o do homem a sua frente.

Os assassinos de Kai, finalmente em suas mãos.

ooOOoo

Os passos nas escadas ecoavam pelo corredor. Eram rápidos e firmes, como se tivesse pressa embora não houvesse necessidade disso. Eles não fugiriam.

Miyavi mal conseguia acreditar que os assassinos de Kai estavam no meio daquele grupo, que outra coisa se não a sua vingança acabaria os colocando de volta em seu caminho. Aquilo parecia ser destino, mas francamente não estava interessado. Milhares de coisas pendentes teriam uma conclusão e simplesmente mal poderia esperar para colocar as mãos nos dois.

Reita parecia atento, trocava algumas palavras com seu guarda-costas tomando informações sobre os sujeitos. O tatuado prestava atenção tentando saber qualquer coisa a mais sobre os alvos de sua vingança.

– E então, Tora? Fez o que eu lhe disse?

– Hai, eles estão separados dos outros.

– Ótimo, e como está o garoto?

– O doutor Iwamura disse que ele está muito machucado, mas não corre riscos imediatos. Estão cuidando dos ferimentos agora.

– Está acordado?

– Ie, ainda não. O doutor disse que talvez só acorde amanhã.

– Ok. – a concordância soou forçada aos ouvidos de Miyavi, como quem somente aceita. Reita parecia preocupado, mas mantinha o jeito frio como já parecia acostumado a fazer. – Os outros já foram tratados?

– Ainda não, Suzuki-san. Estive aguardando suas ordens.

– Ótimo. Dê-lhes o tratamento comum, no entanto não os estrague... ainda.

– Hai, assim será feito.

Um corredor, várias portas. O guarda-costas abriu uma delas e dentro do pequeno cômodo estavam os dois homens, amarrados em uma cadeira e com olhos vendados. Pareciam atentos, assustados e se manifestando ao menor som.

O tatuado sorriu novamente sem se dar conta. Satisfação: era bom vê-los assustados. Será que sabiam pelo que iam pagar o preço?

Ainda se lembravam de Kai e de tudo que tinham feito?

Se fossem incógnitas teria o maior prazer em lhes tirar quaisquer dúvidas.

Reita tomou a frente, indo até eles bem devagar, fazendo questão de que o som dos seus passos ecoassem pelo cômodo em meio ao silêncio. Viu-o sério, observando-os e sem parecer chegar a alguma conclusão.

– É, finalmente nos reencontramos. Eu disse que ia encontrá-los, não disse? Agora vai ser pior pra vocês, aliás, trouxe uma visita.

Miyavi viu os dois tremerem ao escutar a voz do loiro. Medo. Não se impressionou com aquilo, não deveria ser nem mesmo uma fração do medo que tinham feito Kai passar.

– Quer dizer algumas palavras aos nossos amigos? – perguntou Akira, muito próximo deles, mas sem tocá-los.

– Hum... quero sim. Quero dizer tantas coisas que nem sei por onde começar.

– Comece por onde quiser. Temos muito tempo. Para falar a verdade, temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Miyavi se aproximou deles, olhando bem para seus rostos. Não podia ver os olhos dos assassinos de seu namorado, mas faria isso em breve. Abaixou-se, ficando ao lado de um deles, respirando bem perto de seu pescoço, apreciando a reação que seu ato despertava: o homem tremeu, assim como os seus lábios, engolindo saliva freneticamente.

O que lhes perguntar? O que lhes dizer? Havia muito a ser dito e feito, mas todos aqueles meses pensando em vingança não o fizeram chegar a um plano exato. Sabia apenas qual seria o desfecho, e no mais tudo era apenas uma lacuna a ser preenchida.

– Vocês sabem por que estão aqui? – perguntou-lhes – Sabem por que estão aqui desse jeito?

Não houve resposta e de qualquer modo duvidava que ambos tivessem uma percepção. Quantos crimes como aquele não deveriam ter cometido? Quantas outras vítimas não tinham sido deixadas para trás?

– Vocês dois mataram a única pessoa que eu tinha na vida. Vocês o trucidaram. Acho que temos algumas contas para acertar, não é mesmo? Espero que tenham uma boa memória e lembrem, porque vou querer saber de tudo que fizeram a ele.

A noite seria muito longa.

ooOOoo

Várias horas tinham se passado. Longas para todos.

Miyavi olhou para o rosto dos dois: marcas roxas, sangue... pouco, mas suficiente para que tremessem.

Olhou para a calça de um deles e sorriu cinicamente com o que viu. Estava molhada: o homem urinara de medo, contaminando o ar com o cheiro característico.

De Reita tinha o olhar cúmplice e permissivo. Estava ali presente como se sua parte na vingança pudesse ser deixá-lo fazer tudo que quisesse com aqueles homens. Sabia que teria seu apoio para tudo aquilo.

Já Naoyuki... nem estava prestando atenção em seu parceiro, nem havia com o que se preocupar. Suzuki já havia garantido a segurança dele ali então não precisava se distrair naquele acerto de contas. Sabia que Murai estava incomodado com a violência, mas não se importou. Era apenas um novato, não tinha visto muita coisa na vida. De qualquer modo, Nao não dera as costas ou saído de lá uma vez sequer. Uma prova de apoio.

Tinha tudo que precisava.

– Então vamos recapitular: um rapaz moreno, de rosto redondo e cabelos repicados. Realmente não se lembram dele? A consideração de vocês por suas vítimas realmente me comove. Ele não foi nem um pouco especial a ponto de terem alguma lembrança?

– Terão de se esforçar mais um pouco, ou isso não vai acabar. A escolha é de vocês. – disse Reita, parecendo sereno.

– A gente não lembra. Onegai!

– Onegai? Está mesmo pedindo "por favor"? Por que eu ouviria isso? Quantas vezes as suas vítimas não pediram a mesma coisa? Por acaso vocês pararam?

Certamente a resposta não foi a esperada, mas a voz de um deles se ergueu, desafiante.

– Quer saber? Eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem está falando, mas com certeza deve ter sido um garoto muito bom de pegar. Deve ter sido delicioso ouvir os gritos dele e ter feito tudo o que você certamente não fez, seu cretino!

As palavras foram cuspidas. O tom de voz do homem era quase um rosnado, mas nada que pudesse salvá-lo de coisa alguma.

Sentindo o sangue ferver diante da afronta o tatuado agiu, tirando-o da cadeira e jogando o corpo de bruços na mesa de madeira que havia ali. O outro ainda tentou se debater e escapar, mas pouco adiantaria, pois ainda tinha os pulsos amarrados e olhos vendados. Miyavi não aparentou grande esforço para mantê-lo ali e começou a tirar a calça do homem, deixando-a cair aos pés do sujeito. O mesmo com a cueca.

– Ei cara! O que está fazendo?!

– Ah, você logo vai ficar sabendo, não precisa ficar tão ansioso...

O tatuado colocou uma perna entre as do homem, forçando-o a abri-las e ficar exposto.

– Dê-me isso, Reita – pediu Miyavi, usando um tom estranhamente calmo, mas que o loiro não questionou, fazendo apenas o que lhe foi pedido: um revolver.

Um gemido alto e assustado ecoou no cômodo, e como em um passe de mágica aquele homem que lhe desafiara transformou-se no que pareceu ser uma criança assustada. O mais alto se divertiu ao vê-lo tremer por aquele ato.

Aquilo era realmente irônico.

– Hnnn! – o homem se contorceu e Miyavi o segurou com mais força, sem lhe dar oportunidade para fugas.

– Ah, como a gratidão é uma coisa boa, não concorda? Sabe o que estou fazendo? Retribuindo a gentileza que teve com meu namorado já que você teve a bondade de fazer o que certamente não fiz. E tenho mais uma coisinha... não se mexa, ok? Nem tente ou vai ser pior pra você.

O mais alto tirou a carteira do bolso, abrindo-a com apenas um movimento e colocou-a sobre a mesa, em frente ao homem que ameaçava. Bruscamente, tirou-lhe a venda dos olhos dele e o puxou pelos cabelos obrigando-o a olhar para o objeto: uma foto de Kai.

– Olha bem pra essa foto. Esse é o garoto que vocês mataram. Vai me dizer que não se lembra dele?

Sentiu-o mais uma vez tremer sob seu jugo então mexeu o revólver dentro do sujeito, fazendo-o encolher-se, submisso.

– ... NÃO! NÓS NÃO MATAMOS ESSE GAROTO! NÃO ERA ELE! – o grito deixou os lábios do agressor, desesperado com aquela situação, tentando a todo custo provar algo. Gritos quase sempre eram o último recurso.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou, irônico – Ele foi violentado por você e seus amigos no dia 20 de agosto, vocês o mataram e deixaram o corpo em um beco. Tem certeza de que não se lembra? Talvez seu amiguinho se lembre.

Reita mandou seu guarda-costas até lá. Miyavi assistiu Tora ir até o homem sentado na cadeira e arrancar a venda que lhe cobria a visão, pegando o retrato e mostrando a ele.

– Vai dizer que também não lembra? - perguntou o moreno, com a voz rascante.

– Nós não o matamos.

– Ie? Certo, última oportunidade para refrescar a memória dos dois. Uke Yutaka, 26 anos, garçom do bar 5th Hell, magro, rosto redondo e cabelo bem repicado. Foi estuprado por seis homens e morto no dia 20 de agosto e jogado em um beco. O que mais precisa saber?

– IE! Nós não o matamos!

– Certeza? O corpo encontrado tinha os documentos dele.

– IE! Nós matamos um garoto de programa chamado Yoruu.

– O que?! – perguntou o tatuado, confuso e zangado com aquilo. – Explique.

– N-nós pe-pegamos um garoto. Um ho-homem nos pagou, dizendo que o nome do cara era esse aí que você disse, o nome estava nos documentos da carteira, mas não é esse da foto. Nós pegamos um garoto de programa parecido com ele.

Estranhou ouvir aquilo. Não se encaixava. Não conhecia ninguém que se parecesse com Kai, e se fosse um garoto de programa provavelmente já o teria visto na delegacia. Alguns causavam muita confusão.

– Qual é mesmo o nome desse garoto? Repete. – ordenou Reita, parecendo muito atento.

– Yoruu. O homem disse que o nome dele era Kai, mas todo mundo já conhecia ele como Yoruu. Nós não matamos esse garoto da foto... nós não matamos... e-eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas não matamos...

Miyavi olhou para Reita e Naoyuki e nos olhos deles encontrou a mesma dúvida. O que significava aquilo afinal?


	39. Chapter 39

**SAVE ME**

**Capítulo 39. A verdade**

Escritório.

Aquele parecia ser o escritório de Reita, ou pelo menos um lugar a mais para resolver seus próprios assuntos caso fosse necessário. E definitivamente tinham algo para resolver.

Diante das declarações daquele homem tudo que puderam pensar era em esclarecer aquilo. Para tanto foram obrigados a deixá-los de lado por algum tempo. A história era estranha demais e não poderiam tomar nenhuma providência antes de resolver isso.

Estavam ali há algum tempo, esperando notícias. Reita havia mandado Tora (*.*) checar aquela história. Se fosse mesmo um garoto de programa não seria tão difícil arranjar informações.

– Será que ele ainda vai demorar muito?

– Acalme-se, Ishihara.

– Estou mais calmo do que eu deveria estar, posso garantir. Mas essa história está entalada na minha garganta.

– Eu sei, mas daqui a pouco saberemos o que significa.

Pareceu ter levado uma eternidade para que o outro chegasse. Aos olhos de Miyavi sua expressão pareceu impassível, mas sabia que ele tinha algo a contar.

– Descobriu algo, Amano?

– Hai, Suzuki-san.

O guarda-costas, antes monossilábico, começou a falar e cada palavra sua foi caindo como uma bomba.

Havia sim um garoto de programa que usava esse nome. O nome verdadeiro era Tooru Kenji, e deixara de frequentar bares em busca de clientes para ficar a disposição de um homem misterioso, que exigiu exclusividade. E a partir dali, pouco era visto.

– Os antigos colegas nunca viram o tal homem, mas contaram que o garoto mudou a aparência e até trocou o nome pelo qual era conhecido.

– E como ele passou a se chamar? – perguntou Miyavi, envolvido naquela história que lhe parecia tão fantasiosa.

– Kai: era desse jeito que o homem o chamava.

Sem dizer mais nada, Shinji Amano entregou duas fotos para seu patrão, e a imagem foi estarrecedora. O rapaz era muitíssimo parecido com Yutaka. A única diferença era o cabelo, que em uma das fotos estava solto, porém se ele tivesse cortado...

– Perguntou se eles sabiam onde encontrá-lo?

– Hai, mas não o veem há muito tempo. Fui até o prédio onde ele morava, e disseram que ele saiu e não voltou mais.

– Sendo assim...

– Ele está desaparecido.

Estarrecido com aquelas informações, Miyavi colocou a foto de Yoruu e de Kai lado-a-lado. Não eram idênticos, porém eram parecidos o suficiente para serem confundidos.

E as palavras de Amano em sua mente...

_"- (...) contaram que o garoto mudou de aparência e até trocou o nome pelo qual era conhecido (...) Kai: era desse jeito que o homem gostava de chamá-lo._

Por Kami-Sama... se o corpo não era de Kai, o que havia acontecido então?

– Miyavi, o que fez com as cinzas de Yutaka? – perguntou Naoyuki.

– Estão guardadas comigo.

– Acho que precisamos de um exame de DNA.

ooOOoo

Definitivamente o tatuado estava nervoso. Sua tensão era claramente denunciada por seus gestos de bater os pés e estalar os dedos. Dessa vez ninguém ousou pedir para que se acalmasse. Seus pensamentos estavam velozes demais.

Seria muito acreditar naquela hipótese? Era loucura acreditar que havia uma chance?

Chance... chance de que? Se aquele corpo não era de Kai, o que tinha acontecido de verdade? Onde ele poderia estar?

Tantas perguntas...

_"- Kai. Era desse jeito que o homem gostava de chamá-lo."_

Tudo aquilo não seria apenas uma coincidência de nomes? Será que aquele homem conhecia seu namorado, e desejava-o a ponto de ter a exclusividade de um garoto de programa somente para ter ao seu lado alguém que se parecesse com ele?

Estava distraído, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Reita. Não que estivesse se dirigindo a ele, mas o som foi suficiente para desfazer o fluxo.

– Shiroyama, como está o garoto?

– Dormindo, Suzuki-san. Ele está muito machucado e precisa de todo descanso possível.

Despretensiosamente, levantou a cabeça olhando para o rapaz moreno com quem Reita conversava. Parecia ser um enfermeiro ou assistente do tal médico que estava ali cuidando do garoto que salvaram.

Miyavi estava quase descartando sua presença ali até notar algo brilhando no pescoço do moreno: um cordão cujo pingente se fazia visível por não estar escondido sob o tecido da camisa.

Conhecia muito bem aquele pingente. Ele tinha um significado, tinha um dono e esse dono não era o homem que o usava.

Levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentado, indo até ele com passos largos, como se não tivesse qualquer pretensão, aproximando-se enquanto o outro parecia distraído com a conversa do loiro. Disfarçadamente, prestou mais atenção naquele cordão, e como se por acaso estivesse muito interessado, perguntou se poderia vê-lo melhor. O ato causou estranhamento em Reita e Naoyuki, mas ambos permaneceram quietos. Com a permissão concedida, tocou e analisou o pingente, tendo a certeza definitiva do que pensara.

Seu punho cerrado atingiu o rosto do homem moreno com força, fazendo-o cair. Em um gesto rápido, colocou-o novamente de pé, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

– Miyavi! – ouviu a voz de Naoyuki atrás de si e sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro. Debateu-se para se livrar de qualquer tentativa que pudesse vir dele. Não queria ter de machuca-lo.

– O que é isso, Ishihara? O que está acontecendo? – Reita quase gritou.

Não respondeu as perguntas. Era como se mal conseguisse ouvir o que lhe diziam. Estava totalmente concentrado na expressão de confusão e medo do homem que acabaram de agredir.

– Como você conseguiu esse cordão? – rosnou, sem disposição para qualquer espécie de desculpa da parte dele. – Como você conseguiu esse cordão?! – gritou, fazendo-o tremer.

– Ishihara! – a voz alta de Akira soou novamente – O que está fazendo?!

– Esse cordão é do Kai. – respondeu – Esse cordão é do Yutaka!

ooOOoo

– Ishihara, tem certeza disso?

– Duvida, Reita?

– Eu já vi Yutaka com um cordão, mas não dava pra ver o pingente. Ficava escondido pela camisa.

– Pode ser apenas um cordão igual... – disse Nao.

– _Ie_, Murai. Sei que não é, eu conferi. Quem deu o cordão a Kai foi a mãe dele, com um kanji que ela mesma mandou gravar. Esse cordão desapareceu quando o encontraram no beco, e ele nunca o tirava do pescoço pra nada. Também pensei que poderia ser uma coincidência, mas não é.

Logo foi entendido. Fosse o que fosse que houvesse acontecido a jóia seria a resposta. Miyavi procurou a compreensão nos olhos de Reita e de Naoyuki e ficou aliviado ao perceber que para eles aquilo parecia fazer algum sentido.

– Eu acredito, mas peço apenas uma coisa.

– O que?

– Deixe-me cuidar disso. Shiroyama Yuu trabalha pra mim há alguns meses como assistente do médico que nos presta serviço. Eu o conheço e sei como fazer isso. Você concorda?

O tatuado respirou fundo, processando o pedido do loiro. Não tinha motivos para negar, e se Reita realmente conhecia aquele sujeito seria mais fácil tirar qualquer informação.

– Hai.

– Certo, então vamos.

Novamente viu-se descendo aquelas escadas e atravessando os mesmos corredores, porém para encontrar outra pessoa e obter respostas que fizeram daquela noite um novo tormento. Esperava que aquele sujeito tivesse algo realmente concreto para dizer.

Uma nova porta. Naquele cômodo o sujeito parecia estar sendo melhor tratado. Olhando seu rosto, o tatuado não notou nenhum ferimento a mais se não aqueles que provocara, embora os olhos do homem também estivessem vendados.

Um único olhar de Reita dirigido a si foi o bastante para que entendesse a mensagem: precisava se conter. Sabia que precisava, mas conseguir manter o controle era uma outra questão. O mesmo olhar foi dirigido a Naoyuki e o policial quase sentiu pena por ter colocado seu parceiro naquela situação.

Quase. Afinal nem tinha tempo pra isso.

Viu o loiro se aproximando do homem, que parecia querer se encolher mais a cada passo dado em sua direção. Reita puxou outra cadeira que havia ali, sentando-se de frente a ele e retirando a venda que lhe cobria os olhos.

– Suzuki-san, eu...

– Shhh... ouça, Shiroyama: apenas responda as perguntas. Há quanto tempo trabalha pra mim?

– Se-seis meses.

– E nesses seis meses suponho que já deva ter cuidado de algum sujeito ou outro que Amano tenha lhe mandado. Confere?

– Hai.

– Esses sujeitos saíram daqui, exatamente de lugares como esse onde está agora. São pessoas que desobedecem as ordens e infringem as regras. Poucos têm a sorte de sair daqui vivos e pelas próprias pernas e quero lhe dar essa oportunidade. Se fizer tudo certo, pode ser até que saia ileso e tenha a sorte que nenhum outro teve.

– O que quer de mim, Suzuki-san? E-eu nunca fiz nada de errado, nunca desobedeci suas ordens.

– Sei disso, Shiroyama e por isso estou lhe dando essa oportunidade. Só quero uma coisa: que responda a pergunta do meu amigo e me diga onde conseguiu esse cordão que está usando agora.

Silêncio.

Sem resposta imediata, Miyavi sentiu o sangue ferver diante daquele silêncio que lhe soou desafiador e cerrou os punhos, tentando se conter enquanto observava a cena. Notou que Reita não parecia aborrecido por aquilo, e simplesmente deixou de lado para tentar entender.

– Sabe, se não responder quem te fará essas perguntas será o meu amigo e como já pôde perceber não terá a mesma paciência. Se eu for obrigado a colocá-lo nessa conversa já não poderei garantir qualquer coisa a seu respeito. Entende o que estou dizendo?

– _H-hai._ – gaguejou.

– Se mentir, nós vamos descobrir e então será muito pior pra você, entende isso?

– _Hai_.

– Ótimo, vamos começar de novo: como conseguiu esse cordão que está usando?

Miyavi viu-o gaguejar diante da calma com que Reita pronunciava aquelas palavras, hesitando e lutando consigo mesmo para conseguir encará-lo e dizer algo.

– Suzuki-san, a-antes de vir trabalhar aqui, meu emprego era em uma clínica de repouso. Ganhava um salário miserável. Um dos colegas da equipe me convidou para um esquema do hospital, pra cuidar de outros tipos de paciente e disse que eu seria bem pago pra isso...

– Que esquema é esse?

– Pacientes irregulares. O hospital aceitava pacientes de origem duvidosa.

Miyavi sequer precisou de mais alguma explicação do que isso se tratava. Estavam falando de pacientes que estavam ali por nenhuma razão maior que disputas entre famílias por heranças ou outros tipos de interesses. Pessoas que estavam ali como se estivessem doentes, mas tinham na verdade de estar longe dos olhos alheios.

– ... um desses pacientes era um rapaz que deveria ser mantido sedado até que viessem buscá-lo. Ele já chegou até mim desacordado e quando fui trocar sua roupa encontrei o cordão enganchado no bolso da calça e o guardei. Quando alguém apareceu para buscá-lo não deram por falta do cordão, e acabei ficando com ele.

– Qual era o nome do rapaz?

– N-não sei. Nunca dizem o nome de pacientes como esse, mas o homem o chamava de Yukee.

O mais alto baqueou. Era Kai, definitivamente estavam falando sobre Kai. E só conhecia uma pessoa que o chamava daquele jeito.

Sequer escutou as outras perguntas do loiro, na tentativa de descobrir o nome do sujeito que o levara para a clínica. Uma tentativa inútil, pois ele nunca diria o verdadeiro nome, mas nem precisava disso para saber de quem se tratava. O apelido fora o bastante, e mostrar-lhe a foto de Yutaka foi apenas a confirmação que precisava.

Seu namorado estava vivo. E nas mãos de Yune.

ooOOoo

Estavam sentados no escritório de Reita. Todos mudos, como se cada um deles estivesse tentando chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que acabaram de descobrir.

– Tem certeza, Miyavi? – perguntou Naoyuki.

– Absoluta, Murai. Só pode ser ele.

– Precisa de uma prova mais concreta, não pode simplesmente apelar para sua percepção. Isso é algo sério demais.

– Se quer tanto ter certeza basta pegar uma foto dele no meu apartamento, mas não vou sair daqui agora.

Trêmulo, não queria sair dali até colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Algo do qual não se julgava capaz de fazer nem tão cedo.

– Vocês querem uma bebida? Acho que é uma noite longa demais para ficar sóbrio – ofereceu Reita.

A oferta foi aceita até mesmo por Nao, surpreendendo o tatuado. A bebida oferecida fora uma pequena dose de saquê, nada que servisse ao intuito de embebedar.

– Ishihara,_ onegai_: você pode falar novamente sobre esse tal Yune? Pelo que entendi, era o melhor amigo de Yutaka.

– _Hai,_ Reita. Amigos desde a adolescência. Estudaram juntos e quando começaram a faculdade resolveram dividir o apartamento, depois foram continuando assim. Eram muito próximos, e Yune era muito protetor, mas nunca pensei que ele pudesse ter algum interesse. Eu pelo menos nunca percebi e creio que Kai também não.

– Com certeza ele não notou. Yutaka seria desligado demais pra isso. – comentou o loiro, distraidamente tendo um sorriso discreto e nostálgico da parte de Miyavi. Como se ambos compartilhassem de uma piada secreta.

– Mas supondo que esse homem nunca tivesse mostrado sinal de interesse e nem se declarado, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para que as coisas mudassem. Não é um gesto são. – disse Murai, fazendo com que retornassem ao assunto.

– Ele sabia que eu ia convidar Kai para morar comigo e, pelo jeito, sabia qual seria a resposta. Então se sentiu ameaçado e agiu... – sussurrou o mais alto, parecendo incapaz de continuar de pé.

Em poucas horas descobrira o quanto fora enganado durante aqueles meses, mas sequer pensou em reclamar. Durante muito tempo acreditou que seu namorado fora brutalmente assassinado. Agora, descobrira que ele fora sequestrado pelo melhor amigo, alguém que planejara o suficiente para não ser incomodado mais tarde, inclusive sua própria partida.

Yune estava falando em deixar a cidade, agora que concluíra os estudos e iria em busca de uma vida mais tranquila, pois não havia nada mais que o prendesse ali. Já estava fazendo seus planos sobre ir para o interior, onde poderia estar mais próximo de si mesmo. Seu namorado já tinha comentado algo a respeito antes que o próprio Yune lhes dissesse isso com as próprias palavras.

E diante dos fatos, tudo fazia sentido.

Morto Kai não estava... mas onde estaria? Como Yune estava lhe tratando? Como reagira ao descobrir o que estava acontecendo?

Isso era mesmo real?

As lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Yutaka estava nas mãos de um louco.

– Alguma idéia de onde podemos encontrar esse sujeito? – interrompeu-lhe Naoyuki. Sempre ele para lhe trazer de volta a realidade.

– Quando ele falou em deixar Tóquio, disse que pretendia ir para o interior.

– Faz sentido. Ele não poderia manter Yutaka trancado em um apartamento. Alguma hora alguém acabaria percebendo.

– Mas Yune pode ter mentido. – disse o tatuado, tentando lidar com todas as possibilidades, sentindo-se despedaçar a cada alternativa incerta que lhe vinha a mente.

– _Ie_, não mentiu. – disse Nao – O sujeito não seria tão tolo em desfazer os vínculos dessa forma, soaria estranho e falso. Se sofreu tanto com esse assassinato como dizia tem de manter algum contato. Sumir no mundo seria suspeito demais, mesmo se considerarmos que não teria nada a perder.

– Se sumiram no mundo, podem estar em qualquer lugar.

– _Ie_, esqueça essa idéia. – continuou Naoyuki – Seria arriscado demais. Yune não seria louco de passar com Yutaka por um aeroporto. Alguém inconsciente seria muita burocracia, e acordado correria riscos demais, pois qualquer sinal poderia denunciá-lo. Ainda estão no Japão.

– Ótimo, pelo menos isso nos dá alguma direção sobre onde procurar. – o loiro finalmente se manifestou – Ele disse onde poderia ser esse "interior"?

– _Ie_. Falou apenas em um lugar onde pudesse viver de forma mais tranquila.

– Isso é bastante abrangente. Algum número de telefone ou alguma forma de entrar em contato?

– Celular e email.

– Ok, já é alguma coisa. De qualquer modo não dá pra ir muito rápido ou ele pode desconfiar.

– Se estamos falando em interior, temos que contar com os lugares mais isolados possíveis. Não sabemos como está o relacionamento deles, mas duvido que haja vizinhos ou algo por perto de onde quer que estejam. Yune não arriscaria criar chances para um resgate.

– Hai, então o que temos a fazer é um levantamento dos possíveis lugares... isso é, se Ishihara quiser. – observou o loiro, hesitante,

– Do que está falando, Reita?

– Você é um policial e pode não querer se envolver. Na verdade, nem precisa se envolver. Eu irei procurá-lo da mesma forma, mas se estiver aliado a mim, isso pode causar problemas a sua carreira.

– _IE!_ Nem pense em me deixar de fora. Não me interessa o que pode acontecer comigo ou com minha carreira. Kai é o meu namorado. Ele vale muito mais que isso. – disse, decidido – Mas Murai não tem de ficar aqui.

– O que?!

– Você está em início de carreira, não precisa correr esse risco. Kai é tudo que tenho e não me importo em me arriscar por ele, porém isso só diz respeito a mim. Não vou mais te envolver nessa história.

– Não vou me afastar, Miyavi. Já comecei, e agora que estou aqui, vou até o fim.

– Deixe de ser idiota. Vai destruir o seu futuro na polícia se continuar com isso.

– São só hipóteses, e estou aqui porque não me importo. Não vai conseguir me convencer do contrário.

Silêncio. Aquele duelo verbal já parecia ter um vencedor.

– Se já terminaram de discutir a relação, peço licença pra começar com esse levantamento.

O loiro os deixou a sós e o silêncio se tornou pesado. O tatuado ficou ali, parado como quem custa a entender e fazer as peças se encaixarem. Era muita coisa, tudo de uma vez só. Algumas horas, um cordão e poucas palavras foram capazes de provocar grandes reviravoltas.

– Miyavi?

– Está tudo bem, Murai. Só estou tentando entender.

– É mais simples do que pensa.

– Por isso mesmo custo a acreditar. – sorriu o mais alto, ainda que as dúvidas lhe atormentassem – Estou feliz por ele não ter morrido, mas... o que Kai não deve estar passando nas mãos de Yune?

– Seu namorado está vivo e é isso que importa. O depois vem depois e vocês terão bastante tempo pra isso.

Miyavi sorriu. O sorriso mais aberto e malévolo que conseguiu. Suas energias serviriam a novos propósitos: resgatar Kai e pegar Yune, fazer com que ele pagasse por todos aqueles meses de sofrimento.

Ele ia pagar. Não teria saída.


	40. Chapter 40

**SAVE ME **

**Capítulo 40. A pequena morte**

Desde o início, Kai sabia que a calmaria não ia durar muito. Tentou se preparar para voltar ao jogo de Yune, mas descobriu que manter o controle seria pior do que pensava.

Estava apavorado com a idéia de voltar a ceder aos desejos de seu marido. As marcas da agressão que sofrera já não eram mais tão visíveis no seu rosto ou no seu corpo, porém seus medos eram quase palpáveis. Em breve não teria mais a segurança do porão, e diante daquela expectativa, acabou vendo sua precária paz de espírito se esvair.

Por fim, quando Yune voltou para buscá-lo, já tinha recuperado os temores de sempre. O sossego do porão terminara muito antes de sair de mãos dadas com seu marido.

Juntos, atravessaram os corredores e subiram as escadas. Mãos dadas por iniciativa de Yune já trocando os gestos de afeto. Estar de volta àquela casa lhe fez tremer.

– Finalmente, amor. Nem acredito que está aqui... eu estava morrendo de saudade!

Da fala, seguiram-se beijos. Ele queria seus lábios, e Kai não poderia negar. Tentou relaxar, mas não estava conseguindo. Não quando qualquer gesto do outro poderia levar ao que mais temia.

– Está tão tenso, Yukee. – disse o algoz enquanto mantinha sua cintura enlaçada em um abraço do qual não poderia evitar - O que houve?

– Não houve nada. Estou feliz por estar de volta, nem dormi direito. – mentiu, com medo de irritá-lo caso Yune percebesse seu temor.

– Não se preocupe, teremos todo o tempo do mundo. Agora vamos para a cozinha, vou preparar algo para nós.

Foi guiado por Yune, com quem ainda estava de mãos dadas, mas antes de segui-lo olhou para a janela. O céu estava claro. Imaginava que fosse início de tarde. Sentia falta do sol.

Tentou disfarçar o tremor de suas mãos. Ainda havia muito tempo pela frente.

ooOOoo

Yune poderia ser muitas coisas, ou ter muitos defeitos, mas ninguém poderia acusa-lo de insensibilidade.

Kai estava tenso, com o corpo rígido a cada carícia ou toque e não o culpava. Sabia que era natural depois de tudo e precisaria de tempo para reconquistar sua confiança. Seria paciente e dedicado, assim o teria de volta, tendo assim uma relação plena.

Sentia falta de seu marido e era melhor tê-lo ao seu alcance que dentro do porão. Sabia que Yutaka havia relutado em concordar que já era hora de voltar para casa. Teria de reconquistá-lo, mostrar-lhe porque, afinal era a pessoa certa.

Seria bom fazer o jogo da conquista. As coisas entre eles aconteceram de forma brusca, e seduzi-lo seria como retomar algo que parecia perdido. Apesar do receio, Kai parecia receptivo e com isso a responsabilidade seria toda sua. Algo que Yune assumiria com muito prazer.

A refeição que preparou para comemorar a volta de seu anjo foi adequada: mesa bem arrumada, pratos preparados com esmero. Não estava acostumado a cozinhar então seguia a receita de forma escrupulosa afinal queria agradá-lo. Gostou de ouvir o elogio do moreno, pronunciado em voz baixa. Isso lhe deu a certeza de que estava fazendo tudo certo.

Após a sobremesa não o deixou levantar para ajudar com a louça. Queria lhe dar mais tempo para desfrutar do lar para o qual tinha acabado de voltar. Yune sabia que tinha de se reaproximar aos poucos, sem impor sua presença. Precisava ter calma.

Na primeira noite teve uma vontade incontrolável de encostar seu corpo ao dele, mas acabou se contendo. Por mais que estivesse louco de vontade, ainda era muito cedo. Precisava saber esperar.

Foi por isso que levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro durante a madrugada. Era cedo demais para Kai, mas seu próprio corpo não sabia esperar.

ooOOoo

Kai tremera quando notou a noite chegar. Queria adiar ao máximo possível o momento de irem para a cama, mas sabia que não seria possível. Não queria despertar qualquer tipo de irritação para Yune, portanto tentou ignorar o fato de que partilharem a mesma cama fazia da ocasião ser a mais oportuna, mesmo que seu marido nunca tivesse feito caso em tomar seu corpo sempre que o desejo surgisse.

Deitou-se e cobriu-se. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro tentando pelo menos relaxar um pouco, mas era querer demais. Seus dedos puxaram as cobertas na intenção de cobrir-se um pouco mais, receoso de que qualquer parte de seu corpo que estivesse a mostra pudesse ser interpretado como incentivo ou permissão.

Encolheu-se de forma quase imperceptível quando sentiu o colchão afundando ao seu lado. Estava de olhos fechados quando ele procurou seus lábios para um selo de boa noite. Sentiu-se pouco mais seguro ao saber que não seria procurado, porém manteve-se imóvel fingindo dormir. Não desejava abrir os olhos e se descobrir alvo de olhares lascivos.

Alarmou-se ao ouvir um gemido lânguido. Sentiu o lábio inferior tremer levemente diante do que ele conhecia tão bem. O peso sobre o colchão desapareceu quase na mesma hora, assim como ouviu passos leves e rápidos se distanciarem seguidos pelo som da porta fechando. Ouviu os gemidos soarem pouco mais alto e tremeu diante daquilo.

Sabia o que Yune estava fazendo e qual o significado daquele ato. Ele estava se controlando e se esforçando para lhe dar um tempo, porém não duraria para sempre.

Precisava se preparar. Mas como se preparar para o inferno?

ooOOoo

As horas passaram lentamente para Yutaka. Viver com medo fazia o tempo se arrastar.

Tentou se distrair e não pensar, mas não eram medos irracionais ou injustificados. Já tivera amostras de que aconteceria logo e nem poderia reclamar. Sabia que Yune estavasendo paciente, não poderia ignorar sua generosidade.

Ele estava sendo bom consigo. Não poderia ser hipócrita e não admitir. Seu maridoestava ignorando seus próprios desejos, lhe dando tempo embora estivesse em seu limite.

O jogo precisava voltar a ser o que era, mas Kai não sabia se conseguiria mais jogar. Então era melhor tentar se reerguer.

Aos poucos tentou retomar o cotidiano, ainda que hesitante. Yune tinha assumido a tarefa de cozinhar durante o tempo em que esteve no porão e na certa pretendia continuar com isso pelo menos enquanto julgasse que o trauma da agressão fosse recente. Sendo assim o primeiro passo do moreno de volta à normalidade foi fazer planos para preparar o jantar.

Optou por algo leve. Sopa era um prato comum demais para despertar qualquer espécie de desconfiança e isso era bom pra um começo. Era muito simples, mas serviria para algo. Precisava se distrair, começar de algum lugar, e a alquimia de se lidar com temperos e alimentos lhe parecia semelhante a uma terapia.

Yune pareceu surpreso ao sentir o aroma da sopa. Pareceu feliz ao vê-lo ali na cozinha, como se as coisas estivessem acontecendo mais rápido do que pensava e diante disso o moreno sorriu da melhor forma que pôde. Era tudo que podia fazer.

Era sua permissão.

E o que tinha de acontecer, aconteceu poucas horas depois.

ooOOoo

O aroma suave vindo da cozinha se espalhou por toda a casa. E bastou senti-lo para que Yune soubesse que as coisas estavam voltando a se encaixar. Ir até a cozinha e encontrá-lo ocupado em preparar o jantar foi quase uma visão dos sonhos, do cotidiano que tanto idealizara. Yutaka estava voltando a ser o que era.

Sorriu ao vê-lo sorrir. Kai ainda era seu. Ele lhe pertencia.

Graças a Kami-Sama. Yune não conseguiria suportar mais tempo sem poder tocá-lo. Seu desejo por ele era quase como uma febre, e já estava sendo muito difícil manter o controle.

A hora do jantar nunca fora tão promissora e criar expectativas foi algo inevitável.

Nunca provara uma sopa tão deliciosa.

ooOOoo

Kai não tentou fugir quando ele o quis.

Foi impossível não notar os olhares e as insinuações de Yune durante o jantar. A satisfação dele era evidente: seu marido entendera o significado de seu gesto.

O moreno sequer sentiu o sabor da sopa, mas ainda assim forçou-se a tomar toda sua porção na tigela e assim poupar-se de mais perguntas. E após a refeição colocou-se de pé para cuidar da louça, bastando apenas levar as tigelas para a pia para senti-lo atrás de si enlaçando sua cintura.

Fechou os olhos com força, obrigando-se a controlar o próprio medo. Um beijo em sua nuca e o pedido para que a louça fosse colocada na máquina foram os sinais mais concretos do desejo do outro. Apenas deixou-se guiar e não foi nenhuma surpresa saber que havia chegado a hora.

O quarto pareceu mais perto do que realmente era, suas roupas eram mais fáceis de despir do que realmente pensou e as mãos de Yune pareciam estar em todos os lugares.

– Yu-une...

– Shhh... relaxe, amor. Você está muito tenso.

Arrepiou-se ao se dar conta de sua própria nudez e encolher-se um pouco foi inevitável. Tentou dizer para si mesmo que quanto antes enfrentasse seu medo melhor seria depois, porém as coisas não eram tão simples quanto queria acreditar.

Logo estava deitado na cama, o corpo maior cobrindo o seu. Yune lhe observava e sorria, usando seu peso para impedir uma fuga, segurando sua mão firmemente com os dedos entrelaçados enquanto o penetrava. Kai fechava os olhos com força sentindo o próprio corpo tentar resistir inutilmente à invasão. Sabia que deveria tentar relaxar, mas isso significava pedir demais. Permitir que Yune lhe tomasse já significava ir muito além de suas forças, ultrapassar todos os seus limites.

O marido lhe beijava, sussurrava coisas ao seu ouvido, algo muito vago sobre saudades e promessas de cuidado, sem exigir qualquer resposta maior que gemidos inevitáveis. Ainda sentia dor, nada comparado ao último ataque, porém sentia-se quebrar a cada movimento dentro de si. Como se algo importante lhe fosse tirado e isso lhe matasse aos poucos.

E quando o gozo veio e aquilo acabou, tudo que sentiu pôde ser resumido em uma única palavra: nojo.

Nojo de si mesmo.

ooOOoo

O despertar esteve longe de ser tranquilo, assim como seu sono. Acordar não significava mais que sair de um pesadelo e entrar em outro.

Quando acabou, viu-se sozinho na cama, e depois de mais uma olhada, sozinho também no quarto. Agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Àquela altura, qualquer momento sozinho era lucro. Não sabia se Yune estava em casa, mas não se importou em ter uma resposta. Só queria tomar um banho, ter alguns minutos para si. Paz.

Levantou-se da cama indo em direção ao espelho. E olhando o reflexo mal pôde crer naquela imagem. O que viu naquele espelho esteve em seus pesadelos daquela noite e sabia agora que seria apenas o início de muitos outros. Perderia o direito ao sono, como se por acaso houvesse outras alternativas com as quais pudesse contar.

Aquele reflexo deixava claro o que havia se tornado. Algo muito longe de si mesmo. Viu um rosto magro, pálido e marcado por olheiras acentuadas, o corpo com marcas que passavam longe de ser algo relacionado a amor.

Um morto que respirava. Uma casca vazia.

Yune havia vencido. Em algum ponto daquele inferno Kai não conseguiu ser forte o bastante para manter algo de si. Teve de se entregar e ceder a ponto de não saber se ainda lhe restava alma. Talvez esse fosse apenas um luxo desnecessário. Algo que não merecesse.

Aquilo era o que merecia na vida e não questionaria. Refletir sobre o imutável seria perder tempo quando tudo parecia tão explícito.

Torceu os lábios em um riso fraco. Um sorriso para si mesmo, carregado pela satisfação mórbida de haver um único e definitivo trunfo.

Quanto tempo faltava para sua própria morte?

ooOOoo

Yune estava radiante. Mal conseguia acreditar que conseguira trazer seu marido de volta.

Mal acreditava na noite que tiveram. Aquilo fora especial, tão especial quanto deveria ser uma _primeira vez_. Isso ainda era uma má lembrança para Yune, afinal nesta ocasião fizera tudo errado com Kai, mas agora tudo parecia ter sido perfeito.

Sabia que ele estava nervoso. A tensão era evidente, mas tinha conseguido e sabia que Kai havia gostado. Ele gemia, tinha a expressão de prazer em seu rosto, apertava sua mão naquele enlace... fazê-lo sentir prazer mesmo depois de tudo... era uma vitória.

Mal podia esperar para ficar assim com ele mais uma vez. Tudo bem que o pior já houvesse passado, mas ainda era bom dar tempo ao tempo. E se fosse para o bem de Kai e daquele relacionamento seria capaz de tudo. Até mesmo esperar.

Alguns dias se passaram e no fim Yune não teve de esperar muito.

Ele lhe teve todas as vezes que bem quis, e não foram poucas. Tudo era pretexto para um toque e para o que poderia se seguir a eles.

Tudo que poderia dizer sobre si, era a certeza incontestável de que era o homem mais feliz do mundo.


End file.
